Creciendo juntos
by shiosaku
Summary: Una historia que narra que hubiera pasado si las atrocidades en Gravity Falls jamás hubieran sucedido. Alerta: Pinecest. Cipher.
1. Capítulo 01: Bz ml hlnlh mrñlh

**Los personajes de esta serie le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fanfic.**

Este verano fue aterrador. Monstruos, demonios, maldiciones, criaturas sin nombre, aventuras solo preparadas para los más valientes, vaya, cosas que un par de chicos de 12 años no deberían haber pasado; pero, y si no las hubieran pasado, ¿qué sería de sus vidas? ¿Cómo de diferentes habrían sido las cosas si ellos jamás hubieran tenido la fortuna/infortunio de haber ido a ese lugar, en ese verano?, o, lo que es más, que nada de eso jamás hubiera existido.

 **(Znylh vhgznlh zxliizozwlh, zhí jfv, sztznlh fm gizgl).**

El día apenas empezaba, los pajarillos afuera de la casa cantaban sin cesar, lo cual hacía de buen reloj para el chico que aún dormía en su cama. Esperaba poder dormir un poco más, pero esa bohemia de cánticos afuera le impedía volver a su profundo sueño, y rendido, se levantó con pereza. Se frotó los ojos y miró al otro lado de la habitación; se llenó de celos al ver que ella aún dormía plácidamente, abrazando un muñeco de felpa.

\- "Vaya, ya tiene 16 y aún sigue siendo una niña mimada"- pensó el chico peinándose con la mano su castaño cabello, entonces, se levantó, se estiró un poco, y se acercó a la cama de ella, despacio para no despertarla, aunque al final iba a terminar haciéndolo-. Mabel, despierta, ya es hora de levantarse- le dijo con voz apenas audible, moviéndola lentamente.

\- Cinco minutos más- musito entre sueños la chica, poniendo cara de fastidio-. Son vacaciones, no tenemos que ir a la escuela.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que debas dormir todo el día- le regaño aún en voz baja Diper, quitando lentamente la sábana que cubría a su hermana.

Cuando quitó gran parte de la sábana de ella, le dio un vuelco al corazón. Él ya había hablado con ella del asunto, pero ella siempre salía con el hecho de que eran hermanos; vio a su hermana que apenas vestía una blusa de tirantes y su ropa interior blanca, pero nada más. Estaba ahí indefensa, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo expuesto.

Diper se quedó inmóvil un largo rato, sin saber qué hacer, y completamente ruborizado. Ella, vencida, se despertó lentamente; se estiró, resaltando su figura, haciendo evidente que ella ya no era una pequeña e inocente niñita, sino más bien que ya era toda una mujer, aunque para Diper aún seguía siendo una inocente, ya que aunque era su hermano, era un hombre, y no podía estar actuando así de relajada estando él cerca.

Mabel abrió los ojos y miró a su anonadado hermano gemelo, pero, lejos de sentirse apenada, muy conforme a su carácter burlón, haciéndole siempre la vida difícil a él, decidió aprovecharse un poco.

\- ¿Qué andas viendo, eh?- le dijo con una mirada claramente lasciva-. Eres un pervertido, vaya, ya eres todo un hombre.

\- No juegues así, tonta- la regañó subiendo un poco de tono, pero estaba claramente nervioso y dio un paso atrás.

\- Vamos, eres un hombre, es normal que te sientas atraído- agregó poniéndose de rodillas en su cama, inclinando levemente su cuerpo, a posta, para dejar que él viera-. Y vaya que me hace sentir halagada que me veas de esa forma- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de que esa "táctica" malvada de su hermana empezara, Diper ya habría sospechado lo que vio. Ella tampoco tenía nada debajo de su blusa, y él podía ver con todo detalle todo su cuerpo. Entonces, de la nada despertó, y recordó que todo aquello era parte de su obra. Se dio vuelta con los puños cerrados, tratando de calmarse poco a poco.

\- ¡No hagas esas cosas, ya no eres una niña!- dijo molesto, tratando de calmar su voz para no tartamudear.

Mabel solo pudo reír a carcajadas, y se levantó de su cama.

\- Vaya no hay nada mejor que una carcajada por la mañana... Gracias Dip, nunca cambies- agregó esto último levantándose de la cama-. Venga, no te enojes, era solo una broma.

-No es gracioso- se quejó Diper relajando los puños, pero su corazón aún no volvía a su ritmo normal.

Tenía que ordenarse. Ese día había empezado mal para él, y debía hacer algo para relajarse.

\- Me iré a duchar, no quiero que te acabes el agua caliente como de costumbre.

Diper tomó una toalla y salió casi corriendo de ahí. Un buen baño le ayudaría a calmarse y a reordenar sus pensamientos.

Entró en el baño, se desvistió y dejó el agua correr. Aquello era lo que necesitaba; se sentía mal al haber pasado eso, ¿Cómo podía haberse puesto de esa manera con ella?, eran hermanos, y gemelos, era como sentirse atraído por sí mismo (aunque esa idea no se le hacía ni por asomo lo mismo que acababa de vivir). Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y que ahora no estaba solo en ese baño; muy tarde se dio cuenta que Mabel estaba ahí, y además, con una toalla.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamó Diper tapándose con la cortina de baño, cosa inútil ya que esta era semi-transparente.

\- Oye, yo también quiero agua caliente- lo regañó dándose vuelta, y se fue despojando de sus únicas dos prendas de ropa.

¿Cómo había podido? Lo tenía completamente acorralado, era imposible escapar. Eso era peor que maldad al azar, eso debía ser la planeación de un villano de película de Hollywood.

\- Si te molesta puedes irte- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia a ello, a juzgar su tono de voz, pero, eso daba igual, al final ambos estarían desnudos uno en frente del otro.

\- "Por dios como si fuera la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos"- se dijo a sí mismo con calma, pero él mismo se contradijo con aprensión-. "Esto no está bien, ya no somos un par de niños, ya somos dos adolescentes, y ella ya está muy bien desarrollada... bueno, debe tenerme mucha confianza por hacer esto de esta manera, debe creer en mí, pero dios, es tan difícil".

De pronto escuchó que la mano de Mabel abría la cortina; ya era demasiado tarde para huir. De nuevo su mente lo había traicionado, de varias maneras, y ahora no podía hacer nada. Se giró hacia la pared y se decidió a no voltear por nada del mundo, dejando que el agua de la regadera le obstruyera la vista.

Sintió a sus pies el agua de la tina, y con ello la presión de la regadera bajó hasta ser un leve chorro. Sabía que discutir por ello significaría tener que darse la vuelta, por lo que se contuvo, cerró su llave, y enjabonó su cabello.

\- Pareces niño regañado ahí parado con la vista a la pared- le dijo burlonamente Mabel, que a juzgar por el movimiento del agua, se había sentado en la tina, y cerró su llave también.

\- Es tu culpa- musitó por lo bajo Diper, tratando de no alargar la plática, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

\- Vamos, no me digas que sigues enojado por la broma de esta mañana- dijo Mabel, y Diper sintió como con la punta del dedo de su pie subía por su pantorrilla.

\- No hagas eso- ordenó Diper con molestia.

\- No tiene nada de malo, tampoco es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos.

\- Pero ya no somos niños- objetó Diper casi girándose.

\- Yo sé que no lo somos- afirmó Mabel ahora más seria.

Su voz se oía muy cerca; no sintió en qué momento ella se puso de pie, pero ahora la sentía a unos palmos de él.

\- Entonces no actúes como tal- objetó Diper de nuevo abriendo la llave de la regadera para lavarse el cabello, entonces, sintió un abrazo que le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Él quiso escapar, pero ella lo tenía agarrado con tal fuerza que, para su pesar, pudo sentir con toda sutileza el bien formado cuerpo de su hermana, pegándose a su espalda.

\- Si estuviera actuando como una niña, lo haría de otra forma- le dijo con una voz calmada, a su oído-. No sé, quizá estaría arrojándote agua, o haciendo peinados raros con tu pelo, pero, todo este tiempo he esperado a que voltearas a verme.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando, esto no...?- pero ella lo detuvo poniendo a tientas un dedo en sus labios.

\- Solo déjame fingir por un instante, al menos por este baño, que esto sí es posible- ahora la nerviosa era ella, (Diper pudo sentirlo porque el dedo de ella temblaba en sus labios).

No lo podía creer, ¡¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?! Bueno, él no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de ella, pero, eso no era posible, eso era inaudito, innombrable, no podía ser verdad.

\- "Pero si no eres tú, quién te asegura que alguien la tratará como se merece"- se dijo a sí mismo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y celos-. "No, no puedo estar pensando esto, ella es mi hermana, hemos crecido juntos toda nuestra vida, pero, es por eso que estaría bien, pero de verdad está mal... ella me está esperando, pero no puedo hacerlo, pero, ¿por qué no?, porque eso no está bien, solo por eso no, pero, y si..."

\- Piensas demasiado Dip- dijo con pesimismo Mabel dándole un beso en la espalda y susurrándole-. Si quieres salir, solo hazlo, no te recriminaré nada, pero, no te has ido, ¿o sí?

Y de nuevo aquella facilidad para hacerlo caer, ¿cómo lo hacía? Se suponía que él era el más listo, ella tenía varios atributos (no hablando explícitamente de los físicos) que siempre lo hacían caer en un limbo donde sus ideas no servían, y donde al final ella terminaba ganando.

Lentamente el chico se dio vuelta aún con nervios, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana, algo dentro de él cambió. Sabía que al haber hecho eso, ya no había vuelta atrás y que nada volvería a ser como antes a partir de ese día.

\- Buen chico- agregó Mabel con una sonrisa.

Entonces, ambos quedaron en silencio, viéndose fijamente... en el fondo, ambos sabían que iban a hacer a continuación.

* * *

 **(Avance:** **23-18-11-22-9 24-12-24-18-13-26 14-6-2 25-18-22-13),**

 **Mensaje secreto:**

 **34 (1-12)**

 **104 (16-1-3-9´-6-9-3-1.)**

 **54 (16-18-5-16-1-18-1-20-15-18-9-1,)**

 **66 (16-18-15-16-9-15)**

 **NOTA: Los avances son en código Atbash y Letter-Number, y el mensaje secreto está en Letter-Number solamente (El primero número es la posición de esa palabra entre paréntesis). Además que el título del capítulo está en Atbash.**

 **El código secreto es un epilogo corto de la historia.**


	2. Capítulo 02: Almz kilsryrwz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **Capítulo 02: Almz kilsryrwz.**

 **(Vivh rmgvortvmgv Krmvgivv, gv wziv fmz ivxlnkvmhz kli gf oltil).**

Mabel cerró los ojos, invitando al joven a proseguir. Diper estaba nervioso, e indeciso. Por un lado, él también quería. El ver los labios claros y delgados de su hermana le daba una enorme tentación. No podía negárselo a sí mismo más, en serio lo deseaba, aunque también él mismo se recordaba lo más importante: ¡Era su hermana!

El agua seguía corriendo, y aunque esta estaba empezando a enfriarse, aquello era la menor de las preocupaciones para él, cuya espalda se convertía poco a poco en un glaciar.

Sin entender aún qué estaba haciendo, puso una mano en la mejilla de ella. Poco a poco, cerró los ojos, y acercó su rostro al de ella, quien sintió un escalofrío al notar la respiración de él acercándose lentamente. Entonces rompiendo la atmósfera, Mabel se giró rápidamente, estornudando; Diper no pudo hacer más que reír, y suspirar de alivio.

\- El agua se está enfriando, creo que debemos salir- dijo en tono burlón, tratando de ocultar su alivio.

\- ¡Es tu culpa por tardar mucho!- se molestó Mabel saliendo de la regadera apretando los puños.

Diper cerró la llave, salió de la regadera, y puso una toalla en los hombros de Mabel.

\- Lo siento- dijo en tono inocente-. Anda, hay que almorzar, vístete mientras preparo algo para los dos.

Pero Mabel parecía seguir molesta; solo salió sin decirle nada. Diper suspiró. Sabía que ella estaría enojada un buen rato, a menos que se lo compensara de alguna forma, pero eso lo haría pronto, al final, ella, en muchos aspectos, seguía siendo una niña mimada.

Supuso que no podría entrar a la habitación a cambiarse porque ella estaría ahí, y aún seguiría molesta, por lo que, con una toalla en su cintura, bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Sacó todo lo necesario para preparar una buena ración de Hot-cakes calientes, esperando que aquel gesto hiciera que a Mabel se le subiera el ánimo, pero, él mismo también debía pensar en qué estaba haciendo. Aquello que casi hacían en el baño, estaba mal, y debía decírselo a ella. Era una fortuna que estuvieran solos esa semana por que sus padres habían salido de vacaciones, pero ellos volverían, y las cosas se podrían poner malas, no por mencionar que, al final de cuentas, eran hermanos.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno, y Mabel aún no bajaba, aunque eso no era en realidad una sorpresa. Ella llegaba a tardar horas arreglándose solo para ir a la escuela, y a pesar de que ese día no fueran a salir, no debía ser diferente. Decidió subir para ver que ocurría.

\- ¡Mabel, el desayuno está listo!- gritó Diper mientras subía la escalera.

Pero ella no contestaba. Pensó que podría estar jugándole una nueva broma, por lo que entró a la habitación, y la halló parada en medio de la habitación, aún con su ropa interior, sosteniendo un par de blusas, una más delgada que la otra.

\- Oye, el desayuno está listo, ¿por qué no bajas?

Ella no contestaba. Seguía viendo ambas blusas, como si aquella decisión fuera crucial para el resto de su vida.

\- Mira, lo siento, por lo que pasó allá- empezó Diper acercándose, nervioso-. Mira, estaba nervioso, no sabía si estabas bromeando o no, y sinceramente aún no lo sé, pero eso no debemos hacerlo, somos hermanos, y bueno sé que los hermanos se quieren, pero no hacen esas cosas, tú ya no eres una niña, ya eres toda una mujer, y bueno... solo quería decir lo siento...

\- ¿Por qué exactamente te disculpas?- preguntó de pronto Mabel, sin dejar de mirar la blusa blanca, muy delgada por cierto.

\- Bueno, por...- se quedó callado Diper un instante, tratando de pensar sus siguientes palabras, porque en sí su pregunta era buena, ¿por qué se estaba disculpando?-. Tú y yo... bueno...

\- Y yo soy la niña- objetó Mabel dejando encima de la cama la otra blusa, una de color naranja, y se puso la blanca; tal como inquirió Diper, su brassier negro se veía completamente a través de la blusa, y apenas llegaba a sus bragas, también negras.

\- Porque aún eres una niña- reclamó Diper con molestia-. Aún no sabes diferenciar lo que es y no amor.

\- ¿Y tú sabes más que yo?, tenemos la misma edad, y ser mujer me da una ventaja- Mabel se cruzó de brazos y lentamente caminó hacia él-. Tu eres el niño que no sabe lo que tiene que hacer cuando tiene cerca algo que le atrae- Mabel daba pasos hasta tener acorralado a Diper en la pared del pasillo frente a su habitación-. Yo sé lo que quiero, yo sé lo que siento, por ello voy delante hacia lo que deseo, hacia quien quiero- cada palabra que decía, su voz se iba haciendo más baja, y acercaba sus manos al pecho de él.

\- Todo el tiempo has sido muy enamoradiza. Cada día había un nuevo chico en tu vida, ¿cómo sabes que esto no es diferente?- aunque su voz era firme, Diper estaba claramente nervioso, de nuevo, y trataba de disimularlo, pero se sentía acorralado.

\- Es cierto, siempre que llegaba un chico lindo a mi vida, quedaba completamente flechada, sin siquiera saber su nombre- la voz de Mabel ahora era prácticamente un susurro, pero lo miraba fijamente, haciéndole el momento más incómodo a Diper-. Siempre terminaba acosando aquellos chicos por aquí y por allá, algunas veces demasiado insistente... bueno lo admito, la mayoría de las veces, creo que uno incluso levantó una orden restrictiva en mi contra.

\- El pobre chico Robert Queen, y eso que estábamos apenas en octavo grado, y que solo lo seguiste dos días- recordó Diper con enfado, y Mabel rió un poco.

\- Así es, y claro tú me defendiste cuando me llamó lunática- agregó Mabel con una enorme sonrisa-. Y es por eso que esto es diferente, porque, si es cierto, ha habido muchos chicos, pero hubo una constante en todo este tiempo, y esa constante fuiste tú. No importa lo molesta, testaruda, agresiva, tonta que yo llegara a ser, tu siempre estabas ahí para cuidarme, ayudarme, protegerme, por eso puedo decir que lo que siento es diferente.

\- Claro que iba a estar ahí, eres mi hermana- dijo Diper haciendo gran hincapié en la última palabra-. Y siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

Aquellas palabras cambiaron el rostro de Mabel, de una enorme sonrisa, a un rostro de decepción. Bajó la mirada, y recostó su rostro en el pecho de Diper.

\- La vida a veces puede ser muy injusta- agregó Mabel con un suspiro.

Diper no supo qué hacer, salvo abrazarla con fuerza. Quería decirle algo que le levantara el ánimo, pero todo lo que dijera o sería mentira o una hipocresía. Mabel se soltó de él, sin mirarlo, y fue bajando la escalera.

\- Iré a desayunar, no tardes o me comeré todo- ordenó Mabel bajando la escalera.

Diper se quedó en el pasillo unos instantes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En realidad tenía que controlarse. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo carcomía. No podía creer que, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, aún con la plática que tenían, estaba pensando esas cosas. Entró a su habitación y se cambió rápido; en el estado anímico de Mabel no sería difícil que cumpliera su promesa, y que él se quedara sin comer.

Al final, Diper bajó con unas bermudas y una camisa sin tirantes negra, básicamente lo primero que encontró para bajar lo más rápido posible, pero era demasiado tarde; Mabel se estaba sirviendo el último hot-cake que había preparado.

\- ¿No me dejaste nada?- preguntó Diper con molestia.

\- Te dije que bajaras rápido, tardaste una eternidad- recriminó Mabel poniendo miel en su hot-cake.

Diper suspiró derrotado. En ese momento no se le ocurría mucho que hacer, por lo que abrió el refrigerador, y buscó algo de comer... al menos una fruta le ayudaría a calmar su hambre hasta más tarde. Tomó una naranja y se sentó (era una mesa cuadrada, muy pequeña, para 4 personas). Estaba pelando su naranja, hasta que sintió algo acercándose.

\- Anda, abre- era el tenedor de Mabel, y tenía en él un pedazo de hot-cake con miel-. Anda, luego la miel se caerá- agregó Mabel con molestia.

Diper abrió la boca para dejar entrar el trozo que Mabel le daba, y entonces sonrió.

\- Vaya, sí que soy bueno cocinando- dijo riendo.

\- Si, esta vez no quemaste nada, o lo ocultaste muy bien- lo "felicitó" Mabel cortando otro pedazo y dándoselo de nuevo-. Bien hecho Dipy.

\- ¿Dipy?- inquirió Diper comiendo el pedazo que le daba Mabel-. Eso suena como un animal.

\- Bueno, hasta que actúes como hombre, te llamaré como tal- agregó Mabel haciendo gesto de puchero-. Anda, come si no te pondrás gruñón, pequeño Dipy.

Aquello claramente le molestaba a Diper, pero en pro de su comida, decidió aguantarse para al menos tener ese pequeño bocado.

Al habérselo terminado, Diper levantó la mesa, y se dispuso a limpiar todo.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, Mabel?- preguntó Diper mientras lavaba todo.

\- Todas mis amigas se fueron de vacaciones lejos de aquí, por lo que no tengo planes para salir con nadie- se quejó Mabel levantándose para ayudarle- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿algún plan tiene el galante niño Dipy?

\- No me llames así- refunfuñó Diper-. Y tampoco soy así, no tengo novia, por si era a lo que querías llegar.

\- Tener novia es cosa de gente mayor, niño Dipy- recalcó Mabel el Dipy.

Bueno, al menos ella estaba bromeando de nuevo, eso era señal de que ya no estaba tan enojada.

\- ¿Entonces Maby ya tiene novio?- inquirió Diper tratando de seguir el juego.

\- No, aún no- respondió Mabel con tono de fastidio-. El chico que me gusta es un niño, y no tiene la madurez para admitir que le gusto.

Diper sintió un vuelco al corazón. Era obvio que estaba hablando de él, pero trató de disimular que no se había dado cuenta.

\- Bueno, suena como un tonto, ¿por qué te gusta tanto entonces?

Diper cerró la llave del agua y se secó las manos, entonces Mabel las tomó, y las besó con ternura.

\- Porque cuando de verdad quieres a alguien, no importa cómo sea esa persona, tú sigues queriéndole por lo que es.

Diper la miró fijamente, y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa mirada que le decía tantas palabras, sin decir ni una. De nuevo su corazón le jugaba una mala pasada, y latía como si intentara romper las paredes de su pecho, y salir corriendo de ahí, aunque ahora, fue su estómago el que le salvó, rugiendo con fuerza, y ahora, fue Mabel la que no pudo contener la risa.

\- Vaya, es tierno ver que es verdad que el corazón de los hombres está en el estómago- se burló Mabel llevándose sus manos al estómago.

\- Bueno, es tu culpa, apenas y me dejaste comida- se quejó Diper cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno, es tu culpa por ser tan lento- dijo Mabel sonriente-. De hecho he de admitir que estaba muy deliciosa la comida, casi fue una pena tener que comérmela, aun la sigo saboreando en mis...

Se detuvo en seco. Por alguna razón, Diper sabía bien lo que ella iba decir, quizá por el hecho de ser gemelos, pero, al escucharla, su razón se apagó por completo, dejándole vía libre a su instinto. Él sabía que no debía esperar mucho, si tardaba volvería en sí una vez más, y arruinaría el momento.

No se podía creer a sí mismo, pero tenía a Mabel de la cintura, pegándola a sí lo más que pudo con su mano derecha, evitando lastimarla, y su rostro estaba a unos escasos centímetros del de ella.

\- Bueno, entonces no estaría mal saborear, aquello que no me dejaste probar por mí mismo- dijo casi en un susurro Diper, y puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de ella.

Aquello había tomado a Mabel por sorpresa, pero claro, no protestó, ya que eso era lo que ella quería. Su sonrisa no era capaz de expresar la felicidad que sentía en su corazón al verlo al fin en acción.

\- No lo pienses demasiado, Dipy- susurró Mabel cerrando los ojos, y abrazándolo.

 **(Título anterior: Ya no somos niños.**

 **Avance: 15-12-8 25-22-8-12-8 8-26-25-22-13 25-18-22-13 24-6-26-13-23-12 8-12-13 24-12-13 15-26 11-22-9-8-12-13-26 10-6-22 26-14-26-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **25 (4-9-16-5-18)**

 **62 (1-13-9-7-1)**

 **67 (12-15-3-1-12)**

 **140 (5-14)**


	3. Capítulo 03: Hlol fm yvhl nzh

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

Capítulo 03: **Hlol fm yvhl nzh.**

(Glwl vhgl wvhzkzivxviz, b hviz xlnl fm nzo hfvñl jfv mfmxz gferhgv).

Ella tenía toda la razón, no debía pensarlo demasiado. Estaba ahí, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Cerró los ojos también, y sin más rodeos lo hizo. Primero fue algo corto, saboreando los labios de ella, pero eso no era suficiente; estuvo conteniéndose todo el día, y ahora no podía simplemente conformarse con eso. El siguiente beso fue algo más profundo, largo, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Mabel tomó la mano que Diper tenía en su mejilla, y la entrelazó con la suya. Si no fuera porque ambos tenían que respirar, ese beso quizá hubiera sido interminable. Ambos abrieron los ojos, jadeando, mirándose fijamente. La mirada de Mabel era de alegría, o más bien júbilo; la de Diper aun escondía algo de incertidumbre, pero, debía admitir que ese era el mejor momento de su vida, y no quería arruinárselo a sí mismo con detalles.

\- Vaya, el pequeño Dipy sabe besar como hombre- dijo burlona Mabel parándose bien, pero sin soltar la mano de Diper.

\- Oye, después de lo que acabo de hacer, no tienes derecho de llamarme así- se quejó Diper con "molestia".

\- Sí, muy valiente, pero si no te hubiera tentado no lo haces- recalcó Mabel de nuevo inclinándose, para dejar ver su brassier negro. A pesar de lo que acababa de hacer, aquello hizo que Diper se sonrojara- ¿Ves?, aún eres un niño Dipy.

Diper no sabía lo que en realidad le molestaba, si el hecho de que ella lo tentara de esa forma, o que él mismo se estaba reprimiendo. En ese punto él no sabía que era una broma ni que era serio con ella, aunque ese brassier le sentaba demasiado bien (sin mencionar que a través del tiempo sus pechos habían crecido, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que más de uno se le quedara viendo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela), y entonces un sentimiento pasó fugazmente por su mente, haciéndole sentir celos.

\- ¿Has hecho esto con alguien más?- preguntó Diper lo más calmado que pudo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mabel confundida.

\- Esto... digo, mostrarte así, hacer lo que me estás haciendo... tentarme de esa forma, ¿lo has hecho con alguien más?

\- Oh, ya veo- se acercó Mabel para abrazar con fuerza a Diper, sonriendo pícaramente-. El pequeño Dipy está sintiendo celos.

Diper se sonrojó en el acto, con una rara mezcla de timidez y molestia marcando sus gestos.

\- No molestes- rogó desviando la mirada.

Mabel solo rió y lo soltó por las buenas.

\- Ya sé, en vista de que mis amigas están fuera, y tú eres un antisocial- Diper estuvo a punto de objetar lo último, pero Mabel lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en los labios de él-. Tú y yo saldremos en una cita, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿A dónde iríamos?- preguntó Diper con curiosidad-. Y oye, ¿una cita?, ¿tú y yo?

\- Claro, a menos que quieras invitar a alguien más- agregó Mabel con una mirada, por primera vez en toda la conversación, agresiva.

¿Sería esa la forma en que Mabel demostrara celos? Si era o no, Diper no quería averiguarlo. Había escuchado de muchos chicos que los celos en una mujer eran peligrosos, y era mejor mantenerse en terreno seguro (aunque al final él no tenía a nadie a quien quisiera invitar).

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Diper con calma, mostrándose lo más manso posible.

\- No lo sé, al cine, a comer fuera, al centro comercial, a pasear por ahí, por Dios somos un par de chicos de 16 años, tenemos que aprovechar el momento- Mabel se veía demasiado animada, tanto que Diper no pudo evitar reír al ver el entusiasmo de ella; a final de cuentas, eso es lo que a él le gustaba más de ella.

\- Muy bien, anda ve rápido a cambiarte para salir temprano- aceptó Diper sonriendo.

Al ver la emoción que tenía ella por salir en una cita con él, supuso que tardaría una eternidad en estar lista.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Mabel con un poco de disgusto-. Oye, si vas a tener el privilegio de salir con una chica tan hermosa como yo, debes al menos verte bien.

\- Ah, por favor, no pasa...

\- Nada de eso- lo interrumpió Mabel, y se lo llevó arrastrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Diper pasó la primera media hora, de las siguientes dos horas de martirio, intentando encontrar una buena excusa para escapar, pero al final triunfó la enorme insistencia de su querida hermana. Pasó todo ese tiempo probándose uno y otro conjunto, de su tan variado guardarropa (que aunque no era tan surtido como el de ella, si era cuantioso gracias a la insistencia de Mabel a su madre de comprar ropa para ambos). Al final se decidió por un conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla con una playera, camisa de franela roja desabotonada y un par de tenis a juego. Para su suerte, Mabel tenía la agilidad para que, al mismo tiempo que le encontraba ropa a él, se encontró algo para ella, igual un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, blusa holgada roja, unos aretes de estrella igual rojos, un collar de oro igual de una estrella (regalado por Diper hacía dos años), y unos zapatos rojos.

\- ¿Ves?, no es tan difícil arreglarse- objetó Mabel dándose una vuelta frente a él, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

\- Sí, he de admitir que te tardaste poco, ahora solo nos tomó dos horas estar listos para salir- contestó Diper con ironía, desviando la mirada.

\- Oye, un poco de agradecimiento, gracias a mi te ves bien.

Mabel tomó la mano de Diper, y recargó su rostro en el pecho de este.

\- Me emociona mucho este momento, no sé por qué, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que salimos juntos, pero...

\- Gracias- interrumpió Diper con ternura-. Y la verdad, te ves muy guapa- agregó susurrándole al oído, y ahora la sonrojada fue Mabel.

\- Anda, vamos- se apresuró a decir Mabel desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

\- Te pusiste roja, ¿verdad?- inquirió Diper burlándose.

\- En tus sueños- contradijo Mabel sin voltearlo a ver, pero para él, era una gran victoria devolverle al menos una ese día.

Eran apenas las 12 del mediodía, por lo que acordaron primero ver una película, y en ello pensarían qué hacer después. Para "suerte" de ambos (especialmente de Mabel) la única que estaba disponible a esa hora era una película romántica llamada "Hay amor en el aire", y claro, quien más disfruto de ello fue Mabel. Diper trataba de no quedarse dormido al ver la clásica historia de un romance prohibido entre una chica de clase alta y un tipo trabajador que pertenecía a una familia de clase baja. Mabel parecía haber perdido la habilidad de pestañear, pero para Diper permanecer despierto se hacía una tarea dura, cosa que fue notada por ella; aquello le dio un sentimiento de molestia a la chica, pero en lugar de arruinar su película con una discusión, decidió tomar venganza, y lentamente acercó sus labios al cuello de éste y dio un par de besos, que lo despertaron inmediatamente de un respingo.

\- Si te duermes, no sabes qué puedo hacer contigo- "amenazó" Mabel con un tono muy coqueto, culminando su acto de maldad besando su oído.

Este simple acto cumplió con su cometido, ya que, tal como si Diper hubiera bebido una cantidad increíble de cafeína, no volvió a cerrar los ojos en toda la película.

Al fin se terminó la película, y Mabel salió con una doble satisfacción, pero Diper estaba con sentimientos encontrados.

Después de la película salieron a pasear por todo el condado. Primera parada fue en un par de tiendas de ropa, donde Mabel se probaba varios conjuntos, e incluso hizo que Diper le comprara un par de accesorios (él era el más ahorrador de ambos). Luego de ello la comida; no supieron cómo en dos cosas ya habían dado las 5 de la tarde, pero en lugar de regresar a comer en casa, salieron a un restaurante cercano. Un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas y malteadas podría no ser la comida más saludable, pero eran vacaciones, además que no lo hacían muy a menudo. Entonces Diper se puso a pensar al ver a su hermana comiendo felizmente su hamburguesa, sintiéndose alegre de pasar esos momentos con ella. En el pasado, cuando él estaba triste, o de mal humor, o cuando tenía un problema, siempre estaba ella para animarle el día, y con ello, recordó lo que Mabel le había dicho esa mañana.

"-...no importa lo molesta, testaruda, agresiva, tonta que yo llegara a ser, tu siempre estabas ahí para cuidarme, ayudarme, protegerme, por eso puedo decir que lo que siento es diferente."

\- Te quiero Mabel- dijo de pronto Diper, siguiendo de nuevo sus impulsos.

Aquello agarró a la chica con la guardia completamente baja, casi ahogándose con el trago de malteada que acababa de dar.

\- ¿A qué viene eso tan de pronto?- dijo Mabel con su cara completamente roja.

\- Bueno, tú lo dijiste, a veces pienso demasiado las cosas, por eso ahora quise ser un poco más impulsivo.

\- Algo así deberías decirlo en otro momento- recriminó desviando la mirada-. No sé, algo más romántico como un paseo al atardecer, o sentados los dos viendo las estrellas abrazados, no sentados en un restaurante de hamburguesas y casi haciendo que la chica se ahogue de una forma ridícula.

\- ¿Te molesta el momento en que lo dije, o el hecho de que te hice ver ridícula?- preguntó el chico burlándose.

Mabel solo respondió arrojándole una papa frita a la cara del chico, la cual atrapó con la boca, haciendo que ambos rieran.

\- Vaya, decirte tanto Dipy te hizo actuar como perro- se burló Mabel, y Diper contestó ladrando.

De verdad, eso era lo que más le gustaba, y no quería perderlo con nada; perder esos momentos de calma y felicidad con Mabel, era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, y estaba empezando a oscurecer, por lo que decidieron terminar esa cita ya en ese momento. Caminaron por la ciudad, tomados de la mano.

\- Yo también te quiero Diper- dijo de pronto Mabel, sonrojándose.

Diper solo sonrió, y agarró con más fuerza la mano de Mabel. La chica respondió recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Mabel fue en seguida a la habitación, y se recostó boca arriba rendida. Se había divertido demasiado, y aquello la había dejado agotada.

\- Al menos quítate los zapatos al entrar a la cama- la reprendió Diper haciendo lo mismo con los suyos.

\- Quítamelos tu- imploró Mabel sin moverse-. Estoy agotada, fue un día muy entretenido.

\- ¿Desea algo más, señorita?- inquirió Diper haciendo una reverencia, y haciéndole el favor a Mabel de quitarle sus zapatos.

\- Nada por hoy Alfred- respondió Mabel cerrando los ojos, pero de pronto sintió que su cama se hundía, y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, tenía a Diper encima de ella, mirándola fijamente, de la misma forma que ella lo había mirado a él todo el día.

\- ¿Segura que no deseas nada?- preguntó Diper, ahora siendo él que diera el primer paso.

\- No te atreverías- lo retó Mabel con una sonrisa desafiante.

Entonces, Diper beso su oreja, y susurró despacio.

\- No olvides que también soy un hombre Maby, y toda la tentación del día, me las cobraré esta noche.

Mabel sentía una mezcla de incertidumbre, y deseo, al escuchar las palabras del chico, que poco a poco bajaba con sus labios desde su oído hasta su cuello, y ella estaba segura que él no se detendría en ese lugar, ni tenía ganas de detenerlo.

 **(Título anterior: Zona Prohibida.**

 **Avance: 15-22-14-14-12-13 22-13 11-26-20-18-13-26 7-9-22-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **16 (** **16-15-19-9-2-12-5)**

 **53 (4-5)**

 **113 (16-1-9´-19,)**

 **35 (13-1´-24-9-13-15)**


	4. Capítulo 04: Fm kzhl nzh xvixz wv gr

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic, cuyo fin es solamente entretener.**

 **(¿Jfrvm vh oz kvihlmz jfv nzh znzh?, ¿jfv gv kzivxvirz vhgzi z hf ozwl kli hrvnkiv?)**

Diper se detuvo unos segundos en el cuello de Mabel, besando tiernamente esa zona, y sacando uno que otro gemido de la boca de ella. Mabel pensó que debió ser mucha la presión que ella había ejercido sobre Diper para obligarlo a tomar la iniciativa de esa manera, y en parte se sentía orgullosa por ello, pero tampoco se quería quedar atrás. Con un movimiento demasiado osado, y adelantando un par de pasos al momento, la mano de Mabel recorrió el cuello de Diper, bajando lentamente por su pecho, su vientre, y deteniéndose un centímetro más debajo de su cadera; ahí, le dedicó una mirada provocativa, mientras metía la yema de su dedo medio en su pantalón.

\- No creas que me vas a dejar atrás Dip- objetó Mabel mordiéndose los labios e introduciendo un poco más su dedo en el pantalón de él.

\- Entonces yo también debería adelantarme- retó Diper bajando a su pecho, y empezó a morder ligeramente encima de su ropa, haciendo que Mabel gimiera con más fuerza.

\- Oye, no es justo, tú eres el niño aquí- recriminó Mabel mientras con su mano desabotonaba el pantalón de Diper.

Aquello parecía que no se detendría con nada. Las miradas de ambos estaban llenas de deseo incontrolable; entonces Diper hizo algo que podría provocarle algún problema inmediato, pero, de nuevo su cerebro volvió a tomar el control. Se recostó al lado de Mabel, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Aún es demasiado pronto para esto- decretó Diper acostándose al lado de Mabel y pasando su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de ella.

\- Oh, vamos- se quejó Mabel besando su oreja-. No tiene nada de malo.

\- Oye, no está bien llegar a tercera base con un chico en la primera cita- la reprendió Diper pellizcando levemente su mejilla.

\- No es nuestra primera cita- contradijo Mabel sobando su mejilla-. Esa es una enorme mentira.

\- Claro que no es mentira, Mabel- reiteró Diper tomando su mano-. Porque, el día de hoy no salimos como hermanos, ¿verdad?

Aquella frase cumplió su cometido, y Mabel desvió su mirada hacia abajo completamente roja.

\- ¿Ves?, yo también puedo hacer que te sonrojes- se burló Diper casi en un susurro.

Mabel mordió la mano de Diper (la que tenía agarrando la propia), en respuesta a su burla. Diper solo rió ante la reacción infantil de su hermana.

\- ¿Le parece este un buen momento para decir algo tierno, señorita?- preguntó Diper susurrándole al oído. Mabel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin mirarle a los ojos-. Yo también te quiero, niña.

\- ¿Por qué también, si tu empezaste? Además no me llames…- por el impulso de quejarse, Mabel no notó que había mirado fijamente al chico, y cuando lo notó se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba.

Antes de lograr escapar, Diper atrapó los labios de Mabel con los propios, iniciando un tierno beso que ambos siguieron, abrazándose fuertemente. Este beso, a diferencia del anterior, estaba lleno de ternura y amor profundo, pero al igual que el anterior, hacía que ambos desearan jamás separarse.

Se quedaron recostados, abrazados, por un largo rato, simplemente hablando de cosas que se les venían a la cabeza como las cosas que habían visto que sus demás amigos hacían en sus vacaciones, recordando alguna que otra anécdota graciosa acerca de su ciclo escolar (en especial las reacciones de los chicos acosados por Mabel), y en general la primer locura que se llegara a la mente a Mabel. Esos momentos eran preciados, y muy raros cuando había clases, por lo que lo mejor era aprovecharlos.

\- Y hay algo que siempre me ha dado curiosidad- dijo de pronto Mabel poniendo un dedo en los labios de Diper- ¿Ya habías besado a alguien antes?

Diper se puso bastante rojo ante la pregunta, pero decidió responder con sinceridad.

\- No, esta fue la primera vez que besé a alguien.

Mabel recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, sonriendo. Aquel acto, de recargarse así, le daba una calma, una tranquilidad increíble. Sentía que todos sus problemas se desvanecían.

\- Oh, que lindo, o sea que fui tu primera vez- dijo Mabel con toda la intención de que sonara a doble sentido.

\- Sí, sí que lo fuiste- respondió Diper siguiéndole el juego a su hermana.

\- Sabes, tú también eres mi primera vez- confesó Mabel mirándolo a los ojos-. Y, si eso pasa, también será mi primera vez- agregó dándole un pequeño beso.

Claro que aquello hizo que Diper se sonrojara, y era obvio que ambos querían, pero, algo dentro de sí le decía que debían esperar un poco más.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más antes de irse a la cama. Había sido un gran día, por lo que decidieron dormir juntos. Diper se quedó en la cama ya preparado para dormir mientras Mabel se arreglaba un poco antes de acostarse como usualmente hacía; a pesar de no querer hacerlo, el cansancio de Diper fue tal que no pudo quedarse despierto hasta la llegada de Mabel.

Por la mañana, Diper despertó lentamente, había dormido muy bien, e intentó estirarse, pero algo le impedía moverse. Al abrir los ojos, tuvo el primer vuelco del día, demasiado temprano para su gusto. No recordaba en qué momento Mabel había llegado a su lado, pero la estaba abrazando, y ella estaba completamente desnuda. Aquello puso su corazón a latir con fuerza; quizá era la forma en que ella se vengaba por haberse dormido antes de que ella regresara. Intentó salir de ahí antes de que ella despertara, pero desde ese punto era casi imposible, ya que debía pasar por encima de ella para bajar de la cama. Cuando estuvo exactamente encima de ella, se le quedó viendo unos instantes. Verla así, en calma, pasiva, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad incomparable, al punto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el único con ese privilegio, de verla en ese estado. De pronto, otro vuelvo a su corazón, este más fuerte que el anterior, casi hace que diera un grito; Mabel lo abrazó por su cuello, y luego, lo miró con complicidad, y un ápice de victoria.

\- Y el pervertido Dip ataca de nuevo- se burló Mabel pegándolo a ella.

\- Oye, eso es trampa- se quejó Diper tratando de no quedarse completamente pegado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías observar mi cuerpo un poco más sin que te interrumpiera? Eso sí que es malo, no quieres hacerme nada despierta, pero si dormida- aunque parecía una broma, Diper notó un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras, como si ella quisiera que él le confirmase que lo que decía era verdad, o que se lo negara.

\- No es nada de eso- se apresuró Diper-. Solo te veía dormir; verte así me da una tranquilidad incomparable, pero no es que sea un pervertido… y tampoco es que no me gustes, claro que lo haces, tu cuerpo me atrae, me vuelve loco, y el solo hecho de pensar que otro tipo podría tomarlo antes que yo, me enferma; no quiero hacerte daño, ni hacer que las cosas vayan demasiado rápido, y que luego eso nos afecte… quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, quiero…

Diper pensó que podría hacerse adicto a esa clase de interrupciones por parte de su hermana, que lo había callado con sus labios una vez más, pero, eso no fue lo único, pues esta vez estaba acariciando su espalda, y entonces le quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta (había dormido con camisa sin manga y unas bermudas).

\- Entonces tómame tú... no tienes que temer a esto- lo calmó besando tiernamente su cuello-. No importa el ritmo en que vayamos, al final siempre estaremos juntos, como lo hemos estado todo este tiempo. No temas, porque ningún otro hombre me hizo, ni me hará esto… no temas, y solo tómame- agregó lo último mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Quizá fue la magia de aquellas palabras de Mabel las que lo hicieron actuar, pero, sin demora, Diper comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, y, lentamente, bajó hasta detenerse en sus pechos, los cuales besaba tiernamente, primero el derecho, y con su mano derecha jugaba con el pezón izquierdo de ella.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Diper!, ¡eso me encanta!- exclamó Mabel abrazándolo de nuevo, retorciéndose.

\- Eres muy sensible aquí- inquirió Diper besando el espacio entre sus pechos-. Entonces con esto, tus pechos son solo míos, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que si- respondió Mabel entre jadeos.

Mientras su boca seguía con los pechos de Mabel, haciendo que ella gimiera sin descanso, la mano derecha que antes ocupaba con ese mismo asunto, bajaba lentamente pasando por su vientre, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, sintiendo una humedad impactante en esa zona. Mabel no se quedó atrás, y jalando a Diper para arriba, rápidamente despojó al chico con las últimas prendas de ropa que tenía; lo recostó boca arriba, y le devolvió el placer que ella había sentido hacía unos instantes. Besó desde el cuello del chico, provocando igualmente gemidos a este, bajando por el pecho de este, hasta llegar a su miembro ya erecto por el placer del momento, y lo metió en su boca, provocando una enorme ola de placer a su acompañante.

\- Oye, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- preguntó entre gemidos Diper.

\- He visto varias cosas, por Internet- respondió Mabel sacándolo de su boca, y empezando a moverlo de arriba abajo-. Te lo dije, eres la primera persona con la que hago esto, y la única, si así lo deseas.

\- Claro que quiero ser el único- respondió Diper rápidamente, ayudando a Mabel a subir encima de él.

Lo siguiente sería la parte más difícil del momento, pero ella estaba preparada para ello. Ambos lo deseaban y ya no había vuelta atrás. Mabel apunto el miembro de Diper a su entrada, y poco a poco fue bajando; aquello empezó a doler un poco, pero, era mayor la excitación. Se pegó a Diper, y empezó a besarlo para evitar gritar cuando él ya estaba casi completamente dentro de ella; sintió como si algo se desgarraba dentro de ella, por lo que supo que lo peor había pasado. Lo miró fijamente, sonriendo, y gimiendo ambos, comenzaron un vaivén de placer, tomándose las manos, y de cuando en cuando un beso apasionado sintiendo ese placer. Mabel nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio que ella recordara; no quería dejar de hacerlo, ese sentir del miembro de Diper entrar y salir de ella una y otra vez le fascinaba. Mabel aceleró sus movimientos cuando sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca, y a juzgar por la cara de Diper, él también estaba cerca de ello.

\- Pase lo que pase, no quiero que salgas de mi- le susurró al oído Mabel.

Diper sabía lo que aquello quería decir, pero, no era momento de protestar. Mabel aceleró más sus movimientos, haciéndoles a ambos impedir que terminaran en un orgasmo increíble, y Diper no pudo hacer más que terminar todo dentro de Mabel. Ambos terminaron jadeando, temblando, sudando a cantaros. Mabel se recostó a un lado de Diper, abrazándolo con ternura.

\- Te amo, Diper- le dijo al oído Mabel con lo poco de aire que tenía.

\- Yo también te amo Mabel- le respondió él besándola una vez más.

Descansaron un largo rato, ambos estaban demasiado agotados como para moverse un milímetro. Pasó aproximadamente una hora para que ambos recuperaran sus fuerzas.

\- Hay que irnos a bañar, tienes que asearte bien.

\- Tú también Dip- agregó Mabel tomando el miembro de Diper-. En especial aquí.

Ambos rieron, y entonces, como un acto más de ternura, Diper cargó a la cansada chica hasta el baño, donde se bañaron juntos para iniciar su nuevo día.

 **(Título anterior: Sólo un poco más.**

 **Avance: 23-18-11-22-9 8-22 11-18-13-7-26 15-12-8 15-26-25-18-12-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **21 (4-5-19-4-5)**

 **128 (20-15-4-15)**

 **29 (12-1)**

 **77 (20-9-5-13-16-15)**


	5. Capítulo 05: Jfrvil hvi oz fmrxz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son pertenencia de Alex Hirsch, y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Glwl ol jfv ererhgv vhgv evizml, glwlh z olh jfv xlmlxrhgv, glwl ol jfv hfuirhgv, glwl wvhzkzivxviz).**

Después de ese día, las cosas cambiaron completamente en la casa de los Pines. Aquello era como ver una casa de dos personas recién casadas. Diper era el encargado de la comida y mayormente de consentir a la ahora diligente Mabel, que le había entrado un gusto por las tareas domésticas (en especial por que al terminar sabía que tendría una recompensa por parte de Diper). Aunque no todo era trabajo; cada día ellos pensaban una nueva forma de pasar un lindo rato juntos, si no era saliendo a pasear sin rumbo, era algo simple como ver una película en la sala, ambos abrazados, comiendo palomitas, y claro, uno que otro beso no estaba de más, ya que cuando salían, para ambos era más complicada esa parte de los besos.

Aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero, hablando de realidades, una cayó en la mente de Diper como un pesado yunque. No iban a poder estar así por mucho tiempo; pronto sus padres regresarían, y entonces les sería imposible hacer todo eso con ellos en casa, o al menos no tan libremente, y con ese sentimiento, venía el de la culpa, de que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto en muchos sentidos. Nadie que supiera su situación iba a aceptarlos, mucho menos sus padres, y le daba temor que por ello terminaran separándolos.

\- ¿Dip?, vuelve al planeta, te has ido a órbita como de costumbre- le reprendió Mabel besándolo, despertándole de su letargo (ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, acurrucados, viendo una película).

\- Lo siento Mabs, hay algo que en serio me preocupa- le confesó Diper tomando su mano.

\- ¿Qué es Dip?

\- Verás, mamá y papá regresan mañana, y cuando lo hagan, hay ciertas cosas que ya no podremos hacer, al menos no tan libremente, y bueno…

\- Pensarás en algo- lo interrumpió Mabel acomodándose en su pecho.

\- ¿Yo?- preguntó Diper incrédulo.

\- Claro- respondió Mabel con toda seguridad-. A pesar de todos los problemas, siempre puedo confiar en tu inteligencia, y sé que no importa lo difícil que sea el problema, nunca me decepcionarás.

\- Me estás dando mucho crédito- objetó Diper con pesimismo-. No siempre mi inteligencia sirve de algo en la vida cotidiana, además que muchas de las cosas que he hecho bien han sido porque tú has estado ahí para apoyarme.

\- ¿Entonces de qué te preocupas?- preguntó Mabel sin perder su entusiasmo-. Yo aquí estaré a tu lado siempre, y nos apoyaremos en esto, y en todo.

Durmieron temprano esa noche, ya que por la mañana sus padres llegarían temprano, y Mabel había tenido la grandiosa idea de recibirlos con un delicioso almuerzo y la casa decorada; Diper sabía que él iba a ser el encargado de la comida, y claro, Mabel de la decoración. Todo estaba listo para las 10 de la mañana; ya solo quedaban escasos minutos para su llegada.

\- Les va a encantar el recibimiento- aseguró Mabel orgullosa de su colorida decoración en el recibidor- ¿Ya vienen?

\- Si Mabel, mamá me habló hace un par de horas, deben estar aquí en cualquier momento- la tranquilizó Diper sirviendo la comida que consistía en guisado de carne y patatas, y un pastel que ambos habían comprado el día anterior-. Mabel, antes de que lleguen, debo decirte algo.

\- Claro, dime- Mabel se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, viendo fijamente a Diper.

\- Cuando ellos lleguen, no podemos hacer las cosas tan libremente, por lo que besos, abrazos y cualquier otro tipo de gesto mayor no está permitido en la casa mientras nuestros padres estén.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo…?

\- Podría ser por las noches, cuando estemos en nuestro cuarto, cuando ellos salgan, y cuando salgamos, siempre que no sea a algún lugar donde nos topemos a alguien conocido.

\- Son demasiadas reglas- se quejó Mabel pesimista-. Eso me quita mucho.

\- Lo sé Mabel, pero, debes entender…- le rogó Diper tomando su mano-. Lo que hacemos, a los ojos de muchos, no está nada bien, y no podemos esperar a que los demás lo entiendan solo porque nosotros queremos. Yo entiendo bien cómo te sientes, me siento igual, pero debemos soportarlo…

\- Entonces debo apresurarme- objetó Mabel levantándose rápidamente y besándolo con pasión.

Él no objetó, ya que también deseaba eso. Sería la última oportunidad que tendrían para besarse en esas circunstancias, por al menos un tiempo, por lo que ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que duró lo suficiente para que ambos terminaran jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Recuperaron el aliento, pero cuando estaban a punto de seguir con el round 2, se escucharon ruidos provenientes de fuera de la casa.

\- Mala suerte, ya llegaron- se quejó Mabel arreglándose el pelo, entonces notó a Diper- ¡Dip, tus labios!

\- ¿Qué tienen?- preguntó él sin comprender tocándose los labios.

Mabel había olvidado que para verse mejor se había puesto brillo labial, y ahora los labios de él se veían exactamente igual. Mabel le dio un pequeño espejo que tenía a la mano y se lo dio apresurada.

\- Mírate bien y límpiate, yo iré a distraerlos- le ordenó saliendo a recibir a sus padres a toda prisa para evitar que vieran eso.

Diper se miró en el espejo aún sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero al verse al espejo sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Rápidamente abrió la llave de la cocina y se lavó tan bien como pudo, pero al verse de nuevo sus labios apenas se habían despintado un poco.

\- "Vaya, Mabel sí que compra cosas de buena marca, pero que raro, se despintan con besos pero no con agua… esto debe ser culpa de mi mala suerte"- Diper se ponía cada vez más nervioso, que tomó un estropajo para lavar trastes, y lo usó para limpiarse, pero aun así nada- "Si mis padres me ven así me matan, o me creen gay… rayos, ambas son malas ideas".

Por fin, después de unos diez minutos de limpieza sus labios ya no tenían rastro del brillo de Mabel, aunque ahora estaban intensamente rojos por la fricción, pero eso era más fácil de justificar. No sabía cómo Mabel los había entretenido tanto tiempo, pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho. Salió para ver qué pasaba, y la encontró abrazándolos, y sospechó que ese estaba a punto de convertirse en el abrazo más largo de la historia.

\- Mabel déjalos entrar, solo se fueron una semana- se burló Diper.

Mabel volteó casi en el acto para ver si había logrado su cometido, y sintió alivio al ver que lo había logrado.

\- Bueno, vamos adentro, Diper les preparó una comida de recibimiento- se apresuró Mabel a tomar las maletas de ambos.

\- Que bueno, nos morimos de hambre- dijo su madre aliviada-. Pensé que aún tendría que hacer la comida después del largo camino de regreso, muchas gracias mis pequeños.

Ahora es la madre la que los abraza a ambos, demostrando que los extrañó.

\- Bueno, me alegra ver que supieron cuidar bien de la casa en nuestra ausencia, felicitaciones- agregó su padre con orgullo.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, y sus padres se alegraron de ver la hermosa decoración de Mabel, que eran un montón de papeles diminutos que formaban las palabras "Bienvenidos a casa". Al final sería una pena tener que quitarlo, por lo que decidieron tomarse una foto familiar con ello de fondo.

Aunque eran tiernos los momentos que pasó a solas con Mabel, esos momentos en familia también lo eran, por lo que decidió disfrutarlos al máximo, al final, aún les quedaban las noches para pasarlo juntos.

\- Deberíamos salir mañana de paseo- opinó Mabel arreglando su pelo para entrar a la cama.

\- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- preguntó Diper que ya estaba en la cama.

\- Mis amigas me platicaron de una nueva tienda de ropa en el centro comercial, ¡y tengo que verla!

Diper exhalo de fastidio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No crees que ya tienes demasiada ropa Mabel?

\- ¡Nunca es demasiada Dip!- sentenció Mabel acostándose abrazándolo-. Una chica siempre debe estar preparada para todo, por ello su guarda ropa tiene que ser tan grande como su imaginación.

\- No creo que en este planeta exista un guarda ropa tan grande Mabel- se burló Diper, ganándose un buen mordisco por parte de la chica.

Después de una buena risa, ambos chicos se rindieron al sueño.

Por la mañana, ahora fue Mabel la que despertó a Diper; no quería perder mucho tiempo en arreglarse y esas cosas, por lo que tan pronto se despertó (y lo despertó a él) corrió al baño. Aunque le tentaba la idea, Diper sabía que, estando sus padres ahí, él no podría acompañarla, además de que sospechaba que tardaría horas ahí dentro, por lo que también se hacía a la idea que ese día no tendría nada de agua caliente.

Al menos esos días Diper ya no tendría que hacer la comida para él y su hermana; ya estando su madre ahí de nuevo, esa tarea estaba completamente delegada. Tal como lo sospechado, Mabel tardó un par de horas para bañarse y arreglarse (se puso un vestido de una pieza color crema, con un cinto a juego y diadema a juego, y unas sandalias abiertas), y Diper apenas 15 minutos en ambas tareas (un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa polo roja, gorra y tenis del mismo color). Al fin, ya bien arreglados ambos, bajaron a desayunar. Su madre se impresionó al verlos así.

\- Vaya, que bien se ven, ¿van a algún lado?

\- Si, iremos juntos al centro comercial- afirmó Mabel con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Cuida bien a tu hermano Mabel, no vaya a ser raptado por alguna chica- dijo su madre con una mirada de complicidad.

Diper se sonrojó en el acto, pero también pudo sentir algo no malo viniendo de su hermana, una extraña aura muy pesada comenzó a rodearlo. Para él, esa era la señal de que era mejor cambiar de tema.

\- Oye, mamá, ¿cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?

Y así la siguiente hora de comida fue de cómo sus padres visitaron varias partes del país, como el gran cañón, las vegas, Golden Gate, etc. Sí que pasaron por muchos lugares en una sola semana.

\- Aunque fue muy emocionante cada sitio, nos la pasamos más tiempo en el carro que fuera de este, y claro, les trajimos recuerdos.

\- Si vi las camisas mamá, son fabulosas- se emocionó Mabel-. Y también gracias por el llavero papá, es muy bonita la estatua de la libertad en miniatura.

\- Y mi gorra también, hace mucho que necesitaba una nueva- agradeció Diper por la gorra que se acababa de poner.

\- Claro hijo, no crean que nos olvidamos de ustedes.

Pasaron un rato más hablando de lo que había pasado en esa semana de vacaciones, claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles íntimos. Luego de ello salieron Diper y Mabel a su cita del día.

\- ¿Se le puede llamar cita si solo vamos a que veas una nueva tienda de ropa?- preguntó Diper pensativo.

\- No creas que solo haremos eso Dip-contradijo Mabel con aprensión-. Bueno, si es lo principal, aunque es también un pretexto... claro que quiero pasar el tiempo con el chico que quiero.

Mabel se veía sonrojada al decir esas cosas, y eso lo contagio a él. Por ello, Diper decidió ir de la mano con ella, haciendo que sonriera.

Llegaron al centro comercial, y como costumbre en esas épocas de vacaciones había mucha gente, y más en el lugar al que iban. Diper pudo notar el enorme letrero de neón del mismo "Northwest Fashion Shop". La tienda estaba tan llena que tenía una fila para entrar; se sentía como si fueran a entrar a una discoteca en lugar que a una tienda de ropa.

\- Rayos, debimos venir más temprano- se quejó Mabel al formarse en la fila.

Por lo que parecía tardarían un buen rato en ella si se quedaban.

\- Mejor vamos a otro lado Mabel, no creo que vayamos a poder entrar en unas horas si nos quedamos aquí.

\- Pero solo hoy tienen la promoción de apertura del 15%, si venimos mañana sería a precio normal.

\- Es solo 15% Mabel, no es mucho- se quejó Diper, pero perdiendo fuerzas de argumento. Cuando ella se decidía a algo, era difícil sacarla de ello.

\- Estaremos bien, mira, se está moviendo la fila- agregó Mabel con positivismo, viendo que la fila se movía un espacio.

Diper suspiró derrotado.

\- Bueno, como parece que estaremos aquí un largo rato, iré por alguna bebida, no te muevas de aquí por ningún motivo.

Mabel solo asintió sin despegar los ojos de la fila. Parecía que quisiera obligar mentalmente a los demás a irse de ahí por la mirada que tenía.

Diper buscó una fuente de sodas, esperando comprar algo para ambos. Al menos en este lugar la fila era mucho menor, y sabía que no duraría más de 5 minutos en ella. Compró un par de sodas en lata para ambos, y se dispuso a regresar, lo más lento posible para hacer tiempo, aunque fuera poco. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no notó a una persona que parecía estar escondida en un macetero, chocando con esta y ambos cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Oye, fíjate por dónde caminas!- se quejó esta persona, era una chica por su voz.

Diper se levantó adolorido, había caído de golpe tirando lo que traía en las manos. Trató de reponerse rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, fue mi error- se disculpó poniéndose de pie, y extendió su mano a la chica; le extrañó ver que al parecer estaba tratando de ocultarse de alguien, o algo, porque llevaba unos lentes oscuros, sombrero, y una larga gabardina color crema-. Déjame ayudarte.

\- Estoy bien- se quejó la chica intentando levantarse, pero no lo logró. Entonces se llevó una mano al tobillo.

\- Oh no, ¿estás bien?- dijo Diper preocupado al ver que tenía el tobillo rojo.

\- Te digo que estoy bien- repitió la chica sin darle atención a Diper.

\- No lo estás- dijo molesto Diper, entonces la cargó-. Vamos, te llevaré a donde puedan revisarte eso.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿qué te crees haciendo esto? ¡Bájame!- exclamó la chica moviéndose sin cesar.

\- Si te mueves así caerás de nuevo y te pondrás peor... además, estás llamando demasiado la atención.

Lo segundo hizo más efecto que su propia salud, ya que la chica miró a todos lados notando que todos alrededor los observaban con mucha atención.

\- ¡Muévete!- exclamó la chica notando su situación.

Diper quiso objetar su orden, pero supuso que ese no era el mejor momento, por lo que decidió simplemente obedecer.

\- "Si me tardo mucho Mabel se molestará, debo apresurarme"- pensó nervioso Diper, ya que había dejado a su hermana sola, y sabía su carácter. Si tardaba mucho, no se lo perdonaría fácilmente.

 **(Título anterior: Un paso más cerca de ti.**

 **Avance: 4-9-16-5-18 3-15-14-15-3-5-18-1 5-12 16-1-3-9-6-9-3-15 14-15-18-15-5-19-20-5).**

 **Código Secreto:**

 **133 (5-14)**

 **43 (12-1-4-15)**

 **84 (4-5)**

 **106 (18-21-2-9-1)**


	6. Capítulo 06: Hloz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

Diper llevó a la chica a una enfermería dentro del centro comercial, ahí le pusieron un vendaje y le dieron algo para el dolor.

-Descuida hija, solo es el golpe, pero tendrás que caminar poco para evitar que se empeore- le aconsejó la enfermera, una señora de unos cincuenta.

\- Descuide, tengo quién me cargue- dijo la chica, claramente refiriéndose a Diper.

Este de nuevo quiso evitar una pelea, por lo que solo agradeció a la enfermera, y cargó de nuevo a la chica.

\- Bien, ¿ya estás mejor?- preguntó Diper descansando en una banca-. Y por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Pues gracias a ti mis movimientos están más limitados, pero si, sigo viva al menos- se quejó la chica mirando a todos lados-. Diablos. No debería estar pasando por esto… y me llamo Pacifica, Pacifica Nor…

La chica se detuvo en seco, y miró a todos lados como si esperase que nadie la hubiera escuchado, haciendo el asunto muy sospechoso para Diper.

\- ¿Nor?, que raro apellido- inquirió Diper, y sintió una mirada fulminante de Pacifica-. Lo siento, pero necesito volver, mi hermana está esperándome y no la puedo dejar mucho tiempo.

\- Pues lo siento pero tú causaste esto- le recriminó la chica molesta-. No olvides que es tu culpa que esté así.

\- Oye, tú eres a que se estaba escondiendo, no te vi, no es mi culpa- se excusaba Diper perdiendo los estribos-. Y a todo esto, ¿de qué te escondes?, créeme, solo estás llamando la atención.

\- Eso no te incumbe- se molestó Pacifica poniéndose de pie tambaleándose-. Bueno, me voy, no tengo que estar rogándote, puedo valerme por mi misma.

Aquello molestó en serio a Diper; debía al menos estar un poco agradecida por su ayuda, pero no parecía estarlo ni un poco. La chica se fue de ahí, pero sus pasos eran lentos, y se veía que le dolía caminar, entonces en un paso perdió el equilibrio.

\- Cuidado- Diper corrió a su lado, y alcanzó a tomarla en brazos para evitar que cayera (estaban en una pose tan comprometedora, que Diper agradeció que Mabel estuviera haciendo fila lejos de ahí).

\- Déjame sola- ordenó Pacifica, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Escucha, tú no puedes andar por ahí sola, y yo me siento culpable por tu estado- explicó Diper ayudándola a pararse derecha-. Iremos por mi hermana y juntos pensaremos en algo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Pacifica parecía estar pensando en sus opciones, pero con el hecho de estar lastimada, más el claro hecho de que estaba ocultándose de algo, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

\- Está bien- aceptó al fin rendida Pacifica- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

\- En una tienda de ropa llamada Northwest- explicó con fastidio Diper recordando la enorme fila que había.

\- ¡Jamás!- exclamó la chica con pánico-. Yo no me acercó ahí.

\- Oye, solo es una tienda, no pasa…

\- ¡Dije que no!- cortó tajante Pacífica sentándose en la banca-. Dile a tu hermana que nos busque, pero yo ahí no me acerco.

\- Quisiera tener cómo…

\- ¿No tienen algún celular o algo?- preguntó con molestia Pacifica.

\- Ambos tenemos solo uno, y ella lo acapara todo el tiempo- explicó Diper recordando las horas eternas que Mabel podía estar en el aparato checando los estados de sus amigas o viendo imágenes y vídeos graciosos en Internet.

Pacífica exhalo con fastidio, y sacó de un bolsillo de su gabardina un celular, con una caratula que Diper podría apostar que era de oro.

\- Anda, pero no te tardes- se lo pasó a Diper con prisa, mirando a todos lados.

Diper no entendía nada, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de preguntar. Rápidamente marcó el número, esperando que Mabel hiciera el favor de contestar, lo cual para su sorpresa hizo rápido, al segundo tono.

\- Si, habla la maravillosa Mabel P…

\- Soy yo, Diper- la interrumpió con apuro- ¿Sigues fuera de la tienda?

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?! Estoy a una persona de entrar, se suponía que solo ibas por una bebida, ¡y me dejaste sola todo este tiempo!

\- Mabel, espera, primero lo siento, pero esto es grave… Necesito que vengas…

\- Pero ya voy a entrar, estuve aquí parada mucho tiempo, y más vale que vengas ¡O no te lo perdonaré jamás!

Antes de poder decir una cosa más, Mabel colgó el teléfono, y casi podía jurar que sintió el golpe del dedo de ella en su mejilla. Diper sabía que tenía serios problemas ahora, ya que si Mabel le decía algo así, hablaba en serio, en la mayoría de las cosas (sabía que terminaría perdonándolo tarde o temprano, pero no sería fácil, ni barato).

\- Oye, vuelve a la tierra- se quejó Pacifica sacando a Diper de su trance.

\- Oh, lo siento… esto es malo, y no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Hazlo rápido, no tenemos todo el día, ¿qué te dijo tu hermana?

\- Mira, le prometí a mi hermana que la acompañaría a esa tienda, y se suponía que solo iba por un par de sodas para pasar el rato, pero pasó este incidente, la dejé sola, y ahora está molesta conmigo… no tienes idea de lo difícil que esta situación para mí.

\- ¿Y crees que para mí no?, estaba perfectamente bien hasta que caí contigo…

Diper sabía que Mabel hablaba muy en serio, pero, tampoco podía dejar a esa chica ahí. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que ella necesitaba de su ayuda.

\- Bien, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Diper derrotado, devolviéndole su celular a Pacífica.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu hermana?- preguntó curiosa Pacifica guardando su celular.

\- Ya veré después qué hacer con ella, pero lo que sí es verdad es que necesitas mi ayuda en este momento.

\- Yo no…- pero se interrumpió con la mirada fulminante de Diper-… Bueno, está bien; ayúdame a llegar al estacionamiento.

Diper asintió, y de nuevo cargó a la chica. Pacífica intentó protestar, pero ya tenía una idea de que él no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Diper incluso pudo apostar a que, en la mayor parte del trayecto, Pacífica estuvo ruborizada.

Llegaron al estacionamiento sin ningún contratiempo, y Pacífica miraba de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. Al fin le señaló a Diper un auto rojo convertible, demasiado lujoso, y él la llevó hasta él.

\- Listo, aquí puedes dejarme- sentenció Pacífica y Diper la bajó lentamente, entonces buscó en su gabardina una llave y abrió el carro.

\- Espera, ¿puedes manejar en ese estado?- preguntó Diper, preocupado.

\- Descuida, no es tanto esfuerzo como parece- dijo Pacífica con calma-. Ya soy muy buena manejando, me enseñaron desde los 15, y obtuve mi licencia a los 16…

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Diper con mucha curiosidad.

\- No chico, a una mujer jamás se le pregunta su edad- le contradijo la chica arqueando una ceja-. Muchas gracias… eh…

\- Ah, cierto, me llamo Diper, Diper Pines- se presentó Diper extendiendo su mano, la cual la chica rechazó-. Bueno, ten un buen día Nor.

\- Pacífica- lo corrigió la chica quitándose su disfraz, dejando caer su largo y rubio cabello, y dejando ver sus ojos azules-. Supongo que por ser tan buen esclavo tienes derecho de al menos llamarme por mi nombre.

Diper solo rió ante el comentario de Pacífica, y la vio ir en reversa para salir del estacionamiento, parando frente a él una vez más.

\- Sabes, quisiera agradecerte por esto, espera- buscó en su guantera y sacó un sobre blanco- Dale esto a tu hermana, seguro que con esto se contentará, y quizá un día podamos salir a tomar algo, solo por compensar el hecho de que me cargaras por todo el centro comercial, aunque eso fuera un gran honor.

\- Oh, bueno, gracias por esto- agradeció Diper tratando de no hacer caso a los comentarios altivos de la chica-. Ve con cuidado…

La chica solo sonrió y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que el lugar le permitió.

Diper agradeció de nuevo que su hermana no estuviera ahí, ya que aunque él no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, eso sonaría claramente como una invitación formal, de una chica. De pronto, recordando que debía estar con Mabel hacía mucho, corrió a toda velocidad hasta la tienda, y vio que ya no estaba en la fila, si no adentro. Su rostro se mostraba furioso, aunque no por ello sus compras se quedaban cortas; desde ahí podía ver alrededor de 15 blusas, 12 faldas, 5 pares de zapatos, y con su situación, Diper podía irse despidiendo del par de libros que deseaba comprar con el dinero que había ahorrado. Como pudo convenció al guardia de la puerta que solo recogería a su hermana, la cual no le dirigió la palabra cuando este llegó, y derrotado se limitó a ayudarle a llevarse todo a la caja. Entonces, recordó el regalo que se suponía debía darle.

. Mira, Mabel, sé que esto no es mucho, pero… ten, espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte dejado sola- le dio el sobre tembloroso.

Quizá debió ver su contenido antes, Pacífica no conocía a Mabel, ¿cómo podría estar tan segura que con eso iba a perdonarlo?

Mabel solo tomó el sobre sin decir nada, y lo abrió de una manera salvaje. Dentro había una especie de cupón color dorado, que leyó en voz baja; dos segundos después, Mabel tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y soltó un grito que hizo que todas las personas de la tienda voltearan a verla con pánico, y Diper casi pensó que había sido una pésima idea haberle dado eso, hasta que…

\- ¡Esto es lo mejor que me has dado en la vida!- exclamó Mabel saltando a él, abrazándolo con tal euforia que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Mabel se levantó en seguida y se dirigió a la cajera.

\- Espere, que aún no he terminado.

Diper miró con cara de horror al ver que Mabel regresaba una y otra vez con más cosas, pensando en qué podría ser aquello que le había dado, y sintiendo que un pedazo de su alma se desgarraba con cada nuevo accesorio, blusa, zapato, llegaba a la caja, entonces cuando parecía que ya había acabado.

\- Aquí está, mi bono del 90% de la tienda Northwest- Mabel dejó en la caja el cupón que le había dado Diper.

La cajera lo miró incrédula, y lo examinó en cada milímetro de este para verificar que fuera autentico. Al final lo tomó como válido, y Diper sintió un enorme alivio (tanto emocional como económico) al ver que la suma disminuía increíblemente.

El regreso no pudieron hacerlo a pie, obviamente. Era demasiado lo que Mabel había comprado que se vieron en la necesidad de tomar un taxi. Diper sentía una ligera culpa al saber que el regalo no era completamente de él, pero dada la situación decidió guardarse esa verdad para sí mismo.

Llegaron a casa, y sus padres estuvieron a punto de regañarles por llevar media tienda a la casa, pero cuando Mabel les explicó que su maravilloso hermano Diper le había conseguido un bono del 90%, el problema ahora solo era ¿dónde meterían tantas cosas?

\- Muchas gracias Dip, este día fue fabuloso- le agradeció Mabel guardando como pudo la ropa en su ya abarrotado guarda ropa.

\- Lo siento, por mi culpa no pudimos hacer nada más- se excusó Diper esperando en la cama. Entonces vio el celular y pensó mandar un mensaje a Pacífica agradeciéndole por regalarle ese cupón.

\- No pasa nada, al final fue un gran día para ambos- lo tranquilizó Mabel.

Diper tomó el celular y comenzó a escribirle a la chica, agradeció que su hermana no fuera de las que borran el historial, porque pudo ver el número de Pacífica en el historial de llamadas:

"Buenas noches Pacífica, soy yo, Diper, si no me recuerdas, soy el tipo que te cargó por todo el centro comercial. Gracias por el regalo para mi hermana, en serio me salvó de un gran apuro. ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? Espero que no estés haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Bueno, buenas noches".

Envío el mensaje, y se puso pensativo. ¿Qué pensaría Mabel de todo eso? Antes no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, ya que su contacto femenino se limitaba a su propia hermana, y nadie más. Pensó que aquello podría llegar a malinterpretarse, por lo que decidió borrar el mensaje, y el número; suerte para él su memoria era demasiado buena para olvidarlo.

\- Oye Dip, ¿cuál era la emergencia de hoy?- preguntó Mabel recordando su llamada-. Incluso tuviste que llamarme, y eso que no tienes celular…

Diper suspiró. Podía ocultar una cosa, pero no todo, así que le contó a detalle lo que había sucedido. Mabel se quedó atenta a cada cosa que él decía. Diper terminó y hubo silencio. Mabel estaba con la mirada perdida, sin decir nada, y Diper temía que aquello la hubiera molestado.

\- ¿Era linda?- preguntó de pronto Mabel.

\- Bueno, sí, lo era, pero…

Entonces Diper notó algo en su mirada, parecido a celos, pero esto era más profundo. Quizá por ser hermanos lo entendía. Mabel se sentía insegura. Diper inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hasta ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Oye, puede haber muchas chicas lindas en este mundo, pero solo hay una sola Mabel- le susurró al oído.

\- Pero también existe un solo Diper- dijo Mabel con pesimismo-. Y eres una persona justa, y tierna, y con los años también te has vuelto muy guapo, y tengo miedo de que cualquier chica que sea más atractiva que yo podría robarte de mi lado.

\- Oh vamos…- Diper puso su mano en la barbilla de Mabel, y la alzó para poder besarla, lento y tierno-. Dime, ¿a quién acabo de besar?

\- A mí- respondió Mabel aún pesimista, sin comprender el punto de Diper.

\- Exacto, por eso no tienes que preocuparte- dijo Diper, pero Mabel seguía sin entender-. Vinimos juntos a este mundo, hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, y no hay nadie que nos vaya a separar…

\- ¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Mabel nerviosa.

\- Claro que lo prometo Mabel, así de queja de preocuparte.

Mabel sonrió ante la seguridad de las palabras de Diper, y todo quedó sellado con un beso más. Diper ayudó a Mabel a guardar todo lo que le faltaba para que ambos fueran al fin a dormir.

Diper abrazó a Mabel a la cama. Su mente divagaba en el hecho de pesar por siempre junto con Mabel. Miró el celular atentamente y pensó que ya era momento de tener el suyo propio.

 **(Título anterior: Quiero ser la única.**

 **Avance:** **13-12 22-3-18-8-7-22-13 15-26-8 24-26-8-6-26-15-18-23-26-23-22-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **96 (4-5)**

 **24 (22-9-4-1.)**

 **65 (19-21)**

 **79 (4-15-19)**


	7. Capítulo 07: Fm xvofozi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

Eran las 3 de la mañana, y Diper despertó por culpa de unos ruidos que no pudo reconocer de inmediato. La habitación aún estaba oscura, por lo que intentó enfocar bien, y escuchar mejor. Eran sollozos, lo cual a esas horas de la noche era algo tétrico, pero, volviendo a la lógica, Diper miró a su hermana, y vio lágrimas salir de sus ojos; parecía haber estado llorando hacía ya rato.

\- Mab…- pero Diper se detuvo, cuando notó que ella aún seguía dormida.

Su primer impulso fue abrazarla más fuerte, tratando de no despertarla, esperando que con ese gesto ella lograra calmarse. Tenía una idea de que podría estar pasando en la mente de su hermana para ponerse así.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado Mabel- le susurró al oído Diper.

Mabel dio un suspiro, y dejó de llorar. Diper se quedó despierto un rato más, por si volvía a suceder, y limpió las lágrimas de su hermana. Entonces notó que una luz parpadeaba de su celular. Lentamente lo tomó para no despertar a Mabel, y vio que se trataba de un mensaje. Lo leyó con cuidado, silenciando el teléfono para no despertarla con el ruido del mismo.

"Vaya, que sorpresa que me mandaras un mensaje. Estaba a punto de dormirme, ahora tendrás que pagar por quitarme el sueño. Mi pie está mejor, y aunque no conozco a tu hermana soy mujer, supongo que sé mejor de eso que tu niño. En fin, este fin de semana tengo libre, ¿podemos ir a comer algo?, no te emociones, no es una cita, solo no quiero sentirme en deuda contigo".

Claro, una cosa era lo que ella decía, pero a los ojos de cualquiera, eso se veía como una invitación a una cita. ¿Ahora cómo se lo diría a Mabel? Después de lo que acababa de pasar, y ahora verla llorar así en sueños, sentía que decirle eso sería solo echar más carbón al fuego de su inseguridad. Debía ocultárselo a Mabel a toda costa.

"Perdona la hora, recién veo tu mensaje. Me parece buena idea, solo dime después a qué hora sería. Por cierto ya compraré un celular propio, mejor respóndeme cuando lo haga, te mandaré un mensaje desde mi nuevo celular. De nuevo lo siento y buenas noches Pacífica".

De nuevo Diper borró el mensaje. Tenía que mantener eso de la forma más sutil posible. Cualquier cosa podría hacer que Mabel se volviera a poner insegura, a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, en esos momentos se veía muy delicada.

Después de varias horas, por fin la mañana llegó. Mabel despertó a Diper con un beso, y éste se alegró de verla sonriendo; decidió no contarle tampoco que la había visto llorando esa noche.

Durante el almuerzo, Diper pidió permiso para salir de nuevo para comprar un celular nuevo.

\- Pero ya tienen uno hijo- dijo su madre curiosa-. Espero no le haya pasado nada.

\- No, nada de eso, es solo que después de que pasó ayer, si llegamos a separarnos de repente Mabel y yo, y solo uno tiene celular, necesitamos un segundo para podernos comunicar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que su madre parecía estar analizando cuidadosamente las palabras de Diper.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la chica?- preguntó de golpe su madre, y Diper casi se ahoga con el trago de jugo que estaba dando.

\- No hay ninguna chica mamá- negó Diper nervioso, mirando de reojo a Mabel, y como sospechaba, su mirada cambió a una más seria.

\- Se llama Pacífica… - respondió Mabel con fastidio-… Diper estuvo mucho tiempo con ella mientras yo me quedaba sola comprando ropa…

\- Ya te dije que la estaba ayudando, solo tuve la mala suerte de tropezarme con ella y la llevé a la enfermería y a su carro…

\- Yo conocí a tu madre cuando me tropecé con ella caminando por la escuela- recordó su padre ayudando poco en la conversación actual.

\- No es lo mismo, ella no es nadie importante- sentenció Diper, tratándose de mostrarse molesto, pero en el fondo él estaba nervioso por cuál sería la reacción de Mabel.

\- Terminé- dijo Mabel levantándose de la mesa, y caminando de regreso a su cuarto.

\- ¿No me acompañas?, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas- le pidió Diper tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Eres Diper, tú sabes todo- negó Mabel sin mirarle, y se fue de ahí sin decir una palabra más.

Diper suspiró, preocupado. Esa situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. No quería irse así, pero sentía que lo mejor era darle su espacio a su hermana antes de hablar de nuevo con ella. Salió solo de casa, como no lo había hecho hacía un largo tiempo.

No quería ir de nuevo al centro comercial, por lo que decidió ir a una tienda que se especializaba en tecnología no muy lejos de ahí. Era cierto, él sabía bastante más de tecnología que su propia hermana, pero aun así esperaba que ella decidiera acompañarlo. Se sentía muy solo en ese momento, aunque no podía imaginar cuán sola se sentía Mabel, y cuán grande sería su inseguridad al cambiar de actitud de una manera tan drástica como esa.

Llegó y se puso a ver los teléfonos, agradeciendo que su padre le diera su tarjeta para comprar un celular decente. Estaba muy ensimismado en ver precios y características, que no vio que alguien se acercaba al lado suyo.

\- Sabes, cualquiera pensaría que esto es obra del destino, pero yo decido creer que te gusté tanto que ahora me acosas…

\- ¡Pacífica!- exclamó Diper conmocionado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella estuviera en ese lugar-. No te acoso, solo decidí no ir al centro comercial; ¿y qué haces tú aquí?

\- Busco un nuevo celular, el mío ya es algo anticuado- explicó Pacífica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Anticuado?, por dios eso se ve más nuevo que cualquiera de las cosas que tengo en mi casa.

\- No me gusta tener el mismo aparato más de seis meses, por eso vine por uno nuevo- explicó Pacífica sin darle mucha importancia, viendo los mismos que Diper estaba viendo-. Mucha capacidad, pero no me convence mucho.

\- ¿Para qué lo usas más?- preguntó Diper-. Anda, te ayudaré a buscar uno que sea bueno para ti.

\- Vaya, no todos los héroes tienen capa, ¿verdad?- se burló Pacífica, pero esta vez, parecía hacerlo de forma amable.

Y así fue como ambos se pusieron a buscar entre tantos y tantos celulares, uno que se adecuara a las necesidades de cada uno. Al final Diper vio uno que le llamaba mucho la atención, suficiente capacidad, gran procesador, pero, el precio era tan exageradamente alto que sabía era mejor no mirarlo siquiera. Casualmente, ese mismo fue comprado por Pacífica.

\- Este modelo viene con una gran promoción- explicó la cajera, y su mirada de complicidad no le agradó mucho a Diper-. Una promoción de parejas, son dos por el precio de uno, además un plan con minutos ilimitados entre ambos.

\- "¿Pareja? Dios, aún si esto es una clase de broma por haber cometido incesto, esto ya es ir demasiado lejos"- pensó Diper con fastidio, y miró a Pacífica esperando a que lo negara.

\- Claro, sería algo muy bonito, ¿verdad, querido?

Diper sintió que moría en ese momento. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso?, y más de esa forma tan "cariñosa". A partir de ese momento Diper no escuchó nada más de lo que ambas decían. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido, teniendo en la mente todo lo que había pasado esos días, y aunque sonara demasiado tonto, en ese momento sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Mabel, aunque, en el fondo, se podría decir que ellos no tenían nada formalizado.

\- ¡Eso es!- exclamó de pronto Diper, sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta, tanto que todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

\- Si, eso es- dijo Pacífica con calma-. Somos pareja.

Diper solo agachó la cabeza, y se sonrojó completamente. Era mejor que ya no dijera nada en lo que les quedaba antes de irse de ahí.

Pasaron una media hora más en lo que hacían la activación y alta de números de los nuevos celulares, en los que Diper trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, casi haciendo parecer que él ya no estaba ahí. Al final ambos salieron contentos con su compra, aunque Diper tenía un montón de preguntas al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que éramos pareja?- preguntó Diper nervioso.

\- Bueno, te vi, tú de verdad quería este, por eso cuando me dijeron de esa oferta no lo dudé- explicó Pacífica, con la cabeza agachada, y desanimada.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó Diper rápidamente-. No hiciste nada malo, solo fue que me sorprendiste… Lo siento.

\- Pues no te perdono- dijo Pacífica desviando la mirada, y Diper pudo notar un ligero rubor-. A menos que me invites a comer algo, no te perdonaré.

Diper rió, con esa actitud, le recordaba mucho a cuando Mabel estaba contenta, pero quería disimularlo.

\- Muy bien, te invitaré a comer algo, en compensación por lo del celular.

\- Oye, el celular era en compensación por lo de cargarme- objetó Pacífica.

\- Bueno, entonces es una comida sin compromisos- concluyó Diper con calma.

Pacífica aceptó su cordial invitación, y ambos fueron a comer hamburguesas en un lugar cercano. Aunque fuera la segunda vez que se encontraban, Diper congeniaba muy bien con ella, incluso le agradaba mucho su compañía.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo, platicando de cosas triviales como sus gustos de música, colores favoritos, comidas, etcétera. Era bueno para él poder hablar con otra chica diferente de su hermana. Al final tenían que separarse, ya estaba oscureciendo, y aunque Pacífica tuviera carro, era peligroso.

\- Déjame llevarte a casa al menos- propuso Pacífica.

\- Descuida, no está muy lejos, además no quiero que llegues muy tarde a casa- se excusó Diper con calma-. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.

\- ¿Estarás preocupado si no lo hago?- preguntó ella sonriente.

\- Lo más seguro es que si- respondió Diper con sinceridad.

Diper se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir caminando, pero entonces sintió que la chica tomaba su mano, y en un movimiento fugaz, lo acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

\- Muchas gracias por este día, Diper- agradeció en un susurró, y al verla, Diper estaba seguro de verla sonrojada, y también lo estaba con él.

Ella solo sonrió una vez más y se metió en su auto. Al verla irse, Diper sentía que su mismo coraje le abandonaba. Ahora si estaba en una situación muy peligrosa, una situación que él no quería haber tenido nunca porque ese beso, ese simple beso en la mejilla, causo dentro de sí un mar de emociones que eran muy peligrosas en ese momento, y la única cosa que le pasaba por la mente, era su querida hermana Mabel.

 **(Título anterior: Sola.**

 **Avance: 23-18-11-22-9 24-12-13-12-24-22 4-19-26-7-8-26-11-11).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **39 (19-9-14)**

 **129 (5-12)**

 **131 (3-12-1-18-15)**

 **64 (16-15-14-9-5-14-4-15)**


	8. Capítulo 08: Girzmtfol rmxlnlwl

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

El camino a casa fue demasiado pesado para Diper. Lo que le estaba pasando iba demasiado rápido, y su mente no podía asimilarlo siquiera un poco. Por un lado tenía a Mabel, su hermana, su gemela, la que había estado a su lado toda la vida desde el principio, sin fallarte, pero era su hermana; y por otro lado, una chica que obviamente él le gusta, y no era nada fea, pero apenas la conocía. Lo que menos quería Diper era terminar en un triángulo amoroso, en el que todos terminarían sufriendo; lo único que le daba un pequeño espacio gris con el que se sentía aún con la libertad de decidir. Era una simple cuestión técnica, que oficialmente no estaban saliendo, solo lo habían puesto como un acuerdo mutuo, pero no habían llegado a ninguna formalidad, aunque eso en parte lo hacía sentir mal por lo lejos que habían llegado, algo que él no le hubiera gustado que Mabel hiciera con otro.

Diper se quedó parado en la puerta de su casa un instante. Debía calmarse, no podía entrar con su rostro lleno de sus preocupaciones. Entró y vio a sus padres en la sala viendo televisión, y se asombraron al ver llegar a su hijo.

\- Diper, ya es muy tarde, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

Diper estuvo a punto de decirlo sin más, pero pensando en que lo que les dijera a ellos terminaría llegando a oídos de Mabel, pensó en cambiar un poco la historia. Le dijo a su padre que ese celular estaba en oferta, y que le había alcanzado con su propio dinero. No muy convencidos de ello, por lo caro que el mismo se veía, simplemente decidieron dejarlo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Diper?- preguntó su madre.

\- Descuida, ya he comido, solo iré a descansar.

Diper se retiró a su habitación. Ya la había dejado mucho tiempo, y era algo que debía enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Entró a la habitación, y estaba oscura. Buscó a Mabel en su cama, pero no estaba. Supuso que estaría en el baño, por lo que solo se recostó, entonces, escuchó que la puerta se cerró tras de él. Diper volteó asustado, pero vio que solo era Mabel, recargada en la puerta, con una blusa larga. No lo miraba, al contrario, miraba al suelo; Diper sabía que algo iba muy mal.

\- Mabel, lo siento, no quería tardar tanto…

Pero Mabel no contestó. Solo se acercó a él, lentamente. Diper trataba de averiguar qué es lo que pasaba, pero ella no le daba una pista. De pronto solo lo besó, y lo tumbó a la cama. Diper no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, pero tampoco tenía escapatoria. Mabel se subió encima de él, y de nuevo arremetió con los labios del chico. Diper solo correspondió aquel beso, no por compasión, sino porque de verdad le gustaba sentir sus labios y los de ella juntos. De pronto, Diper sintió otra humedad en su rostro, pequeñas gotas caían en sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta para él quedar encima, y vio la escena que se temía. Mabel estaba llorando, intentando tapar su rostro para que él no la viera.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mabel?, ¿por qué lloras?- le preguntó Diper asustado pero ella solo desviaba la mirada; Diper la abrazó con fuerza-. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

\- Me sentía muy sola- dijo al fin Mabel entre sollozos-. No podía creer que hubiera dicho que no, yo quería ir, quise alcanzarte luego de que te fuiste, quise buscarte, pero también me dolió que no insistieras…

\- Lo siento- solo eso pudo decir Diper; pensaba que decir otra cosa sería hipócrita, o una gran mentira.

\- Luego, una amiga me envió algo…- Mabel se levantó de golpe, y buscó su celular que estaba encima de su cama, abrió algo y le pasó el celular a Diper; él sintió una pesadez enorme al ver una foto de él y Pacífica, juntos en la tienda-. Es ella, ¿verdad?

Diper suspiró. Eso dificultaba un poco más las cosas para él.

\- No es lo que crees, no la busqué, simplemente fue una casualidad que nos viéramos ahí, y le ayudé a escoger un nuevo celular… sé que puede parecer que yo la busqué, pero…

\- No estás entendiendo…- lo interrumpió Mabel sentándose en la cama-. Tú eres el tipo de persona que siempre acudirá a otros cuando lo necesiten, y que no les dejarías solos aunque eso te trajera problemas, por eso mi preocupación no es esa… ella es mi preocupación, que pueda lograr confundirte, convencerte de alejarte de mí…

¿Qué hacer?, Diper se hallaba en un mar de emociones, varado sin rumbo, como un náufrago sin esperanza, viendo como poco a poco este mar lo consumía. Estaba en una situación demasiado complicada, sentía que era en parte culpa de querer ocultarlo, porque al final, por más que ocultes algo, al final se termina descubriendo.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo de pronto Diper, pero Mabel no sabía si la pregunta era para ella o para él mismo-. No soy tan inteligente como crees, soy un idiota… no sé qué hacer en esta situación… por un lado tengo a la chica, la mujer que me ha acompañado todo este tiempo, que me ha cuidado, protegido, que ha estado a mi lado cuando nadie más lo ha estado, pero, es mi hermana…

\- De nuevo lo piensas demasiado- sentenció Mabel caminando a su cama-. Dormiré ahora, me siento muy cansada.

Eso no era una buena señal. Que ella quisiera dormir sola, en especial en esos momentos, era una mala señal. Dip se quedó sopesando la situación unos instantes. Quería decir algo más, pero antes que eso debía poner en orden sus propios sentimientos. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, debía empezar por él mismo.

\- Dame un tiempo para pensarlo Mabel- le rogó Diper-. No quiero que nadie salga herido, por eso, debo pensarlo, por favor Mabel…

Pero ella no contestó. Se quedó en silencio. Diper esperó unos instantes más, por si ella decía algo más, entonces sintió su celular vibrar y vio que tenía una notificación, un mensaje, y sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Dejó el celular de Mabel a un lado para abrir el mensaje de Pacífica.

"Hola, solo quería avisarte que si llegue a mi casa. Sabes, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, por lo regular simplemente llego a mi casa y ya. ¿Qué tal tu nuevo celular?, ¿se sorprendieron tus padres por ello? Espero que me puedas contestar antes de que me vaya a dormir".

Diper suspiró. Aunque había olvidado que le había dicho a Pacífica que le avisara cuando llegase a su casa, le daba un sentimiento de alivio el hecho de saber que estaba bien. Sin más demora contestó:

"Me alegra saber que llegaste, y vaya, sí que me siento halagado saber que soy el primero al que le avisas. El celular es excelente, muchas gracias, y claro, mis padres casi no se podían creer que lo haya conseguido, pero al final me dejaron ir en lugar de hacerme un largo interrogatorio; ¿ya vas a dormir?"

Como Diper no tenía sueño, se puso a husmear en su nuevo teléfono, checando alguna que otra cosa que le llamara la atención, pero a los cinco minutos recibió un nuevo mensaje.

"¿Conoces WhatsApp? Es mucho más rápido hablar con una mensajería instantánea que por mensaje. Y oye que no se te suba a la cabeza, solo que nunca nadie había sido tan lindo conmigo como tú has sido".

Diper sintió un rubor en sus mejillas. Cada vez se convencía más y más que ella en realidad sentía algo por él. Decidió hacer lo que ella dijo y hablar mejor de una manera más dinámica.

Y así pasaron de nuevo un par de horas, casi en un suspiro, hablando de cosas al azar, pero que a ambos les interesaba. Con la situación que estaba viviendo, esos pequeños momentos de relajación le sentaban bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una decisión, pero no podía hacerlo a la ligera.

"P: Sabes, hay algo que me he preguntado desde hace unas horas.

D: ¿De qué se trata?, si tiene que ver con cargarte, no te preocupes, a la próxima conseguiré una silla para montar.

P: Jaja, no sería mala idea, de hecho te verías lindo con eso y una brida, pero no se trata de eso.

D: Entonces, ¿qué es?

P: Me estaba preguntando si no estás saliendo con alguien".

Diper leyó y releyó la pregunta, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo estaba imaginando, que no fuera una cruel broma de sus ojos, que le engañaran, pero no, en serio ella lo había preguntado, y era ese momento en el que debía decir la verdad, o causar más sufrimiento.

"D: Oficialmente no, pero si hay alguien"

Esta vez la respuesta no fue instantánea; tardó un par de minutos en haber una respuesta, en los que Diper pensó que ella se habría molestado, y ya no le hablaría más.

"P: Bueno, si no es oficial, significa que aún hay oportunidad.

D: ¿Por qué yo?, digo, supongo que chicos mucho mejores deben estar tras de ti.

P: Es posible, pero como dije, nadie me había tratado como tú, por eso si hay una oportunidad, por qué no…"

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba, ahora solo faltaba darle una resolución, y quizá debía hacer lo mismo que con Mabel, era justo equilibrar las cosas.

"D: Dame tiempo para arreglar las cosas en serio estoy en una situación difícil, y necesito tiempo para sopesarla.

P: Vaya, no se notaba que tuvieras tanto estrés cuando estábamos juntos.

D: He de admitir que el salir contigo hoy, aunque no fuera planeado, fue algo que me ayudó bastante a relajarme, por eso te agradezco…"

Quizá había sido demasiado sincero, pero en esa situación no se le ocurría qué más hacer además de simplemente decir lo que debía decir, la verdad.

"P: Yo también he estado bajo demasiado estrés, y también me ayudó el tiempo que pasé contigo. Oh vaya no me había fijado en la hora, es mejor que me vaya a dormir o mañana despertaré muy tarde. Descansa Dip.

D: Yo también me iré a dormir, descansa, y de nuevo gracias por este día.

P: Podríamos repetirlo otro día, ¿qué te parece?

D: Por qué no, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo. Buenas noches.

P: Buenas noches".

Y así apareció la chica sin conexión, y Diper miró realmente la hora. Impactado vio que ya era la una de la mañana; ni siquiera había sentido el pasar del tiempo. Ahora al menos ya sabía las cartas que tenía sobre la mesa, y solo le quedaba hacer su jugada. Entonces, vio a Mabel, descansando profundamente. Diper recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y se preocupó de que volviera a pasar, por lo que, lentamente, se metió a la cama de ella, y la abrazó.

\- Nunca te dejaré sola- le susurró al oído, y se quedó dormido ahí, a su lado.

 **(Título anterior: Un celular.**

 **Avance:** **8-22-20-6-13-23-26 9-12-13-23-26 23-22 17-6-20-12 23-22 15-18-14-12-13).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **17 (4-5)**

 **147 (19-5-3-18-5-20-15)**

 **125 (19-21)**

 **143 (8-5-18-13-1-14-15-19,)**


	9. Capítulo 09: Z jfrvm znzh

Un par de horas después de haber conciliado el sueño, de nuevo Diper fue despertado por sollozos; esta vez despertó más rápido que la vez anterior, y la abrazó con fuerza para que sintiera que estaba con ella.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado Mabel- le susurró al oído una vez más-

Por suerte, igual que el día anterior, funcionó, y Mabel se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando empezaba a amanecer, Mabel despertó lentamente, y le sorprendió sentir que no estaba sola en su cama. Abrió los ojos y vio a Diper profundamente dormido, abrazándola. Aquello le hizo sentir una calma increíble, y cerró los ojos una vez más, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Ya casi dando el medio día, Diper y Mabel fueron despertados por su madre que les llamaba para almorzar. Al verse abrazados, no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron, y se dieron los buenos días con un simple beso, algo tierno, de un instante, como si fuera una rutina que estuvo con ellos desde siempre, y por qué no. Eran esos fugaces momentos de ternura y paz los que le daban a Diper más razones para decir que no importaba nada más que ese sentimiento que tenía por ella.

\- Buenos días Dip- saludó Mabel con una amplia sonrisa-. Es muy lindo que durmieras conmigo.

\- Bueno, simplemente pensé que no podrías dormir sin mí- se excusó Diper levantándose de la cama-. Anda vamos a comer, si no se enfriará.

\- Solo un segundo- pidió Mabel poniéndose de pie, entonces abrazó a Diper-. Dime, ¿recuerdas la vez que tú y yo… bueno… lo hicimos…?

\- Cómo olvidarlo- respondió Diper rápidamente, sonrojándose.

\- Ese momento, tu dijiste que me amabas- le recordó Mabel mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando una mezcla entre felicidad y nerviosismo-. Dime, eso que dijiste, lo dijiste solo por la emoción del momento, o de verdad…

\- Claro que te amo- la interrumpió Diper con ansiedad-. El problema no es que no siento nada por ti, claro que lo siento… te amo demasiado, eres la persona con la que quiero estar… mi problema es ético, es el pensar que lo que hacemos está mal, pensar en qué dirán las personas que nos rodean si se enteran, nuestros padres, en los problemas que podríamos tener… son todas esas cosas las que me dan problemas, no lo que siento por ti.

\- Entonces deja de pensar- lo reprendió Mabel pellizcando sus mejillas-. Deja de usar la cabeza en cosas que deben hacerse con el corazón…

\- Siento que si dejo de pensar, algo malo va a pasar- confesó Diper con pesimismo-. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

\- Si algo malo pasa, aún estaremos juntos para resolverlo- lo tranquilizó Mabel tomando su mano-. Vinimos juntos a este mundo, y juntos nos quedaremos.

\- Quisiera ser más como tu Mabel, más optimista, más alegre…

\- Soy así porque estás a mi lado- confesó Mabel sonriendo-. Si no estuvieras a mi lado, no sería así.

Aquel momento era hermoso. Ambos viéndose fijamente, y las cosas que no se decían eran mucho más fuertes que las que salían de sus labios. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

\- ¿Ya están despiertos?- preguntó su madre desde la puerta, tocando enérgicamente, haciendo que los dos brincaran del susto- Bajen a almorzar, ya se está haciendo tarde.

\- Ya vamos mamá- contestó Diper tratando de disimular su sorpresa, luego miró a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos, tenemos que comer, muero de hambre.

\- Si, veo que tienes hambre- afirmó Mabel arqueando una ceja, y Diper no sabía si lo decía en literal, o si estaba hablando en doble sentido.

Ambos chicos bajaron juntos a desayunar, después de cambiarse (no sería buena idea que estuvieran tan descubiertos en la casa estando sus padres presentes). Ese día estaba muy nublado, amenazando con llover, por lo que decidieron quedarse en casa. Diper hubiera agradecido que tuvieran una televisión en su habitación, pero como no era así decidieron ver la tele juntos en la sala, junto a sus padres. Ser hermanos no era un pretexto para no estar juntos, además de que sus padres sabían lo cariñosa que era Mabel con Diper, por lo que no era un problema ver que ella estaba recargada en su hombro mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo. Diper ponía atención en la película pero, su mente también divagaba en la situación, y sabía que ya no debía darle más vueltas, y que era hora de tomar una decisión definitiva.

Y así se pasaron todo el día en calma, viendo películas en familia, comiendo, conversando, hasta que finalmente dio la hora de dormir. Afuera llovía, por lo que Mabel decidió dormir un poco más cubierta con un pantalón piyama rosa fosforescente, y un suéter del mismo rosa con un dibujo de un perro. Diper recordó la enorme obsesión que ella tenía más niña con los suéteres.

- **Ojala no llueva mañana, quería salir- dijo Mabel con pesimismo viendo la ventana.**

 **\- ¿A dónde querías ir?- preguntó Diper mirando su celular. Como lo previó, tenía un mensaje de Pacífica.**

 **\- Ya queda muy poco para nuestro cumpleaños, debemos pensar en los regalos que nos daremos Diper- lo regañó Mabel arreglándose el cabello-. Cumpliremos 17 años, no puede ser cualquier cosa, debe ser algo especial.**

 **Mientras Mabel hablaba, Diper abría el mensaje de Pacífica:**

 **"P: Hey, el día está demasiado feo para salir, así que me quedé en casa, ¿qué hay de ti?**

 **D: Me quedé en casa también, mi familia y yo nos quedamos viendo una maratón de películas, por eso apenas te contestó"**

 **Solo había pasado una hora, esperaba no molestarla.**

 **\- Mabel, me conoces de toda la vida, sabes lo que me gusta y yo sé lo que te gusta- la tranquilizó Diper.**

 **\- Lo sé, por tu parte es sencillo, pero debo asegurarme de que no me compres algo que ya tenga- objetó Mabel, y Diper tuvo que admitir que tenía un punto solido con ello.**

 **"P: Yo acabo de salir de bañarme, no te preocupes. Oye, ¿estás libre mañana?, tengo varias compras que hacer y me vendría bien alguien que me ayude a cargar las cosas, prometo comprarte una linda silla para que no se te dificulte cargar.**

 **D: Ja-ja, muy graciosa… sería un honor ir contigo pero mi hermana insiste en que vayamos al centro comercial a comprar cosas para nuestro cumpleaños.**

 **P: ¿Cuándo cumples años?**

 **D: El 31 de octubre.**

 **P: Aún falta más de un mes, pero me alegra saberlo, eso me da tiempo para comprarte algo.**

 **D: No tienes que molestarte, solo cumplo 17 años."**

\- Mamá dijo que podíamos escoger qué hacer en ese día- dijo de pronto Mabel sacando a Diper de su atención al celular-. Yo pienso que podríamos hacer algo para familia y amigos aquí en la casa, y el día siguiente salir solo tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

\- No es mala idea, quizá para entonces ya tenga mi licencia de conducir y podremos hacer muchas cosas…

\- Pero claro, también hay otro regalo que podría darte- lo interrumpió Mabel acercándose seductoramente a él, y mordiéndose los labios-. Claro, si quieres.

Diper se quedó petrificado, aún no se acostumbraba a esos cambios seductores de humor repentino de su hermana. Diper solo cerró sus ojos para besarla, pero ella no lo hizo, solo alejó su rostro un poco y negó con la cabeza sonriendo frívolamente.

\- No, eso será tu regalo especial- lo reprendió Mabel acostándose en la cama, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Diper solo rió, aunque esos momentos fueran frustrantes, sabía que tarde o temprano la espera valdría la pena. Entonces recordó lo que acababa de decidir, y sabía que no debía esperar más. Dejó su celular a un lado para que nada lo interrumpiera.

\- Mabel, tengo que decirte algo importante- le dijo Diper con serenidad, y le hizo señas a Mabel para que se levantara.

Mabel se sentó en la cama. Diper hizo como pudo para ponerse de pie y la miró a los ojos.

\- Ante muchas personas, casi todas las personas, lo que hacemos está mal, incluso una parte de mi aun lo siente; vivo con miedo de que tengamos problemas, de que en algún momento alguien lo descubra y que terminemos estando en serios problemas... me siento mal en causarte dolor, pero, el pensar no estar contigo es mucho peor que todo lo anterior. Cuando te imagino lejos de mi siento un dolor inexplicable, el pensar que alguien más esté a tu lado me hace sentir enfermo, el verte llorar me hace querer llorar a mí también… sí, tengo miedo, si, lo pienso demasiado, pero… Te amo Mabel, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien, y quiero que tengamos algo serio, aunque tengamos que ocultarnos de todo mundo, quiero que esto sea serio…

Mabel se quedó sin palabras, quizá porque nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer una confesión tan airada como esa. Diper se quedó quieto, mirándola a los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Finalmente ella se puso de pie.

\- Lo admito, me ganaste- dijo suspirando-. Esperaba hacer algo parecido, bueno no, pero el punto es que llegaríamos a lo mismo, y quería hacerlo en nuestro cumpleaños, de una forma más romántica, tu toque de romanticismo es horrible Dip… pero…- Mabel lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando su rostro en el pecho de él, sonrojada-… yo también quiero que tengamos algo serio…

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Diper ansioso, pero Mabel solo lo besó, y esa era la única confirmación que necesitaba.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono poco a poco, hasta el punto que ambos ya estaban en la cama, Mabel encima de Diper, entonces ella comenzó a morder los labios del chico, mientras él con sus manos se aventuraba a buscar la piel debajo del suéter de ella.

 **\- Oye, ¿no puedes aguantar a nuestro cumpleaños?- preguntó Mabel jadeando.**

\- Tu eres la que se abalanzó sobre mí, incluso estás encima de mí- le recriminó Diper besando su cuello, y Mabel tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar gemir con fuerza-. Debemos de ser precavidos, mamá y papá siguen despiertos.

\- Me pides imposibles…- se quejaba Mabel entre gemidos, y tuvo que morder su almohada pues el chico ya le había levantado el suéter lo suficiente para lamer los pechos de la chica (para suerte de él, ella solía dormir sin brassier).

Ninguno de los dos quería parar. Aunque el ambiente era frío, dentro de la habitación hacía un calor extremo. Mabel ya había retirado toda la parte inferior de la ropa de Diper, y le daba placer al chico usando sus labios, cosa sencilla ya que con la excitación su miembro estaba muy erecto.

\- Oye, no es justo que solo tú tienes toda la diversión- se quejaba Diper tratando de usar la voz más baja posible-. Yo también quiero tocarte…

\- Tómalo como tú recompensa por haber sido tan valiente- lo calmó Mabel sin soltar el miembro de Diper.

Entonces Mabel se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y comenzó a subir encima de Diper, lentamente, acomodando el miembro de él en su entrada, y lentamente lo fue metiendo.

\- ¿Podremos hacer esto sin hacer mucho ruido?- preguntó Diper jadeando, acariciando los pechos de Mabel.

\- Tendrás que callarme- le ordenó Mabel besándolo con pasión, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

 **Los movimientos de Mabel eran más intensos, al igual que las caricias de Diper. Era claro que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido esperar un mes más para poder hacer eso. Mabel hacía lo posible por no separar sus labios de los de Diper para evitar gemir con fuerza y ser descubiertos, aunque en ese momento eso era lo que menos importaba. El celular de Diper comenzó a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, estaban demasiado ocupados en ese momento.**

\- Diper, te amo- le dijo Mabel entre gemidos, volviendo a sus labios para no gritar.

Diper le quiso contestar, pero los besos de ella eran tan profundos y apasionados que decidió esperar. Mabel se movía cada vez con más velocidad, haciéndole ver a su acompañante que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca, y él también, a total merced de la chica. Finalmente, con un par de movimientos secos de la chica, ambos terminaron en un mar de placer, Diper de nuevo llenando con su esencia a la mujer que amaba. Mabel se desplomó al lado de Diper, rendida, pero totalmente complacida, jadeando. Diper estaba igualmente jadeando, pero con una enorme satisfacción. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y se besaron una vez más, esta vez corta, como una felicitación por un hermoso trabajo.

\- Si, no hubiera aguantado- confesó Diper sonriente.

\- Admítelo, me deseas tanto que cada que me vez no puedes resistirte- se burló Mabel sonriendo con complicidad, y mordiéndose el labio.

Diper solo contestó besándola, y de nuevo ambos terminaron abrazados, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

\- Oye Dip, ¿quién te llamó?- preguntó de pronto Mabel.

Diper casi había olvidado que su celular había sonado durante, y tomó su celular; claro, solo había una persona que le pudo haber llamado (la única fuera de su familia que tenía su celular).

\- Es Pacífica, no debe ser algo importante, le mandaré un mensaje para disculparme- dijo Diper tratando de no darle importancia, pero para Mabel no era así.

\- No tienes que darle explicaciones de todo- se quejó ella dándole la espalda a Diper.

Él suspiró, sabía que si lo dejaba así aquello se iba a convertir en un feo recuerdo, por lo que debía actuar rápido:

"D: Lo siento, estaba ocupado bañándome, ¿está todo bien?"

Diper dejó su celular a un lado, y abrazó a Mabel por la espalda, susurrándole al oído.

\- Oye, no tienes que ponerte así, recuerda a quién me le confesé, y con quién acabo de tener intimidad… no tienes por qué sentirte así, ¿está bien?

\- Está bien- aceptó Mabel suspirando-. Pero solo porque te amo, te perdono.

Mabel se volteó de nuevo hacia Diper para acurrucarse en su pecho, entonces luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida. Entonces Diper tomó su celular y vio su contestación:

"P: Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención importunar. Solo llamaba para decirte buenas noches, no es nada importante, ya me iba a dormir.

D: No importunas a nadie, e igual ya me iba a dormir. Buenas noches Pacífica.

P: Buenas noches Diper, descansa".

Diper dejó su celular a un lado, y cubrió a él y a la dormida Mabel en la sábana, esperando que no entraran a su habitación en la mañana, y esperando que esa noche no se despertara Mabel, y que ambos pudieran dormir plácidamente.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Triángulo incómodo.**

 **Avance:** **14-26-25-22-15 8-22 7-12-11-26 24-12-13 22-15 22-13-22-14-18-20-12).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **40 (4-5-10-1-18)**

 **80 (2-5-2-5´-19)**

 **138 (19-1-2-5)**

 **70 (25)**

* * *

 **Ya os lo había dicho que cuando hiciera el cambio del error de continuidad que tuve, les diría y lo pondría. El texto en negrita dentro del capítulo es donde hubo dicho error, son tres párrafos si mal no me equivoco, y aquí les dejo los originales para que vean qué pasó:**

 **1)** **\- Ojala no llueva mañana, quería salir- dijo Mabel con pesimismo viendo la ventana.**

 **\- ¿A dónde querías ir?- preguntó Diper mirando su celular. Como lo previó, tenía un mensaje de Pacífica.**

 **\- Solo queda una semana para nuestro cumpleaños, debemos pensar en los regalos que nos daremos Diper- lo regañó Mabel arreglándose el cabello-. Solo tenemos una semana, es poco tiempo.**

 **Mientras Mabel hablaba, Diper abría el mensaje de Pacífica:**

 **"P: Hey, el día está demasiado feo para salir, así que me quedé en casa, ¿qué hay de ti?**

 **D: Me quedé en casa también, mi familia y yo nos quedamos viendo una maratón de películas, por eso apenas te contestó"**

 **Solo había pasado una hora, esperaba no molestarla.**

 **\- Mabel, me conoces de toda la vida, sabes lo que me gusta y yo sé lo que te gusta- la tranquilizó Diper.**

 **\- Lo sé, por tu parte es sencillo, pero debo asegurarme de que no me compres algo que ya tenga- objetó Mabel, y Diper tuvo que admitir que tenía un punto solido con ello.**

 **"P: Yo acabo de salir de bañarme, no te preocupes. Oye, ¿estás libre mañana?, tengo varias compras que hacer y me vendría bien alguien que me ayude a cargar las cosas, prometo comprarte una linda silla para que no se te dificulte cargar.**

 **D: Ja-ja, muy graciosa… sería un honor ir contigo pero mi hermana insiste en que vayamos al centro comercial a comprar cosas para nuestro cumpleaños, es la próxima semana.**

 **P: ¿Cumples la otra semana?, vaya, que sorpresa saberlo… eso me da tiempo para comprarte algo.**

 **D: No tienes que molestarte, solo cumplo 17 años."**

 **2) - Oye, ¿no puedes aguantar a la otra semana?- preguntó Mabel jadeando.**

 **3) Los movimientos de Mabel eran más intensos, al igual que las caricias de Diper. Era claro que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido esperar una semana más para poder hacer eso. Mabel hacía lo posible por no separar sus labios de los de Diper para evitar gemir con fuerza y ser descubiertos, aunque en ese momento eso era lo que menos importaba. El celular de Diper comenzó a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, estaban demasiado ocupados en ese momento.**

 **NOTA: Básicamente son cuestiones de tiempos, ya expliqué en otro capítulo qué pasó, pero de igual forma pienso hacerlo de nuevo al final de la segunda temporada. Buen día chicos y gracias por leer.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Mligsdvhg

Temprano por la mañana, Mabel se despertó antes que Diper e intentó levantarlo, pero este estaba demasiado cansado por la noche que lo dejó dormir un poco más; se puso algo de ropa para salir de la habitación y se fue a bañar. Pasados unos minutos después de que Mabel salió de la habitación, Diper intentaba dormir, pero su celular lo despertó de golpe; espabiló y contestó lo más rápido que su cansancio le permitió.

\- Bueno…

\- Diper, buenos días- saludó Pacífica- ¿Te desperté?

\- Algo así- dijo Diper bostezando- ¿Todo bien?, es raro que me llames en lugar de un mensaje.

\- Bueno, en unos momentos me ocuparé. Hoy será un día demasiado estresante y bueno… solo quería hablarte para darme un poco de ánimo.

\- ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Diper con curiosidad- ¿Es muy importante?

\- Bueno, mis padres insisten en que debo ayudar en la tienda de la familia, y bueno por fin me atraparon podría decirse…

\- ¿Ya no funcionó la gabardina y los lentes?- preguntó Diper con ironía, recordando el día que se conocieron.

\- Lamentablemente no, es difícil usarlos aquí en la casa… que pesado, no soy buena con esa clase de cosas.

\- Lo harás bien- la calmó Diper-. En lo que tengo de conocerte, me he dado cuenta que eres una chica muy capaz, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

\- Muchas gracias Diper, espero poder estar libre al menos en tu cumpleaños.

\- Sabes, mi hermana y yo pensamos en hacer una fiesta, quizá te gustaría venir a festejarnos- sugirió Diper tratando de subirle el ánimo.

\- ¿A los dos?, pensé que solo era tu cumpleaños.

\- Somos gemelos, así que cumplimos el mismo día- confesó Diper, recordando que jamás había especificado.

\- Vaya, que genial debe ser tener un hermano, yo soy hija única, por lo que nunca supe lo que se siente- explicó Pacífica pensativa.

\- Vamos, eres genial, y espero que vengas- la calmó Diper, siendo lo más sincero que podía.

\- Claro, haré lo posible por liberar mi agenda ese día- dijo Pacífica con más ánimo que antes-. Bueno, debo irme, si no mis padres me matan… Buen día Diper.

\- Buen día Pacífica.

Luego de colgar, Diper dejó su celular a un lado, y esperó a que Mabel saliera del baño para entrar él (tampoco podían bañarse juntos si sus padres estaban en la casa). Se preguntaba en qué clase de negocio trabajaría Pacífica, pero supuso que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Ese era el día de comprar regalos (según la idea de Mabel), así que en cuanto hubieron comido y estuvieron arreglados los dos salieron, de nuevo, de compras. Diper se preguntaba en el camino cómo su dinero, y especialmente el de ella, no se había terminado aún con tantas salidas que tuvieron durante el verano.

De nuevo la tienda Northwest sería el destino para Mabel, que había quedado maravillada por la ropa que había comprado en ese lugar. Llegaron, y ahora no había una enorme fila como la primera vez que fueron, pero si se veía mucha gente dentro del lugar. Diper le prometió a Mabel que esa vez no se separaría de ella, y así lo cumplió; cada blusa, cada falda y cada accesorio que ella se probaba era también acompañado por el punto de vista de Diper, aunque este mismo no sabía mucho de moda, le gustaba ver la cara de alegría de Mabel con cada punto de vista que él daba aunque fuera rebuscado.

\- Esa blusa se ve bien, pero siento que enseñas demasiado- opinó Diper de una blusa negra de tirantes delgados, con un muy marcado escote.

\- Ese es el punto- contestó Mabel guiñándole el ojo, y luego se miró al espejo un par de veces tratando de convencerse. Diper no podía creer que con lo que habían visto, apenas se había decidido por un par de cosas, ambas faldas.

\- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?... ¡Diper!

El chico se asustó tanto que cayó del banco en el que estaba sentado, asustando a su hermana, y a la rubia chica que les había hablado hacía unos instantes.

Diper alzó la mano rápidamente para decir que estaba bien, y se levantó adolorido, entonces miró a las chicas que lo veían, preocupadas.

\- Descuiden, no me pasó nada… Pacífica, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que me obligaron a trabajar en el negocio de mis padres?- empezó Pacífica nerviosa-. Pues, eso hago…

Entonces Diper notó el uniforme que ella llevaba puesto, igual que el de las demás, un uniforme gris claro, falda hasta las rodillas y saco. Diper encajó las piezas que le faltaban al "misterio" de la chica que se encontró por casualidad en ese mismo centro comercial hacía no mucho, y ahora entendía un poco mejor el porqué de su secretismo.

\- Oh, cierto, Pacífica te presento a mi hermana Mabel- dijo Diper esperando que eso no se convirtiera en una escena incómoda-. Mabel, ella es Pacífica…

\- Si, ya me contaste de ella- lo interrumpió Mabel, increíblemente, sonriendo-. Mucho gusto Pacífica.

Diper sintió un profundo escalofrío que le recorrió todo su cuerpo en fracción de segundos al ver la sonrisa calmada de Mabel; sentía que al llegar a su casa, tendría serios problemas.

\- El gusto es mío Mabel, ¿te gustó el regalo de la vez pasada?

Diper se alegraba de haberle contado la verdad en el momento que pudo, si no eso habría sido una catástrofe.

\- Claro, fue demasiado amable… me gusta mucho esta tienda, tienen un excelente gusto de moda.

\- Bueno, si se te ofrece algo más, no dudes en preguntarme.

\- De hecho, bueno, mi hermano es bueno, pero creo que me vendría bien el punto de vista de una mujer para variar…

\- Será un placer, déjame ver qué es lo que tienes.

Diper no entendía nada, el lenguaje (tanto verbal como no verbal) de las mujeres era demasiado complejo para su mente. Entender las complejidades del universo paralelo era mil veces más sencillo que entender lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Mabel parecía congeniar muy bien con Pacífica, hablando de todo tipo de conjuntos, estilos, cambios de imagen, al punto que era un segundo plano, solo de vez en cuando dando su aprobación masculina, pero aun así parecía más una confirmación de lo que ya sabían, que un punto de vista útil.

\- Entonces todo decidido, gracias Pacífica- le agradeció sinceramente su punto de vista, al final solo llevaría 4 prendas de ropa (la blusa que le había enseñado a Diper, una sin espalda color crema, un pantalón crema entallado y una falda de mezclilla).

\- No hay nada que agradecer, tienes un excelente gusto, espero que vengan más seguido- la invitó Pacífica apremiante, y Diper rogó que no fuera así, con ese ritmo iría a la bancarrota antes de siquiera vivir independiente.

\- Claro, no pienso ir a ningún otro lugar, ¿Verdad Dip?

\- No veo por qué no- aceptó Diper tratando de sonar convincente-. Muchas gracias Pacífica.

 **\- Cierto, ¿ya te invitó Diper a nuestra fiesta?**

\- Si, ya lo había mencionado- recordó Pacífica ayudando a Mabel a llevar sus cosas a la caja-. Si no tengo trabajo ese día, será un placer ir.

\- Espero que si se pueda, será una enorme fiesta- la animó Mabel animada.

\- Haré lo que pueda- contestó Pacífica sonriente, y le dijo algo al oído a la cajera-. Bueno, debo ir un momento atrás, espero que vuelvan pronto.

Pacífica se despidió y salió por una puerta de trabajadores. Entonces la cajera marcó las cosas, las guardó, y unos segundos después.

\- Bien, eso es todo; que tengan una linda tarde y vuelvan pronto.

Diper suspiró y volteó a ver a Mabel esperando que no explotara como la vez pasada, pero esta vez se limitó a agradecer y tomó sus bolsas.

El camino era demasiado silencioso, quizá más de lo que él esperaba. Mabel parecía estar sonriendo sinceramente, pero Diper no quería arriesgarse, hasta que ella misma fue la que dio el primer paso.

\- No es tan mala, de hecho es guapa, y amable. Solo quería conocerla, y además, al final, no es una amenaza- Mabel empujó a Diper hasta un callejón, y ahí, le robó un beso apasionado-. Al final, quien te tiene en todos sentidos, soy yo….

Diper sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Quizá se había preocupado demasiado por lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora podía estar más tranquilo. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y volvieron a besarse, ahora más apasionadamente, y comenzaron las caricias subidas de tono.

\- Oye espera, tenemos que llegar a casa, tengo hambre- lo detuvo Mabel, aunque ella misma no sonaba muy convencida.

\- Bueno, démonos prisa- afirmó Diper tomando su mano, y ambos salieron casi corriendo de regreso a su casa.

Llegaron a casa lo más rápido que pudieron, y les impresionó que fuera de la misma había un chico parado. Tenía largo cabello castaño, y una tez moreno bronceado; llevaba en las manos unas flores, y parecía estar diciendo algo en susurros. Mabel al verlo se escondió rápidamente en un arbusto fuera de su casa, y obligó a Diper a esconderse con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces Mabel?- la regañó Diper susurrando.

\- No puedo creer que él esté aquí, ¿cómo averiguo donde vivo?- murmuraba para sí Mabel, muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Diper cada vez más molesto.

Mabel suspiró, parecía muy angustiada por la situación.

\- Bueno, verás, como sabes soy una chica que acosa demasiado a los chicos,- intentaba explicar Mabel jugando demasiado con sus manos-, y bueno que casi nunca ha tenido ningún atino con los chicos…

\- ¿Casi?- repitió Diper, como si se hubiera perdido de algo importante.

\- Sí, bueno… digamos que con uno de ellos no me fue tan mal como de costumbre, y no hubo la necesidad de la intervención de una autoridad… digamos que con uno realmente si llegué a tener algo, pero no tan formal, formal…

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes dos en realidad salieron?!- preguntó Diper, aunque con enojo, con la voz más baja que su molestia le permitió.

\- Te digo que salir es una palabra muy fuerte… si tuvimos una "formalidad" y eso, pero nunca llegamos a nada lejos, es más ni nos besamos, solo citas, a escondidas… solo fue algo de palabra, no fue nada, y bueno él se quedó muy enamorado de mí, bueno creo que obsesionado sería la palabra correcta, pero fue cuando te empecé a notar un poco más y…

\- ¿Nunca pensabas decirme que tuviste novio?- preguntó Diper; cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener la voz baja.

\- Te digo que no fue tan formal, por así decirlo…

\- ¡Basta!, no puedo creer que me hallas ocultado algo así- se exaltó Diper, y Mabel tuvo que ponerle su mano en los labios del chico para evitar que alzara más la voz.

\- Te lo quise decir, pero nunca hallé el momento… luego vino nuestra situación, y se hizo cada vez más y más difícil…

\- Yo también tuve mis propios problemas- la interrumpió Diper harto-. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí la situación con Pacífica, a ella le gusto, y yo la rechacé, pero nunca te lo oculté, no quería que lo malinterpretaras, siempre fui abierto con…

\- ¡Nunca me dijiste eso!- ahora fue Mabel la que interrumpió molesta-. Si me dijiste quien era y si sabía que estaba a tu alrededor pero, jamás me dijiste que la rechazaste, nunca me dijiste algo así, lo recordaría…

\- ¡No estamos hablando de mí!, ¡hablamos de cómo tú me ocultaste algo así!, ¿Desde cuándo lo haces?...

\- ¡Ya te dije que no era importante!- el ánimo se calentaba más y más que cada vez alzaban la voz, casi llegando a tonos normales de voz- ¡Si no te lo dije es porque él nunca fue tan importante para mí como lo eres tú!

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo ocultabas?, ¡Todo este tiempo creyendo una mentira!

\- ¡¿Cuál mentira?! ¡Si ya te dije que yo…!

La discusión había sido tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos había notado que se habían puesto de pie, y eran observados por el chico, y varios vecinos.

Mabel era un auténtico tomate, miraba a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, salió corriendo de ahí, y Diper, luego de unos segundos, decidió perseguirla. Esa discusión aún no había terminado.

Diper nunca se hubiera imaginado lo atlética que se había convertido su hermana; por más que corría, Mabel le llevaba una considerable ventaja, pero no se rindió. Corrieron sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque de la zona. De la nada, Mabel se detuvo; se quedó de pie, jadeando, con la cabeza agachada. Diper se acercó, poniéndose frente de ella, y la forzó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Lo siento- Diper dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y eso era disculparse, y ya después se figuraría por qué.

Mabel no dijo nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se abalanzo a los brazos de Diper, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él correspondió el abrazo, y dejó que la chica se desahogara completamente.

\- ¡Mabel!- dijo una voz extra en el lugar.

Ambos hermanos voltearon, y vieron al mismo chico frente a ellos. También los había seguido, y aún tenía el ramo de rosas en la mano.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar no crees…

Pero Mabel no dijo nada; ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Diper.

\- No hoy- le espetó Diper con fastidio-. Ha sido un día demasiado difícil para los dos, déjala en paz.

\- Esto es entre ella y yo, tú no tienes derecho de…

\- ¡Ella es mi hermana!- le interrumpió Diper muy molesto, y Mabel lo abrazó con más fuerza- ¡Solo vete!... ¡Hoy no!

El tipo se quedó callado, apretando fuertemente los puños, y rechinando sus dientes con furia. Luego de unos segundos de miradas fulminantes entre los chicos, él moreno se fue, dando pasos fuertes. Diper se sintió aliviado al verlo alejarse; nunca se había sentido así de molesto en su vida. Esa adrenalina era algo nuevo para Diper, y sabía lo que sentía. Por primera vez en su vida, había visto lo que sus celos podían hacer, no los celos por su hermana… tenía miedo de lo que le podrían hacer los celos por la mujer que amaba…

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: A quien amas.**

 **Avance:** **15-26 6-13-18-12-13 19-26-24-22 15-26 21-6-22-9-1-26).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **121 (1-13-9-7-1)**

 **4 (22-9-22-9-5-18-15-14)**

 **50 (20-5-18-13-9-14-15´)**

 **71 (10-21-7-21-5-20-5-19,)**


	11. Capítulo 11: Mfvez znrtz

Diper llamó a su casa para avisarle a sus padres que llegarían un poco más tarde y que comerían fuera; al parecer ellos no se enteraron de la acalorada discusión que tuvieron justo fuera de su casa, porque su madre accedió solo pidiéndole que no regresaran muy tarde. Mabel estaba sentada en una banca, abrazando sus rodillas, al lado de Diper, que se había quedado callado esperando a que ella hablara primero.

\- Lo siento por ocultártelo- dijo por fin Mabel rompiendo el hielo-. No debí hacerlo, es solo que nunca tuve el valor, sentía que decírselo a alguien tan airadamente como lo hacía regularmente sería arruinarlo, por eso lo mantuve en secreto, y luego cuando empezó lo nuestro, tenía miedo de que lo tomaras a mal…

\- Yo también te debo una disculpa, di por sentado que te había platicado todo entre Pacífica y yo, y no noté que había olvidado un detalle tan importante…

\- ¿Cuándo fue?- preguntó Mabel recargándose en su hombro.

\- Fue hace unos días, cuando compré el celular… esa noche ella me preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien, y yo le dije que no oficialmente, pero que si tenía a alguien…

\- ¿Y ya le dijiste que es oficial?- preguntó Mabel entrecortadamente.

\- Aún no he tenido la oportunidad, no es la clase de cosas que dices así como así… aunque tengo algo contigo, no es motivo para lastimarla…

Hubo un incómodo silencio, en el que ambos miraban al vacío, esperando a que el otro hiciera su movimiento. Mabel aún tenía los ojos rojos y Diper seguía inquieto por lo que acababa de pasar; tenía mil preguntas de ello, pero no quería hacerlas en ese momento. Su corazón le decía a gritos que debía esperar al momento adecuado.

Casi como obra del destino, el celular de Diper comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el silencio incómodo. Diper sacó su celular con pesimismo, sabiendo bien quién era, pero antes de contestar Mabel habló.

\- Quizá deberíamos terminar esto… tú mismo lo dijiste, hay muchos problemas con lo que estamos haciendo, además, ella te gusta, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso en este momento?, ¿qué pasó con lo de estar juntos?...

\- ¿Ella te gusta?- repitió Mabel mirándolo a los ojos-. Si no fuera por lo nuestro, habrías salido con ella, ¿o me equivoco?... dime la verdad.

\- Si, así habría sido- respondió Diper con fastidio-. Pero no es así, lo que es, es lo que tenemos…

\- Entonces solo quita lo que tienes en medio…- insistió Mabel llorando-… yo entenderé si es lo que quieres hacer…

Diper se quedó pensativo viendo a su celular. La llamada se había cortado, pero podría llamarla de vuelta. Esa situación se le complicaba más y más, y le dolía pensarlo, pero ahora, le daban la oportunidad de escapar, ¿estaba mal tomarla?

\- Tú me dijiste que en las cosas del corazón no debo pensar mucho- recordó Diper mientras marcaba a Pacífica de vuelta.

Mabel hizo ademán de levantarse, no quería estar ahí cuando eso pasara, pero Diper la detuvo tomando su mano, evitando que se levantara. No tardó mucho en contestar la chica.

\- Hola Diper, lo siento, ¿estás ocupado? Recién regresaba de casa- respondió la rubia animada.

\- No descuida, lo siento no alcancé a contestar, que bueno que regresaste bien… y sabes, quería hablar contigo de algo…

\- Dime, te escucho.

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste que si estaba saliendo con alguien?

Mabel se tensó al escucharlo, en realidad quería escapar, pero Diper la tenía fuertemente agarrada, evitando que lo lograra.

\- Claro, ¿por qué habría de olvidarlo?

Hubo otro silencio de un par de segundos. Mabel sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo escuchar eso? Era un castigo demasiado cruel.

\- Lo siento… al final, si habrá algo con ella… tú eres una chica amable, gentil, tienes muy buenas cualidades, y quizá, si ella no estuviera, o nos hubiéramos conocido antes, bueno… me entiendes… estoy seguro de que hallarás a alguien que te pueda corresponder como te mereces… lo siento Pacífica…

Hubo un silencio por ambos lados. Diper esperaba no haber lastimado los sentimientos de Pacífica, y esperaba que Mabel entendiera el por qué había hecho eso, pero, ninguna de las dos había hecho o dicho nada, aun.

\- Entiendo, bueno, supongo que hice mi lucha…- dijo Pacífica con pesimismo.

\- En serio lo siento, no es que seas tú, yo…

\- Sabes, contigo he pasado los mejores días de mi vida, pocos, pero los mejores. Espero que, aunque haya pasado esto, ese sentimiento no cambie… además, no significa que esté completamente derrotada- agregó eso ultimo con un aire de optimismo.

Diper rió ante su comentario, alegre de que eso no hubiera terminado tan mal.

\- Gracias… y no olvides darte la vuelta a nuestra fiesta, aún quisiera que vengas.

\- Oye te lo dije, no te librarás de mi tan fácil… y dile a tu hermana que puede venir a la tienda cuando quiera, será mi invitada de honor.

\- Se lo diré- afirmó Diper esperando que eso animara a Mabel más adelante.

\- Y un día quiero conocerla- agregó Pacífica casi susurrando-. Quiero ver quién es, no me sentiré bien si me cambias por una chica más fea que yo, aún sigues siendo mi cargador personal.

Diper no pudo evitar reír con ello, ambos.

\- Claro que lo harás… bueno debo colgar ahora, me ocuparé. Buenas noches Pacífica.

\- Buenas noches Diper, gracias por tu sinceridad.

Luego de colgar, Diper volteó a ver a Mabel. Estaba viendo al vacío, con una cara de impresión en su rostro. Diper besó su mejilla para sacarla de su letargo, funcionando impresionantemente bien.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Mabel casi en un susurro.

\- Solo lo quise hacer- respondió Diper encogiéndose de hombros-. No lo pensé demasiado, y seguí lo que mi corazón me dictó…

\- ¿Tu corazón te dictó a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una relación publica y feliz con una chica tierna, amable, además de rica, y hermosa, por una relación en secreto con una chica testaruda, terca, y además gruñona y no tan hermosa?

\- No- contestó Diper a secas-. Mi corazón me dijo que me quedara con la mujer que amo, solo eso me dijo.

Mabel lo abrazó con fuerza. Diper no podía ver su cara, pero podía apostar que ella estaba completamente sonrojada, y quería ocultarlo agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Mabel ocultando su rostro.

\- Bueno, cenaremos, le prometí a mamá que lo haríamos antes de regresar a casa.

\- Espero que a él no se le ocurra esperarme ahí- dijo Mabel pensativa.

\- Tú también tienes que hablar con él- inquirió Diper poniéndose de pie-. Si queremos que esto sea en serio, tenemos que hacer que así sea.

\- ¿Puedes estar presente cuando hable con él?- preguntó Mabel tomándole la mano.

\- Claro, si así lo deseas- le respondió el chico apretando la mano de ella.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, seguros que podían contar el uno con el otro, en cualquier circunstancia.

Debido a que estaba empezando a oscurecer, decidieron ir a un lugar a una calle de casa, y regresar lo más rápido posible. También Mabel quería que regresar rápido, ya que de las prisas había dejado las bolsas de sus compras tiradas fuera de su casa.

Aquellos días serían complicados para ambos, ya que definirían el futuro de su relación amorosa.

Los días siguientes volaron del calendario tan rápido que apenas pudieron notarlos. Mabel ponía todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en planear la que sería su fiesta de cumpleaños; al final decidieron hacerla en el patio de su casa, que aunque no era tan grande, si era lo suficiente para albergar a los invitados, que según Mabel serían alrededor de 40 entre amigos y familiares. Pastel, música, una enorme decoración hecha por las manos de Mabel; todo tenía que ser maravilloso. Diper ayudaba en lo que su hermana le pedía (y permitía), quedando casi recluido a preparar el sistema de sonido, que aunque no le molestaba sentía que podía hacer más que eso, pero no se quejó porque veía el entusiasmo que ella le ponía a todo lo que hacía.

Un día antes de la fiesta, Mabel organizó una salida final al centro comercial, pero, a Diper le preocupó que ella quisiera hacerlo sola.

\- Estaré bien- lo tranquilizaba Mabel mientras se arreglaba para salir.

\- Pero ¿y si te topas con él?, pensé que querías que estuviera presente cuando le aclararas las cosas.

\- Hay más posibilidades que me tope a un poni rosado que a ese tipo en un lugar tan concurrido como un centro comercial, no es del tipo de persona que va por voluntad a un lugar con mucha gente… además, es para comprar tu regalo, espero que tú ya tengas el mío.

\- Desde hace días- confesó Diper. Días atrás le había pedido a Pacífica el favor de conseguirle algo de la tienda para su hermana, dado que ellas dos parecían tener gustos iguales de moda. Esa vuelta al centro comercial al final no había sido tanta pérdida de tiempo, aunque al final solo fueran compras de Mabel.

\- ¿Ves?, tengo que apresurarme- indicó Mabel mirándolo fijamente-. Te prometo correr si algo pasa, y serás el primero al que llame.

\- Iré y esperaré fuera del centro comercial- sentenció Diper manteniéndose firme-. Te prometo no meterme mientras compras el regalo, pero de ninguna manera me quedaré aquí.

Mabel suspiró, sabiendo que él iba en serio.

\- Está bien, pero si te atreves a espiar no dormirás conmigo en una semana.

Diper asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la extremista condición de Mabel.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Diper cumplió su palabra. Mabel entró sola en el centro comercial, y rápidamente buscó la tienda Northwest. Buscó con la mirada y la vio parada esperando a algún cliente que necesitase ayuda, y entonces vio a Mabel acercársele.

\- Hola Pacífica necesito tu ayuda.

\- Claro, dime- dijo ella extrañada por la situación.

\- Verás, aún no he comprado el regalo de Diper, y ya es el último día para hacerlo, pero no sé qué comprarle y me siento nerviosa, y bueno… sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero…

\- Tengo un descanso en 10 minutos- la interrumpió Pacífica sabiendo lo que pasaba-. Espérame un momento y ahorita iremos a buscarle algo entre las dos.

Mabel asintió con la cabeza y la esperó unos momentos fuera de la tienda. Aquello era raro, jamás se habría visto a si misma pidiéndole un favor a ella, pero sentía que no podía hacer eso sola, y en ese momento no había nadie más cercano a su hermano que Pacífica, exceptuándola a ella misma claro.

Pacífica salió unos minutos después, con su uniforme gris claro y un bolso de mano.

\- Vamos, tenemos mucho que ver- la animó la rubia sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias, lo siento por acudir a ti tan de repente- se excusó Mabel con pena.

\- Tranquila, de hecho, me alegra que lo hagas- la calmó Pacífica con sinceridad.

Ambas chicas comenzaron la larga búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Diper. Era un regalo para un chico de un intelecto elevado, amante de los misterios, y bueno con casi todo reto que le ponían.

\- Por más que lo pienso siento que lo mejor sería un libro- dijo Mabel pensativa-. Recuerdo hace unas semanas que dijo que estaba ahorrando para un par de libros nuevos de misterio que quería, pero no sé si ya los haya comprado…

\- Bueno supongo que si los hubiera comprado habría hecho una opinión al respecto, ¿no crees?- opinó Pacífica buscando con la mirada una librería cercana.

\- Cierto… oye, ¿tú ya le compraste algo?

\- Si, hace unos días- confesó Pacífica sonrojándose-. Le compré una funda y un colgante para su celular de su juego de rol favorito…

\- Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos- dijo Mabel con un tono de fastidio, recordando las horas y horas que podía hablar de ello, y no se diga las interminables horas de juego entre él y su grupo de "amigos" de juego-. Estoy segura que le gustara, solo espero que me deje dormir en la noche, no tienes idea de lo que se emociona con esas cosas.

\- Me puedo hacer una idea- admitió Pacífica riendo-. Puede que a veces se pierda demasiado en sus pensamientos, pero también tiene la habilidad de narrarte un libro entero si le das cuerda.

Ambas chicas rieron al imaginarlo. Era raro, pero Mabel jamás habría imaginado que terminaría formando una buena amistad con ella, y se imaginó que quizá, si las cosas fueran diferentes, si le gustaría que ella fuera la que estuviera con su hermano.

Mabel optó al final por un libro de misterio, uno de los que Diper quería, y ambas fueron a comer algo. Mabel se sentía mal por dejar a Diper fuera tanto tiempo, pero él lo quiso así (aunque Mabel le compró algo para más tarde en compensación).

\- Oye, ¿conoces a la novia de Diper?- preguntó de pronto Pacífica, y Mabel estuvo a punto de ahogarse con una papa frita.

\- Eh… sí, claro… por qué la pregunta- trató de componerse Mabel luego del susto.

\- Bueno, solo tenía curiosidad de saber cómo es ella- confesó Pacífica con la cabeza agachada, jugando con su malteada-. Sabes, yo me le confesé a Diper, bueno, más que confesión fue decirle indirectamente que quería algo con él, pero creo que llegué demasiado tarde…

Mabel sintió un enorme vacío al verla así. Lucía deprimida, y sentía un enorme pesar por que le hablaba como su amiga, siendo que ella misma fue la que le negó la oportunidad de estar con Diper.

\- Sabes, te conozco bien gracias a Diper- confesó Mabel tomando la mano de la rubia-. Diper me ha hablado mucho de lo buena que has sido con él, de tus cualidades, de que eres muy bonita- dicho eso Pacífica se sonrojó completamente, y sonrió-. A lo que voy es que eres una chica con muchas cualidades, y hoy me doy cuenta que eres una excelente amiga, por eso estoy segura de que algún día tendrás al chico de tus sueños.

\- Gracias Mabel, tú también eres una excelente amiga- le agradeció Pacífica sinceramente-. Pero sabes, aún no me quiero dar por vencida con Diper; sé que puede sonar tonto, o quizá exagerado, pero él es un chico único, y la manera en que me ha tratado es… verás, todos los chicos a mi alrededor siempre me han visto como la niña rica de la familia Northwest, todos falsos esperando crecer su imagen en la alta sociedad, pero en cambio Diper no, él me trató como una chica normal, por eso me enamoré de él.

\- Entonces no te rindas- le animó Mabel, impresionándose a sí misma porque nunca se imaginó apoyar a nadie a que le quitase a Diper-. La peor lucha es aquella que no se hace, y quien sabe, quizá si algún día llegue algo.

\- Eso espero- dijo Pacífica mirando su reloj-. Rayos, debo volver al trabajo… muchas gracias por todo Mabel, los veré mañana en la fiesta.

\- Claro, gracias a ti por ayudarme- agradeció Mabel sonriente-. No llegues tarde, tú debes ser de las primeras en llegar si quieres puntos extra con Diper.

Ambas chicas se despidieron, y Mabel le pidió a Pacífica que guardara el regalo de Diper.

Mabel salió del centro comercial y vio a Diper entretenido con su celular, sentado en una banca. La chica lo abrazó por la espalda asustándolo al principio.

\- ¿Cómo te fue Mabel?- preguntó Diper curioso.

\- Muy bien… Tengo tu regalo, y además una nueva amiga.

Diper no entendió nada al principio, pero Mabel le dijo que le explicaría en el camino de regreso; le dio una hamburguesa que le había comprado, su recompensa por la espera, y ambos regresaron a casa, mientras ella le platicaba todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba adentro. Ella intuía que esa sería la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que hubieran tenido en toda su vida.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Northwest.**

 **Avance:** **23-18-11-22-9 8-26-25-22 11-22-15-22-26-9 14-6-2 25-18-22-13).**

 **42 (21-14)**

 **92 (17-21-5)**

 **144 (5-19-5)**

 **22 (3-5-18-15)**


	12. Capítulo 12: Oz urvhgz

Finalmente el gran día había llegado. Mabel casi no pudo dormir de la emoción, y por la mañana fue la primera en despertarse para estar lista, aunque tuviera todo el día para arreglarse. Diper lo tenía más fácil que Mabel, así que la dejó tardarse todo lo que ella quisiera. Al fin ambos estuvieron listos, arreglados y felices (Mabel con la blusa sin espalda color crema y el pantalón crema entallado, y Diper un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra y encima una camisa abierta de franela roja). Antes de bajar, Mabel abrazó con fuerza a Diper y lo besó.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Dip- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Mabel, te ves más hermosa de 17 que de 16- bromeó Diper tomando su mano.

\- Yo soy hermosa- le corrigió Mabel saliendo con él de su habitación.

Diper se limitó a reír bajo por su comentario, y ambos bajaron; sus padres igualmente los abrazaron y los felicitaron por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y les tenían preparado un pastel que decía "Felicidades D&M" el cual comieron juntos como familia, después del almuerzo, y entonces Mabel comenzó a preparar las cosas para su fiesta.

\- El cielo se ve despejado- opinó Diper preparando el sonido-. Eso quiere decir que todo lo podremos hacer aquí afuera.

\- Ya estoy ansiosa, no he visto a mis amigas desde que iniciaron las vacaciones de verano- se emocionó Mabel mientras ponía los últimos globos de decoración, formando la palabra "Cumpleaños"-. Tengo que presentarles a mi nueva amiga Pacifica, estoy seguro de que les va a encantar.

\- Vaya, nunca me imaginé que tú y ella llegarían a ser tan buenas amigas, hasta van de compras juntas, y ya hasta la quieres meter en tu círculo de amigas.

\- Oye, es mejor que se meta a mi círculo de moda que a tu círculo nerd, nerd- se burló Mabel acercándose a él para darle un vaso de jugo-. Además, quería ver por qué te enamoraste de ella; quizá sea porque somos gemelos, pero puedo verlo bien, el qué te hizo fijarte en ella.

\- Casi parece que me dices que tú también te enamoraste de ella- se burló Diper.

Mabel se puso completamente roja con su comentario.

\- ¡Tonto no digas eso!- exclamó Mabel, pero Diper no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de Mabel.

Mabel se limitó a salir de ahí "molesta", pero Diper sabía que eso no duraría, pues ese día era importante para ambos.

La fiesta debía dar inicio a las cinco de la tarde, pero Mabel estaba ansiosa por la llegada de los invitados desde las cuatro. Diper sentía que estaba viendo a un hombre en una sala de espera mientras su esposa daba a luz; casi cada diez segundos Mabel miraba el reloj, frustrándose cuando este se quedaba quieto, y su cara se iluminaba cuando un minuto más avanzaba.

. Mabel ya casi es hora, no te desesperes- le animaba Diper, pero parecía que le hablaba a la pared.

Diper empezaba a sentir que ella sufriría un colapso nervioso antes de que la hora llegase, pero de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó, y ella salió disparada para abrir. Diper caminó tras ella preguntándose quién podría haber llegado tan temprano, y se impresionó al ver que era Pacífica, elegantemente vestida con un vestido largo color amarillo, con un cinto crema con detalles de plata, y su pelo levemente recogido en una coleta. Traía en la mano 4 obsequios, los cuales le entregó a Mabel tan pronto como abrió la puerta.

\- Espero no haber llegado muy pronto- se excusó la rubia levemente ruborizada.

\- Descuida, ya estábamos preparados para recibir a los invitados- la tranquilizó Mabel pasándole los regalos a Diper.

\- Cierto, Mabel no dejaba de ver el reloj, esperando a que ya llegara alguien- explicó Diper con aire de burla, ganándose un codazo de su hermana.

Los tres chicos rieron un poco, y se dirigieron a la parte trasera. Al menos ya con ella ahí, las cosas se harían más fáciles para ambos.

Mabel y Pacífica se pusieron a charlar tan pronto como llegaron a la parte trasera; Diper sintió que lo mejor era dejarla así para evitar un colapso nervioso de su hermana, por lo que se quedó con su padre hablando de las "maravillas" de la edad. Pacífica miraba de vez en cuando a Diper de reojo, detalle que no se le escapó a la ávida Mabel.

\- Ella no va a venir- le susurró Mabel intuyendo los pensamientos de la chica.

\- ¿En serio?, pero cómo es posible- preguntó Pacífica olvidándose un poco de la charla que tenían.

\- No lo sé, pero el punto es que no tienes que preocuparte- la calmó Mabel quiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Media hora después de la llegada de Pacífica a la fiesta, sonó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta y esta vez se trataba de sus tíos Stanley y Stanford, los cuales ya eran bastante mayores, pero la edad no se les notaba en su vitalidad; claro, Mabel también los recibió con un fuerte abrazo, pero antes de poder seguir con ello llegaron más invitados.

Todo iba bien. Los invitados habían llegado, y tanto Mabel como Diper se lo pasaban muy bien. Como lo dicho, Mabel no se separó de Pacífica ni un instante, e incluso la presentó con sus amigas, quienes la llenaron de preguntas acerca de sus gustos y de sus pasatiempos, y la alabaron por su increíble sentido de la moda. Diper veía a lo lejos, sintiéndose un poco celoso por la atención que tenían las dos, pero él tampoco estaba atrás.

\- Escuché de tu primer lugar en la feria de ciencias Diper, eso es todo un logro para alguien de tu edad- lo halagó su tío Ford.

\- Bueno, no fue para tanto, solo tenía mucho tiempo libre- se excusó Diper apenado.

\- No digas eso, es bueno saber que hay muchos genios en esta familia, aunque hay muchos otros que no…

\- Hey, ¿estás hablando de mí?- saltó su tío Stan, que estaba aún cerca en la mesa de la comida-. No tendré un enorme cerebro, pero tengo cosas mejores…

\- Lo que digo es que con tu potencial puedes hacer muchas cosas, ¿has pensado en tu futuro?- interrumpió Ford sin darle importancia a las palabras de su gemelo; este solo refunfuñó y se hundió más en las alas picantes.

\- Algo así, pero no lo estoy pensando mucho en estos momentos- comenzó Diper con incomodidad.

\- ¡Diper!- le llamó Mabel desde su grupo de amigas.

\- Discúlpenme, ya regreso- se disculpó Diper alegre de que su hermana le hablara. No le incomodaba su tío Ford, de hecho era el miembro de la familia con quien más se identificaba, pero no le gustaba cuando se trataba de hablar de su futuro.

Cuando Diper se acercaba, Mabel se alejó un poco de su grupo, y lo jaló hasta un rincón cercano para poderle hablar en secreto.

\- Diper, mi amiga me dijo que Armando me ha buscado, tengo miedo de que venga a la fiesta- comenzó Mabel nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién?, ¿el chico que te buscó la otra vez?- preguntó Diper molesto, y Mabel solo se limitó a asentir-. Oye tranquila, aquí están todos, no pasará nada malo.

Mabel tomó fuertemente la mano de Diper.

\- Por favor, prométeme que no te separarás de mi- le rogó Mabel mirándolo a los ojos.

Diper se asustó al ver su mirada; en realidad estaba aterrada con la situación.

\- Descuida, estaremos juntos- le prometió Diper sonriendo.

Mabel se calmó un poco al escucharlo, y lo abrazó. Desde ese momento, ambos chicos se mantenían juntos para todo, al hablar con sus amigos y amigas, y con sus familiares, y con cosas que debían ser así desde el principio como el cortar el pastel y abrir los regalos, la parte más esperada por todos, ya que sería el último año en que los tendrían.

\- Gracias Mabel, es el libro que quería- le agradeció Diper abriendo el regalo de su hermana.

\- Gracias a ti, este bolso está increíble- se alegró Mabel sonriendo-. Adivinaré, Pacífica te ayudó- agregó sonriendo de complicidad hacia la rubia.

\- Es raro que le ayudé a ambos con sus regalos- opinó ella riendo-. Ahora abran los míos.

\- Técnicamente todos fueron tuyos- inquirió Diper, y los tres rieron.

Diper se emocionó con el llavero de Pacífica, y Mabel con el reloj que ella también le regaló. También vinieron más regalos como ropa, una funda de celular con tema de colores. Por fin llegaba el momento esperado, el regalo de los padres, el cuál era más pequeño que los demás, apenas una caja de 6 por 6 centímetros (aún el llavero y el reloj tenían cajas más grandes.

\- Vamos, estoy seguro que les gustará, es para ambos- les animó su madre, sonriendo ampliamente.

Los chicos se miraron incrédulos por el tamaño del regalo, pero finalmente Diper lo abrió, y los ojos de ambos se abrieron tanto que casi se salen de las órbitas.

\- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Mabel emocionada- ¡Gracias mamá!, ¡Gracias papá!

Dentro de la caja había una llave, una llave de un auto. Diper se quedó sin palabras al ver la llave, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer ahora que podría conducir su propio auto.

\- Claro que primero solo Diper podrá llevarlo porque es el único con licencia, pero en cuanto tú la tengas Mabel, ambos podrán usarlo.

\- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Mabel emocionada-. No lo vi afuera.

\- Claro que no lo ibas a ver ahí, es una sorpresa hija- dijo su madre sonriente-. Está estacionado un par de calles aquí, les pedimos a sus tíos Stan y Ford que lo trajeran y lo dejaran cerca, ¿por qué no van a buscarlo?

\- ¡Vamos!- exclamó Mabel levantándose de su asiento, jalando a Diper para despertarlo de su letargo-. Anda, tienes que darme una vuelta de prueba- luego se giró a los invitados- ¡Volvemos en un momento!

Hubo risas entre los invitados al ver la emoción de Mabel, y claro, su actitud tan extrovertida y alegre era famosa entre todos los que la conocían.

Mabel y Diper salieron de la casa corriendo, o más bien, Mabel salió corriendo y Diper era arrastrado por ella. Siguieron caminando hasta la dirección que les dijeron sus padres, y lo vieron, un coche negro de un par de años, pero se veía bastante bien. Mabel no cabía en su alegría al verlo, y animó a su hermano a dar una vuelta. Diper no quería que se tardaran y dejar a sus invitados así, pero tenía ánimos de manejar su propio carro.

\- ¡Mabel!- dijo una voz que hizo que ambos hermanos se pusieran nerviosos.

Se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo, y ahí estaba, parado frente a ellos, pero ahora no parecía tan amable. Ese chico, armando, se le veía la cara roja, y caminaba errático, además de tener la voz tosca y entrecortada.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! , Tú me debes una explicación- el chico se acercaba amenazadoramente, aunque lento.

Mabel miró a Diper aterrada, y este abrió el carro para dejar que su hermana entrara; ella lo hizo sin pensárselo mucho, y esperaba que Diper lo hiciera también, pero al contrario, se quedó fuera.

\- ¡Tú no te metas niño!, esto no te concierne.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!- amenazó Diper apretando los puños- ¡No dejaré que toques a mi hermana!

\- ¡Ella me debe una explicación!, ¡Todo era hermoso!, ¡Perfecto!, pero un día simplemente llega y me dice que no siente nada por mí, que todo era un error, ¡Que la perdonara!... ¡¿Hay alguien más?! Pensé que eres una chica decente, amable, bondadosa, ¡Pero terminaste siendo una cualquiera!

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue tan rápido que apenas y pudo procesarlo. El chico que acababa de llamar cualquiera a su hermana, ahora yacía en el suelo, adolorido, así como el puño de Diper. El chico oía que su hermana lo llamaba a lo lejos, pero él no podía escucharla bien. Solo tenía una cosa en mente; su atención se centraba en lo que tenía frente a él, no podía parar ahora…

\- ¡Diper!- Mabel lo detuvo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Tampoco notó en qué momento su hermana se había bajado del carro, y había corrido hasta él para detenerlo. Diper sintió los temblores de su hermana, y su voz quebrada llamándole. Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia de sí, y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Vámonos Dip- le rogaba Mabel llorando, temblando incontrolablemente-. Tú eres más inteligente que esto, por favor detente.

Diper sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Miró a todos lados, pero por suerte la calle estaba vacía.

\- Sube al auto Mabel- le rogó Diper, nervioso.

Mabel se quedó pensativa un segundo, pero al ver la mirada de su hermano le obedeció.

Diper subió al mismo tiempo que ella, arrancó el carro, y se fueron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron. Él estaba tirado sobre la acera, no le pasaría nada, pero Diper temía que de haberse quedado ahí y él recobrara el conocimiento, entonces ni los llantos de su hermana fueran suficientes para detenerlo. Se aferraba al volante, y su puño le empezaba a doler, pero el dolor de su interior era mayor; el dolor de su corazón al escuchar a Mabel llorar por su culpa.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Nueva amiga.**

 **Avance:** **6-13 14-26-9-22-12 11-6-22-23-22 15-15-22-20-26-9 24-6-26-13-23-12 14-22-13-12-8 7-22 15-12 22-8-11-22-9-26-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **141 (18-5-1-12-9-4-1-4)**

 **27 (9-14-7-5-14-9-5-18-9´-1)**

 **82 (5-12)**

 **124 (5-24-16-1-14-4-9-15´)**


	13. Capítulo 13: Fmz mfvez znrtz

Diper avanzó un par de kilómetros antes de detenerse, cerciorándose de que nadie los hubiera seguido. Temblaba y sudaba a cantaros, y le asustaba el pensar que hubiera pasado si Mabel no lo hubiera detenido. Volteó a ver a su hermana, y ella estaba igual de aterrada, aferrada al cinturón de seguridad. Se quedaron ahí unos segundos, intentando recobrar la postura.

\- No podemos tardarnos, no podemos preocupar a todos en la fiesta- dijo de pronto Diper, con la voz temblorosa.

Mabel solo asintió, sin mirarlo. Veía al vacío, sin decir nada, y sus ojos mostraban el terror que llevaba adentro.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó Diper tratando de tomar la mano de ella-. No sé qué pasó, me dejé llevar… en serio lo siento Mabel…

\- No lo hagas- dijo al fin Mabel, igual de temblorosa-. Sé que quieres cuidarme, pero tengo miedo de eso, tú no eres así… tú eres más inteligente que eso…

\- Pero te amo- la interrumpió Diper suspirando-. Y yo sé que no debo, pero en ese momento dejé de pensar, solo me dejé llevar…

\- ¡No quiero que te pase nada!- exclamó Mabel, y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas-. Si algo te pasa por defenderme, no podré soportarlo… no me importa que sea tomado como cobardía o algo similar, pero prefiero mil veces que huyas conmigo, a que tengas que mancharte las manos para cuidarme… ¡También te amo! Y no quiero que nada malo te pase…

Mabel tomó la mano del chico, se desabrochó el cinturón y lo abrazó con fuerza. De esa forma Diper pudo sentir como temblaba Mabel, entendiendo que lo que había hecho estuvo bastante mal. Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes más, y después, mirándose a los ojos, sin palabras, acordaron regresar. Mabel se acomodó y se limpió las lágrimas, mientras Diper arrancaba el carro y emprendía el viaje de regreso a casa.

Al regresar a casa Mabel se las había ingeniado para limpiarse las lágrimas, escondiendo toda evidencia de que hubiera llorado. Sonriendo corrió a sus padres y los abrazó agradecida por el enorme regalo, y claro Diper lo hizo tras ella.

La fiesta siguió sin contratiempos, y de nuevo Diper y Mabel no se separaron por nada del mundo, charlando con familiares, en incluso a Diper no le molestó estar en medio de una discusión de moda, ni a Mabel estar en medio de una discusión de los nuevos juegos de rol del momento. Llegadas las 11 de la noche, los invitados empezaron a irse, quedando solo Pacífica; esta se veía algo incomoda al final, y le pidió a Mabel hablar a solas con ella un momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa Pacífica?- le preguntó Mabel preocupada.

\- Bueno, no quería decir nada porque no quería arruinar la fiesta pero, en serio necesito un favor- comenzó Pacífica muy nerviosa, preocupando más a Mabel.

\- Claro, dime, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

\- No puedo volver a casa- dijo al fin Pacífica al oído de Mabel-. Bueno, verás, tuve una pelea con mis padres, y pues se podría decir que vine sin decir nada, pero no podía perderme esta fiesta, y bueno…

\- Calma- la interrumpió Mabel tomándola de las manos-. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, bueno, con nosotros.

Pacífica suspiró, y sonrió calmada.

\- Lo siento por pedirte esto.

\- No pasa nada, será una bonita experiencia tenerte aquí… espera, iré a decirle a mis padres, tú espera en la sala.

Sus padres no pusieron objeción porque Pacífica se quedara a dormir esa noche, por lo que Mabel la llevó hasta su habitación, y suponiendo que no llevaba nada consigo, le prestó una pijama para dormir, afortunadamente no eran tan diferentes medidas (obviamente Diper tuvo que esperar antes de poder volver a su habitación).

\- ¿Duermen los dos juntos?- preguntó Pacífica mientras se cambiaban.

\- Así ha sido desde que tengo memoria- respondió Mabel sin darle mucha importancia-. Esto es lo más normal entre nosotros.

Entonces Mabel notó un rubor en la cara de la rubia, que Mabel supo interpretar bien.

\- Descuida, yo puedo dormir con él en su cama, y tú en la mía- la calmó Mabel, aunque en el fondo sabía que al final iba a terminar durmiendo en la cama de él, como lo había hecho desde hacía poco más de un mes.

\- ¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó de pronto Pacífica, aún sonrojada-. Tengo ese pensamiento desde hace tiempo, no puedo sacármelo de la mente… no es por ego, solo quiero saber qué tipo de chica es, o cómo es con él, qué habría pasado si…

\- Si te hubiera conocido antes, lo más probable es que Diper hubiera aceptado salir contigo sin pensarlo- le confesó Mabel, rompiéndose por dentro-. Él mismo me lo dijo, y no dudo que aún le gustes.

\- ¿Crees que aún tengo una oportunidad?- le preguntó Pacífica con nostalgia.

Mabel tuvo un enorme conflicto interno. Por un lado, ella amaba a Diper, y no quería que nadie se lo quitara, quedarse a su lado, pero por otro, ahora ella también era su amiga, y no soportaba verla así.

\- Puedes hacer la lucha- dijo al fin tratando de sonar convincente-. La peor lucha es aquella que no se hace.

Pacífica sonrió convencida de las palabras de Mabel, y ella se quedó callada con su conflicto interno aun revoloteando en su mente.

Luego de que Diper se hubiera arreglado para dormir hicieron como lo planeado. Pacífica se veía algo incomoda durmiendo en una cama que no fuera la propia, pero, tampoco tenía otra opción. Diper se durmió de inmediato por el agotamiento del día, y Mabel lo intentó por un momento, pero por más que intentaba, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento para poder conciliar tranquilamente el sueño.

\- ¿Sigues despierta?- preguntó Pacífica de pronto.

\- Si, no puedo dormir, ¿quieres hablar un poco más?

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el suelo, poniéndose encima de unas almohadas, una frente a la otra. Comenzaron con cosas simples como seguir las pláticas que habían tenido entre su círculo de amigas (al que Pacífica ya se había unido con gusto), hasta platicar sobre los regalos que habían tenido, al final, al sentirse en confianza, Mabel le contó a Pacífica acerca de lo que habían pasado con Armando mientras iban por el coche que les regalaron sus padres.

\- Que horrible, ¿y en serio Diper lo golpeó?- preguntó Pacífica asombrada y preocupada.

\- Ni yo misma me lo podía creer, me asusté demasiado, no puedo ni imaginarme que habría pasado de no haber detenido a Diper en ese momento.

\- Se nota lo mucho que te quiere- dijo Pacífica con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Se nota que él es del tipo sobreprotector, y supongo que contigo más al ser su hermana.

\- Siempre ha sido así- recordó Mabel entrando en nostalgia también-. Siempre que he tenido un problema, he sabido que podía contar con él para lo que sea.

\- Eso se debe sentir muy bien- dijo Pacífica con desanimo-. Como soy hija única, nunca he sabido de esas cosas, y ni que hablar del tipo de personas que te rodean en la alta sociedad, siempre teniendo que lucir fuerte, con una imagen inquebrantable… hasta hoy nunca había sentido lo que era tener una verdadera amiga, con quien hablar sin tener miedo de mi imagen, o de ser juzgada por mi posición social.

Mabel sonrió y se acercó al lado de Pacifica.

\- Bueno, en un principio tenía curiosidad de saber quién eras, ya que mi hermano cuando hablaba de ti se le veía muy contento, pero después de verdad me caíste bien y claro que quise ser tu amiga, por eso acudí a ti cuando fui a comprar el regalo de Diper, y ahora veo que no me equivoqué contigo.

\- Gracias por la confianza Mabel, espero que tengamos una larga amistad.

Entonces Pacífica bostezó, y se sonrojo en el acto.

\- Veo que ya te estás cansando, eso es buena señal- dijo Mabel burlona.

\- Bueno es normal por la hora, pero aún hay cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo Pacífica entre bostezos.

\- Descuida, aún hay tiempo para hablarlas, después de todo somos amigas- la calmó Mabel sonriendo-. Anda, vamos a dormir.

\- Está bien- dijo Pacífica que apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos-. Buenas noches Mabel.

\- Buenas noches Pacífica.

Ambas chicas regresaron a la cama, Mabel alegrándose de tener, oficialmente, una nueva amiga.

Por la mañana la casa Pines volvía a tener mucha actividad, pues las vacaciones de verano terminarían ese fin de semana, y tenían que preparar todo para el regreso a clases. Pacífica se fue temprano, tenía que arreglar las cosas en casa, y aun cuando Mabel y Diper se ofrecieron a acompañarla, ella se negó, pues quería hacerlo sola.

\- Si algo pasa, sabes que eres bienvenida- le decía Mabel preocupada, pero tratando de darle ánimos.

\- Muchas gracias, me alegra saberlo… que se la pasen bien.

Pacífica les dedicó una última sonrisa, y se fue de ahí caminando (Diper se preguntaba por qué no había llegado en su carro, y no se enteró de lo que pasó hasta esa mañana que ambas se lo contaron); preparaba su mochila, pensando en qué cosas serían necesarias para el nuevo ciclo escolar, pero en el fondo solo lo hacía para distraerse, y se le notaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Preocupado?- le preguntó Mabel entrando a la habitación.

\- Si, algo- confesó Diper suspirando-. Me pregunto qué clase de problema tuvo en casa, y por qué no lo dijo antes.

\- No quería arruinar la fiesta, aunque admito que yo también estoy preocupada por ella- confesó Mabel sentándose en la cama, cabizbaja-. Solo nos queda esperar, no sabemos siquiera dónde vive.

\- Y tiene su celular apagado, supongo que no lo lleva consigo- indicó Diper (había tratado de llamarle hacía unos minutos)-. Quisiera poder ayudarla, pero no hay nada…

\- Diper, no te atormentes así, todo estará bien- trató de calmarlo Mabel abrazándolo-. Si ella necesitara ayuda, la pediría, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer sola, se trata de su familia… solo nos queda esperar.

Diper sabía que Mabel tenía razón, pero aun así se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada en ese momento.

\- Salgamos un momento, aún hay cosas que tengo que comprar- dijo Diper rindiéndose-. Necesito despejarme un poco.

Mabel sonrió levemente y tomó la mano del chico.

\- Sería la primera salida en nuestro nuevo carro, tu guía Dipy.

Diper rio levemente; hacía tiempo ella no lo llamaba así. Solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó la llave del carro. Miró su celular un instante como si esperase que sonara de repente, pero al no pasar, solo lo tomó y se fue con Mabel.

Era confortante para Diper la primera salida con su nuevo carro. El manejar le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Mabel se veía igual de emocionada, aunque no fuera ella la que manejara.

\- Es bonito andar por ahí paseando sin rumbo, deberíamos ir a algún lugar para despejarnos…

\- No Mabel, se lo prometimos a mamá, que regresaríamos temprano- la "regañó" Diper, aunque a él también le gustaría la idea de pasear un poco más.

\- Oh, Diper, ahora me haces sentir mal…

\- Lo siento Mabel, pero sabes podríamos un día…

. No, en serio me estoy sintiendo mal- lo interrumpió Mabel llevándose sus manos a su estómago.

Diper volteó de reojo y vio a Mabel completamente pálida, e inmediatamente paró en la primera oportunidad. Sacó una bolsa de papel que había en la guantera para emergencias y se la dio. Mabel tomó su mano, estaba asustada por eso que sentía. Era un mareo demasiado repentino para no ser nada.

\- Diper, ¿podemos ir a un hospital?- preguntó Mabel tratando de no sonar asustada, y se puso la bolsa en la boca y nariz, respirando y exhalando profundamente.

Diper no dijo nada más; arrancó el carro, y buscó rápidamente un lugar donde pudieran atender a Mabel.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: La fiesta.**

 **Avance:** **6-13-26 15-15-26-14-26-23-26 18-13-22-8-11-22-9-26-23-26 24-26-14-25-18-26 15-12-8 26-13-18-14-12-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **97 (1-13-2-15-19)**

 **135 (14-21-5-22-15)**

 **32 (8-1-18-22-1-18-4,)**

 **107 (3-15-14-20-9-14-21-15´)**


	14. Capítulo 14: Fmz ooznzwz

Diper condujo hasta una clínica cercana donde pidió ayuda. Por fortuna no había mucha gente en ese lugar, por lo que atendieron a su hermana rápidamente, mientras Diper esperaba en la sala de espera como los demás. Por fin luego de una angustiante espera, un doctor le llamó, y Diper se vio más calmado al ver el rostro despreocupado de mismo.

\- Ella está bien, todo parece ser un simple ataque de estrés- le dijo el doctor muy amable-. Es recomendable que al menos los días siguientes ella esté relajada, pero en lo general está todo bien.

\- Muchas gracias doctor- agradeció Diper muy aliviado, entonces vio a Mabel tras él, con una sonrisa calmada.

Ambos salieron de ahí mucho más calmados, aunque ello había sido una llamada de atención para Diper; a partir de ese momento tenía que ser más cuidadoso con las cosas, en especial por la salud de Mabel.

 **Ir a comprar los útiles, pagar, y regresar. Tan rápido como lo explicado, así lo quiso hacer Diper para que ambos regresaran a casa rápidamente. Quería evitar a toda costa cualquier situación que pudiera estresar a Mabel, por lo que hizo ese enorme esfuerzo para las compras, en especial porque era la época de las compras de pánico, y todas las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de gente que, al igual que Diper, habían decidido hacerlo poco antes de regresar a casa.**

Al llegar a su casa, Diper subió a Mabel a la habitación, la recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa.

\- A como me tratas ahorita me dan ganas de enfermarme más seguido- dijo Mabel en broma poniéndose su pijama.

\- No digas eso, de verdad me asustaste- la regañó Diper-. Por lo que sentías, pudo ser otra cosa.

\- Si, me imagino que pensaste- inquirió Mabel tomando la mano de Diper, y llevándola a su vientre- ¿Tan malo habría sido?

\- En este momento, si- dictaminó Diper tajantemente-. Aún no estamos listos, tú tienes que pensar en la universidad, y yo también… No son cosas que debemos tomar a la ligera.

\- ¿Ya decidiste qué estudiarás?- preguntó Mabel con curiosidad. Ya antes habían hablado de ello, pero él aún no parecía decidido a nada.

\- Alguna ingeniería, por el momento es lo que más me llama la atención, aunque podría esperar a recibir orientación vocacional para decidir mejor, ¿y qué hay de ti?

\- Finanzas está bien, no sé, me llama la atención eso de manejar dinero.

\- Si, gastas más de la mitad de tu dinero en ropa, eres buena manejando el dinero para tener un guarda ropa tan lleno- dijo en tono irónico Diper, y Mabel solo se limitó a reír.

Diper bajó a prepararle algo de comer a su hermana (su madre le preguntó porque ella misma no bajaba, y él le tuvo que decir que ella no se sentía bien). Le preparó un par de lonches y un vaso de jugo, junto con unas pastillas para e mareo. Mabel se sentía soñada al ver la manera en que la estaba tratando Diper, y este solo esperaba que no se pusiera igual de mal como esa tarde. Al final el día transcurrió ya sin ningún contratiempo.

Por fin ya era el gran día. Las vacaciones al fin habían terminado, y ya era el momento de regresar a clases. Mabel estaba muy emocionada, tanto que levantó a Diper muy temprano por la mañana (para pesar del chico) para estar listos para el inicio de clases. Mabel estaba más que lista mucho antes de salir, un vestido rosa pastel y unas zapatillas del mismo color serían su elección para salir en ese día tan especial; Diper solo tenía en mente hacer lo posible porque ella no pasara por lo mismo que antes, aunque al verla en ese estado, su preocupación disminuyó considerablemente.

Antes de salir de la casa, luego de haber almorzado, Diper checó su celular una última vez, teniendo la esperanza de que hubiera alguna señal de ella, pero nada, y aunque eso en realidad le preocupaba, no quería decirlo, mucho menos a Mabel.

Al fin salieron de casa, y Diper sentía una ligera emoción de que fuera la primera vez que irían en su carro propio, lo cual le hizo olvidarse un poco de sus problemas.

\- Tengo ganas de ver a mis amigas de nuevo- decía Mabel ansiosa mirando su celular (hablando con ellas).

\- Mabel las acabas de ver en nuestra fiesta- dijo Diper con ironía, entonces recordó algo que lo puso nervioso. Ella le había presentado a Pacífica a sus amigas, y conociendo a esas chicas, no dudarían en preguntarle por ella.

\- Pero no en la escuela, eso lo hace otro evento especial… vamos Diper, hay que disfrutarlo, solo este año y nos graduaremos, es un evento especial.

\- Y más vale que estudies bien- le reprendió Diper-. Si quieres ir a una buena universidad, tienes que hacerlo bien.

\- Y tú me vas a ayudar- dijo Mabel con seguridad y entonces guardó su celular-. Yo aspiro a mucho, quiero entrar a la misma universidad que tú, aunque no sea la misma carrera.

\- Vaya, entonces tendremos que estudiar todos los días desde hoy- dijo burlándose Diper.

\- Oh vamos, no estoy tan mal, además que no te dejaré librarte de mí tan fácilmente, no después de lo que hemos pasado.

Diper solo sonrió. Era verdad que aún les quedaba toda la vida por delante, y más ahora con lo que habían pasado ellos dos. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, y esa era pasar su tiempo al lado de Mabel.

Llegaron a la escuela, y Mabel rápidamente salió en busca de sus amigas. Diper no tenía tanta prisa como ella, al final terminarían yendo al mismo lugar. Llegó al salón y en efecto, su grupo de amigas ya estaba reunido, y recibieron a Mabel con los brazos abiertos. Diper no se había molestado en aprender sus nombres, y se limitó a sentarse. Aunque él tenía amigos también, no eran del tipo que llegaban directamente al salón, y si los buscara seguramente los hallaría en la biblioteca, o jugando en algún lugar recóndito del patio trasero. Como fuera, solo quería vigilar de cerca a Mabel, y revisar su celular por si tenía noticias de ella.

Diper siempre había sido del tipo de personas que ponen atención a las clases, y también regularmente era el de mayores calificaciones en toda la escuela, pero ese día no se sentía muy bien como para poner atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, solo deseaba que el día acabara pronto, y los que seguían.

En el receso, lo que él normalmente haría sería salir con sus amigos a comer, y quizá un poco de charla acerca de las novedades de su juego de rol favorito, pero no ese día.

\- ¿Comemos juntos Mabel?- preguntó Diper nervioso.

\- Vaya, eso es raro, pensé que ya estarías en tu círculo nerd para este momento- dijo ella intrigada por el cambio de hábito del chico.

\- Bueno, tú lo has dicho, este es nuestro último año, y que mejor que pasarlo juntos- mintió Diper, esperando que ello fuera lo suficientemente convincente para convencerla.

Al parecer funcionó porque Mabel sonrió ampliamente, se disculpó con sus amigas, y se dirigió con Diper a la cafetería. Durante la comida charlaron de las cosas que habían hablado con sus respectivos grupos de amigos (Diper lo había hecho escasos 5 minutos antes de clases), y sobre el ponerse una meta para el ingreso a la universidad.

\- Sabes, lo he pensado mucho, y también hay algo que quiero hacer cuando nos graduemos- dijo de pronto Mabel un poco más seria, pero, su mirada se notaba soñadora-. Verás, al graduarnos, hablo en serio a ir a la misma universidad que tú, no me importa que tenga que estudiar todos los días hasta que me duelan los ojos, y después… quisiera que, de ser posible, vivir solos tú y yo…

Mabel estaba completamente roja, con una sonrisa en su rostro levemente dibujada, soñando con ese momento. Diper se quedó callado un instante, divagando en lo que acababa de escuchar, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, buscando un error, por si había escuchado mal. Vivir juntos, era una idea soñadora y a la vez se oía tan lejana que parecía imposible, pero al estar saliendo, y de verdad queriendo algo serio, sería lo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, ya que al final Diper deseaba eso, no separarse nunca de su querida Mabel.

\- Son muchas cosas las que tenemos que hacer antes- dijo Diper serio-. Tenemos que juntar dinero, estudiar mucho, buscar opciones, y un buen lugar que nos quede cerca del campus, pero…- se detuvo de pronto, dio un suspiro, y sonrió-… pero si podemos hacerlo, si es posible ese sueño, hallaremos la forma de que así sea.

Mabel estuvo a solo un instante de abalanzarse encima de Diper, pero la mesa que estaba entre ellos lo evitó, por lo que solo se limitó a tomarle las manos, y reír.

El día terminó ya sin ningún contratiempo para los gemelos, quienes se fueron juntos tal como habían llegado. Las amigas de Mabel intentaron sonsacarla de que fuera con ellas para ver una película, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía que volver temprano a casa. Aunque había sido una situación tan repentina, ambos querían hablar con sus padres de sus planes a futuro tan pronto como les fuera posible, por lo que regresaron a casa rápidamente, teniendo solo el camino para pensar el cómo les dirían. Al final optaron por simplemente decirlo así sin más.

Llegaron a la casa, y sus padres los recibieron con la cena lista, y toda la familia se sentó para escuchar cómo había sido su primer día de clases. Cuando el ánimo estaba en calma, Diper y Mabel decidieron ya sin más platicarles de sus planes a futuro. Sus padres escucharon atentamente a cada palabra de ellos, y luego cuando terminaron hubo un largo minuto de silencio, en el que ambos padres se miraron fijamente, como comunicándose mentalmente.

\- Bien, pues será algo difícil para tu hermana, Diper- dijo su padre tomando un tono serio-. Pero, si ella está tan decidida, tú tendrás que apoyarla al cien por ciento en esto.

\- Así será papá, aunque he de admitir que me sorprendió al principio, sé que puede lograrlo- afirmó con seguridad Diper, y ambos padres sonrieron.

\- Hasta parece que fue ayer cuando apenas entraban al jardín de niños, y mírense, ya mayores y con grandes aspiraciones- dijo su madre forzándose a no llorar de la felicidad-. Si creen que pueden hacerlo, no tenemos ningún motivo para impedirles esto, pero deben saber que pase lo que pase, si tienen algún problema, pueden contar con nosotros.

\- Gracias mamá, gracias papá- saltó Mabel de alegría, abrazándolos de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Diper esa misma tarde.

Mabel si estaba decidida a ello, ya que tan pronto acabaron su charla, ella subió junto con Diper a su cuarto para iniciar lo más pronto posible. Diper se veía contento de ver el empeño que le estaba poniendo a ello, aunque también se recordaba a si mismo que tenía que evitar que ella se estresara con eso.

La materia más complicada para Mabel era Matemáticas, materia fundamental para lo que deseaba estudiar; repasar lo que había visto el último año era una tarea complicada, pero al menos tenía a su lado a Diper, que no dudaba en ayudarle cada que ella tenía problemas para entender algo. Diper le ayudaba a estudiar, a la vez que buscaba más material de apoyo para la carrera que querían estudiar cada uno. En esos ratos en su celular buscando por Internet, de pronto su celular sonó; el número le era completamente desconocido, por lo que dudó un poco en contestar, pero tenía una corazonada con esa llamada, o más bien, un deseo.

\- Bueno.

\- Diper, soy yo, Pacífica- dijo la voz tan conocida para él, haciendo que mucha de la carga que tenía en su mente se liberara de pronto.

\- ¡Pacífica!, ¿estás bien?, ya no supimos de ti- saltó Diper sin poder contenerse, llamando la atención inmediatamente de Mabel.

\- Lo siento, tuve un par de complicaciones con mis padres, pero estoy bien, solo llamaba para decirles que no se preocupen por mí, y que espero verlos pronto… ¿podrían pasar a mi casa mañana?

\- ¡Claro!, no lo veo como un problema- dijo sin pensarlo Diper-. Tú dinos como llegar, y ahí estaremos.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fanfic.**

 **(Título anterior: Una nueva amiga.**

 **Avance:** **22-15 23-22-11-26-9-7-26-14-22-13-7-12 23-22 11-26-24-18-21-18-24-26 22-8 22-13-12-9-14-22).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **36 (19-21)**

 **120 (19-21)**

 **44 (12-15)**

 **63 (16-1-3-9´-6-9-3-1)**


	15. Capítulo 15: Nfwzmaz

Diper nunca fue del tipo que odiara ir a clases, pero ese día estaba realmente ansioso por salir de la escuela lo antes posible. Desde antes de salir de casa, él y Mabel habían hecho planes para tan pronto terminar las clases de ese día, irían a visitar a Pacífica. La dirección no iba muy lejos, y con el carro ese sería un viaje corto. Antes de ir a casa de Pacífica, decidieron llegar a una tienda cercana para comprarle a la rubia algo, un poco de helado fue la elección (por parte de Mabel), y así fueron directo a su destino. Diper se sentía algo nervioso, aunque trataba de disimulárselo a Mabel.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, era un edificio de departamentos, se veía bastante grande, y caro. Diper aparcó enfrente del mismo, y buscó el papel donde había anotado la dirección.

\- Bien, piso 5, departamento 516- dijo en voz baja, casi para sí, y entraron.

Había en la puerta una recepción, donde un hombre de avanzada edad les preguntó que a qué departamento iban, y si iban de visita. Luego de una larga observación del mismo hacia los invitados, los dejó pasar.

Los gemelos subieron sin más demora hasta la casa de Pacífica. El lugar parecía tallado en mármol, pero era solo el hermoso tapiz que adornaba las paredes, y con un hermoso piso de azulejo, y los marcos de las puertas de madera, dorados; hacían parecer eso más bien un hotel de lujo que un edificio de departamentos.

Ya estando frente a la puerta, Diper dudó un segundo antes de llamar a la puerta. Sentía preocupación por lo que le había pasado, pero a la vez sentía que se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en su vida personal. Se sentía un invasor en problemas que no le incumbían, pero por otro lado, ella misma los había llamado ahí, y no podía ser simplemente porque sí.

\- Vamos Diper, no tenemos todo el día- lo apresuró Mabel refunfuñando, y ella misma tocó el timbre.

Diper sintió un alivio cuando ella lo hizo, y en verdad odiaba esa parte de él que le hacía pensar las cosas demasiado.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia abriera la puerta, y al ver que se trataba de los gemelos, sonrió de oreja a oreja y los abrazó sin chistar.

\- Diper, Mabel, los extrañé- confesó Pacífica con la voz quebrada, luego se separó de ellos y les volvió a sonreír-. Vengan, entren, los estaba esperando.

\- Te trajimos helado- le dijo Mabel enseñándole la bolsa de plástico con la compra reciente de los chicos-. Esperábamos poder comerlo contigo.

\- Muchas gracias, no se hubieran molestado.

La rubia los llevó hasta la sala. El lugar tenía más o menos el doble del tamaño de su propia casa, en la primera planta, con sala y comedor, así como un par de cuartos al fondo, un enorme ventanal en la sala, y estaba muy bien amueblado. A Diper le tranquilizó el hecho de aunque tuvo problemas con sus padres, eso no le había afectado tanto como pudo haberle sucedido a ellos.

\- Vaya Pacífica, tu casa sí que es hermosa- concluyó Mabel luego del primer vistazo rápido.

\- Gracias, no ha sido fácil encontrar este lugar, pero al final lo logré. Es una renta muy cara, pero espero sacarla con trabajo.

\- ¿Sigues trabajando con tus padres?- preguntó Diper directamente, aunque se arrepintió a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho, ya que la cara de Pacífica se atenuó en el acto.

\- Siéntense- les dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Los gemelos se sentaron en los sillones dobles, mientras Pacífica llevaba a la sala unos platos hondos y unas cucharas para el helado. Sirvió uno para cada uno, y ya estando esto listo comenzó a platicarles lo sucedido.

\- Verán, todo ocurrió unos días antes de conocerlos. Mis padres como ven son personas de mucho dinero e influencia, por lo que crecí toda mi vida sin tener preocupaciones de algún tipo, pero al ser los negocios lo más importante para mis padres, para mantener su estatus y economía, llegaron a un trato con otra familia influyente; un inversionista de mi padre le ofreció cierto trato a cambio de mi mano para su hijo mayor, un idiota que es 9 años mayor que yo, prepotente y machista a morir, pero claro, eso no importó, ya que mi padre estaba más enfocado en esa oportunidad monetaria. Cuando me enteré de eso me negué, y para mis padres no fue bien recibida esa negación, por lo que de "castigo" me obligaron a trabajar en esa tienda, uno de los tantos negocios de la familia, como una forma de redimirme, como si con ello me hicieran cambiar de opinión y ver que era mejor esclavizarme a un idiota que me vería como un trofeo en lugar de trabajar por mi sustento- diciendo esto, Pacífica miraba su cuchara como si la odiara, y por un segundo a Diper pensó ver como ésa se doblaba poco a poco-. Pero, para su mala fortuna, esto tuvo el efecto contrario. Primero intenté escapar varias veces, y en una de esas, la única triunfal, fue cuando conocí a Diper- dicho esto, el chico sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas-. Y bueno, después de eso mis padres me dijeron que si me escapaba una vez más me echarían de casa, y con eso me ataron, por un tiempo.

\- Fue cuando me dijiste que ellos te habían alcanzado- inquirió Diper recordando esa mañana en la que la rubia lo había despertado.

\- Exacto. Un instante tuve miedo de eso, porque sentía que no podría valerme sola, pero, el trabajar para mí, para mi sustento, me dio una sensación de superioridad, y claro, ahora tenía personas que me apoyaban- agregó esto mirando a los ojos a cada uno de ellos-. Por eso empecé a disfrutar cada día de esos. El día de la fiesta mi padre me impidió salir al trabajo; me gritó muy furioso, diciéndome que si creía que eso era una clase de juego, que la vida real no sería capaz de valerme por mi misma, que dejara de jugar a la valiente y aceptara el trato que me ofrecían, que solo así tendría una vida verdaderamente tranquila, pero yo le dije que eso él no lo sabía, y por eso me fui de ahí, tomé los regalos y solo salí de casa, tuve que andar por mi cuenta pero pude llegar a su fiesta, y en todo ese momento olvidé el problema que tenía.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras Pacífica explicaba lo que había pasado. Jamás se habrían imaginado que ella estaba cargando con todo eso ella sola, pero ahora que lo sabían, ambos gemelos pensaban lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó estos últimos días?- preguntó Diper con un poco de intranquilidad, ya que ese era el tema que les competía en ese momento.

\- Regresé a casa en la mañana, y claro que eso no fue bien visto por mis padres para nada. Cuando llegué mi padre me dijo que si tantas ganas tenía de vivir mi vida como una simple pueblerina, que lo hiciera. Me ordenó tomar lo que pudiera en una maleta, y que me fuera de ahí, y que tarde o temprano regresaría a implorarle que me deje regresar. Yo no hice caso a eso último, y solo me fui, tomé lo que pude, y me fui. Quería llamarles de inmediato pero, esto era algo que debía hacer por mi cuenta. El primer día fue de buscar un lugar donde quedarme, y la verdad fue casi imposible porque tenía solo lo que había ganado en lo que tenía trabajando, y algo que tenía ahorrado. Lo que más me impresionó fue que esa misma tarde, mientras sacaba algo de efectivo para comer y rentar algo para la noche en algún hotel cercano, vi que tenía mucho más dinero del que tenía, así que pude rentar este lugar, y ahora estoy pensando en abrir un negocio propio.

\- Vaya, se nota que eres una chica muy fuerte- se maravilló Mabel cuando la chica terminó su historia-. No puedo imaginar el dolor que debió ser para ti estos días, pero lo bueno es que lo peor ya terminó.

\- Bueno ahora solo queda seguir adelante, debo demostrarles a mis padres, y a mí misma, que puedo salir adelante.

\- ¿No crees que esta casa es algo grande para ti sola?- preguntó Diper volviendo a dar un vistazo al departamento entero-. Incluso tiene dos habitaciones.

\- Pues, estoy acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo sola en espacios grandes, no saben que grande era la mansión donde vivía- explicó Pacífica sin darle mucha importancia, aunque tenía algo en los ojos que Mabel notó de inmediato.

\- Sabes, Diper y yo teníamos planeado vivir solos cuando nos graduáramos este año- comenzó Mabel, y Diper ya sabía exactamente a lo que iba su explicación-. Y bueno, ahora que te veo así, creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que no queremos que pases por esto sola.

Las mejillas de Pacífica se iluminaron de tal forma que parecía que en nada se encenderían en una llama inextinguible.

\- No tienen que molestarse- se negó Pacífica efusivamente, claramente nerviosa, y Mabel se hacía una idea del por qué-. No tengo problema en vivir sola, ya se los dije, además que aún no se gradúan y bueno…

\- Eres nuestra amiga- la interrumpió de tajo Mabel-. Y descuida, no seremos una carga, cuando no estemos en la escuela podemos ayudarte trabajando para ayudar con los gastos de la casa; Diper es muy diligente, y sabe cocinar de maravilla, y bueno ya me conoces, soy muy artística y creativa.

\- Y ocurrente, y testaruda- interrumpió Diper, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Mabel (pero había valido la pena para él).

\- El punto es que, no tienes que hacerlo sola; es cierto que da una buena sensación, pero, no tienes que hacer las cosas sola nunca más, nos tienes a nosotros, y no te dejaremos hacerlo sola.

Pacífica no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, ya que era incapaz de creerse que eso estaba pasando. Miró a los ojos a Diper, como si fuera su última esperanza.

\- Mejor resígnate, Mabel es del tipo que cuando quiere algo de verdad, no lo suelta por nada del mundo- le dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Pacífica miró a los ojos a Mabel, como si buscara en estos la verdad, la respuesta. Algo dentro de ella aún luchaba por creerse que eso era verdad, como si fuera un sueño demasiado hermoso para serlo.

\- ¿No tendrán problemas con sus padres?- dijo Pacífica casi en un susurro, y Mabel respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí, como lo dijo Diper, soy muy buena obteniendo las cosas cuando de verdad las quiero.

Pacífica dejó salir un par de lágrimas de felicidad de sus azules ojos, sin poder dejar de sonreír, al punto que sus mejillas hasta dolían.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, en serio me alegra de haberlos conocido.

\- Bueno, aunque todo comenzó conmigo cargándote por todos lados, salió algo bueno de ello- recordó Diper con una mezcla de nostalgia e ironía.

Los tres chicos rieron alegres y comenzaron a planear las cosas por si la mudanza de ellos llegaba a ser posible. Al final Diper y Mabel se fueron antes de que anocheciera, prometiéndole a Pacífica que volverían el día siguiente con los detalles.

Mientras iban de regreso, Diper le hizo una aclaración importante a Mabel.

\- Si llegamos a hacerlo, sabes que las cosas entre nosotros dos se pondrán más difíciles, ¿verdad?

\- Si, lo pensé, pero no quiero dejarla sola- confesó Mabel sonriente-. Aunque bueno, de vez en cuando, podemos esperar a que ella se duerma- agregó eso último mordiéndose los labios y lanzándole una mirada lasciva que decía mucho más de lo que Diper deseaba mientras manejaba, haciendo lo posible por concentrarse para no chocar.

Llegaron a casa a tiempo para la cena, por suerte habían avisado que llegarían tarde ese día, aunque ahora era la parte más complicada. Después de la cena, Diper y Mabel le contaron, lo que pudieron, de la situación de Pacífica (omitiendo un par de cosas para no divulgar tanto la vida personal de su amiga), y sus padres se miraron unos instantes. Los gemelos temían que hubiera un rechazo, esperando lo peor, por debajo de la mesa, ambos se tomaron de las manos.

\- Esto es más complicado aún que sus planes anteriores; Mabel, tú quieres entrar a la misma universidad que Diper, por lo que debes concentrarte mucho en tus estudios, y si trabajas, eso sería una enorme distracción para eso- le aclaró su padre de manera muy seria. Diper tenía que admitir que él tenía un punto demasiado sólido.

\- Entonces solo trabajaré yo- objetó Diper con seguridad-. Mis calificaciones no podrían estar mejor, y no tengo problema alguno en ese sentido, yo podría trabajar por ambos.

Hubo un nuevo silencio en el comedor. Sus padres no se veían nada convencidos de la idea de los gemelos.

\- ¿Y si con eso tus calificaciones bajan?- preguntó su madre preocupada-. No es tan fácil trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, es algo complicado…

\- No si tienes una razón para hacerlo- interrumpió Mabel con seguridad-. Conozco a Diper, sé que él podrá, siempre puede. Y yo también podré, porque ambos tenemos un objetivo claro.

Sus padres se miraron de nuevo fijamente. Estaba muy claro que ellos se tomaban en serio esa decisión, y que no parecía haber nada que los hiciera retractarse de ella.

\- Bien, les daremos un mes de prueba- dijo al final su padre firmemente-. Un mes hasta sus siguientes exámenes, ahí veremos que tanto afecta esto a sus calificaciones… si bajan más de 10 puntos, regresan a casa sin objeciones, y esperarán hasta la universidad, si vemos que se mantienen o mejoran, los dejaremos en paz, ¿está bien?

Ambos asintieron, aliviados por la decisión de sus padres. Toda la familia se levantó de la mesa, y los gemelos se fueron casi corriendo a su habitación. Cuando Mabel cerró la puerta, ambos se abrazaron con mucha felicidad.

\- Vaya, estaba muy nerviosa- confesó Mabel sin dejar de sonreír-. Gracias Diper, sé que podremos hacerlo.

\- Yo también, lo haremos bien, ya verás.

Diper buscó su celular, pensando mandarle un mensaje a Pacífica, pero recordó que no sabía si tenía un nuevo número, y no sabía si aquel del que le había marcado el día anterior era ese.

\- Mañana se lo diremos en persona- lo calmó Mabel adivinando lo que le pasaba.

Entonces Diper sintió un escalofrío cuando Mabel posó sus labios en el cuello del chico, luego le susurró al oído.

\- Ya que mañana viviremos con ella, el día de hoy tienes mucha tarea que hacer Dip…

Diper sonrió sabiendo a lo que ella se refería, por lo que volteó a verla a los ojos fijamente, y la besó con delicadeza y deseo, mordiendo levemente sus labios.

\- Espero que no tenga sueño señorita, porque no la dejaré dormir temprano esta noche- le "amenazó" Diper empezando a retirar la blusa de la chica.

Esta respondió empujándolo a la cama, y entonces se subió encima de él.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este Fanfic.**

 **(Título anterior: Una llamada.**

 **Avance:** **24-6-18-23-26-23-12 23 13-23-22 2 24 14-12 19-26-24-22-8 24-12-8-26-8 24-12-13 7-6 13-12-5-18-26).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **73 (16-15-4-5-18)**

 **114 (7-18-1-4-21-1´-14-4-15-19-5)**

 **123 (25)**

 **81 (19-5-18-9´-1-14)**


	16. Capítulo 16: Wvhxfyrviglh

Diper se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, y despertó con un beso a su hermana que aún dormía, desnuda, a su lado. Ese día tenían demasiado que hacer. Primero se arreglaron para ir a la escuela, y disfrutaron la que sería su última comida con sus padres, claro, última comida viviendo ellos en esa misma casa. Luego de clases tendrían que regresar temprano para poder empacar sus cosas (por fortuna el departamento de Pacífica estaba muy bien amueblado, y ellos no tendrían que llevarse nada de eso).

\- Ya quiero ver su cara cuando nos vea llegar con nuestras maletas- dijo Mabel muy emocionada al respecto.

\- Espero que no le tomemos desprevenida, todo esto ha sido muy rápido- dijo Diper claramente preocupado.

\- Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas, todo estará bien- lo calmó Mabel-. Ella también lo quiere así.

Diper solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando conoció a Pacífica ese día en el centro comercial, jamás se imaginó que ella se haría una gran amiga de ambos, ni mucho menos se llegó a imaginar que un día los tres vivirían juntos en la misma casa.

Llegaron a la escuela, y tan pronto puso un pie en el salón, sus amigas la interceptaron y la reunieron con ellas. Diper se acercó lo más que pudo para poder escuchar, cosa fácil ya que estaban cerca del banco de Mabel (que se sentaba al lado suyo).

\- Armando estuvo en la cárcel hasta esta mañana, es el rumor que está ahorita por todos lados- le dijo una de sus amigas en voz baja, una de pelo rojo-. No se sabe por qué exactamente, ¿no habías hablado con él?

\- ¡No!- negó rápidamente Mabel-. No quiero tener nada que ver con él, y con esto ahora menos.

\- Se les veía bien juntos, y nunca me imaginé que él sería así- dijo otra de sus amigas, de pelo negro y tez morena.

\- No sabes por qué lo arrestaron- contradijo la pelirroja, defendiéndolo-. Puede ser solo un malentendido, o un error, no saques conclusiones adelantadas.

\- El punto es que no me importa lo que le pase o le deje de pasar a Armando-concluyó de tajo Mabel, molesta-. Lo único que me preocupa si él está aquí o no.

\- Todo parece indicar que si- dijo otra de sus amigas, una de pelo rubio y tez blanca-. Creo haberlo visto mientras llegaba, por la entrada principal, si era él, parecía estar esperando a alguien.

\- Que bueno que entré por el estacionamiento- dijo Mabel aliviada-. Y menos mal que no sabe que tengo carro.

\- Pero sabe en qué salón buscarte- dijo la rubia pensativa, y Mabel sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, aunque me busque yo no tengo nada que hablar con él- sentenció Mabel sentándose de golpe en su lugar.

Antes de que la charla pudiera seguir, el maestro de la primera hora llegó al salón, y todas tuvieron que dejar la plática ahí. Mabel miró de reojo a su hermano, sabiendo que éste mismo estaba con una mirada de miedo; lentamente puso su mano en el hombro del chico, y este reaccionó de inmediato. Ella le sonrió y le dijo con los labios "Todo estará bien". Diper suspiró, sabía que o debía armar una nueva escena como la de su cumpleaños.

Pasaron las horas tan rápido que los gemelos apenas se dieron cuenta que ya era hora del receso, entonces, Mabel tomó a Diper de la mano y ambos salieron casi corriendo del salón; el chico ya intuía lo qué pasaba, por lo que la siguió hasta uno de los patios de la escuela.

\- Parece que hoy no comeremos nada aquí- dijo Diper irónicamente-. Supongo que tendremos que compensarlo en la cena.

\- Lo siento Dip, pero si mis amigas están en lo correcto, no quiero arriesgarme a que él me encuentre en el salón- dijo Mabel preocupada, mirando a todos lados.

\- Mabel, tenemos que regresar al salón, si él te busca en el salón podría esperarte ahí hasta que comiencen de nuevo las clases…

\- No él- contradijo Mabel con seguridad-. Lo más probable es que me busque por todos lados hasta encontrarme.

Diper tomó la mano de Mabel y acaricio su mejilla.

\- Tranquila, tú me lo dijiste, todo estará bien- le susurró al oído para calmarla.

Mabel sonrió. Esos detalles de Diper le encantaban, pero, en el fondo, ella tenía el miedo de volver a vivir un evento parecido al de su cumpleaños.

Por fortuna de ambos, el final del receso llegó, y ahora solo les quedaba volver al salón antes que su siguiente maestro. Solo dos horas más y podrían irse a casa, y de ahí, a su nuevo hogar.

Terminando las clases, los gemelos salieron de nuevo rápido del salón, excusándose la chica con sus amigas; no vieron al chico en el camino, para alivio de Mabel, y fueron de regreso a casa.

\- No podemos hacer esto todos los días Mabel- finiquitó Diper mientras manejaba, pero Mabel se limitó a ver el camino pensativa.

Regresando a casa, Mabel se veía algo más animada, ya que al empacar lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminaron de empacar todo lo que necesitaban antes de que anocheciera, y ahora faltaba la peor parte, que era despedirse de sus padres. Aunque solo era un mes de prueba, ambos harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo. Su madre abrazó a ambos en el umbral de la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos, y los miró con orgullo sonriente.

\- Cuídense mucho, y siempre apóyense mutuamente. Y nunca lo olviden, esta es su casa, si tienen algún problema, no duden en pedirnos ayuda- les dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

\- Es un orgullo ver lo mucho que han crecido- agregó su padre con un brillo inusual en sus ojos-. Buena suerte hijos.

Los gemelos solo asintieron con la cabeza, decididos. Un último abrazo antes de irse, y luego guardaron sus cosas en el carro para dirigirse al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Manejando Mabel no despegaba su vista de su celular. Al parecer estaba platicando con sus amigas, porque su cara cambiaba de ánimo cada mensaje que recibía, hasta una que incluso preocupó a Diper, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Mabel saltó.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

\- ¿Qué pasa Mabel?- preguntó Diper luego del susto, por ello estuvo a punto de perder el control del carro.

\- Maya, una de mis amigas, le ha dado mi número a Armando- respondió Mabel sin despegar los ojos de su celular, tecleando con furia de tal forma que parecía que terminaría destrozando la pantalla touch-. No me importa que te halla rogado, no tenías por qué dárselo- agregó Mabel hablándole al celular, parecía que echaba fuego por la mirada.

\- Puedes desviar el número- le explicó Diper-. Así cada vez que él te llame no entrará su llamada.

Mabel asintió aún con la mirada en el celular; Diper no conocía bien el nombre de las amigas de su hermana, pero al ver la mirada de ella, decidió no preguntar. Mabel se veía muy molesta, casi al punto del llanto, por lo que Diper se detuvo en una esquina, le quitó a Mabel el celular de las manos, y tomó estas para que ella lo mirara.

\- Todo va a estar bien- le dijo éste con seguridad-. No te preocupes demasiado, piensa en lo que estamos haciendo ahora, ya veremos cómo solucionar eso después, entre los dos.

Mabel asintió con la cabeza, y se secó las pocas lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por el rabillo de su ojo. Luego Diper arrancó el carro una vez más, y ella tomó su celular una última vez, pero ahora sus tecleos eran más calmados. Un par de minutos después dejó el celular y se dedicó a mirar las calles que empezaban a oscurecer.

Llegaron de nuevo al edificio departamental, y la noche ya había llegado. Al entrar, el mismo hombre que les había atendido el día anterior los vio, y les llamó.

\- Vienen con la señorita Northwest, ¿verdad?

\- Eh, si- dudó un poco Diper, nervioso de que les dijera algo malo.

\- Ella aún no regresa, pero me pidió darles esto- dijo mientras les acercaba una llave que tenía el número del departamento-. Dijo que ella llegaría alrededor de las 9.

\- Muchas gracias- agradeció Mabel sonriente, tomando la llave rápidamente.

Diper también sonrió, de verdad Pacífica estaba igual de animada que ellos vivieran con ella, al punto de tomarse esa clase de molestias (aunque no le habían dicho nada de que irían ese mismo día).

Subieron sin más demora al departamento, y dejaron sus cosas en la sala, pues querían esperar a la rubia para tomar la decisión de dónde dormirían.

\- Por qué no le preparas algo de cenar a Pacífica- opinó Mabel acercándose a la cocina, muy bien equipada-. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por dejarnos vivir aquí.

\- Tampoco es como si fuéramos a vivir gratis- objetó Diper preparándose para cocinar-. Y también deberías ayudarme, no es justo que haga las cosas yo solo.

\- Pero tú eres el bueno cocinando- contradijo Mabel parándose a su lado, mientras Diper buscaba en la nevera que había, y en realidad estaba muy bien surtida-. Y yo solo soy buena con todas las demás tareas domésticas.

\- Bueno entonces a partir de ahora yo cocino y tú haces todo lo demás- aprovechó Diper su generosa oferta, y sacó del refrigerador un paquete de carne, y lo acercó a la estufa-. Yo cocino, Pacífica trabaja, y tú te encargas del hogar.

\- Eso suena a una familia medio rara- concluyó Mabel riendo-. Se supone que es el marido el que trabaja, y la esposa es la que hace el quehacer del hogar.

\- Entonces, en tu punto de vista, ¿tú estás casada con Pacífica?- inquirió Diper, haciendo que Mabel se sonrojara como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices Diper?- dijo Mabel molesta tapándose la cara con su blusa, dejando ver su vientre.

Aquello fue una invitación para Diper que le fue imposible dejar pasar, y este puso su mano en el vientre desnudo de Mabel, haciendo que ella diera un respingo, pues tenía la mano helada por la carne que acababa de sacar de su paquete. Ella intentó zafarlo, pero entonces en un movimiento rápido, Diper ya tenía aprisionados sus labios con los propios, y movía su mano gentilmente desde su vientre, subiendo hasta su brassier, haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de la chica.

\- Oye, estás muy sensible- susurró Diper, y entonces comenzó a buscar con la misma mano el pezón de Mabel por debajo de su brassier.

\- Tienes las manos heladas- le reclamó Mabel intentando acallar sus gemidos, pero era casi imposible.

En otro movimiento rápido, Mabel se quitó el brassier, invitando al chico a seguir con su faena. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Diper alzó por completo la blusa de la chica, y se dispuso a lamer los pechos de la chica, haciéndola suspirar, y gemir sin parar.

La boca de Diper se dedicaba con mucho esmero a darle placer a los pechos de la chica, haciendo que la temperatura del lugar aumentara drásticamente, pero de pronto, escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, y ambos se congelaron.

\- ¿Diper?, ¿Mabel?- les llamó desde la puerta Pacífica, y los chicos tuvieron muy poco tiempo para pensar, pues, en esa situación, era imposible no pensar mal. Estaban a punto de ser descubiertos.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este Fanfic.**

 **(Título anterior: Mudanza.**

 **Avance:** **14-26-25-22-15 11-9-22-8-22-13-24-18-26 26-15-20-12 7-22-9-9-18-25-15-22 11-26-9-26 22-15-15-26).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **3 (13-1-2-5-12)**

 **108 (3-15-14)**

 **103 (17-21-5)**

 **57 (12-15-19)**


	17. Capítulo 17: Fm yvhl wvhzuligfmzwl

En un fugaz acto reflejo, Mabel se tiró al suelo, quedando escondida por la barra de la cocina, y ahí se acomodó en silencio su ropa; mientras Diper fingía que estaba cocinando, tomando varias especias para hacer una marinada para la carne.

\- Oh, bienvenida Pacífica- saludó Diper tratando de disimular su nerviosismo-. No te esperábamos tan temprano.

\- Diper, ahí estás- se impresionó Pacífica dándose la vuelta-. Bueno pensaba llegar más tarde porque estaba haciendo unas cosas importantes en el negocio que abriré, pero también quería preparar las cosas en la casa para su llegada, ¿dónde está Mabel?- preguntó la chica reparando en el hecho que estaba solo él, y un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Aquí estoy- respondió Mabel saltando de su "escondite"-. Estaba viendo que cosas había. Queríamos tener la cena antes de que llegaras.

\- No tenían que molestarse- dijo Pacífica aumentando su rubor-. No es necesario que lo hagan.

\- Descuida, Diper es un excelente cocinero- afirmó Mabel pasando por Diper y caminando hasta Pacífica-. Tú ayúdame a llevar nuestras cosas a nuestra habitación, y deja que el hombre se encargue de todo.

Diper estuvo a punto de protestar, pero dado el susto que acababan de pasar en ese momento, pensó que lo más prudente sería dejarlo pasar, para que ambos pudieran recuperarse del susto.

Pacífica ayudó a Mabel a llevarse las maletas de ambos a su nueva habitación, justo al lado de la de ella.

\- Espero que sea lo suficientemente grande para ustedes dos- dijo Pacífica dejando las maletas a un lado de la cama.

\- Más que suficiente- se maravilló Mabel al ver lo espaciosa que era la habitación-. Es lo doble de grande que nuestra antigua habitación.

\- Y aquí está el closet- agregó Pacífica abriendo un par de puertas de madera, dejando ver un espacioso closet-. Es bastante grande, no pude llenar el mío.

\- Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo para llenarlo- pensó Mabel viéndolo de cerca, entonces volteó a ver a Pacífica-. Lo siento por lo de hace rato, supongo que habrías querido estar a solas con Diper.

\- ¿Eh?... bueno no… - la cara de Pacífica se puso tan roja como un semáforo-. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de hablar de estar a solas con él en la casa…

\- Eso no lo sabes- agregó Mabel levantando una ceja, y Pacifica no cabía en su vergüenza.

\- Ah cierto, iba a comentarte algo- dijo Pacífica de pronto para poder cambiar el tema-. Estoy a punto de abrir un negocio, lo haré solo de accesorios por mientras, pero necesitaré gente que me ayude, no sé si tú y Diper puedan echarme una mano.

\- Pues, yo prometí que no bajaría mis calificaciones en lo que vivía fuera de casa, así que no sé si podré, pero, estoy segura de que Diper lo hará con gusto, estaba pensando buscar un trabajo ahora que nos mudamos, así que nos caes del cielo, no sé cómo podremos pagártelo.

\- No es necesario- la calmó Pacífica cambiando su gesto a uno de nostalgia-. Antes de conocerlos, no tenía verdaderos amigos, así que si lo veo por ese lado, ustedes me han dado mucho más de lo que les he dado…

Mabel puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- No estás sola, ya no lo vas a estar.

Pacífica sonrió complacida. Una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo, que ya estaba completamente cristalino.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a la obra, arreglando las cosas en el nuevo cuarto de los gemelos, de vez en cuando dándose uno que otro consejo de conjuntos de ropa, y al final cenaron junto con Diper. Al terminar la cena, se pusieron a discutir de loa horarios de los tres. Quedaron en que los gemelos se irían en la mañana como normalmente lo hacían, y que por la tarde al salir Diper ayudaría a Pacífica en el local, mientras Mabel regresaba a casa para no atrasarse en sus estudios, y los fines de semana Pacífica descansaría, dejando el negocio al cuidado de Diper y Mabel.

\- Podrías buscar estudiar los fines de semana- comentó Mabel-. Hay escuelas que ofrecen clases los fines de semana, ¿cuál es el último grado que cursaste?

\- Este sería mi último año de preparatoria, de hecho ya tenía la inscripción y todo; hubo un par de problemas porque me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad en estas vacaciones, pero al final mi padre hizo un "arreglo" con los directivos de la escuela para que me dejaran ingresar, aunque no he ido a clases- explicó Pacífica nostálgica.

\- Vaya, entonces tienes nuestra edad- dijo Diper recordando la vez que ella se había negado a decirle su edad, y la rubia se ruborizó.

\- ¡Ven con nosotros! - saltó Mabel, con una enorme alegría-. Nunca te había visto en la escuela, por lo que pensé que seríamos de diferente edad, pero ahora que lo sé, sería grandioso que fuéramos juntos.

\- Pero, ¿y el negocio? No podemos tenerlo cerrado tanto tiempo- explicó Pacífica preocupada.

\- Podemos contratar a alguien que lo cuide temprano, y por la tarde nosotros nos encargamos, así no habrá problema- opinó Diper con calma-. Y ya te lo dije antes, Mabel es demasiado testaruda cuando quiere algo. No aceptará un "no" por respuesta- agregó al ver que Pacífica estaba a punto de alegar de nuevo.

Pacífica miró entonces a los ojos a la emocionada Mabel, y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, con un dejo de nostalgia en su rostro; era una felicidad tan pura que era imposible expresarla con palabras.

\- Bueno, si insisten así, no veo cómo podría negarme- aceptó Pacífica, y entonces Mabel se abalanzó a ella, abrazándola.

Decidieron que por la mañana ella los acompañaría a la escuela temprano, por si había algún contratiempo de su ausencia, aunque solo habían sido un par de días.

Esa noche, como habían sido un montón de cosas las que le habían pasado a los gemelos, Mabel cayó rendida en la cama, apenas tapándose bien con la manta. Diper hizo lo posible por arroparla bien, y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Su nueva emocionante aventura apenas empezaba.

Como era previsto, su ausencia fue menos que despreocupante, así que Pacífica pudo integrarse a las clases sin ningún problema. También, por una enorme fortuna, podrían compartir un salón de clases. Al llegar al salón, sus amigas reconocieron a Pacifica de inmediato, y le dieron una muy calurosa bienvenida. Al verlas así de unidas, Diper tenía un sentimiento de alegría, ya que era increíble ver lo bien que ellas dos se habían unido, pero a la vez un sentimiento de desplazamiento lo inundaba al ver que, de nuevo, se quedaba rezagado.

Mientras se acercaba el receso, Diper tuvo otro vuelco emocional, uno que le revolvía el estómago con fuerza. Casi había olvidado cómo el día anterior ellos habían "huido" de esa persona. Diper miró a Mabel, pero ella parecía completamente despreocupada por ese asunto, y ahora le tocaba maquinar, solo, un plan para ese día.

Tan pronto llegó el receso, Diper se puso de píe de un brinco, llamando la atención de Mabel (e incluso de todos los que se sentaban a su alrededor).

\- Vamos Mabel, hay que mostrarle a Pacífica la escuela- indicó Diper apresuradamente.

Mabel se quedó pensativa un momento, pero Diper no podía esperar. No podía dejar que se quedaran mucho tiempo. Pacífica se acercó cuando escuchó su nombre, pero antes de poder preguntar algo, Diper le tomó la mano y la sacó de ahí. Mabel se apresuró a seguirlos, y aunque en el fondo tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, le interesaba más ver la reacción de Pacífica, quien tenía la cara completamente roja.

Los gemelos hicieron lo prometido, y le dieron un tour a la aún ruborizada rubia. Una vez que llegaron al primero punto, la cafetería, Diper soltó la mano de Pacífica, y Mabel estuvo a punto de darle un regaño por lo poco sutil que acababa de ser en ese momento, pero decidió no decir nada, y concentrarse en lo que hacían, aunque el tour fue más bien dado por Mabel que por Diper, ya que el chico se la pasó todo el tiempo mirando de un lado a otro; ella estuvo a punto de decirle un par de veces que esa preocupación estaba de más, pero decidió castigarlo con la intriga por lo que le había hecho a Pacífica, y ella le mostró todo a su nueva amiga.

Al final, otra vez, no comieron por estar enseñándole a Pacífica la escuela, pero lo valió, para Mabel, pues pasó un buen rato con ella.

Acabando la escuela, los siguientes planes se pusieron en marcha. De nuevo Diper se puso como centinela observando de un lado a otro, como si fuera un agente secreto cuidando de algún presidente o personaje famoso, y entonces Mabel no pudo evitar reír y confesarle lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Él no ha venido a la escuela, no me preguntes por qué, pero me lo han dicho mis amigas al venir para acá.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?!- preguntó Diper molesto, y avergonzado.

\- Bueno, pensaba decírtelo, pero al final tenía que castigarte- confesó Mabel cruzándose de brazos, y agregó mirando a Pacífica-. Descuida, lo castigué por ti amiga.

Diper miró a Pacífica sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, y ésta se ruborizó de nuevo, mirando al suelo.

Todo era incomprensible para él, pero conociendo a su hermana no le diría hasta mucho después, por lo que no dijo nada más y se fueron de la escuela.

Diper dejó a Mabel en el departamento, y él se fue junto a Pacífica. Una parte de ella sentía celos por eso. Mabel sabía que ahí había algo, y aunque confiaba plenamente en Diper, no podía hacer nada con Pacífica (al final, Mabel fue la que le había instado a pelear), y más aún, no podía hacer nada ella, pues había prometido que no bajaría sus calificaciones, por lo que tan pronto llegó a casa, y para distraerse de esos pensamientos, se puso a hacer su tarea sin demora, y a estudiar un poco lo que tenía de dudas.

Diper y Pacífica llegaron al local. Había un montón de cajas aún sin abrir, pero al menos las estanterías estaban más que listas. Las siguientes dos horas, el único ruido que se escuchaba en ese lugar era el de cajas siendo abiertas, y el sonido tintineante del metal al ser acomodados los variados accesorios que Pacífica había seleccionado cuidadosamente para vender. Diper se impresionó al ver la calidad que ahí veía; nada era fantasía. Todo era oro, plata, o platino, e incluso se imaginaba que las perlas y diamantes que ellos tenían eran auténticos. Estaban en un lugar céntrico del condado, muy bien ubicado para ese tipo de negocio; una parte de él se preguntaba cuánto había sido el presupuesto que sus padres le habían dado, y se preguntaba si eran en realidad tan malos como ellos creían.

Cuando hubieron terminado, ya solo quedaban un par de detalles insignificantes como limpieza general, y hacer un cartel solicitando ayudantes. Pacífica limpiaba un poco los cristales, mientras veía de reojo cada cuando a Diper, viéndolo muy concentrado en ese letrero como si fuera un examen muy complicado.

\- "Se solicita ayudante, informes al siguiente número, buena paga", algo así, no tiene que ser tan elegante Diper- se mofó la chica al ver la dedicación del chico.

\- Bueno, tampoco tiene que verse mal, queremos que alguien tome el empleo rápido- se excusó Diper, pero escribió exactamente lo que Pacífica le había dicho.

La rubia rió por lo bajo al ver como Diper obedecía su consejo, pero de pronto, reparó en el hecho que estaban solos en ese lugar, y se armó de valor para dar un paso hacia él.

\- Y dime Diper, ¿cómo es tu novia?

Diper tuvo un sobresalto tan fuerte que terminó manchando su mano con el marcador permanente que usaba para hacer el letrero.

\- ¿Por qué tan de repente la pregunta Pacífica?- preguntó Diper con la voz temblorosa, y por instinto mantuvo la mirada al cartel.

\- Bueno, hace tiempo que he querido saberlo, e incluso te dije que quería conocerla, pero aún no la conozco- explicó Pacífica acercándose a la barra donde Diper estaba haciendo el letrero, y el chico comenzó a sentirse encerrado-. Pensé que tendría el placer de conocerla el día de su cumpleaños, pero no la vi… ¿no van a la misma escuela tampoco?

\- El día de hoy te íbamos a mostrar la escuela, por eso no pude verla- mintió Diper alejándose cuanto pudo, con el pretexto de pegar el cartel en la ventana-. No porque estemos saliendo quiere decir que tenga que estar con ella todo el tiempo.

\- Pero, al menos ella debería estar contigo en los momentos que la necesitas, en las cosas importantes- inquirió Pacífica acercándose de nuevo al chico. Aunque no podía verla, Diper podía sentir su presencia acercarse a él poco a poco.

\- Eso no es importante- concluyó Diper tratando de cerrar esa conversación, entonces sintió que Pacífica lo tomó del brazo, y con una fuerza que el chico no le conocía, logró darle la vuelta. Este de nuevo huyó instintivamente, hasta una pared cercana, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso por siempre.

\- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando te hablo?- le regañó la rubia, haciendo el espacio entre ellos cada vez más pequeño-. Estoy aquí, enfrente de ti, ¿y dónde está ella? Todo este proyecto que han realizado tú y Mabel ha sido difícil, y necesitabas apoyo, pero no se ha mostrado una sola vez...

\- Ella nunca me ha dejado solo- dijo casi en un susurro el chico, aún con la mirada desviada-. Desde que tomamos la decisión de vivir independientes, ella me ha apoyado.

\- ¿Y ella sabe que vives con otra chica?- preguntó Pacífica con la voz quebrada, parecía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

Diper abrió los ojos, asustado. Responder esa pregunta se le haría más difícil, más sabiendo que tenía que ocultar la identidad de "ella".

Pacífica se acercó, y puso sus manos de manera que impediría un nuevo escape del chico. Diper sentía que era el fin, que de una u otra forma ella descubriría la verdad, y que su camino había acabado; ella nunca se lo personaría. Mabel era su mejor amiga, y él era también su amigo más cercano, y el chico que ella quería, y saber que ambos salían sería un enorme golpe bajo. Sentía que había sido una pésima idea haber aceptado vivir con ella; en el fondo temía que una situación incómoda pudiera pasar, y ahora estaba pasando la peor de ellas.

\- Diper, yo estoy aquí- le dijo Pacífica con los ojos cristalizados, y sin poder hacer o decir nada más, en un parpadeo, Diper sintió que sus labios y los de Pacífica se habían juntado, en un beso cálido, y nostálgico. Un beso dulce y salado.

Cuando se separaron, Diper miró a Pacífica, pero esta era la que ahora desviaba la mirada. Diper quiso decir algo, pero entonces sintió un enorme escalofrío, al notar por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta que los observaba desde afuera. Diper temió hacerlo, pero al final miró hacia afuera, y la vio ahí, expectante… vio a Mabel parada fuera del local, sosteniendo algo en su mano, y así se quedaron los gemelos, sin decir una sola palabra.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Descubiertos.**

 **Avance:** **15-26-8 7-22-13-7-26-24-18-12-13-22-8 13-12 5-18-22-13-22-13 8-12-15-12 23-22-15 23-18-26-25-15-12).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **146 (21-14)**

 **48 (6-1-13-9-12-9-1;)**

 **72 (16-1-18-1)**

 **155 (4-5)**


	18. Capítulo 18: ¿Xznrmlh hvkzizwlh?

La tarea no era tan difícil como parecía, y sólo le tomó media hora acabarla. Mabel tenía ahora toda la tarde para estudiar todo lo que se le dificultara. Ese lugar era demasiado silencioso a esa hora, haciendo que ella se sintiera sola. Se preguntaba cómo les iría a Diper y Pacífica, y aquello le hacía sentir muy incómoda. Había prometido concentrarse en sus estudios, pero le era imposible hacerlo con eso en la cabeza; ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que eso era una buena idea?!

\- ¡Cierto! No comimos nada en el receso, deben estar muriéndose de hambre- saltó Mabel, alegre de que su pretexto sonaba muy convincente.

Fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, para ellos y para ella misma, ya que el haber recordado que no había comido le hizo sentir hambre. Trató con un par de cosas sencillas, pero había sido tan dependiente de Diper para la cocina, que no tenía ni idea de cómo cocinar un huevo.

\- Supongo que saldré a comprar algo, eso me ayudará a despejar mi mente- dijo Mabel rendida. Limpió el desastre que hizo al intentar cocinar, y salió en busca de comida.

Los gemelos no recurrían mucho a la comida china, pero de vez en cuando no estaba mal comprarla por la gran cantidad a menor precio. Pollo a la plancha, agridulce y picante, junto con su porción de arroz fue la elección de Mabel, y ahora sólo quedaba llegar al local, sabiendo que a este tenía que tomar el autobús. En el camino miraba por la ventana, pensativa. Esperaba que Diper no se molestara por ir en lugar de quedarse en casa, pero era irremediable, no podía concentrarse.

\- Me preocupaba saber que no habían comido nada, por eso les traje esto- practicaba Mabel en voz alta, haciendo que más de uno volteara a verla con intriga, e incluso con algo de miedo-. No, mejor: "Compré esto pero es demasiado y no pude acabármelo sola", aunque tampoco es creíble ya que no he comido nada... ¡Rayos!

Mabel saltó de su asiento, ya que estuvo a punto de pasarse de donde tenía que bajarse.

Al bajarse, Mabel miró a todos lados para orientarse. No estaba muy lejos, según la dirección que Pacífica le había dado. Le quedaban pocos metros para pensar en su excusa, aunque ya daba igual en ese momento. Lo mejor era simplemente enfrentarlo, Diper era estricto con ella, pero comprensible. Alzó la vista, y vio al fin el local a pocos metros. Cuando estuvo frente al enorme ventanal, todo su mundo se derrumbó: ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Pacífica tenía a Diper acorralado en una pared, y lo besaba. Esa imagen le hacía desear haber llegado antes e impedir eso. Pacífica desvió la mirada, y no notó su presencia en ése lugar, pero, la conexión que tenían los gemelos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Diper sí notara su presencia, y al verla, su mirada reflejaba pánico, y no era para menos luego de lo que ella había observado. Ambos se miraron fijamente por largos minutos, sin saber qué hacer o decir, solo separados por ese ventanal. Mabel sabía que tarde o temprano Pacífica intentaría hacer algo para ganarse al chico, pero pensó que pasaría más tiempo antes de que eso sucediera, que para entonces ella ya estaría más preparada y no en ése momento, pero no quería dar más problemas a los que ya había. Suspiró profundamente, para tomar fuerzas, entonces caminó a la puerta, y entró con calma.

\- Lo siento por venir sin avisar, pero supuse que como no habían comido en el receso tendrían hambre- se disculpó Mabel tratando de que su voz no saliera quebrada-. Vengan, he traído suficiente para los tres.

Diper y Pacífica despertaron del trance que los había dejado inmóviles, y vieron asombrados a Mabel, en especial Diper, que no se esperaba que tuviera esa reacción tan "normal". Pacífica le facilitó a Mabel una mesa plegable que tenía guardada por si la llegasen a necesitar, y los tres se pusieron a comer lo que les había llevado Mabel, en completo silencio. Acabando de comer, afuera ya había obscurecido, por lo que los tres decidieron que era mejor retirarse ya a casa.

De regreso en el departamento, Mabel se dirigió directamente a la habitación, donde aún tenía todo lo que había usado para estudiar. Quiso concentrarse en ello, olvidarse de lo que había visto, pero le era difícil puesto que en su mente sólo podía existir aquella escena. En su mente tenía tantas preguntas que a su vez no podía resolverlas pero sobre todo una en específico. ¿Por qué? En un descuido, notó que había una gota de agua en su libreta dónde había empezado con el estudio. Se limpió lo que eran futuras lágrimas y tomó su lápiz para enfocarse en lo que tenía planeado hacer, le costaba concentrarse aunque hacía el esfuerzo, pero no podía dejar que ello le hiciera fracasar en su deseo de ir al mismo lugar que Diper... soltó un suspiro al pensar en él, la persona que mejor conocía, quién había convivido 17 años de su vida y que representaba todo para ella. Dejó por un momento sus cosas para acostarse en su cama y reflexionar sobre el día, a lo terminó también pensando en Pacífica. A pesar del poco tiempo ya la consideraba su amiga, y no podía odiarla por hacer su lucha, cuando ella misma le había animado a que no se diera por vencida, que no había peor lucha que la que no se hace. Estaba en un terrible dilema, por un lado quería que Diper estuviera con ella a pesar de las consecuencias pero por otro lado, sabía que eso no podría durar para siempre, tarde o temprano Diper se alejaría, si no era con Pacífica podría ser con cualquier otra. Tenía que encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible, no podía quedarse así, comenzó a buscar ideas de posibles soluciones hasta quedar dormida, sin duda había sido un día muy pesado para ella.

Diper al llegar al departamento sentía ganas de hablar con Mabel para aclarar las cosas, pero al verla ir al cuarto vertiginosa desistió. Tenía que darle su espacio y esperar a que ella estuviese mejor para confrontar la situación. Suspiró y volteó a ver hacia sus lados lo que podría hacer, por un lado él quería llegar al cuarto también para descansar, se sentía muy agotado pero por otro lado temía en cómo se encontraría ella, existía la posibilidad de que lo corriera y lo peor, sin tener una buena excusa con Pacífica. Así que sin muchos ánimos se fue a la cocina para poder hacer de cenar más tarde pues la comida china no sería suficiente tomando en cuenta que no habían comido más que eso.

Pacífica terminó haciendo algo similar a Mabel, se dirigió a su habitación sólo que de manera lenta y desganada pues de no haber sucedido la llegada de Mabel y que era tarde se habría quedado más tiempo con Diper. Llegando a su cuarto cayó rendida boca arriba en su cama aunque en el fondo sentía en un mar de emociones, culpable por haber besado a Diper sabiendo que él tenía algo serio con alguien más, pero al mismo tiempo molesta por no comprender por qué jamás la había visto, y qué tipo de chica era, que lo dejaba a su suerte aunque él dijera que no era así. Por otro lado se sentía contenta por haber sentido los labios de Diper, que fue como tocar el cielo por un momento. Pero casi se le estaba escapando un detalle, Mabel se estaba comportando extraña desde que los había encontrado juntos, ¿los habría descubierto? de ser así les hubiera dicho algo, no parecía ser alguien que se callara las cosas, pero no justificaba su actitud tan seria si la mayor parte del tiempo era alegre. Algo debía estar pasándole a su amiga o le pasó en el trayecto al local para que estuviera seria en la comida y fuera lo más rápido posible a la habitación. Al final, se puso a hacer una lista mental de lo que tendría que hacer en lo que restaba de la semana.

Pacífica se mantenía tan concentrada en sus planes que se asustó al escuchar la vibración de su teléfono que le indicaba un mensaje, se sentó en su cama para empezar a buscarlo, no recordaba dónde lo había dejado hasta que volteó a ver su mesita de noche y ahí se encontraba su objetivo (era el mismo de siempre). Lo tomó para averiguar el contenido del mensaje a lo que terminó en una decepción, ya que sólo era publicidad telefónica. Dejó nuevamente su teléfono en la mesita sintiéndose molesta, pero a su vez melancólica. Generalmente recibía mensajes de Diper pero ahora que viven en la misma casa no será necesario (la única vez que se comunicaron de otra manera, Pacífica le había marcado de un público). Suspiró y optó por dormirse, ya mañana sabría qué hacer.

Diper después de un rato cocinando lo que sería la cena terminó cansándose y decidió irse a descansar. Esperó unos momentos a que la comida empezara a enfriarse un poco para guardarla en refrigerador. Después de esto quedó un momento pensativo, ¿era buena idea estar ahí? Se dirigió a la sala para fijarse en el reloj y hacer un conteo aproximadamente de cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado. Sacó su teléfono para poder usarlo como linterna a lo que apagó las luces y se dirigió a su habitación dónde en el fondo temía la ira de Mabel pero al abrir la puerta y verla acostada le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, recogió sus cosas del escritorio, se sentó en la cama quedándose con la cabeza sobre la pared y recostado sobre la base teniendo una vista de, para él, la chica más hermosa del mundo descansar tranquilamente. Pensaba en quedarse así y posteriormente acomodarse bien pero Morfeo se lo impidió cerrando así sus ojos en la espera de un nuevo día. Pareciera que sería una noche tranquila, pero, avanzada la noche, Diper fue despertado por los llantos de Mabel; se sentía mal, ya que al fin había logrado quitarle ese problema a su hermana, y que lo volviera a hacer le hacía sentir culpable, pues se sentía el causante de sus llantos. Se empezó a acomodar de tal forma que la abrazó por detrás, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte; de nuevo, para su suerte, funcionó, y poco a poco sus llantos se fueron apagando hasta quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Durante la semana ninguno de los tres habló de lo sucedido. Mabel comenzó a tratar de verse normal para no preocupar a Pacífica y Diper. El anuncio de la tienda al fin funcionó, y contrataron a una mujer de unos 20 años, castaña de ojos cafés; eso les ayudó mucho, pero a la vez impedía que Pacífica se quedara de nuevo a solas con Diper, por lo que tuvo que pasar a una estrategia sutil de seducción.

Más de una semana había pasado, era viernes de nuevo, y para Mabel era más difícil fingir que estaba bien; temía que tarde o temprano Diper terminara enamorándose de Pacífica y ella no podría evitarlo. Las pesadillas se sentían cada vez más reales, y aunque contaba con el amor de Diper, no era suficiente. Mientras él y Pacífica se ocupaban entre el local y tareas, decidió salir de casa con el objetivo de no querer regresar más. Tomó algunas de sus pertenencias aprovechando que ellos no estaban, en una maleta, y salió de casa. Caminó por largo tiempo sin notar que oscurecía, dándose cuenta cuando estaba en lo que parecía ser una plaza; se sentó en una banca cubriéndose los brazos del frío viento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Mabel?- preguntó una voz cerca de ella, y Mabel se asustó al escucharla, pues sabía muy bien de quién se trataba esa voz.

Mabel saltó rápidamente y se alejó un par de pasos, y, en efecto, de las sombras surgía el mismo chico moreno que ella estuvo evitando todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Armando!- saltó Mabel tomando asiendo fuerte su maleta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿y por qué traes esa maleta?

\- ¡No te interesa!- saltó de nuevo Mabel, disponiéndose a irse.

\- Entiendo que me odies…- comenzó el moreno haciendo que Mabel se detuviera un instante-… y entiendo que quizá no sea el indicado para esto, pero, algo es obvio, y eso es que tú necesitas a alguien que te escuche, y yo quiero compensar el daño que te he hecho- Armando se sentó en la misma banca que estaba Mabel-. No tienes que sentarte aquí mismo, puedes estar ahí, pero, déjame al menos escucharte.

¿Era correcto? Era verdad, no quería que fuera él. Podría escoger a cualquier persona en el universo para desahogarse, pero el universo solo le había mandado a ese sujeto. Ella deseaba estar en otro lugar, pero no le quedaba de otra. Sin poder acudir a Pacífica, ni a ninguna de sus otras amigas, no le quedaba de otra.

Mabel no le contó la realidad, aunque claramente modificó ciertos detalles, tratando de sonar comprensible. Le dijo que había visto a su amiga y a su actual novio besándose (al oír la palabra novio el cejo, pero se limitó a seguir oyendo), y que había huido de casa para evitar confrontarlo, diciéndole también que vivía con dicha amiga. Armando se quedó en silencio un momento, pensativo, y Mabel comenzaba a arrepentirse.

\- Eres buena metiéndote en problemas- dijo Armando en tono irónico.

\- No sé por qué te cuento estas cosas- inquirió Mabel de nuevo decidida a irse, pues un enorme nudo en la garganta se le había formado. De nuevo había tomado una mala decisión, pensando en principio que estaba bien.

\- Oye, tranquila, solo digo que las cosas que tienden a pasarte no son nada normales- la detuvo el chico parándose de golpe, intentando acercársele.

\- ¿Qué tiene de anormal mi problema?- preguntó Mabel fastidiada, alejándose.

\- Estás aquí, llorando, en medio de un parque oscuro, eso no es normal, ni seguro- dijo Armando acercándose poco a poco, pero la chica seguía manteniendo su distancia.

\- Déjame en paz, esto no te concierne- le amenazó Mabel con los ojos cristalizados-. Si tengo un problema o no, serás la última persona a la que acuda.

\- Pero Mabel, que no entiendes que solo quiero ayudar- le rogaba Armando, ahora quedándose en su lugar, entendiendo que acercarse no era la mejor estrategia- ¿Me crees capaz de dejarte aquí sola?

\- Sé cuidarme sola- recriminó Mabel-. Y es más, mejor me voy, no me sigas, no quiero que sepas dónde vivo...

\- ¿A dónde irás?, ¿a ese lugar del que has huido llorando?- le preguntó Armando con incertidumbre.

\- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz!- saltó Mabel, pero era obvio que sus palabras le habían dado un sobresalto importante- ¡Si no me dejas en paz, correré y gritaré que me quieres lastimar!

\- Calma, tranquila, no lleguemos a mayores- se alejó un poco el chico, a sabiendas que Mabel hablaba muy en serio-. Solo responde algo, y me iré, si no, me quedaré... ¿en serio quieres volver ahí, y verlos juntos de nuevo?

Mabel apretó más fuerte los puños, molesta, irritada. ¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que estar ahí, y decirle las cosas que verdaderamente pasaban, que verdaderamente sentía? Habría deseado que fuera cualquier persona, incluso un completo desconocido, pero no él... ¿por qué tenía que aparecerse precisamente ahora que ella estaba completamente vulnerable?

\- Ven, sabes que solo quiero tu felicidad- le extendió el chico una mano, quedándose a una distancia segura.

Mabel estaba en blanco. La mayor parte de sí quería largarse de ese lugar, pero, también esa parte era la misma que no deseaba volver a ese mismo lugar, donde sabía que la esperaban, pero, al mismo tiempo, temía volver a ver una escena similar... ahora, ver esa mano morena que se extendía ante ella, se le hacía su único verdadero consuelo, y poco a poco, se decía a tomarla.

No entendía como, pero, estaba pasando. En serio ella misma, su misma mano, estaba alzándose, y acercándose a la de él, la última persona a la que ella hubiera deseado ver, o siquiera acercarse.

\- Vamos…- le dijo con calma Armando, aunque su mirada también mostraba un poco de impaciencia.

Mabel tocó con la yema de sus dedos, la yema de los dedos de él, y entonces una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente, y vio pasar delante de si un montón de imágenes. Vio todo lo que habían pasado ella y Diper toda su vida; vio todas las veces que él la había defendido, las veces que él estuvo a su lado mientras lloraba, las veces que rieron juntos, que iban juntos de compras… vio los besos, las caricias, vio además sus planes juntos… Mabel dio un giro completo, y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Corrió sin detenerse siquiera a ver si era perseguida, solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Abrió la puerta, aún estaba todo oscuro. ¡Perfecto! Escondió la maleta, pues al ver la hora no quedaba mucho para que regresaran. Entró rápidamente al baño, esperando que eso le ayudase a esconder las evidencias del sufrimiento que había pasado ese día, y mientras se duchaba, tenía en la mente una sola cosa… tenía que hacer las cosas bien, empezando por la más importante, y eso era dejar de jugar al novio secreto, aunque con ello se arriesgase a perder a su mejor amiga.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Un beso desafortunado.**

 **Avance: 12-1 16-5-12-9-18-18-15-10-1 1-13-1-4-1 8-1-18-1 19-21 1-16-1-18-9-3-9-15-14 1-12 6-9-14).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **159 (14-15-19-15-20-18-15-19)**

 **60 (19-21)**

 **100 (19-5-18)**

 **134 (19-21)**


	19. Capítulo 19: Ml nzh qfvtlh

Ya casi era hora de cerrar el local, por lo que Pacífica dejó ir a su empleada y ella junto con Diper regresaron a casa. Mientras Diper iba manejando, Pacífica se decidió a aclarar las cosas.

\- Diper, quería decir que lo siento… no debí haberte besado ese día, solo que me sentí desesperada porque no entiendo la situación, y en verdad me preocupan tú y Mabel… espero me puedas perdonar…

\- Yo soy quien te debe una disculpa- interrumpió Diper con calma-. Bueno, he mantenido todo esto con mucho secretismo, y creo que lo menos que te debo es algo de sinceridad.

Diper buscó un lugar donde aparcar el carro, y se estacionó, impresionando un poco a la chica. Apagó el vehículo, y se quedó un rato mirando al vacío, pensando claramente sus siguientes palabras.

\- Verás, estoy en una situación muy complicada- comenzó Diper, claramente nervioso-. Es verdad que no te he dicho quién es, y ni siquiera te la he presentado, como tal…- hizo una pausa en eso último, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero siendo sincero-… el punto es, que en realidad nadie sabe con quién salgo, pero, es por una razón… lo siento Pacífica, pero, es algo que nadie puede saber…

\- ¿Es algo así como un romance secreto?- preguntó Pacífica tratando de comprender la situación.

\- Si, así es- afirmó Diper, asintiendo exageradamente-. Tú eres mi amiga, y una importante, y quizá si te llegue a contar, pero…

\- Entiendo- lo interrumpió Pacífica tomando su mano-. Y de nuevo lo siento por ponerte en esta situación.

Diper miró a Pacífica, sonriendo apaciblemente, y eso en verdad lo calmó. Se sentía indigno de esa mirada de calma y conforto que la chica rubia le estaba mostrando. Diper sonrió también, contagiado por la calma de ella, y asió su mano con la de ella.

\- No merezco esto- dijo Diper-. No siento que me merezca tenerte como amiga.

\- Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que tú me has dado también una amistad muy importante- lo calmó Pacífica acercándose a él, para poder susurrarle al oído-. Gracias por todo Diper, en verdad, ustedes me han dado más de lo que yo pueda darles.

Diper alzó su brazo libre para poder abrazarla, actuando sin pensarlo. Quería demostrarle de alguna forma que él siempre la apoyaría como pudiera. Pacífica sintió el abrazo del chico, y sintió sus mejillas arder, aunque la situación era algo incómoda, y de hecho no estaba en la mejor posición, pero aun así era un gesto demasiado tierno para ella. Así se quedaron un momento, y luego decidieron que debían separarse para seguir su camino, pero, al hacerlo, Pacífica miró a los ojos al chico involuntariamente, y por breves segundos ambos se miraron fijamente, a pocos centímetros de distancia, pudiendo sentir sus respiraciones. Diper sentía todo su cuerpo convulsionar, a la vez que poco a poco la razón y el instinto luchaban dentro de sí.

\- De-debemos irnos…- dijo, increíblemente, Pacífica, alejándose rápidamente, para poderse sentar bien en su lugar.

Diper se acomodó bien en su asiento, pero antes de seguir, se quedó firme en su asiento unos instantes, intentando recuperarse. Su cuerpo temblaba, así no podría manejar. "¿Qué estaba pensando?" se cuestionaba a sí mismo con ira, a la vez que hacía respiraciones para calmarse. De pronto, su celular sonó, haciendo que de un respingo saliera de su trance, y se apresuró a contestar, sabiendo bien quién era.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Diper! ¿Dónde están?, ¿por qué no han llegado?- preguntó Mabel, claramente asustada.

\- Lo siento, ya vamos a llegar- la calmó Diper con seriedad, pero no quiso dar más detalles, por lo que simplemente colgó, y puso en marcha el carro sin decir nada más.

Al llegar a casa, Diper se fue directo a bañar, solo después de saludar a su hermana, pero no pudiendo ocultar que algo tenía. Mabel se quedó con Pacífica en la cocina, y Mabel intentó de nuevo hacer algo para animar las cosas, por lo que le propuso a Pacífica que le ayudara a preparar algo para cenar, aunque ninguna de las dos era buena para eso.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste antes de que llegáramos a esta casa?- preguntó Mabel en broma, mientras cortaba algo de cebolla.

 **\- Solo fue media semana, y como estaba en acomodarme en esta casa, compraba comida hecha- le explicó Pacífica, que doraba un poco de tocino, entonces, viendo la oportunidad de estar a solas con Mabel, quiso aprovecharla-. Dime Mabel, ¿tú estás saliendo con alguien?**

Aquella pregunta asustó tanto a Mabel que estuvo a un milímetro de rebanarse parte del dedo, por suerte alcanzó a reaccionar y detuvo el andar del cuchillo.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- preguntó Mabel tratando de que su voz no temblara.

\- Pues, hace una semana, cuando llegaste al local, te veías muy extraña, por eso me preocupaba que algo te hubiera pasado- le explicó Pacífica tomando la cebolla (sin dedo) que Mabel había cortado, y la echaba al sartén-. Pensaba que a lo mejor habrías tenido una discusión con alguien, y bueno, como tú amiga quería serte de ayuda con lo que te pase.

Mabel sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago cuando la escuchó. De verdad había levantado sospechas, y lo peor, se sentía culpable al escucharla decir eso, pues por su voz, y su rostro, de verdad estaba preocupada por ella.

\- Me sentí frustrada por los estudios- "mintió", a medias, Mabel (pues en parte estaba diciendo la verdad)-. En verdad quiero entrar a la misma universidad que Diper, pero, siento que no doy lo suficiente para ello, por eso me frustré…

\- Quizá no, pero tú eres una chica que cuando quiere algo hace por obtenerlo, por eso estoy segura de que lo lograrás- la animó Pacífica, sinceramente, haciendo asomar en el rostro de Mabel una sonrisa sincera, la única que había tenido en días.

Mabel y Pacífica terminaron los omelettes que estaban preparando, y llamaron a Diper para cenar. Al terminar, Mabel se encerró en sus estudios, pidiendo ayuda a Diper para las cosas que no entendía.

Era fin de semana, y aunque era el día que Diper y Mabel se encargarían del local, Pacífica hizo un cambio repentino de planes. Dijo que había una persona que también buscaba trabajo, y de aceptarla, eso les liberaría bastante la agenda a los tres, dejando los fines de semana para descansar (Pacífica le había manifestado a Mabel su preocupación por la gran carga que Diper tenía al trabajar toda la semana). Los tres se dirigieron al local, donde ya los esperaría la nueva empleada.

\- ¿Cómo se enteró de este trabajo?- preguntó Mabel muy curiosa y ansiosa.

\- Ella es una antigua conocida mía del pueblo donde vivía. Ella vino hasta donde sé como estudiante de intercambio, y como sabía que también vivía por aquí, me preguntó que si sabía de algún lugar donde trabajar, y por eso pensé en contratarla.

\- Siempre tan noble Pacífica- se mofó Diper, con sarcasmo.

\- Más de lo que crees Diper- contestó con molestia Pacífica.

Llegaron al local, y estaba parada en la puerta una chica poco mayor que ellos, pelirroja, delgada y atlética, con la mirada perdida, pero inmediatamente volteó al ver el carro que aparcaba frente a ella.

\- Esperen un momento- pidió Pacífica, y salió sola del carro.

Diper y Mabel obedecieron, y se quedaron dentro del carro. Observaron como las chicas se saludaban, y Pacífica la dirigía dentro del local. Aquello era un silencio incómodo, ya que aunque dormían en la misma cama, no se habían dirigido la palabra bien todo ese tiempo, salvo por un par de preguntas acerca de los estudios de Mabel, o platicando entre los tres durante la cena o en la escuela.

\- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Diper, serio, pero por dentro, nervioso.

\- No, no lo está- respondió Mabel igualmente seria, tajante.

Diper solo suspiró, y no dijo nada más. Esa situación era demasiado mala, y en el fondo, se preguntaba, "¿qué tan sabio era seguir peleando?", ya que, cosas así, tendrían por montones, en ese momento, y en el futuro.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de que Pacífica regresara con los gemelos. Se le veía satisfecha.

\- Bueno, aún le faltan un par de cosas, pero está preparada para el trabajo- les explicó Pacífica mientras subía al carro.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que nos quedemos a ayudar?- preguntó Mabel.

\- No, ella estará bien- respondió Mabel despreocupada-. Quiero que hoy nos la pasemos relajados, los tres hemos tenido unos días difíciles, y es buen momento para relajarnos.

Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de buen humor para un día así, hicieron lo posible por no demostrarlo, y obedecieron el deseo de Pacífica.

Como ya el centro comercial se les estaba haciendo aburrido, decidieron un mejor lugar, la alberca. Rápidamente regresaron al departamento, tomaron trajes de baño, unos cuantos aperitivos, toallas, sombrillas, y se fueron en nada de tiempo a disfrutar.

\- No olvides bloqueador solar Mabel- le recordó Diper mientras metía todo en una mochila-. Te quemas muy fácil en el sol.

\- Tú también- expresó Mabel, hallando ironía en su comentario, pues eran gemelos, haciendo reír a Pacífica.

Se sentía de verdad un aura más relajada, y aunque había problemas, Mabel y Diper decidieron disfrutarlo como pudieran.

A pesar de que no eran vacaciones, había mucha gente en la alberca, pero afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande para que aún hubiera espacio para unos cuantos más. Las chicas rápidamente buscaron tres sillas para sentarse, mientras Diper se cambiaba, luego lo hicieron ellas dos mientras Diper cuidaba los lugares. El bikini de dos piezas negro de Pacífica, y el de Mabel rosa, llamaban tanto la atención que no hubo chico en la piscina que no volteara a verlas, e incluso Diper sintió un par de miradas de odio al verlas llegar con él. Aquello sí que fastidió a Diper, y cuando las chicas regresaron, él se dedicó a regresar las miradas, tratando de marcar su terreno.

\- Sí que hace un buen clima- suspiró Mabel mientras se recostaba en la silla.

\- ¿Por qué se trajeron eso?- preguntó Diper con fastidio.

\- ¿Celoso?- preguntó Mabel en burla, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Diper solo bufó y se levantó de su silla, para darse un clavado en el agua. Pacífica y Mabel no pudieron resistirse a reír.

\- Vaya, me imaginaba que Diper era del tipo celoso, pero se ve tierno cuando lo es- dijo Pacífica sin poder dejar de reír, contagiando a Mabel.

Aquello era una salida grupal, por lo que Mabel y Pacífica se le unieron a Diper, nadando juntos, y jugando con el agua. Era su día de relajación, y un ataque de celos no podía arruinarlo. Incluso parecía haberse olvidado el problema entre los gemelos, pues al verse, en lugar de apartar la mirada, sonrieron juntos.

Se quedaron una buena cantidad de tiempo en la piscina, pero al final decidieron volver para descansar. Al llegar al departamento, Pacifica checó su celular para ver si había alguna novedad.

\- ¡Cierto!, olvidé decirle cómo hacer restock de todo, y ya es su hora de salida- dijo de pronto la rubia, preocupada-. Debo ir para allá.

\- Déjamelo a mí- le dijo Diper con calma-. Ustedes quédense a descansar.

\- No, yo iré- le dijo Mabel firme-. No podrás hacerlo solo, pero si Pacífica, descansa, nosotros nos encargamos, al final de cuentas era nuestro turno en un principio.

Aunque Pacifica estaba en desacuerdo de dejarle todo a ellos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y los gemelos se pusieron en marcha.

De nuevo, en el camino, los gemelos se quedaron callados, como si esperasen a que fuera el otro el que hablase. Mabel estaba pensativa, pero, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, no por nada se había ofrecido a acompañar a Diper.

El objetivo inicial era hacerlo juntos para dividir la carga, pero el trabajo pesado le tocó a Diper, cargando las cosas pesadas, mientras Mabel acomodaba lo que debía en los exhibidores. El local iba bien, pues el trabajo de restock les tomó una hora entera; muchos de los exhibidores estaban vacíos, y Diper revisaba el inventario para saber qué exactamente sería lo que pediría Pacífica a los proveedores. Al sacar el libro inventario, Diper vio un teléfono celular, pero no parecía ser el de Pacífica. Lo dejó ahí pensando que podría ser que un cliente lo hubiera olvidado, y siguió con su trabajo.

\- Bueno, parece que hemos terminado aquí- dijo de pronto Diper cerrando el libro de inventario.

\- Aún no terminamos- expresó Mabel acercándose a Diper, y lo encaró-. Quiero, o más bien, necesito saber qué pasó ese día.

Diper sintió tambalearse un poco. Aquel cambio de aire había sido demasiado repentino, pero sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, por lo que ambos chicos se sentaron en unos taburetes que había ahí, y Diper le explicó con detalle lo que había pasado. Al terminar, todo era tal como ella se lo había imaginado, y en realidad no le podía culpar a Pacífica el hacer su lucha (lucha que ella misma había impulsado).

\- Dime Diper, ¿qué piensas de Pacífica?- le preguntó Mabel, temerosa de la respuesta que escucharía.

Diper se quedó en blanco. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta sin sentir que lastimaría a Mabel, aunque él mismo no tenía una respuesta correcta ni para él, ni para ella. Todo lo que había pasado, había destrozado su convicción ciega de seguir con Mabel, aunque fuera ella misma la que le había hecho sentir esa misma convicción. Ahora estaba Pacífica, y, debía admitirlo al menos para sí, aquello lo dejaba en jaque.

Mabel vio la cara de Diper, y sabía que algo iba muy mal. Lo conocía, y sabía que ese rostro de incertidumbre y pánico no significaban nada bueno para ellos. Sentía que todo se estaba acabando, y no podía dejar que pasara. Mabel se levantó de golpe, y lo abrazó, sacándolo del trance. Diper reaccionó completamente ya cuando sus labios estaban juntos a los labios de Mabel, en un beso que mostraba un mar de sentimientos, entre los cuales había frustración, miedo, pero a la vez, un amor tan puro de Diper sentía no merecía, pero, a la vez, parecía como si ese beso le esfumaba los temores, pues sin demora, Diper devolvió el abrazo a Mabel, haciendo que el beso fuera más personal, y profundo.

Nada existía alrededor, solo ellos dos, aunque al final eso fue un error. Un grito de sorpresa los asustó, y los gemelos voltearon asustados a la puerta, viendo a la chica pelirroja parada, con los ojos bien abiertos, y se veía nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, bueno yo…- comenzó la chica tartamudeando-… me llamo Wendy, y Pacífica me contrato…

\- Ah, si… lo-lo siento… somos conocidos de ella, y bueno… ¿qué pasa?

\- Solo vine por mi celular, lo tomo y me voy- dijo Wendy, cuyo rostro estaba tan profundamente rojo como su pelo.

Diper buscó el celular que vio hacía un momento, y se lo entregó. La pelirroja lo tomó y dio la vuelta rápidamente, dejándolos ahí, angustiados, esperando que no corriera la voz, y las cosas llegaran a oídos de Pacífica, por lo que mejor salieron corriendo de ahí, para llegar al departamento antes de que eso pasara.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: ¿Caminos separados?**

 **Avance:** **24-12-14-12 13-12 8-22 10-6-22 11-12-13-22-9 18-14-26-20-18-13-26 14-6-8-18-24-26 23-22 22-15-22-5-26-23-12-9).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **151 (7-21-1-18-4-1-18-1´-14)**

 **46 (9-13-16-15-18-20-1-14-20-5,)**

 **47 (19-21)**

 **109 (19-21-19)**


	20. Capítulo 20: ¿Nzyvo?

Los gemelos hicieron todo lo posible por regresar rápidamente al departamento, esperando llegar a tiempo, y evitar que la noticia se esparciera. No solo les preocupaba que Pacífica se enterara, le preocupaba que esa chica, Wendy, terminara diciéndole a alguien más, y para evitarlo, necesitaban irremediablemente la ayuda de Pacífica… ya no había de otra, tenían que decirle.

Subieron corriendo hasta el departamento, y abrieron la puerta tan rápido como pudieron; no vieron a primera vista a Pacífica, y esperaron que estuviera en la habitación. Por suerte, si estaba, sentada en su cama, leyendo una revista del proveedor de accesorios, con una pluma en la oreja y una libreta en su mesa de noche, probablemente pensando en qué cosas encargar. Levantó la vista cuando vio a los gemelos entrar, con una mezcla de asombro y alegría. Al verla calmada, un foco de alivio les llegó a los gemelos, pero, aún no era todo.

\- Chicos, ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Pacífica con calma.

Diper solo cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque no había nadie más en la casa, ni había peligro, pero algo le hizo hacerlo, como la sombra de lo que debió haber hecho antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Pacífica asustada al ver el rostro de preocupación de los gemelos.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Diper, pero éste se alejaba. Tenía que primero arreglar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, antes de poderle decir lo que pasaba. Mabel no aguantó mucho el nerviosismo, y se sentó en la cama de pacífica… se sentía mareada, y sospechaba que era por el susto.

\- ¿Has hablado con Wendy?- preguntó Diper, tratando de reunir información antes de decir algo más.

\- No desde esta mañana que le mostré el local, ¿por qué?, ¿algo pasó con ella?- preguntó Pacífica aumentando su angustia.

Diper caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sudando, jugando con sus manos. ¿Cómo se habían descuidado así? Ella no los conocía, pero era peligroso que se divulgaran las cosas. Mabel se veía igual de nerviosa, sentada en la cama, con sus manos tapándole el rostro; estaba a nada de llorar, pensando en que si ella le decía a alguien, todo terminaría... todo por lo que habían trabajado, se esfumaría, y que sería separada de él.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué les pasa?- preguntó Pacífica, asustada por el actuar de los gemelos-. Desde que regresaron a casa han estado actuando raro.

\- Es difícil de explicar- dijo Diper con la voz temblorosa, pero sin mirar a Pacífica.

\- ¡Pues explíquenme!- saltó Pacífica deteniendo el andar de Diper, y llamando a Mabel-. No sé qué les está pasando, pero quiero saberlo... Vivimos juntos, hemos pasado muchas cosas, y son las personas más allegadas a mí, quiero poder ayudarles.

Diper se dignó entonces a verla fijamente. Su mirada mostraba verdadero pánico al verlos actuar así, pues parecía que hubieran matado a alguien. Mabel también alzó la mirada, para ver a su amiga, y su preocupación. Los gemelos se miraron, tratando de tomar fuerzas para lo que seguía, pues en el camino de regreso habían decidido que lo mejor era decirle lo que pasaba, sin rodeos, pero ahora lo veían muy complicado, pues lo que habían hecho era muy delicado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Wendy?- preguntó Pacífica deteniendo su conversación silenciosa- ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?

\- Ella vio algo que no queremos que le diga a nadie- dijo Mabel, tratando de ir lo más lento posible-. Y, es nuestro más grande secreto, al decirlo, podríamos perderlo todo Pacífica...

\- Por favor, tienes que confiar en nosotros- le rogó Diper-. Te juro que te diremos que pasa, pero, por ahora, tienes que confiar en nosotros...

\- ¿Secreto? ¿De qué hablan?, no me están diciendo nada.

\- ¡Por favor!- saltó Mabel de la cama, con unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos-. Te lo ruego, te lo rogamos…

Pacífica se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Por dentro se sentía molesta por el secretismo de los gemelos, pero ver la mirada suplicante de Mabel, le hacía sentir su miedo, uno que deseaba entender.

\- Está bien- dijo al fin, suspirando-. Pero, exactamente qué planean, porque dicen que es algo que no quieren que le diga a nadie, pero ella no conoce a nadie de aquí salvo a mí, así que no entiendo cuál sea el problema de que haya visto algo, si solo a mi podría decírmelo…

\- Por eso corrimos a ti- comentó Diper tratando de calmarse-. Teníamos que estar seguros de que nadie más se enteraría, y claro, contarte…

\- No queremos que te enteres de la maña manera- explicó Mabel limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas-. Diper, ayúdame a llegar a la habitación, no me siento bien.

Diper volteó a verla, y en serio se veía mal. Estaba muy pálida y su rostro notaba pesadez. Rápidamente el chico la tomó del brazo para que se apoyara, y Pacífica, igual de angustiada, tomó el otro brazo, y juntos la llevaron a la habitación.

Mabel se subió a la cama con dificultad, y se recostó, sintiéndose como un pesado yunque encima de aquella suave cama. Solo podía ver levemente el techo, muy difuminado, y sentía un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, especialmente en el pecho y vientre, y su respiración se le dificultaba.

\- Tenemos que llamar al médico- le dijo Pacífica a Diper angustiada al ver el estado de Mabel, en especial por su repentino cambio.

\- No, estoy bien- se negó Mabel, que apenas podía escuchar la voz de ellos dos, y la escuchaba como un lejano eco.

\- Mabel, podría ser algo grave- la regañó Diper tratando de convencerla.

\- Estoy bien- dijo Mabel tratando de acomodarse de lado-. Solo necesito dormir un poco, descuiden…

No pudo terminar la frase, y se quedó profundamente dormida. Diper la tapó con cuidado para no despertarla, y la acomodó bien en la cama para evitar que cayera por el borde de la misma.

\- ¿Debo llamarlo?- preguntó Pacífica en voz baja para no despertarla.

\- No, si lo hacemos probablemente se enoje- dijo Diper mirándola, intranquilo-. Vamos a vigilarla por el momento, y si se pone peor entonces lo hacemos.

Pacífica no estaba del todo convencida de esa idea, pero decidió aceptar las condiciones de Mabel, y no hacer nada. Veía a Diper preocupado por ella, sin despegarle un ojo de encima, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa de esa atención, pero rápidamente se reprendió a si misma por pensar así, pues, "¿cómo podía estar celosa de su hermana?", aunque era una clase de amor que ella jamás había experimentado al ser hija única, era esa incomprensión la que la hacía sentir esa sensación de celos.

\- Tú también debes dormir Diper- le indicó Pacífica preocupada-. Yo te ayudaré a cuidarla…

\- Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros- le dijo Diper, con un poco de nostalgia en su voz-. Y encima con lo que está pasando, no quiero que abusemos de ti.

\- Ya te lo dije, ustedes han hecho más por mí de lo que nadie lo ha hecho antes, yo les debo demasiado… así que anda, duerme…

Diper intentó objetar un poco más, pero Pacífica no lo escuchó. Acercó la silla que tenían en su escritorio, y la puso al lado de Mabel, para poderla vigilar mientras dormía. El chico sospechó que esa era la manera en que Pacífica finiquitaba esa conversación, por lo que decidió obedecer, y se acostó al otro lado de la cama, sentado, por si tenía que pararse, en especial si de nuevo Mabel tenía una de sus recurrentes pesadillas nocturnas.

Esa noche pasó sin ningún contratiempo; quizá por el cansancio, Mabel no se había despertado en toda la noche. Diper se despertó asustado, pues en el fondo notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo. Buscó su celular aún en su bolsillo y vio que ya eran las 9 de la mañana. Volteó a ver a Pacífica, y la halló dormida en la silla, recargada sobre su mano. Diper suspiró al verla así, y lentamente se paró de la cama para no despertar a Mabel, y se acercó a Pacífica, entonces, con mucho cuidado, la cargó de la silla, y la recostó al lado de Mabel; Pacífica debió estar muy agotada, ya que a pesar de los movimientos que hacía Diper con ella, no se despertó. Diper salió de la habitación para dejarlas dormir, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararles algo de comer. Como Diper no sabía exactamente cuál era el estado de salud real de Mabel, decidió hacer una simple sopa de verduras, para darle todo lo que su cuerpo pudiera necesitar. También preparó un poco para él y Pacífica, a la vez que se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se habría quedado despierta.

Diper sirvió un par de platos de sopa, y con cuidado los llevó de vuelta a la habitación. Adentro las chicas aún estaban profundamente dormidas, por lo que dejó los platos en el escritorio, y Diper examinó de cerca a Mabel. Su respiración era muy calmada, y relajada, haciendo que Diper se calmara un poco más. Dejó una nota encima del escritorio, diciéndoles que comieras y que él regresaría pronto. Debía conseguir algo de provisiones, y unas cuantas cosas más que necesitaban.

Diper fue a la tienda departamental más cercana, ahí caminó por los largos pasillos en busca de las cosas necesarias. Verduras, algo de fruta para después darle a Mabel por si tenía algo de hambre extra, artículos de aseo personal, en general lo básico. Al dar vuelta por el pasillo de lácteos, sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago, pues parada ahí se encontraba Wendy; Diper quiso dar la media vuelta, pero fue muy lento, ya que la chica pareció sentir la presencia de él, y volteó a la misma. Al ver al chico ahí parado, su rostro se ruborizó rápidamente, reconociéndolo en el momento. Diper ahora no sabía qué hacer, si pasar de largo, decirle algo, mentir… no se le ocurría nada.

\- Tu… hem… ¿conoces a Pacífica?- preguntó la pelirroja, algo indecisa.

\- Yo… bueno, si… la conozco de hace poco, y la ayudo también el local… y bueno, lo siento…

\- No, yo lo siento…- lo calmo Wendy; ambos se veían claramente incómodos con esa plática-… fui muy descuidada al dejar mi celular en el local, estaba como loca buscándolo en casa, por eso no regresé enseguida- dijo riendo con nervios, tratando de amenizar la charla-. Descuida, no le dije a nadie… aunque bueno…

\- No te preocupes, no pasará de nuevo…- la calmó Diper tratando de terminar la charla de golpe, pues eso ya era insoportable de llevar-… bueno, hem… gracias…

Wendy solo sonrió, aun nerviosa, y ambos siguieron su camino sin mirarse. Diper agradeció de tener un problema menos del que preocuparse, aunque aquello lo mataba del nerviosismo. Caminó a la caja para pagar rápidamente lo que había comprado, y regresó a casa, no quería estar lejos de Mabel mucho tiempo, menos en el estado que ella se encontraba.

Ese día Mabel se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, y la otra parte siendo cuidada en casi todos los sentidos por Diper y Pacífica. Él la ayudaba con las cosas como acomodarla en la cama para comer, y la guio al baño, quedándose afuera para que Pacifica la ayudara a bañarse (claro, no le podían decir que no era necesario pues ya se conocían desnudos). Al final, todo ese día fue de consentir a la enferma Mabel, que poco a poco se iba mejorando, y ya no se le notaba el enorme cansancio que mostró el día anterior. Esa noche también fue muy tranquila, Mabel no se despertó en toda la noche, pero aun así Diper y Pacífica la vigilaron muy de cerca para cualquier emergencia.

El lunes por la mañana fue todo un cuento aparte. Durante el desayuno, Diper y Pacífica pensaron que lo mejor para la salud de Mabel era quedarse en casa, pero claro, ella no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

\- No pasa nada por un día Mabel, no sabemos si estás completamente mejor- trataba de convencerla Diper, preocupado.

\- A mi ritmo si- reclamó Mabel molesta-. No me quiero atrasar, si lo hago podríamos fallar la prueba de nuestros padres…

\- Mabel, entiendo que sus padres les condicionaron eso por vivir aquí, pero tampoco sirve de mucho que te enfermes, así menos podrás avanzar en tus estudios.

Mabel se cruzó de brazos, algo frustrada y molesta, pero Pacífica tenía razón. Tener que dormir todo el día no le ayudaría en nada a estudiar.

\- Estamos en el mismo salón Mabel, tomaré notas por ti, por eso no te preocupes…

\- Y yo me quedaré- dijo sorpresivamente Pacífica-. No quiero dejarte sola y que algo te pase, puedo confiar en que Diper podrá sobrevivir sin nosotras.

Mabel miró a Pacífica y a Diper, viendo su decisión por cuidarla; solo asintió con la cabeza, y ambos sonrieron ante su rendición. Diper se fue poco rato después, dejando a las chicas solas; Mabel se volvió a recostar, queriendo recobrar todas las fuerzas posibles para poder ir al día siguiente a clases. Al caminar, Mabel sintió una fuerte punzada, y trato de disimularla para que Pacífica, que le dio la espalda un instante, no lo notara; no quería preocuparlos.

Al llegar a la escuela solo, Diper llamó más la atención de lo que estaba acostumbrado; las amigas de Mabel lo rodearon en el instante que se sentó en su banco, preguntándole por Mabel, y Pacífica, limitándose a decir sin mucho rodeo que Mabel no estaba bien, y que Pacífica la cuidaría, al menos ese día. Aunque las chicas demandaban más detalles, Diper fue salvado por el inicio de clases. El chico trataba de poner la mayor atención posible en las clases, para llevar los apuntes más completos para su hermana y Pacífica; trataba de hacerlo lo más fluido posible, pero, para molestia del chico, una de las amigas de Mabel, la pelirroja, fue regañada por el maestro un par de veces por usar el celular en medio de clases.

\- Una vez más que la sorprenda señorita Jones, y pasará a detención- finiquitó el maestro, arrastrando la voz, asustando lo suficiente a la chica que guardó en el acto su teléfono.

Mientras Diper estaba en clases, Mabel estaba en cama siendo cuidada por Pacífica, aunque ese día no había sido tan pesado como el anterior. Sus atenciones se limitaban a calentarle la comida que Diper les había dejado, y acompañarla al baño, aunque llegó un punto que Mabel no podía estar más tiempo acostada, y se puso a dar vueltas en su habitación para estirar sus piernas, teniendo muy de cerca a Pacífica por si se mareaba.

\- Mabel, te vas a cansar sola- le dijo la rubia preocupada-. Es mejor que te recuestes.

\- Solo estoy haciendo un pozo en la cama, descuida, estaré bien- la calmó Mabel haciendo lo posible por no volver a su cama.

En ese caminar había también algo oculto. Mabel estaba haciendo lo posible por tomar fuerzas. Aunque habían decidido decirlo juntos, pensó que era una mejor decisión decirle a Pacífica en una situación así, más personal.

\- Pacífica, sabes, sobre el otro día- comenzó Mabel nerviosa-. Creo que es momento de que te lo diga… quería decirlo con Diper, pero…

\- Mabel, entiendo que tú y Diper tengan algún secreto, y aunque si me siento mal, tampoco es para que estén obligados a decirme todo- la calmó Pacífica-. En ese momento me preocupaba ver el estado en el que estaban, pero si es algo tan difícil de decir entenderé…

\- Pero también tienes derecho a saberlo- la interrumpió Mabel, sintiendo en parte dolor por sus palabras-. Aún no lo sabes, pero, indirectamente tiene que ver contigo.

Pacífica se sintió impresionada ante esa confesión de Mabel, y se mostraba un poco más interesada.

Mabel se quedó quieta en el lugar que estaba, y respiró profundamente, su último aire antes de decirlo.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es llevar un romance secreto Pacífica?- le preguntó Mabel nerviosa, quería aprovechar el tiempo que estaba a solas con ella.

\- No en realidad, pero, por como veo a Diper debe ser difícil, ¿por qué la pregunta Mabel?, te ves muy nerviosa.

Mabel suspiró profundamente. Estaba decidida a hacerlo; la batalla que ella y Diper estaban a punto de librar no sería nada fácil, y no podían hacerlo solos, necesitaban a alguien de su lado.

\- Primero quiero empezar con una disculpa, ya que debimos decirte esto desde mucho antes. Tú también eres una amiga demasiado especial para nosotros dos, aunque quiero que entiendas que no sabíamos en quién confiar... también, una disculpa más personal, porque te he fallado como amiga, porque lo que te he ocultado, es algo que siento será difícil de perdonar.

Pacífica tomó su mano, sonriendo, tratando de darle ánimos.

\- Descuida, sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntas...

\- Te lo diré...- la interrumpió Mabel, pues sabía que aunque sintiera ahora su apoyo, en cuanto hablara, había un alto riesgo de borrar esa sonrisa-... un secreto que nunca debes revelar a nadie como amiga te lo pido, aunque al decirlo, ya no quieras serlo más...

Pacífica no le despegaba la mirada, tomando su mano firmemente, intentando con esto darle la fuerza que ella necesitaba para hablar. Esto, sin embargo, la hizo sentir pesadez, y de nuevo sintió una punzada; trató de contenerse una vez más, no quería pasar de esa oportunidad.

\- Verás… nosotros…

Una cosa fue lo que Mabel quería, y otra cosa fue lo que su cuerpo le permitió. Mabel sintió su cuerpo tan pesado, que le fue imposible mantenerse de pie.

\- ¡¿Mabel?!

Pacífica logró detener la caída de Mabel con mucho esfuerzo, y como pudo la recostó en la cama. Trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba completamente desmayada… sintió su mano húmeda, y al verla sintió todo caerse. Rápidamente buscó su celular en su habitación, había mensajes y notificaciones, pero no le importaron, marcó rápidamente a emergencias, necesitaba una ambulancia rápidamente… su amiga sangraba, y no tenía ni idea del por qué…

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Oz kvli znrtz wv glwzh

Diper manejaba tan rápido como podía. Entendía que debía estar ya en el hospital, pero sabía de antemano que debía llegar con vida, y salvo, para poderla ver. Tan pronto recibió la noticia por parte de Pacífica, dejó sola a la empleada en el local, y se metió en dos tiempos a su carro; no debió haberla dejado sola, era lo que se decía a sí mismo, molesto, furioso consigo mismo por haberla dejado.

FLASHBACK (01/09/16):

\- Te haremos un estudio de sangre para descartar algunas posibilidades de lo que acaba de pasar, por lo que necesito que vengas después, en ayunas…

\- Mi agenda es muy ocupada doctor- lo interrumpió Mabel, tratando de acelerar las cosas-. Dígame, ¿qué cree que pueda ser?

El doctor suspiró, quizá esperando que ella fuera un poco más colaboradora.

\- Bueno, en el mejor de los casos, podría ser una congestión alimenticia. Un problema hormonal, pero, tendría que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

\- Esta bien- aceptó Mabel, incomoda y nerviosa.

El doctor le hacía varias preguntas respecto a sus hábitos alimenticios, vicios, y su ritmo de vida. También tuvo que hacerle preguntas respecto a su actividad sexual, lo cual hizo a Mabel sentirse aún más incómoda, pero en el fondo sabía que debía responder con la verdad, respondiendo cosas como que si había tenido relaciones sin protección en el mes anterior.

\- ¿Y has tenido algún problema con tu ciclo?- preguntó el doctor, directamente, intuyendo a qué vendría el asunto.

\- Me debería tocar en una semana aún- contestó Mabel, preocupada, ya había notado su retraso de ese mes, entre otros síntomas.

\- Bueno, como quiera debes hacerte esos estudios, para estar seguros, pero, viendo las cosas…

\- ¿Qué debo hacer doctor?- preguntó Mabel tratando de no llorar, no querría que Diper la viera en ese estado.

\- Por lo pronto, tendrás que bajar tú actividad física, y alejarte de las cosas que puedan traerte estrés, para alejarte del peligro de aborto… si fuera así, ¿sabes quién es el padre?

A ese punto, Mabel solo asintió con la cabeza, su voz se había apagado al sentir el miedo de los problemas que aquello podría suponer.

\- Necesitas el estudio, para estar seguros…

\- Aún no he comido nada en este día- confesó Mabel, convencida-. Si es necesario sacarme sangre, no hay problema, pero, quiero pedirle un favor.

\- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó el doctor conforme.

\- No le diga a mi hermano… me está esperando afuera. Que esto quede entre nosotros, por favor.

El doctor aceptó sin problemas. La ética le prohibía hablar de ello con quien sea que no fuera ella. Llamó a una enfermera para que le sacara sangre, que poco después serviría para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Mabel dejó su número de celular para que le avisaran de los resultados (en ese momento agradeció infinitamente que Diper tuviera ahora celular propio, para que no se pudiera enterar por casualidad, aunque en un principio ese hecho la había puesto insegura).

Cuando la toma de la muestra terminó, el doctor salió primero para llamar a Diper y decirle que todo estaba bien. El chico le agradeció su atención, y entonces la vio. Mabel le sonrió, para que él no sospechara de nada, y sabía que a partir de ese momento, y no sabía hasta cuando, ella debería guardar ese secreto de todo mundo. Con el tiempo, ella sabría qué hacer, aunque, una parte de ella tenía la ilusión de que eso fuera verdad, un fruto de amor, del chico que ella ama.

FLASHBACK END.

Diper llegó al hospital donde Mabel estaba internada, y vio inmediatamente en la sala de espera a Pacífica, que miraba angustiada a la recepción por si la llamaban. Se acercó a ella corriendo, y la rubia lo sintió de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó Diper con mucha angustia.

\- No lo sé- respondió Pacífica con la voz quebrada-. Estaba bien, ya se movía y todo, pero de pronto simplemente se desmayó, y estaba sangrando…- su voz se descompuso al punto que irrumpió en llanto; se sentía muy impotente al no haber podido hacer algo por su amiga.

Diper se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Sabía en el fondo que ella no tenía la culpa, y trataba de consolarla. No podía imaginarse el horror que debió significar para ella el estar ahí, a solas con una desmayada y sangrante Mabel, sintiéndose aún más culpable, ahora por no poder ayudarla en su momento.

Pasó alrededor de una hora más antes de tener noticias de Mabel. En el altavoz eran llamados los familiares de Mabel Pines, e inmediatamente Diper y Pacífica se acercaron para recibir cualquier noticia, buena o mala, pero querían saber algo.

\- ¿Qué eres de Mabel Pines?- le preguntó la recepcionista con seriedad.

\- Soy su hermano, ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Diper sin rodeos, no podía esperar más.

\- Ella acaba de ser llevada a piso, por lo que pueden pasar a verla, pero de uno en uno- agregó esto último marcadamente al ver que iba también Pacífica.

No era algo a discusión. Diper entró primero a ver a Mabel, tenía que saber qué pasaba. Buscó rápidamente su cuarto, y aunque tardó un poco en localizarla, al fin lo hizo, jadeante. Abrió la puerta, y la vio ahí, sentada, con los ojos completamente rojos, con sus manos entrelazadas, viendo al vacío.

\- Mabel, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Diper asustado, sentándose a su lado.

Mabel no respondió, en cambio, se abrazó al chico con fuerza, e irrumpió en llanto desconsolado, como si lo hubiera estado esperando para desahogarse. Diper se limitó a abrazarla, y acariciar su espalda, tratando de calmarla, aunque por dentro estaba desesperado por saber cuál era la causa de su inconsolable llanto, ya que al ver sus ojos, se notaba que había estado llorando aún antes de que el chico arribara a su encuentro.

\- Lo siento- dijo Mabel entre sollozos-… lo siento… lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes Mabel?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba Diper asustado por las repetidas disculpas de la chica.

Diper se limitó entonces a abrazarla, y a dejarla desahogarse todo lo que necesitara. Mabel solo necesitaba eso, los brazos de él, consolándola, para poder calmarse… era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Pasaron largos minutos de lágrimas antes que, con voz quebrada, Mabel le contaba a detalle, poco a poco, el sufrimiento que se había cargado sola todo ese tiempo. Desde que le dieron la noticia la primera vez que tuvieron que correr al médico, hasta cosas que no había notado como que se levantaba antes que nadie para correr al baño por los mareos matutinos. Diper se preguntaba cómo no había notado ese cambio de rutina de su hermana, y se sentía molesto consigo mismo por ello, pero Mabel había sido tan discreta para precisamente evitar que alguien lo notara. También molesto consigo mismo, pues toda su relación con Mabel estuvo llena de descuidos, fundamentada en mentiras, y eso les estaba cobrando fuertemente. Mabel terminó de contar, y no dijo nada más. Se sentía agotada, frustrada, triste, impotente.

\- Lo siento Mabel- se disculpó Diper con nostalgia-. He sido muy descuidado… se supone que confías en mí para pensar las cosas con claridad, para no cometer esta clase de errores, pero todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas ha sido por mi falta de juicio.

\- También he tenido la culpa- agregó Mabel temblando-. Yo te he orillado a que sea así, diciéndote que dejaras de pensar, y olvidando las cosas importantes.

\- Bueno, ambos hemos fallado- dijo Diper con un dejo de burla, tratando de suavizar las cosas.

Una leve sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en el rostro de Mabel. Quizá sí, habían sido muy descuidados, más de la cuenta, y habían derribado lo que pudo ser un gran futuro juntos, a pesar de las adversidades.

Diper acomodó bien a Mabel para darle algo de la comida que le habían dejado antes. Ella no tenía apetito, pero a insistencia de él intentó comer un poco. De pronto, entró Pacífica a la habitación, sorprendiendo a ambos, pues se suponía que solo podían tener un visitante a la vez.

\- Hola Pacífica, ¿cómo pudiste entrar?- pregunto Mabel, a la vez alegre por la visita de la rubia.

\- Bueno, el apellido Northwest aún tiene peso para mi suerte, un doctor me reconoció, inversionista de mi padre, y me dejó pasar sin problemas- explicó Pacífica, aunque se le notaba incómoda cuando mencionó a su padre, pero se acercó a Mabel sonriendo- ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿qué te dijeron los médicos?

\- Fue un problema hormonal- mintió rápidamente Mabel-. Me dijeron que tendré que quedarme aquí un par de días en observación.

\- Entonces esto es lo que haremos, primero iré al departamento por algunas cosas para ti, un cambio de ropa y cosas de aseo, luego tengo que ir con nuestros padres a decirles esto…

\- Pero Diper, si ellos se enteran querrán que regresemos- saltó Mabel asustada.

\- Alguien tiene que cuidarte Mabel- la regañó Diper con firmeza-. Pacífica y yo no podemos faltar más a clases, y ellos tienen derecho a saberlo… será peor si se enteran después, así que no está en discusión.

Mabel quiso alegar, pero en el fondo sabía que Diper tenía razón, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza, derrotada.

\- ¿Podrías cuidarla un momento Pacífica?

Pacífica solo asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Mabel. Diper se fue ahora más calmado, pero sabía que tenía que pensar bien qué les diría a sus padres (claro, no podía decirles que Mabel estaba en el hospital recuperándose de un aborto espontaneo).

Pacífica tomó su celular; no lo había revisado completamente por todo el apuro que se suscitó con esa emergencia. Notó que tenía un mensaje de Wendy, y entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Mabel. Sabía que tenía que ver con algo que vio Wendy, y sabía que era algo tan delicado que no querían que nadie se enterase; al ver que tenía un mensaje de Wendy, una parte de ella deseaba abrirlo, para terminar ese secretismo, y por otra, no quería hacerlo, por darle una oportunidad a sus amigos de contarle por su cuenta, aunque había una enorme posibilidad de que ese mensaje no tuviera nada que ver, pues Wendy no era del tipo de persona que divulgaba todo lo que veía, a menos que sintiera que era algo que debía contarle, entonces si lo haría… Cerró la bandeja de entrada, sin siquiera ver la primera línea de texto de pre visualización, dándoles tiempo de gracia a los gemelos.

En cuanto los padres de los gemelos se enteraron de lo sucedido (a medias) sin dudas corrieron a verla. Diper los llevó en su carro, sintiéndose aliviado, y a la vez preocupado por cuál sería su decisión con ese reciente hecho. Al parecer el apellido Northwest era un pase VIP universal, ya que cuando llegó Diper y pensar quién vería a Mabel primero, el guardia los dejó pasar a los tres, incluso con una exagerada cortesía. Al llegar al cuarto, su madre abrazó a Mabel con fuerza.

\- Mabel, hija, ¿qué te pasó?

\- Descuida mamá, fue un problema leve, solo estaré en observación un par de días.

\- Nada leve requiere una hospitalización- la regañó su padre, que se veía igual de preocupado-. Quizá si fue demasiado dejarlos vivir solos…

\- Papá, lo que me pasó, me pudo pasar en la casa, de vacaciones, en una cámara descontaminada comiendo solo comida saludable… no tuvo nada que ver que vivamos solos- trató de convencerlos Mabel, aunque solo parte de eso era verdad, Diper tenía pensamientos divididos, por lo que decidió dejarle todo al destino.

\- Bueno, calmémonos todos- dijo su madre con calma pero firme-. Lo primero es que salgas de aquí, lo demás lo podremos discutir en otro momento.

Mabel agradeció a su madre por ese tiempo de gracia, pero aun así rogaba para que no tomaran esa decisión. No quería dejar sola a Pacífica, y quería seguir viviendo así, además, aún tenían que hablar con Pacífica.

Los dos días de internamiento de Mabel se les hicieron eternos a los tres chicos. Aunque Diper y Pacífica tenían la escuela y el local para pasar el tiempo, la verdad era que ambos siempre estuvieron preocupados por la salud de Mabel. Su madre la cuidó incansablemente, sin descansar ni un minuto, lo cual fue agradecido por Diper, Pacífica y su padre. Esos días, también se convirtieron en las noches más largas; Diper siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en la misma casa solo con Pacífica en la habitación contigua. La segunda noche, ya rendido por no poder dormir, Diper se levantó a tomar algo de leche, y se halló a Pacífica haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Pacífica notó su presencia, y se asustó un poco al sentir a alguien, pero se calmó al ver que era Diper. Ninguno de los dos habló; Diper se limitó a tomar un vaso para servirse, mientras Pacífica se quedaba ahí mismo, como haciéndole compañía. Todo lo que se oía en todo el departamento era a dos pre-adultos bebiendo leche en medio de la noche, ambos con cara de preocupación. Diper lavó los vasos cuando terminaron, pero antes de irse, Pacífica lo detuvo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Diper se asustó un poco con esa acción tan repentina, pero, al ver que la chica temblaba, él se limitó a devolverle el abrazo; quizá estaba asustada, quizá estaba nerviosa, o quizá pasaba algo que aún no les había dicho a ellos, pero, no importaba, solo la abrazó, pues Diper sabía que eso era lo único que ella necesitaba, a alguien que estuviera a su lado.

Al fin era el día. Jueves por la mañana, era el día que Mabel sería dada de alta, pero Diper y Pacífica tenían que ir a clases, por lo que serían sus padres quienes se encargarían de llevarla ya fuera a su casa, o al departamento. Eso puso a ambos bastante nerviosos, y qué decir de las chicas que no dejaban de preguntar a la pobre Pacífica acerca de la evolución de Mabel, aunque a ella no parecía molestarle mucho. Por fin terminaron las clases, y ese día no fueron al local; tenían que regresar a casa, y confirmar que Mabel estaba ahí. Al abrir la puerta, se aliviaron de verla ahí, sentada en el sillón, tomando una taza de té, y con ella estaba su mamá, haciéndole compañía.

\- ¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto?- los regañó Mabel, aunque sonriente.

\- Queríamos verte- le explicó Diper caminando a su lado para poderla abrazar, demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Pacífica también se acercó a abrazarla, muy feliz de verla, aquello le hizo sentirse más aliviada.

Su madre se quedó solo una media hora, y los dejó solos. Diper sintió otro alivio al saber que esa situación no los había hecho cambiar de parecer, aunque sospechó que Mabel la logró convencer de ello.

Mabel sentía ganas de llorar al ver el cariño que le demostraban ante su llegada, aunque solo había sido un par de días. Eso le ayudaba a compensar la gran pérdida que había pasado, aunque sentía que pasaría largo tiempo antes de poderse recuperar, y que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para dar ese paso.

\- Diper, es hora- dijo de pronto Mabel, mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada decidida.

Diper no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería; suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Mabel le extendió su mano para que le ayudara a levantarse. Pacífica se sentía extraña al ver esa clase de telepatía de los gemelos, aunque más le causaba la intriga de saber a qué se referían, aunque tenía la sospecha de qué.

\- Tenía que pensar bien cómo te lo diría, y bueno, tuve esos días de descanso para pensarlo- comenzó Mabel caminando al frente de Pacífica, lentamente, hablando lo más calmada posible-. Sé que desde hace tiempo has querido saber quién era la novia de Diper, y recientemente teníamos un secreto que contarte, y hoy he decidido contarte ambos a la vez.

Se paró firme frente a Pacífica, su corazón temblaba con fuerza, pero hacía el esfuerzo por sacar esas palabras de su boca.

\- Pues bien… aquí me tienes…- dijo al fin con mucho esfuerzo, mirándola fijamente.

Pacífica le miró sin comprender, con gran intriga en su rostro. Repetía en su cabeza las palabras que le acababa de decir, entonces, como una enorme revelación, abrió muy grande sus ojos, y su respiración se aceleró.

\- No es cierto…- dijo apenas en un susurro, negando con la cabeza.

\- Si, lo es…- afirmó Mabel con calma-… soy yo… la peor amiga de todas…

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: ¿Mabel?**

 **Avance:** **26 5-22-24-22-8 15-12 14-26-8 12-25-5-18-12 22-8 15-12 10-6-22 14-22-13-12-8 5-22-14-12-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **33 (1-16-18-15-22-5-3-8-1-14-4-15)**

 **2 (25)**

 **88 (25)**

 **150 (3-21-1-20-18-15)**


	22. Capítulo 22: Ozh kvhzwroozh wv Nzyvo

Pacífica quedó en shock. No podía ser, debía ser una broma, una de pésimo gusto, porque, ¿cómo podía ser eso verdad?, y de ser así, entonces ¿qué fue lo que vio Wendy? Se levantó del sillón de un brinco, y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, juzgando todo, pensando en las posibilidades, en todo lo que le habían contado, atando cabos sueltos, pensando ¿desde cuándo? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero, al ver la cara de Mabel, no cabía duda de que no estaba mintiendo… ¿cómo pudo ocultarle algo así? Se sentía humillada, se sentía ofendida, se sentía desplazada. Cuando pensaba que al fin tenía a alguien en quien confiar, pasaba eso.

\- Yo… bueno…- divagaba Pacífica, indecisa completamente.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Gritar?, ¿llorar?, ¿echarlos del departamento?, ¿aceptarlos? No sabía siquiera por dónde empezar a pensar. Tenía muchos pensamientos que no conocía, y que ahora estaban más que presentes en su mente y corazón. Deseaba, a su pesar, que jamás se lo hubieran dicho, o al menos mentirle, ya lo habían hecho, no se sentía preparada para eso. Era demasiado para ella.

\- Pacífica…- la llamó Mabel, acercándose a ella.

Mabel intentó tomar su mano, pero ella se quitó rápidamente. Deseaba estar sola, deseaba alejarse de todo. Caminó a su habitación y se encerró ahí, para poder pensar las cosas, sola.

Mientras tanto, aún en la sala, Mabel y Diper se quedaron igualmente sin palabras. Claro, dentro de sí mismos ellos sabían que era muy probable que ella no los aceptara, bueno, no se lo esperaban de nadie.

\- Pudo ser peor- dijo Diper tratando de calmar a Mabel, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Al verla rechazarla de esa manera, Mabel sintió un enorme vacío dentro de sí, aunque no esperaba menos. Más de una vez la misma Pacífica les había dicho que eran sus únicos amigos verdaderos, y le habían fallado de una manera tan cruel, en especial ella, al ser su nueva confidente, al ser su misma enemiga, y alentándola a tomar su lugar; la hacía sentirse una completa hipócrita.

Decidieron dejar las cosas así, aunque aún era temprano, por lo que se metieron en su cuarto a terminar sus deberes escolares, y a seguir con el estudio, o al menos intentarlo.

Pacífica tomó su celular, recordando que tenía mensajes de Wendy, y hasta ese día no se había animado a leerlos. Pensó por un momento que tenían que ver con el tema, pero solo se trataba de cosas sin importancia, o al menos no para el tema, un par de peticiones que le habían hecho de unas tiaras para quinceañera. Eso sería buena distracción en ese momento, por lo que se puso a trabajar. Sacó una revista de diseñador y se puso a buscar algo con las características que le pedían, a la vez que se sentía tonta por su preocupación previa, ya que por un momento si pensó que tenía que ver con ese asunto que los gemelos tanto le habían ocultado a todo mundo.

A la mañana siguiente Pacífica no salió de su habitación, aun cuando era hora de irse a la escuela. No tenía ánimos de verlos, mucho menos de viajar con ellos en el mismo auto. Decidió quedarse en casa, auto excusándose a sí misma que tenía varios encargos que hacer, pues Diper y Mabel no quisieron molestarla siquiera para preguntarle si iría a la escuela; sabían de antemano que debían darle su espacio.

\- ¿Crees que lo mejor sea irnos de su departamento?- preguntó de pronto Mabel mientras iban a la escuela.

\- No lo sé- dijo Diper suspirando, considerando la idea de su hermana-. No podemos aún afirmar nada, aunque las cosas se vean mal, no podemos tomar medidas apresuradas.

\- Ya tomamos demasiadas, y una de ellas lastimó a una preciada amiga para ambos.

\- ¿Te refieres a decirle?- preguntó Diper con un poco de molestia.

Mabel se quedó en silencio, pero no un silencio como si aceptara la respuesta de su hermano. Aunque no decía nada, Diper entendía bien a qué venía ese silencio, y en el fondo iba acorde con esa idea. La decisión más apresurada, la que había iniciado todo un mar de tormento, ya no solo para ellos, si no, en el futuro, para todos los que los rodearan.

Diper aparcó el auto en el lugar de siempre, y al salir Mabel sintió un profundo escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Miró rápidamente a todos lados, sintiéndose asustada por esa sensación, como si la estuvieran observando.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel?- preguntó Diper al ver su reacción.

\- Nada- dijo Mabel sin mirarle, por si observaba algo más. Al no hacerlo solo tomó sus cosas y caminó junto a Diper al salón de clases.

Al llegar al salón, Mabel fue inmediatamente rodeada por sus amigas, preguntándole qué le había pasado, cómo seguía su salud y cosas por el estilo; Mabel se veía algo incómoda pero intentó contestar todo lo que le preguntaban. Diper veía las cosas desde lejos, observando atentamente que Mabel no se sintiera mal, acababa de recuperarse de algo grave.

Las clases para su suerte fueron bastante relajadas para Mabel, que hacía lo posible por ponerse al mismo ritmo de sus compañeros, cosa más fácil gracias a las notas que Diper había tomado para ella.

Durante el receso, aún con las incesantes suplicas de sus amigas de comer con ella, Mabel decidió comer junto con Diper, con el pretexto de que necesitaba aire fresco porque aún no estaba totalmente recuperada (lo cual no era totalmente una mentira). Salieron al patio para comer, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía mucho apetito. Sentían una enorme impotencia por lo que acababa de pasarles, aunque ya se lo veían venir, no esperaban que el golpe fuera tan fuerte. Sentir que ella, quien se había convertido rápidamente en alguien muy cercana para ellos, los rechazaba de esa forma, los hacía sentir que su dirección no era indicada, ni siquiera buena, para su futuro.

\- ¿Crees que vaya a trabajar?- preguntó Mabel refiriéndose a Pacífica.

\- Lo más probable, no es del tipo que se deslindan de responsabilidades así, ¿por qué la pregunta Mabel?

\- Quiero hablar con ella- respondió Mabel nerviosa-. Quiero arreglar las cosas…

Diper la abrazó con fuerza para hacerla sentir que tenía su apoyo. Entendía bien la situación, y aunque no sabía qué es lo que planeaba Mabel, quería apoyarla. Las cosas se les iban de las manos, y no querían perder más gente en el camino. Esa situación les había enseñado mucho de las posibilidades del futuro que habían escogido.

Terminaron las clases, y los gemelos salieron rápidamente de la escuela. Se dirigieron al local esperando que Pacífica se encontrara ahí, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando la empleada les dijo que ella no había ido, que le había marcado para decirle que tenía aún varios encargos que hacer, y que no le sería posible ir. Mabel supuso que estaría en casa, y a pesar de los deseos de Diper por llevarla, Mabel quiso ir sola para pensar las cosas con claridad.

No tomó ningún desvió; quería llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento, y quería hablar con ella sin rodeos. Sabía lo que diría, aunque no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Ese era el primer paso para corregir su camino.

Llegó al departamento, y todo estaba apagado, excepto un leve haz de luz que provenía de la habitación de Pacífica. Mabel se acercó a la puerta, indecisa y nerviosa, pero no era momento de echarse atrás. Tomó una última bocanada de aire, y tocó un par de veces su puerta.

\- Pacífica, ¿estás ahí?

Hubo un minuto de silencio tan profundo que le dio un escalofrío a Mabel, pero entonces la voz de Pacífica, apagada, le permitió el paso a Mabel, y ella entró lentamente. La halló en la cama, con un montón de revistas regadas por toda la misma, y ella sostenía una pluma y una libreta, y tenía su celular encima de sus rodillas. Sus ojos se veían levemente enrojecidos, y Mabel no sabía si era por leer mucho, o por otros motivos, lo cual le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Mabel preocupada al verla así.

\- No, estoy bien- respondió Pacífica tajante, haciendo que Mabel retrocediera un poco.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Mabel ahora indecisa si era el momento indicado.

Pacífica se encogió de hombros, aunque en el fondo tenía interés de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Mabel se sentó como pudo entre el montón de revistas que había regadas, tratando de hacer más cómoda la plática.

\- Te voy a platicar una historia, que espero escuches hasta el final, después, espero que me entiendas un poco más- Mabel miró a Pacífica, esperando una respuesta de ella; al no haberla, decidió simplemente empezar-. Verás, desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido un sueño, y ese sueño ha sido el de tener un romance de novela romántica, con una persona que me ame como a nadie, y que yo le ame igual, un romance de cuento de hadas. Lamentablemente en el tema nunca me fue bien, porque mi personalidad es un tanto efusiva, y muchas veces terminaba ahuyentando a los chicos que intentaba atraer, terminando muchas veces en lágrimas, frustración, etcétera, lo cual al final terminaba bien, porque siempre tenía a Diper para levantarme el ánimo cuando eso pasaba, y más de una vez me dijo que parara de hacerlo, pero yo no quería darme por vencida… quizá si le hubiera hecho caso, algunas cosas serían diferentes. Un día, increíblemente mis métodos extremistas funcionaron. Ariel me presentó a un amigo suyo, Armando; un chico muy atractivo en realidad, y me llamó demasiado la atención la primera vez que lo conocí, e interesantemente, también le atraía. Gracias a Ariel, él y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita un fin de semana, a escondidas, no quería decirle a nadie, en especial a mi hermano, porque no quería que si las cosas salieran mal, me criticaran al respecto, por lo que esa cita no salió de ese círculo de confianza. La cita fue agradable, salimos a comer y al cine, lo más clásico, y después me llevó cerca de mi casa, porque no quería que nadie se enterase aún.

\- Llegó ya el verano, y decidimos seguir viéndonos. Un par de citas más tarde, me dijo que le gustaba, que era una chica muy linda, y especial y que quería tener algo formal conmigo; yo sentía que volaba, mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo, pero, por alguna razón, mi mente no me dejaba aceptarlo así. Le dije que quería que siguiéramos saliendo así sin nada formal, conocernos y que después veíamos que pasaba, (quizá en el fondo sentía que era mejor saber bien a qué me metía) y él aceptó, aunque se le veía algo decepcionado por mi decisión.

\- Un día, él me invitó a su casa para comer algo y ver una película, y aunque me sentía un poco incómoda por ir, él me dijo que no estaría solo, pero que quería pasar un buen rato conmigo en un lugar más cómodo; acepté aunque no me sentía muy convencida. Al llegar a su casa él me abrió, y me dijo que sus padres habían tenido que salir de emergencia, y me propuso salir o quedarnos… aún me pregunto por qué acepté quedarnos. Hizo palomitas, puso la televisión y nos sentamos en el suelo recargados en el sofá, viendo una película que ya no recuerdo cual era, una muy mala al parecer, porque nos la pasamos más tiempo charlando que poniendo atención a lo que había en la tele. Me agradaba hablar con él, me escuchaba todo lo que le decía, no importaba lo tonto que fuera, aunque después noté que yo casi no sabía de su vida. La noche pasaba, y decidí que era mejor irme a casa, pero él me hizo otra propuesta que no me pude creer, pero que ni loca aceptaría, que era quedarme ahí. Me negué, le dije que no era correcto, y bueno él se vio un poco molesto por eso, pero parecía que me iba a dejar ir; caminé a la puerta, intentando irme, pero lo sentí demasiado cerca… por primera vez, junto a él, tuve un miedo tan grande que me gritaba "corre". Abrí la puerta de golpe y sentí como intentaba jalarme dentro, pero salté fuera y corrí, esperando que no me siguiera; afuera había mucha gente por mi fortuna.

\- Llegué a la esquina de mi casa, y me paré un rato para recobrar el aliento, y clamarme, no quería llegar alterada a mi casa. Hice lo que pude, me limpié el sudor de mi frente y llegué. Mis padres me preguntaron que cómo me había ido (les mentí diciéndoles que había salido de compras con mis amigas), les dije que me había aburrido y me dirigí a la habitación. Diper estaba con ellos en la sala, y cuando les dije que me iba, me siguió. Traté de acostarme y esconderme en mis sábanas, pero él lo evitó, y se sentó a mi lado, no me preguntó nada, él sabía que me había pasado algo. Se acostó a mi lado, y yo traté de reprenderle para que me dejara sola, pero antes de poder decirle algo, él solo me abrazó, de una forma tan profunda, que lo único que pude hacer es llorar en sus brazos, al sentir el calor protector de su cuerpo, me rendí en mi fortaleza, y sucumbí ante él. Lloré por no sé cuántas horas, pero me quedé profundamente dormida luego de eso. Esa noche tuve una pesadilla, al sentir de nuevo ese miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, era como estar ahí de nuevo. Me levanté asustada, era de madrugada, y me alivió ver que estaba de nuevo en mi cama, con él abrazándome. Lo miré, tan tranquilo, y agradecí de tenerlo conmigo, no importaba lo pesada que fuera, no importaba las veces que tropezara, él siempre estaría ahí para levantarme de nuevo (incluso las pesadillas se hacían menos recurrentes cuando dormía con él). Entonces, mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, y cuando reaccioné, tenía mis labios pegados a los suyos. Rápidamente me aparté, por miedo de que se despertara, y al ver que no lo hizo, me dormí por si las dudas.

\- Ese fue el comienzo. Desde ese día, empecé a verlo de otra manera. Discutíamos muy seguido por cosas sin sentido, pero él tenía muchas atenciones conmigo, me cuidaba, me apoyaba en todo. Siempre, no importa lo que fuera, lo tenía a él, y sabía que nunca estaría completamente sola. Luego, un día, vi una oportunidad, una oportunidad para "seducirlo", por decirlo de una manera…

Mabel hizo una pausa, recordando ese día, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado. Esa noche hacía demasiado calor, y aunque Diper la hizo ponerse la pijama completa, cuando él se durmió ella aprovechó para despojarse de un par de prendas porque sentía que sudaba mucho, y ese mismo día ella fue la que hizo que las cosas fueran más rápido al bañarse con él… en fin, todo había sido ocasionado por ella.

\- Lo siento- dijo al fin Mabel, no pudieron aguantar más el llanto-. Todo lo que ha pasado, es mi culpa… yo ocasioné todo esto, no Diper… él es solo una víctima de mi egoísmo, de quererlo solo para mí, de tener por siempre al único que verdaderamente me ha apoyado, e incluso tenía miedo de ti, porque sabía que tu serías la única que podría quitármelo.

Pacífica se sentía contrariada. Por un lado, aún sentía molestia con ellos, pero, por otro, un lado de ella surgía, un lado comprensivo, y poco a poco fue moviendo las revistas de lugar, para poderse sentar a su lado.

\- Cuando te alentaba, lo hacía en serio. En el fondo, yo quería que tu estuvieras con él, porque sabía que a diferencia de mí, tu sentimiento era más puro… tú lo quieres de una manera que yo jamás podré, y siento que te fallé porque soy una hipócrita al ser tu apoyo, al ser tu confidente, siendo quien más te ha mentido… lo siento…

\- Te perdono- dijo de pronto Pacífica, rompiendo con su silencio, impresionando a Mabel-. Me molestó demasiado el secreto, no tanto el secreto en sí, en especial porque nunca me dijeron siendo yo involucrada indirecta, pero, con esto, entiendo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que no pudo seguir molesta contigo… al final, es de amigas perdonar, o eso creo… tú eres la primera verdadera amiga que tengo.

Mabel la abrazó con fuerza, llorando, pero ahora de alivio al escucharla. Pacífica correspondió el abrazo, y así se quedaron un largo rato, rompiendo la tensión que había sucedido esos días.

\- Y ahora, ¿qué harán?- preguntó Pacífica, con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

Mabel agachó la cabeza, triste, pero sabía que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

\- Corregir el camino, eso haremos- respondió Mabel desanimada, pero antes que Pacífica pudiera preguntar de nuevo, ella continuó-. Esto nos enseñó, que esto es un error, un error que tengo que corregir.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: La peor amiga de todas.**

 **Avance:** **11-18-13-22-24-22-8-7 11-12-9 23-18-11-24-18-21-18-24-26)**

 **Código secreto:**

 **68 (4-5)**

 **15 (12-5-10-15-19)**

 **45 (13-1´-19)**

 **55 (25)**


	23. Capítulo 23: Nzi wv wfwzh

Diper se encontraba en el local, al menos en esencia. Aunque hacía bien su trabajo acomodando mercancía y arreglando cualquier desperfecto que se encuentre, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo Mabel y Pacifica, temiendo que hubieran tenido alguna discusión o desacuerdo, temiendo que Mabel se pusiera mal otra vez y que de nuevo estaría mal por culpa de ello. Tan pronto como terminó su turno en el local, Diper regresó a casa lo más pronto posible, esperando que al llegar las cosas no fueran tan mal.

Cuando abrió la casa del departamento, notó que estaba todo bien iluminado, y sintió un alivio al ver a Mabel y Pacífica hablando tranquilamente en la sala, tomando una taza de té. Las chicas advirtieron su llegada, y lo recibieron, sorpresivamente, sonriendo; Diper intentó corresponder la sonrisa para no romper la atmósfera, pero era obvio que él estaba en completo shock.

\- Bienvenido Diper, ¿cómo te fue?- le preguntó Mabel ofreciéndole con un ademan una taza de té.

\- Bien, el día estuvo tranquilo, ¿y ustedes cómo están?- preguntó Diper sentándose al lado de Mabel y tomando la taza que Mabel le ofrecía.

\- Pues ya estuvimos platicando, y pensando bien las cosas, no soy quien para juzgarlos… lo siento si mi primera reacción fue cruel, es solo que si fue una noticia un tanto fuerte, pero espero me perdones Diper…

\- ¿Qué?, no digas eso Pacífica, nosotros también hicimos mal en dejarte fuera de esa manera, no tienes nada por lo que tengamos que perdonarte.

Pacífica se veía apenada por lo que había dicho, pero Diper era sincero; no se sentía merecedor de ninguna clase de disculpa por parte de la rubia, ni mucho menos, dado que ellos fueron los que ocasionaron todos los problemas.

Siguieron platicando un poco más, pero ya no de lo mismo. Pensaban más bien qué hacer ese fin de semana, y aunque querían salir, Mabel quería aprovechar ese día para ponerse al corriente, ya que esa semana solo había ido el viernes a la escuela.

\- Entonces nos quedamos a ayudarte- propuso Pacífica-. Nos ayudaría a ambas a estudiar juntas con Diper aquí ayudándonos en lo que necesitemos.

Las dos rieron al ver la reacción de fastidio de Diper, y aunque se sentía usado ante el comentario de Pacífica, le alegraba ver que las cosas se habían relajado, y que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Esa noche, cuando ya era hora de dormir, Mabel se acostó rápidamente, ya que ese día había sido demasiado agotador para ella.

\- Entonces, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Diper tratando de asegurarse de que aquello que vio no fue una ilusión o parte de su imaginación.

Mabel solo asintió con la cabeza, e intentó dormir, queriendo evitar en ese preciso momento una plática que no quería tener aún. Tenía que esperar el momento preciso.

Y así lo hicieron ese fin de semana. Después del almuerzo, preparado obviamente por Diper, los tres se sentaron en el suelo de la sala, con un poco de música de fondo, y se pusieron a estudiar todo lo visto en esa semana. Como lo dicho anteriormente, cada cosa que no entendían era rápidamente respondida por Diper, y aunque Mabel siempre había sido lenta en las cosas que tuvieran que ver con lo académico, ese día sí que se estaba esmerando, y aprendía a pasos agigantados, dándole esperanza a Diper a que en el futuro si llegaran a ir a la misma universidad.

Ese día Mabel no solo se puso al corriente de todo lo acontecido en la semana, sino que también hizo un sorpresivo avance. Ni ella misma se podía creer lo mucho que había aprendido ese día, pero estaba agotada. Justo cuando terminó unos ejercicios de química, se dejó caer en el suelo, quedando acostada y rendida sobre el frío suelo de losa.

\- Eso fue muy duro- suspiró Mabel estirándose un poco para relajarse.

\- Te felicito Mabel, casi pareces otra persona- se burló Diper revisando los ejercicios de la chica-. Sí que te has esmerado, esto antes no lo resolvías ni conmigo al lado.

\- Oye, si soy tu gemela tengo que ser tan inteligente como tú- gruñó Mabel, haciendo que Diper contuviera una risotada, ocultándola con una mueca graciosa que le hizo ganarse un codazo de la chica; Pacífica en cambio se echó a reír ante la actuación de los gemelos, contagiando a los mismos.

\- Bueno chicos, creo que hablo por los tres al decir que nos hemos ganado unas vacaciones- dijo de pronto Pacífica recostándose en el suelo como Mabel-. Aún no es tan tarde, ¿qué les parecería salir de viaje?

\- ¿De viaje?- preguntaron al unísono Diper y Mabel, muy curiosos de la idea de Pacífica.

\- Tenemos 17 años chicos, salgamos a pasear. Podemos ir a cenar, o podemos ir a ver una película, no nos quedemos encerrados aquí.

Diper y Mabel se miraron, con asombro, estando acorde con la idea de Pacífica. No estaría mal hacerlo, lo hacían más o menos seguido, pero como dijo la rubia, eran jóvenes teniendo toda la vida por delante, tenían que disfrutarlo.

Las chicas se fueron a arreglar en ese momento, dejando a Diper esperando en la sala, ya que ellas serían las que más se iban a tardar en todo eso, el chico se puso a recoger todo lo que habían usado para estudiar. Entonces Diper se percató que Pacífica había dejado su celular en la mesita; era el mismo que habían comprado en ese momento, los celulares iguales. Diper recordó con nostalgia ese día que se la había encontrado por casualidad, y rió al recordar que fue llamado acosador por ella. Nunca se imaginó las vueltas que daría la vida desde ese momento, y que ahora estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo de esa misma chica. También, irremediablemente, Diper se puso a recordar esa noche cuando se despidieron; ese beso en la mejilla que tanto lo sacó de balance, ese beso que incluso le hizo pensar que debió esperar un poco más… Diper despertó de su letargo, dándose una palmada en la mejilla "¿Cómo podía pensar así?", tenía que mantenerse positivo. Ahora Pacífica lo sabía, y aunque ella lo aceptó no significaba que sería así con todos, pero, "¿Ella de verdad lo aceptó?", sentía, tenía esa sensación que le indicaba que algo iba mal con Mabel, y se preguntaba qué era. Diper suspiró, y terminó de guardar las cosas. No era momento para atormentarse con cosas que no tenía idea que pasaban.

Luego de un par de horas después, tanto Mabel como Pacífica salieron de la habitación de la rubia, muy bien vestidas. Pacífica tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados, una blusa gris con cuello ojal, y unas botas negras y unos botines negros. Mabel llevaba una blusa cuello Mao color crema, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos botines crema. Diper se quedó anonadado al ver lo bien que se veían las chicas; se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, antes de poder reaccionar, al ver que las chicas se le quedaban viendo, como esperando que les diera su "visto bueno".

\- Se ven bellísimas- dijo al fin Diper con lo que le quedó de aliento.

Ambas sonrieron con el comentario de Diper, aunque Pacífica casi en el acto se dio vuelta, tratando de disimular el gran rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas.

El chico tardó unos cuantos minutos arreglándose. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de botones gris claro y un saco azul fuerte, con tenis para lucir más casual.

\- Bien, es hora de irnos- anunció Pacífica tomando su bolso (negro con una cadena dorada), entonces notó que su celular parpadeaba. Lo checó para ver de qué se trataba; le dio un rápido vistazo, entonces simplemente lo cerró-. Bien, ya sé a dónde iremos.

\- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Mabel ansiosa.

\- Ya les diré cómo llegar en el camino, vámonos.

La repentina prisa de la rubia no pasó desapercibida por los gemelos, pero al verla tan sonriente supusieron que solo era la emoción de salir con ellos, y lo dejaron así.

Como Pacífica era la encargada de guiar, decidieron que ella fuera la que manejara, y Mabel se sentó rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto, dejando al pobre Diper solo en el asiento trasero.

En el viaje las chicas iban conversando principalmente temas de moda, y de qué podían hacer con la gran variedad de prendas de ropa con las que ambas contaban; Diper estaba atrás viendo el entorno, estaba oscureciendo ya, aunque no era mucho problema teniendo ellos con qué transportarse. Entonces se enfocó en ella, en su hermana. La veía sonriente, asombrada por los consejos de Pacífica, y ella haciendo los propios, pero, al verla a los ojos, él lo sabía, él entendía lo que quizá Pacífica estaba pasando por alto… esa sonrisa, encerraba muchas emociones.

Estacionaron cerca de un club nocturno. Los gemelos se veían nerviosos y emocionados, pues nunca habían ido a un lugar así en sus vidas. Pacífica caminó al frente, y el portero al verla se asombró y la dejó pasar sin objeciones, incluso Diper notó que decía algo en voz baja a través de un radio. Adentró estaba bien iluminado, había buena música, y una enorme cantidad de chicos y chicas de todas las edades bailando, o en alguna mesa conversando y divirtiéndose. Pacífica tomó de la mano a Mabel para que no se perdieran, y Mabel hizo lo mismo con Diper. Caminaron hasta un balcón, donde también había mesas y unos sillones de cuero negro. Un hombre joven, vestido de traje blanco, recibió a Pacífica, y a sus anonadados invitados.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Northwest?- preguntó amablemente.

\- No por ahora- respondió el amable gesto Pacífica.

El mesero se alejó con una reverencia, y Pacífica se dirigió a los chicos, que obviamente tenían la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba.

\- Este lugar es por así decirlo mi regalo de cumpleaños, el pasado… mi mamá pensaba que sería bueno que a mi edad tuviera un lugar donde poderme involucrar con personas de mi clase, pero yo lo hice abierto a todo publico… por eso es este lugar, para que mis padres no se molestaran de que me envolviera con la gente promedio- explicó Pacífica, poniendo mala cara cuando hablaba de sus padres-. A veces siento que nunca fui en serio parte de esa familia, pero, es un buen lugar para pasar un buen rato- agregó despejando la mala vibración que estaba emanando, y sonrió a los gemelos.

Sin decir una palabra más, Pacífica tomó la mano de Mabel, y la guió de regreso al centro del lugar. Ahí, la instó a bailar con ella, aunque Mabel al principio se veía algo apenada, cosa sorpresiva para Diper, ya que ella siempre fue el alma de la fiesta, muy soltada en esas cosas, pero debía ser el ambiente nuevo en el que estaba. Al final se rindió al ver que Pacífica estaba muy soltada bailando, y contagiada por su humor, se soltó un poco más, y ahí estaban las dos chicas, bailando canción tras canción, alegres de la vida. Diper pensó si sería bueno unírseles, pero él no era tan soltado como su hermana, por lo que pensó mejor se quedó ahí, cuidándolas en lo alto.

\- Oh, eres el amigo de Pacífica- dijo una voz femenina atrás de Diper.

El chico dio un respingo; no se esperaba a alguien conocido en ese lugar. Miró a su lado y ahí vio a Wendy, vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, un top azul marino y unas botas igual azules. Tenía consigo una bebida en un vaso.

\- Ah, hola… Wendy, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, y nunca me dijiste tu nombre- inquirió la pelirroja en confianza (al parecer ya se le había pasado el susto anterior).

\- Ah, lo siento, me llamo Diper, ¿y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Diper tratando de hacer conversación, sin perder de vista a las chicas.

\- Según tenía una cita, pero creo que el idiota me dejó plantada- explicó Wendy con molestia mirando su celular-. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vinimos para relajarnos un poco de los estudios.

\- ¿Vinimos?- repitió Wendy con curiosidad, ya que lo veía solo.

Diper señaló a la pista de baile, donde se hallaban Pacífica y Mabel, fácil de reconocer pues solo había una chica rubia en todo el lugar.

\- Oh, ahí está… bueno, me imaginé que vendrías con ella también, ¿es tu novia ella?- preguntó curiosa Wendy viendo a la compañera de baile de Pacífica.

Diper sintió su estomago sumamente pesado cuando oyó eso. No podía decirle que era su hermana, menos cuando los vio en el local, pero confirmar las cosas sería arriesgarse a que si un día los hallaba en otra situación, eso podría complicarse.

El chico era no creyente, y eso incluía los milagros, pero en ese momento incluso fue ante todos sus principios y agradeció a Dios cuando el celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar; la chica pidió disculpas, y Diper no puso peros, en cambio, agradeció esa oportunidad. Vio a Wendy alejarse, al parecer su cita si había llegado, y vio como Mabel y Pacífica regresaban con él. El chico se dejó caer en el sillón, sudando a cantaros, y sintiendo como su corazón intentaba salírsele del pecho. Se secó el sudor lo que pudo, y se calmó para que las chicas no lo vieran en ese estado.

Al parecer las chicas solo regresaron a recargar sus baterías, pues luego de un par de bebidas de horchata, regresaron más animadas a la pista de baile, pero ahora no solas. Mabel insistió a más no poder a Diper para que las acompañara, y luego de incesantes minutos de labor de convencimiento, él aceptó, y ahora fue un baile entre los tres.

La noche avanzaba, pero los chicos no lo sentían. Estaban relajados completamente, perdidos en la música, bailando incansablemente. De vez en cuando, Diper y Mabel cruzaban miradas, y ahora si parecía alegre; aún tenía el presentimiento de que había algo en el fondo, pero al menos por ese momento, Mabel se veía feliz.

Ya era algo tarde, así que los chicos, agotados, decidieron irse. Diper tomó el volante esta vez, y Mabel forzó a Pacífica a sentarse en el copiloto, diciendo que quería recostarse en la parte de atrás porque estaba agotada, y al parecer no mentía, pues a medio camino se quedó dormida en la parte de atrás.

\- Parece una niña- comentó Diper al verla en el retrovisor, acostada en todo el asiento trasero.

Pacífica rió ante su comentario, luego miró a la ventana. Respiró profundamente para tomar un poco de fuerza.

\- Diper, ¿qué sientes en verdad por Mabel?

El chico se asombró por la pregunta de Pacífica, y apretó ligeramente los puños. Era una pregunta que no se esperaba escuchar nunca, ni deseaba, pues no tenía una respuesta clara. Se debatía demasiado con qué decirle a Pacífica, y aunque sentía que ya le habían mentido lo suficiente a ella.

\- No lo sé… lo único que puedo decir es que el solo pensar el verla a ella con cualquiera, me hace sentir enfermo, y el que terminemos separándonos es algo que no quiero que pase, por eso, lo manteníamos en secreto, porque temíamos qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba…

\- No todos piensan igual- lo interrumpió Pacífica-. Al principio me sentí mal, pero no por el hecho de que fueran hermanos, me sentía engañada… en realidad, nunca me molestó eso, fue el hecho de sentirme excluida por ustedes, que son mis únicos verdaderos amigos.

\- Lo siento- atinó a decir Diper, apenado-. No volverá a pasar.

Pacífica solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no agregó nada más; Diper pensó lo mismo, y siguió manejando.

Llegaron a la casa, y como Mabel aún seguía dormida, Diper la cargó hasta su departamento, y lentamente la recostó en la cama. Tanto él y Pacífica estaban igualmente agotados, por lo que imitaron a Mabel, y ambos se acostaron a dormir.

Esa noche, Diper tuvo una pesadilla horrible. Estaba en una habitación oscura, salvo por un par de luces, y en cada una de ellas había dos personas, Pacífica y Mabel. Diper intentó correr hasta ellas, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía acercarse ni un centímetro. Entonces, ambas se dieron vuelta, y comenzaron a alejarse más. Diper corrió con más fuerza, pero entonces tropezó, y al dar con el suelo, despertó de golpe. Estaba sudando, y asustado. Miró a su lado, y se alivió al ver a Mabel aún dormida. Buscó su celular y vio que ya eran las 8 de la mañana. Como parecía que Mabel iba a dormir un poco más, se levantó para preparar el desayuno de los tres. Al llegar a la cocina, vio la puerta del cuarto de Pacífica abierta, y ella no estaba ahí. Se asustó pues no les había dicho nada de que saldría temprano, entonces vio que había una nota encima de la barra de la cocina. En la nota, Pacífica se excusaba diciendo que tuvo que salir por una cita con unos proveedores, y que no sabía a qué hora volvía. Diper se sintió mal, ya que ellos pudieron acompañarla, pero supuso Pacífica tendría sus razones, así que lo dejó así y preparó el desayuno, unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado, acompañado por un poco de jugo de naranja. Entonces, oyó a Mabel acercarse, y con una sonrisa le sirvió el desayuno en un plato.

Mabel se acercó a él, mirando al suelo, dejó el plato ahí mismo en la barra, abrazó del cuello a Diper y lo besó, profundamente; Diper extrañaba eso, sentir los labios de ella pegados a los propios, y se dejó guiar por Mabel; la abrazó de la cintura para poder sentirla pegada a él completamente, y ambos se fundieron en un beso profundo, sin ganas de separarse. Respiraban como podían, pero no se separaban. Diper acariciaba la espalda de Mabel con ternura, y la chica puso sus manos en el pecho de él, y se separó lentamente, y miró al suelo.

\- Quería que el último beso fuera así- dijo de pronto Mabel con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Último?- repitió Diper asustado. Ahora todo estaba claro; aquello que veía oculto en los ojos de Mabel, eso que se estaba callando, ahora revelado.

\- Creo que debemos de terminar- dijo Mabel tratando de no llorar, con su voz quebrándosele-. Sé que suena hipócrita que lo diga yo, ya que fui la que empezó todo esto, pero por eso mismo soy la que debe terminarlo…

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Diper tratando de no descomponerse, esperando que eso fuera continuación de su pesadilla.

\- Porque no está bien- respondió Mabel temblando-. Así como Pacífica, puede haber muchas personas que reaccionen igual, e incluso peor… ella nos perdonó y lo aceptó, pero no será así con todos, solo nos causaré problemas, todo por mi egoísmo…

\- No lo es-trató de calmarla Diper, intentó abrazarla, pero ella se hizo un par de pasos atrás, y se abrazó a ella misma.

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí?- preguntó Mabel aprensiva-. Mírame a los ojos, y dime lo que sientes…

Diper se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver que Pacífica le hiciera esa misma pregunta horas antes, pero ese no era el momento de pensarlo. Mabel lo miraba, aprensivamente, esperando su respuesta, pero…

\- No lo sé- dijo al fin, aunque arrepintiéndose; con esa respuesta, sabía que estaba aceptando la decisión de Mabel.

Mabel asintió; ella esperaba esa respuesta, entonces desvió la mirada, y Diper pudo ver una primera lágrima asomándose por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- Entonces, la decisión es clara- sentenció Mabel con la voz quebrada, cada vez le era más difícil detener su llanto.

\- Una decisión así, debe ser tomada con calma- decía Diper temeroso, aunque sabía que no había ya marcha atrás.

\- Lo sé, pero no la estamos tomando así, ¿verdad?- afirmó Mabel, apretando los puños-. Cuando aceptaste estar conmigo, me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo, al punto que pensé ciegamente que solo con ello sería capaz de vencer lo que fuera, y que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaríamos juntos.

\- Siempre lo estaremos- confirmó Diper con seguridad, quizá, con un poco de esperanza de que eso no pasara.

\- Lo sé, sé que siempre estaremos juntos- repitió Mabel con nostalgia-. Pero, hay muchas maneras de estarlo, y aunque me lo dijiste al principio, y no quise escucharte, ahora sé que en realidad no tomamos la correcta...

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Diper nervioso, queriendo acercarse a ella, pero temiendo un rechazo de su parte.

Mabel entonces no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a llorar.

\- Claro que no lo estoy- afirmó entre sollozos-. Claro que no lo estoy… claro que no quiero… pero tengo que…

Mabel apenas podía pronunciar sus palabras correctamente, y al final solo eran sollozos. Diper no pudo más y la abrazó, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Mabel no le ponía atención; por supuesto Mabel intentó soltarse, pero Diper no la dejó hacerlo, y con ello, más lágrimas salieron como cascada de los ojos de Mabel. Ambos bajaron al suelo poco a poco, Diper se recargó en la barra de la cocina, y Mabel como pudo se acomodó en el pecho del chico.

\- Lo siento- dijo como pudo Mabel-. Por favor… por favor… tenemos que detenerlo…

\- Está bien- dijo Diper con pesar-. Así será Mabel…

Mabel se aferró más al pecho de Diper, y siguió llorando, hasta no poder más. Ambos sabían que no querían; no tenían que expresarlo con palabras, lo entendían bien. Era el mundo su más grande obstáculo, y sus emociones cruzadas, lo que les obligaba a ponerle fin a su relación. Diper deseaba decir que no, pero eso significaría arruinarlo todo; entendía que para Mabel había sido muy difícil juntar la fuerza de voluntad para tomar esa decisión, y sentía que debía de respetarla, aunque fuera en contra de sus deseos.

Lejos de ahí, en un café al aire libre, Pacífica se hallaba sentada, tomando un late, y un mesero se acercó a su mesa, con una taza de café negro.

\- Entonces, ese fue su gran secreto, vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca- dijo una voz a Pacífica, sonando un tanto sarcástica.

El mesero dejó la taza de café al acompañante de Pacífica, y este solo hizo un ademán con su mano de agradecimiento, con un elegante guante blanco de seda.

\- Mentiroso- bufó Pacífica-. Bueno, ya te conté, ahora dime…

\- Calma Paz, eres demasiado agresiva- le dijo aquel hombre, pero al ver que la expresión de Pacífica no cambiaba, rió levemente y con su mano sacó un sobre de su también elegante saco, y se lo acercó a la chica-. Aquí tienes lo que me pediste, y espero poder ver tu reacción.

La chica puso mala cara ante el comentario del hombre, pero muerta de la curiosidad abrió ese sobre, que contenía lo que para ella era la respuesta más importante de su vida. Al fin, al leer su contenido, su rostro se relajó. Lo sabía, siempre lo sospechó.

\- Deberías aprender a confiar un poco más en mi Paz- le dijo con calma aquel hombre-. Después de todo, mi misión es solo observar, y bueno, con este favor que te hice, me involucro demasiado.

\- Lo siento- dijo Pacífica sinceramente, ya más calmada-. Ahora, ¿qué va a pasar?

\- Nadie sabe- dijo el hombre en un suspiro-. Recuérdalo Paz, el futuro no está escrito, y ni yo, ni nadie lo sabe… mira atrás de mí- Pacífica no entendía bien a qué se refería, pero lo obedeció. Vio un enorme roble, más grande de lo que ese local medía-. Se ve hermoso, fuerte, resistente, pero déjame decirte, que no siempre fue así. Un tiempo, ese roble era débil, enfermo, e incluso no le daban muchas esperanzas, pero, una jovencita, la que ahora es dueña de este lugar, lo curó y cuidó con esmero, y míralo ahora. No importa lo mal, lo difícil que se vean las cosas, con perseverancia, hasta la situación más complicada tiene solución, y el único límite eres tú.

Pacífica observó un poco más ese árbol, y en verdad nunca se hubiera imaginado que en una época ese árbol estuviera al borde de la muerte. De verdad había aprendido una valiosa lección. Entonces miró que su celular entraba una llamada, y al ver de quien se trataba, notó que ya era momento de irse.

\- Lo siento, debo irme, muchas gracias por venir tan repentinamente.

\- Oye, no tenía nada mejor que hacer- le dijo el hombre bebiendo increíblemente rápido, y Pacífica pidió al mesero que pusiera su café en un vaso desechable-. Y bueno, a la otra tráeme a ese chico, me gustaría conocerlo.

Pacífica se ruborizó en el acto, e intentó disimularlo tapándose la cara, pero sabía que era inútil con él. El mesero regresó con su café y ella lo tomó para irse.

\- Muchas gracias…

El hombre hizo un ademán, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Aún no es momento que sepan mi nombre.

Pacífica no entendió, pero no pudo preguntar más, el celular seguía sonando, por lo que tuvo que irse en ese momento. Ese día sería agotador para ella, en especial ahora que había descubierto esa verdad.

Llegó en taxi a otra cita, ahora en un lugar más elegante. Miró la hora, había llegado ligeramente tarde, y probablemente terminaría regañada, pero, ahora eso no importaba. Se acercó a la puerta, donde la recibieron tan solo verla, y la escoltaron a su mesa ya predestinada, donde era esperada.

\- Llegas tarde Pacífica- dijo esa mujer con aprensión-. Esas no son las costumbres que te hemos inculcado…

\- Yo hablaré aquí, madre.- la interrumpió Pacífica imponiéndose-. O, debería solo decir Priscilla Northwest… tengo preguntas, y hoy me las responderás todas.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Las pesadillas de Mabel.**

 **Avance: 13-12 7-12-23-12 22-8-7-26 11-22-9-23-18-23-12 24-6-26-13-23-12 19-26-2 22-8-11-22-9-26-13-1-26 15-26 11-22-12-9 15-6-24-19-26 22-8 26-10-6-22-15-15-26 10-6-22 13-12 19-26-24-22-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **30 (21-14-9-22-5-18-19-9-4-1-4)**

 **59 (4-5)**

 **78 (3-15-13-16-12-5-20-15.)**

 **136 (8-15-7-1-18,)**


	24. DISCULPA

Buenas noches, a todos los lectores.

Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa, pues los he dejado medio abandonados. Me quedé muy impactado con la plataforma Wattpad, que no me dí cuenta que podo a poco iba abandonando esta página. Espero me perdonen. También instaba mucho a que me siguieran por Twitter, pues ahí estoy 25 de las 24 horas al día, poniendo avances, diciendo pistas detalles y hablando con ustedes, pero aquí no hice esa publicidad, los dejé un poco abandonados.

A partir de ahora subiré más contenido, tanto como subo en aquella plataforma. No solo subo capítulos, también subo previews de los nuevos capítulos, pongo pistas avances al final de cada capítulo, y alguno que otro capítulo extra.

Por favor síganme en twitter ( ShiosakuNewgate) como les digo, ahí estoy mucho hablando acerca de los capítulos, y cualquier duda ahí la respondo casi en el acto.

En fin, solo quería dejar esta carta rápida de disculpa, por dejarlos así, prometo que no será de ahora en adelante.

Y solo dejarles en claro algo, esto sigue siendo un Pinecest, por favor, sigan leyendo.

Buenas noches, bonito día.

Y gracias por todo.


	25. Capítulo Extra: Mejores amigas (Parte 1)

(Así es chicos, ahora subiré capítulo extra, contando cosas que son parte de la historia original, pero se catalogarían como side-history, o en este caso, flashback contando cosas que pasaron ya, esto es para meterlos un poco más de este universo, y espero que les gusten estos capítulos extra. Puede haber o no Preview al mismo tiempo que un capítulo extra, dependiendo de cómo vea yo si sea necesario o no. Y bueno, en fin, muchas gracias por seguirme, estoy seguro de que tienen muchas preguntas, todas las responderé por Twitter principalmente, así que no se les olvide seguirme).

Parte 1: Una confesión más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con un error Mabel?- preguntó Pacífica preocupada por su amiga, que había endurecido su rostro muy rápidamente.

\- Esta relación- respondió Mabel sin muchos rodeos, no pensaba alargar más las cosas-. Esta relación empezó muy mal, conmigo forzándolo a quererme, a aceptarme, y eso fue mi error, y por eso todo terminó mal, además, Diper me lo advirtió, no cualquiera nos va a aceptar, de hecho casi nadie nos va a aceptar, pero me cegué a mis propios deseos.

\- Mabel, antes me dijiste que mi sentimiento por Diper era más puro que el tuyo pero, a diferencia de ti, yo lo conozco mucho menos, no es correcto que tú te adelantes a decir esas cosas…

\- Tú te enamoraste de él por cómo te cuidaba, te ayudaba, de su cercanía…

\- Tú también- la interrumpió Pacífica, sabiendo a dónde iba el punto de Mabel-. No es muy diferente tu caso que el mío Mabel.

Mabel se puso de píe, y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. Se veía nerviosa y contrariada. Por un lado quería creerle a Pacífica, acerca de su sentimiento, pero, por otro, le resonaban más y más las palabras de Diper de un principio, de que todo eso estaba mal, de que eso no debió de haber iniciado siquiera.

\- Mabel, por favor, tómalo con calma- le rogó Pacífica poniéndose de pie frente a ella, deteniendo su andar tomándola de las manos-. Quizá no esté en tu misma situación, de hecho jamás sabré cómo te sientes, pero algo si sé, y es que te estás atormentando de más, y si algo es notorio es que Diper si siente algo por ti.

\- Pero, ¿qué?- preguntó Mabel con pesimismo-. No puedo decir que siente lo mismo por mí. En un principio tuve que forzarlo para que me aceptara, tuve que presionarlo para que me besara, tuve qué empujarlo al límite de su hombría para que algo saliera, cómo…

\- Porque te aceptó- respondió Pacífica ante las dudas de Mabel, la pregunta que ella sabía que su amiga estaba formulando-. Porque en lugar de ponerte un alto, en lugar de detenerte, siguió y caminó a tu lado, a pesar de saber las consecuencias…

\- Quisiera creerlo así como tu- suspiró Mabel sonriendo nostálgicamente, entonces, sintió un mareo, y su rostro palideció.

\- Mabel, tienes que sentarte, aún no te recuperas- la reprendió Pacífica ayudándola a llegar a la cama-. Tuviste un problema hormonal, y todo eso es por cambios emocionales…

\- No fue un simple problema hormonal- dijo Mabel con un hilo de voz-. Pacífica, eres mi amiga, y también hay otra cosa que tienes derecho a saber, ya no quiero mentirte más… ahora, te considero mi mejor amiga…

\- ¿Qué es Mabel?- preguntó Pacífica angustiada por el tono de Mabel.

\- Tuve un aborto… estaba esperando un hijo, y lo perdí…

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **Lean esto amantes del Pinecest:** 13-12 7-12-23-12 22-8-7-26 11-22-9-23-18-23-12 24-6-26-13-23-12 19-26-2 22-8-11-22-9-26-13-1-26 15-26 11-22-12-9 15-6-24-19-26 22-8 26-10-6-22-15-15-26 10-6-22 13-12 19-26-24-22-8


	26. Capítulo 24: Fm xligv wv xzyvool

\- Tengo preguntas, y hoy me las responderás todas- indicó Pacífica con un tono muy autoritario.

Priscilla la miró con rabia, y no era para menos. La chica que ella creyó estaba a su completo control, a pesar de irse de su vida, ahora se le estaba revelando, y lo que es más, ahora lo sabía.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó ella, tenía que asegurarse de saber quién había ocasionado eso.

\- Eso no importa- la cortó Pacífica tajantemente-. Sabes, por mucho tiempo deseé eso, no ser parte de esa familia tan ruin y déspota, y cuando eso pudo ser verdad, no lo podía creer, pero ahora lo sé… no tienes idea de la alegría que me da el saber que no soy tu hija.

\- Tu aún eres mi hija- la regañó Priscilla apretando los dientes-. Aunque no haya sido quien te parió, yo fui quien te educó, quien te dio el estilo de vida tan tranquilo que tuviste toda tu vida, gracias a mí y a Preston tienes el alto estándar que…

\- Este tiempo fuera de casa, ha sido diferente- la interrumpió Pacífica con calma-. Yo he cambiado, y contra los pronósticos de ustedes, vivo una vida tranquila, tengo mis ingresos propios, un hogar grande, y no dependo de nadie. Sé que esperabas que el día de hoy me tumbara a tus pies y te rogara por volver a casa, luego de "aprender mi lección", pero no… soy más feliz que nunca y no pienso perder esa felicidad por nada.

Los ojos de Priscilla ardían al ver la calmada sonrisa de Pacífica al describirle su vida, y claro, a pesar de las cosas que le estaban pasando con los gemelos, su vida ahora era más feliz ya que los tenía a su lado. Sus primeros verdaderos amigos, no aquellos que le hablaban solo por su alto estándar, no aquellos que le hablaban por conveniencia al ser hija de personas influyentes, si no los amigos que se preocupaban realmente por ella.

\- ¿Quiénes son mis verdadero padres?- preguntó Pacífica al fin; era la única razón por la que había ido a ese lugar.

Priscilla se levantó de golpe de su silla, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Pacífica.

\- Yo soy tu madre, y nadie más- le amenazó a Pacífica apretando fuertemente los puños.

Pacífica no se inmutó, en el fondo sabía que no sería así de fácil. Se levantó de su silla con calma, le agradeció a Priscilla por haber ido ahí, y simplemente se fue. No miró atrás, tenía ya la sospecha de que no le diría, pero aún podía averiguarlo de otra manera. Se sentía mal, pero tendría que abusar un poco más de su amabilidad. Rió para sí, tampoco pensó confiar en él tan rápido, pero al final, había cumplido con su palabra.

Mabel lloró incansablemente, hasta que sus parpados le dolieron. Quería sacar todo su dolor en ese momento, para ya no tener que llorar más. No quería tener noches de vela por llantos incontrolables, menos sabiendo que tendría que compartir la cama con él.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Diper cuando Mabel se había calmado un poco.

\- No lo sé, ya de principio esto era poco ortodoxo, y ahora lo es más… supongo que tendremos que seguir durmiendo en la misma cama, pero bueno, muchas cosas serán diferentes.

\- Este es el primer beso desde que nos vio Wendy- dijo Diper suspirando-. Bueno, supongo que las cosas no van a cambiar tanto…

\- Tienes razón, aunque siento que será un poco incómodo- Mabel se puso de pie con dificultad, Diper intentó ayudarla, pero ella quería hacerlo sola-. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sostener una relación, menos sé cómo actuar ahora que terminó.

. Supongo que sería más fácil si no fuéramos hermanos- se le escapó a Diper, y sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- Tienes razón- aceptó Mabel mirando al vacío-. Supongo que de cierta manera esto es algo tonto.

Ambos rieron nerviosamente. Era como ver una mala comedia romántica. Ambos se miraron por largos minutos. Mabel tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y la mirada de Diper era de incertidumbre. Diper no quería dejarlo así, pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos por el momento. Se preguntaba a si mismo dónde había quedado ese sentimiento inicial, esa incertidumbre que le decía que no estaba bien lo que hacían, aunque ahora ya no importaba, todo había acabado.

Almorzaron juntos, aunque los huevos ya se habían enfriado, trataron de disfrutarlo lo más que pudieron, en completo silencio. Mabel se preguntaba cuanto iría a tardar Pacífica en volver, eso se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Crees que Pacífica esté en el local?- le preguntó a Diper preocupada.

\- No lo sé, dijo que tenía una cita con unos proveedores, pero no sé dónde. Quizá deberíamos ir a ver si necesita ayuda.

\- Por qué no vas tú- le incitó Mabel apresuradamente-. Mírame, no puedo dejar que me vea en este estado.

Mabel tenía un punto. En el estado que estaba Mabel cualquiera podría pensar mal, y él estaba preocupado por Pacífica. Luego de meditarlo un momento, Diper le pidió a Mabel que no saliera. Ella aceptó, y Diper se fue.

Mabel ya se sentía más calmada, ya no tenía que llorar más. Eso le había dolido en el alma, pero tenía que seguir adelante con las cosas. Como se lo había dicho a Pacífica, era necesario corregir el camino.

Diper llegó al local, y ahí estaba Pacífica, junto con Wendy, y una señora de unos sesenta años que sospechaba era una clienta; le enseñaban un catálogo de accesorios, por lo que Diper se mantuvo a raya unos momentos, antes de que Pacífica notara su presencia.

\- Ah, Diper, que bueno que vienes… hay unas cajas atrás, ¿puedes acomodarlas por favor?- le pidió amablemente, luego siguió atendiendo a la señora, a lo que pudo entender Diper, quería un juego de tiaras para una quinceañera y sus amigas.

Diper había atinado a ir al parecer, e hizo lo que Pacífica le pidió, aunque esperaba que le preguntara por Mabel, pero supuso que no lo hizo por estar ocupada. Buscó las cajas a las que ella se refería, y las vio al lado de la puerta que da a la salida trasera del local; eran alrededor de unas 20 cajas con sellos diferentes. La bodega tenía un sistema simple, todo se ordenaba respecto a su contenido, y aunque las cajas eran voluminosas, Diper tenía que tratarlas con sumo cuidado, pues contenían cosas muy frágiles. Iba por la décima caja cuando de pronto oyó la puerta de la bodega abrirse, y por ella Pacífica entró con una tablilla de notas en la mano.

\- Diper, gracias por venir… iba a hablarles, pero no quería molestarlos.

\- Nos hubieras despertado, te habríamos ayudado- le dijo Diper mientras guardaba la caja que tenía en sus manos-. Mabel se quedó en casa, pero yo te puedo ayudar.

\- Muchas gracias Diper- agradeció Pacífica, y se acercó a él entregándole un pañuelo para el sudor-. No podría hacer esto sin ti.

\- Claro que si- la contradijo Diper secando su frente-. Pacífica, eres trabajadora, diligente, y además inteligente, claro que podrías hacerlo sin mí.

Pacífica sonrió ante los halagos del chico, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara en el acto.

\- Sabes, este día inició muy problemático, y me sentía contrariada, pero ahora que te tengo aquí, me siento más tranquila…

Pacífica no lo miraba, tenía los ojos desviados a cualquier parte, y sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

\- Mi día tampoco empezó tan bien… sabes, Mabel y yo terminamos…

Los ojos de Pacífica se abrieron completamente ante la noticia del chico, y su expresión cambió a una de nostalgia y nerviosismo.

\- Vaya, eso fue demasiado repentino- dijo Pacífica con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Sabías algo al respecto?- preguntó Diper notando algo raro en sus palabras.

Pacífica solo asintió con la cabeza, sin querer mirarle a la cara.

\- Lo siento Diper, Mabel me pidió que no te dijera nada- se disculpaba enérgicamente Pacífica, totalmente apenada-. Perdóname, yo traté de convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero…

\- Lo siento Pacífica, no eres tu- la calmó Diper poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Solo quiero comprender lo que pasó, todo fue tan repentino, que no termino de creerme que en verdad pasó. Me siento terrible, yo…

Pacífica dejó sus notas en una estantería cercana, y lo abrazó con fuerza, interrumpiendo con ello su monologo. Diper se impresionó por esa rápida acción de ella, pero, sentía que era lo que necesitaba, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, me regresó el abrazo.

\- No tienes que cargar con esto solo Diper- le murmuró Pacífica-. No estás solo, tienes a Mabel, y me tienes a mí.

\- Gracias Pacífica, gracias por ser tan buena amiga.

Pacífica le dio un último apretón, luego lo miró fijamente, sonriente. Se alegraba de poder ser una gran ayuda para él, y de verdad que lo era. Se miraron fijamente por largos instantes, y Diper se contagio por la sonrisa de la rubia; ver esos luminosos ojos azules tan fijamente, lo tranquilizaba. De pronto, la atmósfera cambio poco a poco, la temperatura subía, y, centímetro a centímetro, la distancia entre ambos se reducía.

Como obra del destino, en ese momento sonó el celular de Pacífica, y ambos despertaron del momento hipnótico, regresando la distancia entre ellos. Ambos se veían nerviosos, y Pacífica buscó a tientas su celular, temblando.

\- Si, ¿quién…?

La otra persona la interrumpió, y de pronto la cara de Pacífica se ruborizó.

\- No importa, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?- la conversación no parecía ser de negocios, parecía más bien algo informal.

Entonces Pacífica buscó sus notas, y escribió algo con rapidez, parecía muy interesada por esa conversación, pero Diper procuró mantenerse a raya.

\- ¿Qué?, pero…- Pacífica parecía contrariada, pero luego su rostro se relajó un poco-… entiendo, muchas gracias.

La llamada terminó, y Pacífica miró de nuevo lo que acababa de anotar, entonces suspiró y se giró a Diper.

\- Necesito un favor- le dijo al chico con seriedad-. Necesito ir a un lugar, pero quiero que me acompañes, o más bien, me gustaría que los dos me acompañaran.

\- Claro, a donde sea, ¿de qué se trata?

Pacífica tomó aire, y le dijo sin rodeos.

\- Es algo que también había hablado con Mabel, se trata de mis verdaderos padres- Diper se asombró por lo que escuchaba, pero Pacífica le pidió con un ademán que esperara-. Conocí a alguien que me lo confesó, y me dio pruebas de eso, ahora le he pedido que me ayudara a buscarlos, y me tiene una pista por dónde empezar.

\- Bueno, entonces andando- le animó Diper-. Si es algo tan importante para ti, sabes que te apoyaremos.

Pacífica sonrió y le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Diper sabía que tendría que volver a terminar ese trabajo, pero ahora había prioridades. Tomó las llaves de su auto para poder regresar a casa, primero tendrían que recoger a Mabel.

Durante el camino, Pacífica veía una y otra vez lo que acababa de anotar. Se veía intrigada, nerviosa, y Diper quiso calmarla.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Diper tratando de iniciar una conversación.

\- Es una dirección, según me dijo él, Preston Northwest la visitó hace unos quince años, aunque está demasiado retirado… ah, cierto, Preston Northwest es mi padre- dijo indecisa, pues no encontraba otra manera de llamarlo-, y es un misterio el por qué fue a ese lugar, solo se sabe que tiempo después anunciaban a la clase alta a su hija, que ya tenía dos años…

\- ¿Y en serio nadie notó lo raro de eso?

\- Con dinero todo se puede- respondió Pacífica, aunque con fastidio-. Eso era lo que él solía decir, que la ventaja de tener dinero era que podías hacer lo que fuera y ocultarlo todo, y bueno, cuando era más joven, sí que lo creí… Diper, no siempre he sido así, antes era igual que ellos, pero poco a poco fui cambiando, y el cambio más drástico lo di cuando te conocí, la primera persona que se preocupó verdaderamente por mí.

\- Bueno, me alegra haberte hecho un bien- dijo Diper con sinceridad.

\- Uno muy grande, ahora soy capaz de ver por mí misma, y lo que quiero ver, es quién soy en realidad…

\- Tu eres Pacífica, una chica increíble, y ningún apellido va a cambiar eso- la reprendió Diper, pero con un tono de voz calmo.

Pacífica solo atinó a sonreír y darle las gracias. Diper se alegró de verla sonreír, y apuro la marcha para llegar pronto a casa, ya que el viaje que les esperaría sería largo.

Al llegar a casa, todo era silencio. Diper esperó que Mabel estuviera en su habitación estudiando, pero, antes de irla a buscar, la puerta del mismo se abrió, y Mabel salió con un libro en la mano y una pluma en la otra. La chica se asustó al verlos, al parecer no los oyó llegar, pero, la cara de asombro fue mayor en ellos al verla.

\- Ah, chicos, no los esperaba tan temprano- dijo Mabel sonriendo- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- Mabel, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Pacífica atónita-. Bueno, tu… ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Ciertamente, Pacífica y Diper tuvieron que ver dos veces a la chica, pues ahora era una versión femenina más exacta a Diper. Su cabello ahora era más corto, pero alborotado, y si no fuera por los pechos y por su piel más lisa, si que pasarían el uno por el otro. Ahora si eran idénticos.

\- Ah, esto- dijo Mabel pasando su mano por su pelo, aún con la pluma en esta-. Bueno, sentía que necesitaba un cambio, y bueno, ahora me siento más fresca… no se preocupen, no es para tanto, escuché que están de moda las chicas con pelo corto, y quise probarlo.

Pero ninguno volvió a decir nada. Fue algo muy sorpresivo verla así, aunque por otro lado si tenía razón no se le veía mal, pero su combinación de corte más la sonrisa, en especial por lo que acababa de pasar, se notaba que algo no encajaba en todo ese monologo.

Diper suspiró, la conocía, y no le sacarían la verdad en ese momento, además, había cosas más importantes.

\- En fin, Mabel, tenemos que salir, será un largo viaje.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Mabel emocionada.

\- Iremos a conocer a mis padres- respondió Pacífica, impresionando a Mabel-. Los necesito a ambos, no puedo hacerlo sola.

Mabel se acercó a la chica, dejando las cosas de sus manos en el sillón, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Claro, siempre te apoyaremos- le dijo Mabel en voz baja, entonces agregó algo más para ella-. Gracias.

Pacífica asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo a lo que se refería, luego ambas se miraron fijamente. Diper se sentía extra en ese momento, parecía como si se comunicaran mentalmente y eso lo frustraba.

\- Chicas, hay que irnos- dijo Diper interrumpiendo la comunicación.

Las chicas solo rieron un poco, y Mabel corrió a arreglarse. El viaje que les esperaba era largo, por suerte aún era temprano. Su destino, como lo decía la nota, era Oregón.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Mar de dudas**

 **Avance: 13-12 18-14-11-12-9-7-26 22-15 25-22-8-12 18-14-11-12-9-7-26 15-12 10-6-22 8-18-22-13-7-22-8 24-6-26-13-23-12 15-12 9-22-24-18-25-22-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **20 (18-5-9-14-9-3-9-1-18)**

 **37 (16-15-20-5-14-3-9-1-12,)**

 **74 (19-5-18)**

 **1 (4-9-16-5-18)**


	27. Capítulo 25 Preview

Mabel miraba a todos lados, fascinada por ese lugar. Incomprensiblemente comenzó a reír, al ver los árboles, el pueblo aunque pequeño, se veía lleno de vida. A lo lejos un deposito de agua de madera lo hacían ver completamente rústico, pero, todo aquello le gustaba. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que conocía ese lugar, y el estar ahí, le daba un sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia.

\- Vamos Mabel- la llamó Diper, que la esperaba junto a Pacífica.

La rubia leía la dirección que le habían dado, y miró a los lados para ubicarse.

\- No estamos muy lejos, eso creo- indicó Pacífica con la voz temblorosa, algo que fue notado por los gemelos, quienes inmediatamente la tomaron cada uno de una mano.

\- Ya estamos aquí, tu puedes Pacífica- la calmó Mabel-. Vamos, es hora.

Pacífica asintió, sintiendo el apoyo de ellos, lo cual era la razón por la que los había llevado hasta ahí, pues necesitaba su apoyo.

\- Bien, vamos- dijo Pacífica más decidida, y caminó decidida a encontrar sus verdaderas raíces.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	28. Capítulo 25: Efvogz z Livtlm

Todo era decisión y asombro, hasta que se dieron cuenta que tan lejos estaba el lugar al que iban. El viaje que les esperaba sería bastante largo, unas nueve horas en carro, y no alcanzarían a regresar para las clases del lunes, lo que hizo que Pacífica se sintiera terriblemente culpable de arrastrarlos a ello, e incluso por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo sin su ayuda, cosa que no agradó a ninguno de los gemelos.

\- Nada de eso Pacífica, tu nos necesitas- le espetó Mabel tomándole la mano-. Esto es muy importante para ti, e iremos contigo quieras o no.

Pacífica volteó a ver a Diper, como buscando un poco de apoyo del chico que ponía sobre casi todas las cosas los estudios, pero este negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy con ella, no te dejaremos hacerlo sola- agregó el chico sentenciando así el destino de Pacífica.

Totalmente derrotada, simplemente asintió, y los tres salieron aprisa del departamento. Todo lo del viaje tendrían que hacerlo sobre la marcha, primero llegaron a una gasolinera a llenar el tanque, y Diper rogaba que el carro aguantara todo el viaje hasta Oregón, aunque el auto fuera nuevo, no debía confiarse. Mientras, Mabel compraría algunas provisiones de emergencia, en lo que Pacífica buscaba un buen lugar donde hospedarse, que tuvieran cerca, ya que tendrían que pasar la noche en las cercanías, pero a donde se dirigían no había nada a kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Pacífica?- le preguntó de pronto Mabel, sacándola de su concentración.

\- ¿Eh?, no, nada… no encuentro nada cercano…

\- Diper, ¿cómo se llama el sitio donde viven nuestros tíos Stan y Ford?- le preguntó Mabel leyendo el mapa que Pacífica tenía abierto en su celular de las cercanías de su destino.

\- Gravity Falls, ¿por qué?

\- Es cerca de donde vamos- le indicó Mabel leyendo el pequeño letrero en el mapa-. Podríamos pedirles que nos dejen pasar la noche ahí…

\- Si, ¿y tú crees que quedarnos con alguien de nuestra familia cuando se supone deberíamos ir a clases, es una buena idea?- le reclamó Diper recordándole que faltarían a clases para ese viaje-. Recuerda que seguimos a prueba Mabel.

\- No pasa nada, el tío Stan nos ayudará- lo calmó Mabel completamente relajada, conociendo bien la actitud de Stanley Pines, pero entonces Diper se cruzó de brazos sin aligerar el gesto, con lo que Mabel cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se refería su lenguaje corporal-. Pero el tío Ford probablemente nos echará la bronca… ustedes dos sí que se parecen- agregó al final con fastidio, cosa que tampoco agradó a Diper, pero dejaron la discusión así.

Mabel se rindió de hallar un buen lugar junto con Pacífica, y fue a la tienda más cercana para comprar algunas cosas, principalmente comida, para irse de ahí rápido, querían llegar antes de la medianoche.

\- Saben, yo también crecí en Gravity Falls- les confesó Pacífica durante su viaje en carretera-. También Wendy, lástima que no vino con nosotros, podríamos quedarnos en su casa…- Pacífica cambió su rostro a uno un poco más espantado, entonces agregó como si recapacitara-… mejor no, su familia es un tanto, peculiar… y ni que decir de acercarme a la mansión donde vivíamos, no creo que les haga mucha gracia que me acerque a ese lugar, menos por lo de hoy.

\- Si es cierto Pacífica, no nos contaste nada- le recriminó Mabel desde la parte trasera del auto (habían acordado que como era viaje de ella, tenía que ir al frente junto a él)-. Te fuiste temprano se supone que por unos proveedores, y de repente estamos en camino a buscar a tus padres, ¿pasó algo?

Pacífica suspiró. Era verdad, no les había dicho nada de lo que le había pasado, y ahora tenía un acuerdo tácito con ellos de hablar con sinceridad, y sabía que los tenía para apoyarla en todo.

Les platicó de todo lo que le había pasado antes de verlos, desde su cita en la mañana con su "ayudante", hasta su reunión con Priscilla Northwest, y los chicos, aunque ya la apoyaban ahora entendían un poco más los sentimientos de Pacífica.

\- Vaya, nunca me imaginé que existiera alguien tan cruel- dijo Mabel asustada, cuando Pacífica terminó de hablar.

\- Y no has conocido a Preston Northwest, ese hombre es mil veces peor- agregó Pacífica igual con temor al recordarlo-. Aunque, el saber que no soy su hija, me hace sentir más aliviada, tuve demasiada suerte.

\- Pero, ¿quién es la persona que te está ayudando?- preguntó Diper con algo de preocupación en su voz- ¿Podemos confiar en su palabra?

Pacífica dejó un momento de silencio, intentando pensar qué decir.

\- Quién es, ni yo tengo idea- respondió con sinceridad Pacífica-. Me llamó cuando menos me lo esperaba, cuando recién salí de casa de mis padres, y me dijo que tenía información para mí. Claro, al principio no le creía, y pensé que era un sucio truco de mi padre, pero entonces me dijo algo que me llamó la atención: "¿Te gustaría saber que tu sangre no es la misma que la de ellos?", y bueno, al principio fue un susto enorme, porque no sabía quién era, pero él me conocía bien, y sabia algo que yo no. Le pedí información, pero él se negó a dármela por teléfono, y solo lo haría en persona. Lo vi el día siguiente, y bueno, me confesó que yo era una chica adoptada, y claro que no le creí, porque él era un desconocido completamente, cómo sabría él; entonces me dijo que me lo probaría, con un examen de ADN… una parte de mi me decía que no lo hiciera, pero, en el fondo quería saberlo, así que acepté. El día de hoy lo volví a ver, y me dio los resultados… no tienen idea del alivio que sentí cuando leí que no teníamos ningún parentesco.

\- La historia tiene un hueco Pacífica- dijo Diper perspicaz-. Una prueba de ADN necesita una muestra tuya y de ellos, ¿cómo consiguió la muestra?

Pacífica vaciló un poco. Tenía que confiar en ellos, pero eso era algo fuera de sus manos, al menos, de las condiciones que tenía con él.

\- Hay cosas que no les puedo contar chicos, lo siento- se excusó Pacífica con mucho dolor en su pecho-. No quiero mentirles, pero tampoco puedo decirles toda la verdad, o al menos, no ahora.

Diper suspiró inconforme, y sospechaba que Mabel estaría igual, pero, al ver el rostro de Pacífica, sabía que ella tampoco estaba muy conforme con callar.

\- ¿Confías en su palabra?- dijo al fin Diper con calma.

Pacífica solo asintió con la cabeza, y Diper y Mabel tendrían que conformarse con eso, al menos por el momento.

El resto del camino los chicos siguieron hablando cosas sin sentido, mayormente para descansar la mente de Diper, y pudiera mantenerse enfocado luego de las horas que llevaba manejando, a pesar de poder ser relevado por Pacífica. Al final, entre esas charlas, llegó la de donde quedarse para pasar la noche, y al no tener un buen lugar, Diper se rindió a la idea de Mabel, y llegar a la casa de sus tíos, aunque la idea no era de su agrado.

\- Deja que yo me encargue Dip- lo calmó Mabel relajada-. El tío Stan me adora, por lo que no habrá problema.

\- ¿Y qué me dices del tío Ford?- le recordó Diper.

\- Él te tiene en plena gracia Diper, escuchará cualquier cosa que le digas… así que está decidido, será emocionante.

Mabel se comportaba como una niña que iba en camino a un parque de diversiones, y con ello contagió su buena vibra y alegría a Diper y Pacífica.

Eran ya pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando los chicos llegaron al pequeño pueblo llamado Gravity Falls. Casi no había gente en la calle, pero Diper estaba urgido de descanso, por lo que pasó de largo toda la ciudad, y se dirigió a la parte más alejada, en medio del bosque, donde sabía que estaba la casa de sus tíos. Conocía el camino por lo que le habían contado a través de los años, pero Diper jamás había estado en ese lugar, aunque a pesar de ello, parecía lo contrario, pues llegó sin más problema al lugar, como si hubiera recorrido ese camino cientos de veces.

Era una cabaña bastante vieja, pero se mantenía muy bien, y afuera el enorme letrero de "MYSTERY HACK", le faltaba una S que no se veía por ningún lado. El negocio que el tío Stan había montado para los "ilusos" pueblerinos y turistas (como los llamaba así regularmente), se veía peor de cómo se lo habían descrito, pero al menos sería un lugar donde podrían pasar la noche.

\- Vaya, la cabaña del misterio, no puedo creer que ellos sean familiares suyos- dijo maravillada Pacífica-. Mis padres me prohibían siquiera acercarme a este lugar, pero es famoso en todo el pueblo.

\- Si, el tío Stan abrió este negocio para sustentarse, claro que al tío Ford no le hizo mucha gracia que en eso fuera convertida la casa que él construyó, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo- explicó Diper recordando las anécdotas de ese lugar-. Hace unos años nuestros padres nos iban a mandar de vacaciones a este lugar, pero al final optaron por no hacerlo.

\- Que lastima- dijo Mabel admirando el lugar-. Apuesto que nos lo habríamos pasado genial aquí.

\- Y probablemente me hubieran conocido- agregó Pacífica con nostalgia-. Aunque en ese entonces probablemente no seríamos los amigos que somos ahora, ya que mi actitud era un tanto, diferente.

\- Eso no importa Pacífica- la calmó Mabel abrazándola por la espalda-. Lo importante es lo que eres ahora, nuestra amiga.

Pacífica sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el gesto de Mabel, y Diper las observó a la cercanía, igual alegre por ella, pero, sintiendo un poco de celos inexplicables.

\- Chicas, ya es tarde, debemos…

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritó de pronto una voz desde la puerta, que se abrió de par en par, haciendo que los tres saltaran aterrados.

Lo que vieron fue aterrador, pero poco a poco se iba aclarando la vista, que no mejoró mucho. Era su tío Stan, con apenas unos bóxers de rayas y una camisa de tirantes, sosteniendo amenazadoramente un bate de beisbol y una linterna apuntándoles en la cara. Al ver un poco mejor de quienes se trataba, bajó su "arma" lentamente.

\- ¿Chicos, qué demonios hacen aquí?- les dijo con una voz entre preocupada y curiosa-. Están muy lejos de casa… espera, ¿por qué hay dos Diper?

\- ¡Tío Stan!- saltó Mabel, y al escuchar su marcada voz femenina, este cayó en la cuenta de quién era-. Soy más hermosa que él, no me compares.

\- Lo siento, es que… ¿qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello?

Antes de poder contestar, una nueva voz se agregó a la conversación.

\- Stanley, ¿qué es tanto alboroto?- dijo la voz de Ford saliendo de la casa, entonces notó a sus "visitantes"-. ¿Diper?, dios, debo estar dormido, estoy viendo doble- agregó el ya anciano Ford limpiándose los ojos debajo de sus gafas.

Diper paró a Mabel que estaba a punto de argumentar una vez más por su cabello, diciéndole que eso solo sería alargar las cosas.

\- Lo siento tíos, pero necesitamos quedarnos aquí esta noche… no pasó nada malo, y bueno, es personal- a pesar del "nada malo", el rostro de Ford cambió a uno de impresión luego de que Stan le dijera al oído quién era el segundo Diper-. Se trata de ella- agregó Diper señalando a Pacífica, que se había quedado atrás en la conversación "familiar"

Ambos hombres tuvieron que cerrar un poco los ojos para enfocar bien a la acompañante de los gemelos, y al verla, su asombro fue mayor que al ver a Mabel.

\- ¿Pacífica Northwest?- inquirió Stan con un poco de molestia- ¿Qué hace una persona de "alta clase" en un lugar como este?- agregó lo último con marcado sarcasmo.

Diper y Mabel voltearon a verla, no querían hablar de más, menos tratándose de algo tan personal. Pacífica solo asintió y se acercó hasta ponerse frente a los ancianos.

\- Lo siento por lo que los Northwest les hayan hecho en el pasado, pero, yo no soy más una de ellos- el rostro de ellos no pareció aligerarse, pero si se notaban algo confusos-. Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos, prometo compensárselos de la forma que deseen, por favor.

Stan y Ford se quedaron viendo a la decidida Pacífica. En realidad se veía muy diferente a como la conocían, y a como conocían al resto de su familia.

\- Bien, pasen, no los dejaremos en la calle durmiendo- dijo Stan haciéndose a un lado dejándolos pasar.

\- Pero, por la mañana, tendrán que decirnos que pasa- agregó con severidad Ford, especialmente dirigiéndose a Diper, al menos el que creía el original.

Todos aceptaron las condiciones, y entraron en la cabaña. Stan los dirigió a la parte alta de la cabaña, donde tenían según dijeron un par de camas, y aunque eran 3, siempre podían compartir. Entonces, Pacífica no aguantó más, y tan pronto pudo, preguntó por el baño.

Corrió hasta él y se encerró, entonces lo primero que hizo fue checarse, aliviándose al ver que estaba limpia. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle así?, se olvidó por completo de eso, y justo le había dicho a Mabel que no necesitaba nada, si se hubiera acordado en ese momento, le habría pedido toallas, pero ahora, no tenía nada, y no podía salir así del baño, sería su muerte emocionalmente hablando.

¿Qué hacer? Era la única pregunta que le pasaba por su mente. Entonces notó que ni siquiera tenía su bolso a la mano, por lo que le sería imposible checar si de pura casualidad tendría una. Solo podía hacer dos cosas, pero sería aún algo vergonzoso, y tenía muy poco tiempo. Usó lo único que tenía a la mano, un montón de rollo de papel, y rogó porque su mejor amiga, la única mujer en un largo tramo aparte ella, pudiera ayudarle.

Regresó a la habitación, y estaban Diper y Mabel hablando.

\- Mabel, ¿puedes…?- intentaba hablar, pero el dolor en su vientre le impedía hacerlo.

Eso claramente preocupó a ambos, pensando que podría ser algo grave, y corrieron a su ayuda. Pacífica no podría soportar la vergüenza de que Diper se enterase, por lo que jaló a Mabel y le habló al oído con voz apenas audible.

\- Pacífica, yo… bueno tu sabes que yo no…

Entonces Pacífica lo recordó. Claro, ella no podía ayudarle en ese momento, menos con el aborto que acababa de sufrir hacía nada. Sentía que su mundo se derribaba, pero fue entonces cuando Mabel tomó el control de las cosas.

\- Diper, necesito que salgas a comprar algo- le dijo Mabel con autoridad ayudando a Pacífica a llegar a la cama (claro, Pacífica puso cara de horror, pero Mabel le dijo con la mirada que se calmara)-. Necesito analgésicos, y un paquete de toallas sanitarias.

El rostro de Pacífica no cabía en rubor al escuchar la naturalidad con la que Mabel le decía eso a Diper, pensó entonces que al ser hermanos ya tendría algo de experiencia en cosas así, pero lo que no sabía era que en ese tema Mabel era demasiado reservada para con su hermano, y el chico tenía 0 experiencia en esas cosas. Diper quiso objetar, pero la mirada fulminante de su hermana le hicieron retroceder en el acto, y más el ver el estado de Pacífica.

Diper bajó corriendo las escaleras, y se encontró a Stan y Ford en el comedor bebiendo una taza de café, pensó entonces que podrían ser su salvación, pues estaba más perdido que un cerdo en un matadero. Les explicó lo más breve posible sin lujo de detalles, pero lo suficiente para entender.

\- Chico, ¿nos vemos a caso como personas que hayamos usado alguna de esas cosas en nuestra vida?- le dijo su tío Stan derrumbando sus esperanzas-. Tendrás que ir al pueblo y buscar…

\- ¿Pueden acompañarme al menos?, no conozco este lugar- les rogó el chico, de hombre a hombres.

\- Ni loco, lo siento chico, por eso no estoy con nadie, no me quiero enterar de esas cosas de chicas, es tu culpa por traer a tu hermana y tu novia, ahora tú te haces cargo de eso…

A Diper ni siquiera le interesó objetar la parte de "tu novia", no quería hacerlo solo, intentó con su tío Ford, pero.

\- Vaya, mira la hora que es, tengo que… hacer un experimento- se excusó este huyendo de la situación sin mirarle a Diper.

El chico juró que se vengaría de eso algún día, pero no ese. Si no regresaba pronto con lo que le encargó Mabel, sería un desastre. Tomó las llaves de su auto, y salió de regreso al pueblo, esperando que hubiera al menos una tienda abierta, pues ya eran las 11 de la noche.

Para su suerte había una tienda de 24 horas, y el chico corrió hacia los productos de higiene, pero se vio envuelto en otro embrollo. Había marcas y tipos diferentes, y Diper no sabía que escoger. Supuso que no podía tomar la que le viniera en gana, por lo que decidió hablarle a Mabel, entonces notó algo que casi le hace perder la cabeza: Había dejado su celular en casa, y con eso, sentía su tumba cavarse lentamente.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la dependienta de la tienda, que para suerte de Diper, era mujer.

No era tiempo de vergüenzas, así que le rogó por ayuda. La chica se tomó eso por broma, al ver lo tierno que se veía el chico completamente desesperado, pero le ayudó a escoger algo para llevarse, y pagó lo antes posible.

\- Muchas gracias…- dijo Diper acercándose al gafete con el nombre-… Sofía.

\- Muchas gracias por su compra- agradeció la dependienta, y Diper se fue de ahí rápidamente, aún le faltaba comprar analgésicos.

Regresó media hora más tarde Diper, sudando a cantaros y con su autoestima por los suelos, pero con lo que Mabel le había pedido.

Al subir las escaleras, Diper pudo notar la mirada burlante de su tío Stan, pero no tenía tiempo de recriminar, ni ganas. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, solo quería dormir. Para su suerte, luego de ello no hubo más contratiempos, y Pacífica decidió dormir sola, aunque Mabel quería quedarse con ella por si la necesitaba.

Por la mañana, mientras almorzaban, Pacífica les contó lo principal a Stan y Ford, acerca del porqué de su viaje. Los hombres no cabían en asombro al escucharla, y no podían creer que ella era la misma niña que ellos habían conocido tiempo atrás.

\- Bueno, si lo que quieren es información al respecto, pueden primero echar un vistazo en el pueblo, deben tener registros de ello- propuso Ford-. ¿Tienes el nombre de tus verdaderos padres?

\- No, parece que los Northwest hicieron lo imposible por ocultar completamente quienes eran, solo tengo esa dirección, que parece sigue siendo parte del pueblo…

\- No lo dudo, un escándalo así los sacudiría, aún a ellos- dijo en burla Stan, eso le alegraba de una forma extraña.

\- Hagamos lo que dice el tío Ford- sugirió Diper, ignorando el comentario de Stan-. Es mejor saber algo al respecto, que ir a ciegas.

Pacífica no compartía totalmente el punto de vista de Diper y Ford, pero tampoco estaría mal saber un poco más acerca de su destino, por lo que decidió aceptar a la sugerencia.

Ford tomó un papel y pluma, y escribió una dirección.

\- Empiecen por aquí, deben hallar algo.

Pacífica conocía el lugar que le había indicado, pero no le venía mal una dirección para ubicarse, después de todo, llevaba tiempo de no vivir en ese lugar. Terminaron su comida, y salieron en busca de la información que necesitaban.

Mabel miraba a todos lados, fascinada por ese lugar. Incomprensiblemente comenzó a reír, al ver los árboles, el pueblo aunque pequeño, se veía lleno de vida. A lo lejos un depósito de agua de madera lo hacían ver completamente rústico, pero, todo aquello le gustaba. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que conocía ese lugar, y el estar ahí, le daba un sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia.

\- Vamos Mabel- la llamó Diper, que la esperaba junto a Pacífica.

La rubia leía la dirección que le habían dado, y miró a los lados para ubicarse.

\- No estamos muy lejos, eso creo- indicó Pacífica con la voz temblorosa, algo que fue notado por los gemelos, quienes inmediatamente la tomaron cada uno de una mano.

\- Ya estamos aquí, tu puedes Pacífica- la calmó Mabel-. Vamos, es hora.

Pacífica asintió, sintiendo el apoyo de ellos, lo cual era la razón por la que los había llevado hasta ahí, pues necesitaba su apoyo.

\- Bien, vamos- dijo Pacífica más decidida, y caminó con más ánimos a encontrar sus verdaderas raíces.

Como lo sospechaba, al ir caminando por aquellas calles, todos volteaban a verla. Era un pueblo pequeño, por lo que todos la reconocía a simple vista, algunos con incertidumbre, otros con miedo, otros con repudio, y estos últimos no los culpaba, en especial por todas las cosas horribles que su familia había hecho con ellos, pero, esperaba algún día poder regresar un poco de eso.

Llegaron a su destino, el Museo de Historia. Aquí, esperaban poder hallar un poco de su pasado. Era ahora o nunca, no tenía nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic**

 **(Título anterior: Un corte de cabello.**

 **Avance:** **8-18 15-26 5-18-23-26 7-22 23-26 6-13-26 9-6-25-18-26 25-22-8-26-15-26).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **116 (6-9-14-1-14-26-1-19)**

 **8 (3-1-19-1)**

 **117 (3-15-13-15)**

 **158 (2-21-5-14-15,)**


	29. Capítulo Extra: Pacífica Doe (Parte 1)

Parte 1: Un rayo de esperanza

Pacífica regresaba sola a casa, así como había ido a la fiesta de los gemelos, caminando. Se aseguró dos veces de tomar el autobús correcto, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no quería perderse. A pesar de ser difícil, podría acostumbrarse a ello, todo era mejor que aceptar las condiciones de su padre. Le había quitado lo que él le había comprado, excepto la ropa (por suerte), aunque sabía que no podía huir de enfrentarlo. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Llegó a su enorme mansión, una exactamente igual a la que habían dejado atrás en Gravity Falls, y dudó de entrar por un momento, pero, ya había llegado hasta ahí, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Llamó al timbre, y de inmediato las enormes puertas externas se abrieron, y la chica caminó por el enorme jardín frontal. Al llegar a la puerta principal, el mayordomo ya estaba abriéndola, dejándola pasar. Esperaba tener unos momentos más de gracia, pero no; en el recibidor estaba su padre, ya vestido de traje, recibiendo a una persona más que solo vio de espalda, una larga capa negra, un bastón también negro, y un elegante guante blanco.

\- El dinero no es eterno Northwest, puedes tener poder ahora, pero eso no te lo asegura en tu futuro.

\- Ja, mi familia ha sido de poder desde generaciones atrás, nuestra fortuna jamás se acabará- discrepó Preston Northwest con marcada seguridad-. Si has venido aquí solo a amenazarme, pierdes tu tiempo.

\- Para nada, a diferencia de ti, sé que el dinero que tengo no me protegerá de todo- le aseguró esta persona con un dejo de desilusión-. Quise hacerte recapacitar, pero veo que solo le hablo a la pared, pero sabes, un día te veré en la calle, rogando por un mendrugo de pan… que día tan feliz será ese para el mundo.

\- Ya te puedes retirar- indicó Preston conteniéndose a gritar.

Aquella persona solo hizo una reverencia y se dio vuelta. Entonces Pacífica notó más detalles de esa persona. Un bombín negro, y su ropa era elegante, saco y corbata negra, sus zapatos bien pulidos. El hombre entonces notó a Pacífica, y esta desvió la mirada avergonzada. Al caminar al lado de ella, le dijo en un susurro "Suerte", como si supiera lo que pasaría, y se fue de ahí. Su caminar era cojo, su bastón no era solo de adorno.

\- Vaya, si que tienes valor para regresar, ¿a caso ya recapacitaste y dejarás de jugar este absurdo juego?

\- No es ningún juego, y no, no pienso aceptar tu absurda proposición, ¿quién te crees que eres al vender así a tu propia hija?

Pacífica temblaba por dentro, pero sabía que frente a él no podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Debía hablar con claridad, debía ser firme.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- dijo enfurecido apretando fuertemente los dientes-. Tú me perteneces, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo…

\- No le pertenezco a nadie, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera- respondió Pacífica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que te podrás valer por tu cuenta?, ¿crees que el mundo real es así de fácil? Morirás de hambre antes de…

\- ¡Prefiero eso antes de seguir en este podrido mundo!- interrumpió Pacífica.

\- ¡Bien! Si tantas ganas tienes de vivir como una simple pueblerina, puedes hacerlo. Toma una maleta y llévate lo único que verás de esta casa hasta que al fin admitas tus errores… volverás aquí rogando perdón…

Pacífica quiso seguir discutiendo, pero sabía que contra él jamás ganaría con argumentos. Hizo así, aunque pensaba no hacerlo; fue corriendo a su habitación, y tomó lo que pudo, lo indispensable. Ropa, un par de zapatos, algo de higiene personal, y se fue. De nuevo tuvo que pasar al lado de él, estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados, pero Pacífica no le dio la satisfacción. Pasó de largo a su lado, sin siquiera mirarlo, con la vista en alto, y caminó decidida a la puerta principal, que estaba abierta de par en par. No se detuvo ni en el patio, ni en las puertas externas, aún cuando se quedaron abiertas a su paso, siguió caminando sin detenerse. Y no se detuvo hasta unas cuadras después, se retuvo a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas, ahora tenía cosas que hacer.

Tenía su celular, pero no quería encenderlo, probablemente ellos la buscarían, y quería evitarse esa molestia. Tenía su cartera, y tenía algo de dinero. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar un lugar donde dormir, y algo que comer, aunque no tenía apetito, no había comido nada en todo el día, y ya era mediodía. Pensó volver con ellos, seguramente la recibirían de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo sola, solo así habría ganado esa absurda pelea de poder.

Llegó al cajero, pensando sacar algo de dinero extra para lo que tenía que hacer. Tuvo un buen acierto al guardar gran parte de su dinero en una cuenta de ahorro, por si a caso una emergencia sucedía, y era una cuenta que sus padres no contaban que tenía, o eso creía, su padre podría averiguarlo de mil formas si quisiera.

Pacífica buscó un cajero cercano, y se dispuso a tomar algo de efectivo, entonces, sintió un enorme vuelco en el corazón. Miró una y otra vez la cantidad, no recordaba haber guardado tanto dinero, ni siquiera alguna vez haberlo tenido. Le vino a la mente esa idea, de quien podría venir, como un último insulto a la chica, pero, él no era así, no daría ese tipo de "caridad", a menos que pensara recuperarlo. No se quiso arriesgar, y solo tomó lo indispensable por el momento, no quería deberle nada a ese hombre.

Caminó a un restaurante cercano, pero solo pidió café y un pan para comer algo. Entonces tuvo ese deseo, tenía que llamarlo, necesitaba aunque fuera un poco de apoyo emocional. Encendió su celular, que tardó horas en encender, y al hacerlo, buscó su número rápidamente, pero entonces otro vuelco más le hizo casi tirar su celular, era una llamada entrante, pero el número era privado. Si era él le había fastidiado las cosas, pero debía evitar que lo siguiera haciendo. Contestó con rabia, casi estrellando con el dedo la pantalla.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme!, ¡No voy a…!

\- No soy Preston Northwest- la interrumpió una voz levemente familiar-. Y por lo que dices, al final el idiota terminó haciéndolo.

\- ¿Quién habla?- preguntó Pacífica entre apenada y perspicaz.

\- La pregunta real es quién eres tu- le dijo aquella persona con un halo de misterio-. Sé algo que te gustaría saber, algo referente a ti, a tu pasado.

\- Claro, y me dirás que él no tiene nada que ver- temía que aquello fuera una obra de su padre, tratando de confundirla, aunque no entendía cómo, ni por qué haría algo así.

\- No lo es, aunque entiendo que estés a la defensiva, pero espero con esto pueda convencerte… dime, ¿Te gustaría saber que tu sangre no es la misma que la de ellos?

Pacífica se quedó en shock. Entendía bien lo que querían decir esas palabras, y ella misma mucho tiempo había fantaseado con eso, pero, ¿sería real?

\- ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Pacífica con aprensión, quería saberlo ya.

\- No te lo diré por teléfono- le indicó el hombre con firmeza-. Tenemos que hablar, pero supongo que primero tienes que buscar un lugar donde dormir, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes donde anotar?

\- ¿Por qué he de confiar en ti?- preguntó Pacífica a la defensiva.

\- No tienes qué- le respondió el hombre con calma-. Pero yo sé algo que tú necesitas, y yo no le pondré precio a lo que deseas, así que no tienes nada que perder.

Pacífica se quedó pensando unos instantes. Era una persona que no conocía, pero, a la vez, estaba desesperada por saberlo, por al menos quitarse una cadena de encima, la cadena maldita de los Northwest.

\- Sí, tengo donde anotar- dijo al fin Pacífica, decidida a seguir adelante.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	30. Capítulo 26: Fmz mfvez lkligfmrwzw

Entraron en el museo, y lo que seguía era buscar una pista de su pasado, y bueno, claro que hablaban de algo de años, pero, ¿por qué el museo? Si lo que estaban buscando era información acerca de los padres de Pacífica, lo mejor habría sido ir a la biblioteca y ver los títulos de propiedad, pero la nota de Ford decía que tenían que buscar a un ex compañero suyo. Pacífica conocía el nombre, una persona bastante reconocida por sus inventos, que decidió mudarse a ese lugar para cambiar de aire; Fiddleford McGucket.

Preguntaron por él en la recepción, y lo buscaron sin demora. Pacífica quería que aprovecharan lo que pudieran del día para no perder de nuevo otro día de clases. Al fin llegaron a su despacho, precisamente, el despacho del Director del museo. Pacífica llamó a la puerta un par de veces, y una voz les permitió la entrada. Abrieron la puerta y dentro era un completo caos, había papeles por todos lados tirados, libros por ahí y por allá, varios pizarrones completamente llenos de garabatos y ecuaciones, y tras el escritorio, también abarrotado de libros, un hombre con un corto pelo canoso, traje café claro, unos lentes redondos, resolvía algo desconocido para los chicos, pero por su rostro parecía importante.

\- Disculpe, ¿señor McGucket?- dijo temerosa Pacífica, pues la cara del hombre parecía amenazadora.

\- Te atiendo en un segundo- dijo McGucket sin despegar los ojos de su trabajo, y los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que esperar-. Ah, sí solo tuviera idea de…

\- Lo siento por interrumpirlo, pero es importante- se aventuró de nuevo la rubia, temiendo que ello en lo que trabajaba tardara mucho-. Necesitamos saber algo importante, y según una persona, usted es el único que puede ayudarnos.

McGucket suspiró derrotado, parecía trabajar en algo demasiado complicado para el momento, entonces levantó la vista, y miró de cerca a Pacífica.

-Yo te conozco, ¿no eres Pacífica Northwest?

Pacífica vaciló un poco en que responder. Una cosa era contarles a personas cercanas a Diper y Mabel, pero otra era salir de ese círculo de "seguridad". No podía esparcir así la noticia, aunque ya fuera todo un hecho, y mucho menos quería causar un revuelo que pudiera traer problemas.

\- Sí, soy yo- dijo aún dudando-. Necesito saber algo acerca de una propiedad, a quién pertenecía, y qué pasó con el o los dueños.

El hombre miró fijamente a Pacífica, como si quisiera descubrir alguna malicia en sus palabras, luego solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes algún dato?

Pacífica le entregó su primera nota, donde había guardado la primera dirección donde se suponía vivían sus verdaderos padres. McGucket se levantó de su silla, y caminó mientras leía el papel, pero entonces se paró en seco.

\- Vaya, ¿por qué tú precisamente quieres saber de esto?- dijo él con algo de ofensiva en sus palabras- ¿Quieres a caso seguir los crueles actos de tus padres?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Pacífica ahora con terror al ver la mirada fría que McGucket le lanzaba, temiendo lo peor- ¿Qué pasa exactamente con esta dirección?, ¿qué relación tiene con los Northwest?

\- Algo que casi nadie sabe, y se me hace raro que tu tampoco… esa dirección ya no existe, precisamente, fueron ellos los que más adelante construyeron una bodega enorme que jamás fue usada, y las personas que vivían ahí, nadie sabe que les pasó.

\- ¿Sabe quiénes eran?- preguntó Pacífica temblando, tenía que haber algo, no podía perder el hilo así-. Alguna información, lo que sea…

McGucket desvió la mirada al vacío, como si tratara de recordar algo, pero al final su casa era de resignación.

\- En el mundo solo existe una persona que sabe exactamente qué pasó, y todo lo relacionado a esa dirección.

Pacífica estuvo a punto de preguntar una vez más, pero, al ver la mirada de él, supo de quién hablaba, y en ese momento, sabía que ese era el fin del camino, y que era imposible saber más, menos de ese hombre. Solo agachó la cabeza, derrotada.

\- Gracias- agradeció amablemente, y se dio vuelta para salir del despacho, siguiéndole Mabel y Diper, que no sabían que pasaba, pero se daban una idea.

Regresaron a la casa de sus tíos, con los ánimos completamente destrozados. Pensaban en una forma de animar a Pacífica, pero no se les ocurría nada, y lo peor, tenían que regresar en ese momento a casa. Diper recordó que no dieron aviso a la trabajadora del local que no estarían en la ciudad, pero ya lo arreglarían de regreso. Agradecieron el hospedaje a sus tíos, pidiéndoles de favor no decir nada al respecto, ni a sus padres que estuvieron ahí, ni a nadie acerca de Pacífica, y se pusieron en marcha.

Pacífica se puso ahora en la parte trasera, recostada en el asiento largo. Todo el viaje que había hecho fue completamente inútil, y para colmo, había causado problemas a Diper y Mabel con esa aventura. Nadie podía enfrentarse a él, todas las personas que se le ponían enfrente terminaban agachando la cabeza, o arrodilladas completamente ante su "poder"… excepto… Pacífica buscó su celular rápidamente, y buscó es numero que había marcado tantas veces esos días, pero, nunca antes había visto a nadie que se parara frente a Preston Northwest, sin doblegarse un poco, y que le hablara como un igual, pero, ¿era correcto llamarle? Él no había mostrado signos de molestia anteriormente, al contrario, se mostraba alegre de ayudarle, pero sentía que ya había abusado demasiado de su buena fe; además, pensó entonces "¿es tan importante saber eso?".

\- ¿Quién soy yo para ustedes chicos?- dijo de pronto Pacífica, impresionando a los gemelos.

\- Para mí, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Mabel sin dudar-. Una persona fuerte, en quien puedo confiar, y que siempre me va a apoyar.

\- Yo pienso igual, eres una persona que no tiene que envidiarle nada a nadie, que puedes valerte por ti misma, y que sabes valorar lo que tienes.

Pacífica sonrió, y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Aunque no sabía de dónde venía, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber… ¿Quién es Pacífica en ese momento? La chica de 17 años que tenía amigos tan especiales como ellos dos, capaces de luchar contra el mundo, con tal de ayudarla. Ella era Pacífica "Doe" (Aclaración: John y Jane Doe son comúnmente los nombres, en inglés, que se les asigna a las personas "desconocidas" o "sin nombre"), una persona que no estaba atada a ningún apellido, una persona con su futuro por delante, un enorme lienzo en blanco que iba a pintar a su gusto.

Regresaron al departamento una vez más de noche, y con todo el viaje, Diper fue directo a la cama, se sentía agotado, y su semana apenas empezaba. Mabel y Pacífica se quedaron solas en la sala, hablando un poco más antes de irse a dormir.

\- Mabel, ¿por qué te cortaste el cabello?- preguntó a secas Pacífica, pues desde que la vio por primera vez, al igual que Diper, sospechaba que había algo oculto en esa acción.

Mabel suspiró, ahora se sentía más libre de expresar sus sentimientos.

\- Creo que me sentí un poco desesperada, y necesitaba hacer algo para "liberarme" de todo ese estrés, y lo único que tuve en mente era mi cabello…

\- Así que al final quieres seguir adelante con eso- inquirió Pacífica con algo de desilusión en su voz-. Siéndote sincera, esperaba que recapacitaras.

\- Lo siento Pacífica, pero te lo dije, es algo que tengo que hacer- le recordó Mabel tratando de animarla-. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Pacífica asintió sonriente. No olvidaba nada de ese día, ni la promesa que se habían hecho las dos, una que Pacífica, en el fondo, temía no ser capaz de cumplir.

No duraron mucho despiertas las chicas, mayormente hablando de los beneficios de moda de su nuevo corte, y ya cansadas se fueron a dormir. Por la mañana sería un completo caos, Mabel conocía a sus amigas, y una nueva ausencia traería consigo un mar de preguntas, en especial habiéndose ausentado con el siempre puntual de su hermano Diper. El chico se acababa de dar cuenta de ese detalle, que había arruinado su registro perfecto de asistencia, pero, era por una buena causa al final, por lo que no le dio tanta importancia, en ese momento tenía solo una cosa en mente, y era animar a Pacífica. Antes de salir de su habitación, habló con Mabel para planear algo para animarla.

\- Pero, ¿qué sería bueno?- preguntó Mabel indecisa de la idea de Diper.

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero tenemos qué hacerlo, es nuestra amiga…

Mabel sentía algo de celos al ver la dedicación de Diper por el bienestar de Pacífica, pero, al final, ella intuía que así iba a ser, y aunque no se lo dijo a Diper, ella sabía que podía animarla.

Llegaron a clases a tiempo, y como lo imaginó, tan pronto puso un pie en el salón, como de costumbre, fue rodeada por su grupo de amigas, pero esta vez, ni la pobre de Pacífica se salvó de la gran cantidad de preguntas. Diper se alegró entonces no ser chica, y mejor, ser un 0 a la izquierda para ellas en ese momento. Solo se sentó en su lugar, y escuchó el interrogatorio que se hacía a su lado. De ratos, volteaba a ver a Pacífica, notando sus expresiones, unas de asombro, unas de vergüenza, y, al verla sonreír, notó como rápidamente sus mejillas se encendían, y desvió rápidamente la mirada para evitar que ella, o Mabel lo notaran.

Lo que se habían perdido el día anterior no había sido la gran cosa, al menos para Diper, y sabía que podían ponerse al corriente en nada. Ahora llegaba el receso, y aunque el chico quería apoyo de Mabel para animar a Pacífica, ella parecía tener otros planes. Mientras guardaba lo que ya no usaría en el día, Mabel salió rápidamente del salón, junto a las demás, dejando atrás a Pacífica. Cuando Diper alzó la mirada, la halló frente a él, algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Dónde está Mabel?- preguntó Diper extrañado de verla sola.

\- No lo sé, me dijo que me quedara a esperarte, y se fue…

Diper se mostró molesto con Mabel. Ella sabía que él quería hacer algo para animar a Pacífica, y necesitaba de su ayuda, ¿cómo pudo dejarlo solo? Cuando la volviera a ver, se iba a enterar.

\- Podemos ir a buscarla- pensó Pacífica un poco desanimada al ver la reacción del chico.

\- No, déjalo así- dijo Diper con fastidio, tendría que arreglárselas solo-. Supongo que debió ser algo importante… vamos, tenemos que comer algo.

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó ante las palabras de Diper de una manera tan tierna, que el chico tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar sonrojarse una vez más.

Comieron en la cafetería de la escuela, Diper tenía aún una última esperanza de encontrarse con Mabel, pero ella no estaba ahí. Una parte de él le decía que tenía que buscarla, pero también quería quedarse con Pacífica. Desistió al fin de su campaña, y se concentró en su tarea inicial.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes?- pésimo inicio, Diper se arrepintió de ello en el acto.

\- Mejor la verdad, al menos lo intenté- respondió convincentemente Pacífica, y no parecía mentir, al menos a la vista Diper-. Si es triste no saber quiénes son mis verdaderos padres, pero sé quien soy ahora, y eso es lo que importa.

Bueno, todo indicaba que Diper se había preocupado por nada. Pacífica se veía verdaderamente calmada, y sus respuestas no parecían nada forzadas. Él se maravillaba mares al ver la fortaleza de ella, que parecía casi inquebrantable, capaz de soportar todo ese dolor, y aún así, poder sonreír de una manera tan radiante a las personas que le rodean. ¿Era solo admiración, o había algo más revuelto entre sus sentimientos?

Terminó el receso, y al regresar al salón de clases Diper le lanzó una mirada amenazadora mirada a Mabel por haberlo abandonado, pero la chica le respondió con una sonrisa, y Diper sospechó que todo eso había sido planeado por ella al final; aquello lo molestó sobremanera, aunque al final no importaba mucho.

Al final de clases, como ya era su rutina, Diper llevó a casa a Mabel, luego él y Pacífica regresaron al local. Como lo sospechó, la trabajadora se molestó por no haberle informado de su ausencia, y por tener que encargarse de todo sola, Pacífica la compensó dándole el día libre, para que pudiera descansar, y claro, aún así se lo pagaría, y así es como ella y Diper se quedaron a solas ese día.

El lunes fue un día bastante ajetreado al parecer. Pacífica tenía otros tres encargos más qué hacer, y eso era bueno para expandir su negocio, pronto ya no sería suficiente con ella para cumplir todas las demandas.

\- Entonces la señora que antes atendiste te hizo buena publicidad- comentó Diper mientras reacomodaba los exhibidores.

\- Así es, parece que tiene amigas muy importantes, lo que me recuerda que debo verificar si el pedido de ella ya está- dijo Pacífica más para sí misma, tomando su celular para revisar el envío.

El día fue tan ajetreado, que apenas tuvieron oportunidad de dirigirse la palabra en un par de ocasiones. Ya al finalizar el día, los dos estaban demasiado agotados que antes de regresar a casa, se sentaron un momento para descansar.

\- Vaya, siendo sincera, nunca pensé que este negocio crecería tan rápido- confesó Pacífica con una sonrisa de satisfacción, con la mirada en el techo-. Esperaba hacerlo crecer, pero pensé que tomaría mucho más tiempo, aunque no me quejo, estoy satisfecha con los resultados.

\- Lo has hecho bien, te felicito- le alabó con sinceridad Diper-. Yo no dudo que serás capaz de hacer cosas mejores, no necesitas de nadie para seguir adelante, y eso es algo que admiro de ti.

\- Gracias Diper, pero en parte te equivocas- le contradijo Pacífica-. Es verdad que he llegado tan lejos, pero no ha sido por mi propia cuenta… lo que soy ahora es gracias a que tengo apoyo de personas que me quieren por quien soy… gracias, por apoyarme en todo.

\- Siempre que pueda, siempre que esté en mis manos, lo haré…

Pacífica lo miró sonriente, y tomó su mano. Así, con las manos unidas, Diper sintió algo tan hermosamente indescriptible, que lo hacía temblar, pero, le gustaba. Pacífica lentamente se acercó a él, y se sentó en sus piernas. El chico no podía hacer nada para detenerla, se sentía paralizado, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba, pero tampoco le molestaba sentirla, no era nada pesada, su peso apenas lo sentía encima de él. La chica entonces puso su mano libre en la mejilla de él, y poco a poco se fue acercando, "¿por qué no la detengo?" se preguntaba a si mismo Diper, pero la respuesta no importaba, ahora, los dos se besaban con ternura, haciendo correr pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, sensaciones nada desagradables, al contrario, sentía que podría volverse adicto a ellas.

Luego de ese intenso beso, los dos se volvieron a mirar, y Pacífica se veía diferente; ahora, su rostro cambio a uno de incertidumbre, de indecisión, lo cual hizo temer a Diper.

\- Te necesito- le dijo Pacífica con la voz quebrada-. No soy tan fuerte, te necesito Diper… tu me haces verdaderamente fuerte.

No podía estar pasando eso. Primero lo de Mabel, y ahora eso. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para el chico, no sabía qué hacer. Aunque por el contrario, la mirada de Pacífica decía demasiado. Ella hablaba en serio con sus palabras, y le hacía sentir mal el dudarlo. En ese momento, pensó en las palabras de Mabel: _"Si no fuera por lo nuestro, habrías salido con ella, ¿o me equivoco?"._ Y no podía negarlo, ella tenía razón. Si no hubiera pasado nada con Mabel, en el momento que Pacífica le dijo que quería algo romántico, habría aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces, pero en ese momento, tenía a Mabel, aunque en ese momento no fuera nada oficial.

\- Supongo que fui demasiado apresurada- dijo Pacífica levantándose de las piernas de Diper y se alejó lentamente-. Debemos irnos, Mabel…

Pero Pacífica no pudo terminar su frase, pues Diper se lo impidió, ocupando sus labios con los propios. Al final, fue ella la que le enseñó a dejar de pensar demasiado las cosas, y en ocasiones le había servido de mucho obedecerla... ahora, esperaba que ese fuera el caso. La chica no dejó pasar la oportunidad, y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del chico, para así ambos quedaran unidos en un beso intenso que decía más de lo que ellos mismos podrían decir. Al terminar, los dos se miraron fijamente, y Pacífica aún tenía esa mirada de incertidumbre, aunque ahora era causada por no saber el por qué de ese beso.

\- Diper, tu…

\- Estoy aquí para ti- dijo Diper jadeante-. No te dejaré sola…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir…?

Diper solo asintió, y Pacífica no cabía en felicidad. No quería que pasara de esa manera, sabía que todo terminaría con algo similar, pero, aunque fuera planeado para terminar en ese punto, no podía concebir la enorme felicidad que sentía de al fin tener lo que tanto deseaba, a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic**

 **(Título anterior: Vuelta a Oregón.**

 **Avance:** **13-12 19-26-2 11-22-12-9 14-26-9-7-18-9-18-12 11-26-9-26 6-13 19-12-14-25-9-22 10-6-22 5-18-5-18-9 25-26-17-12 22-15 14-18-8-14-12 7-22-24-19-12 24-12-13 8-6 13-12-5-18-26 2 8-6 22-3).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **14 (13-1´-19)**

 **93 (5-12-12-1)**

 **98 (14-15)**

 **142 (19-15-14)**


	31. Capítulo Extra: Mejores amigas (Parte 2)

(Chicos, lamento informarles esto. A partir de mañana, todos los capítulos de esta serie serán subidos una vez por semana, el día lunes. Por dos razones, una es que mañana entro a la universidad, estudio animación, y le tengo que dar prioridad a eso, pero les juro que haré todo lo posible por no fallar una sola semana. La segunda es que este semestre tengo varios proyectos que quiero realizar, y espero que me apoyen con sus comentarios. Ya lo irán viendo en esta semana, y no se les olvide seguirme en twitter ShiosakuNewgate para que se enteren de las cosas que ando haciendo. Gracias por su ayuda.

PDTA: Los extras y previews de TODO se subirán los días sábado)

Parte 2: Tocando el cielo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Pacífica, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Eso la había tomado con la guardia baja-. Pero, ¿de Diper?

Mabel solo asintió con la cabeza, y la mantuvo agachada, apenas se podía mantener despierta.

\- Pero, ¿se lo dijiste?

\- Lo mantuve en secreto todo este tiempo- confesó Mabel respirando profundamente, y el mareo se le pasaba poco a poco-. Cuando me dijeron que todo apuntaba a un embarazo, sentí que todo alrededor mío se derrumbaba, y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de que si se enterase su reacción no sería tan buena, o tenía miedo de ser juzgada si las personas se enterasen, luego vendrían preguntas, vendrían acusaciones…

\- Mabel, alto- la detuvo Pacífica poniendo sus menos en las mejillas de ella-. Es por eso precisamente que te pasó eso, piensas demasiado, te estás haciendo daño.

\- Irónico, eso mismo le dije a Diper- dijo Mabel riendo levemente, con ironía, mirando al suelo.

\- Bueno, son gemelos, es normal que los dos tengan los mismos defectos- indicó Pacífica abrazándola-. Calma, ya pasó, por ahora dejémoslo así, tienes que reponerte.

\- Pero, ya he tomado una decisión- la cortó Mabel sin perder su decisión inicial-. Yo pienso que en realidad esto ha sido un error, y debo corregirlo.

\- ¿Piensas terminar con él?- preguntó Pacífica con curiosidad pero Mabel no respondió, en cambio, solo desvió la mirada-. Mabel, no te apresures demasiado, no sabes que puede pasar hasta que lo intentes…

\- Quiero saberlo- indicó Mabel en un suspiro-. Quiero saber que siente en realidad él por mí, quiero saber que esto en verdad podría funcionar, quiero estar segura de que tomé el camino correcto, y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó Pacífica con disposición de ayudarla.

\- Voy a dejarlo ir- respondió Mabel con dolor en sus palabras-. Si él regresa, sabré que esto es real, pero si no, al menos sabré que estará en un lugar mejor…

\- ¿Cómo sabrás que estará en un lugar mejor?

\- Porque estará contigo- respondió Mabel decidida mirándola a los ojos.

Pacífica se quedó en blanco. No se podía creer lo que Mabel le estaba proponiendo, literalmente, le estaba regalando eso que ella tanto anhelaba, así sin más; por una parte ella deseaba aceptar, era algo que ella quería, no se lo podía negar, pero por otro lado, era obvio que sentía que no era correcto, que no debía ser así, que debía hacerlo por sus propios medios.

\- Por favor, eres la única a la que le puedo confiar esto… contigo estoy totalmente segura de que estará con alguien que si lo quiera que si lo aprecie, y si llega a funcionar, y si tengo que dejarlo ir…

\- Mabel, me pides demasiado… yo…

\- Por favor Pacífica, te lo ruego… solo tú puedes hacerlo…

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	32. Capítulo 27: Ml gmz hrnkov xlnl hv lbv

En el camino de regreso, Pacífica no paraba de sonreír. También sentía su cuerpo temblar, y no sabía si era por la emoción, la intriga, pero no le importaba. Estaba completamente realizada. Diper también se notaba alegre, esto para que Pacífica no notara que por dentro tenía una enorme duda que responderse, y esa era "¿Cómo le iba a decir a Mabel que ellos dos habían empezado a salir?" No tenían ni una semana de haber terminado, y ya estaba saliendo con otra, no lo sentía correcto, y justamente tenía que salirle esa parte "honesta" de él en ese momento.

Llegaron a casa y vieron que Mabel estaba estudiando en el suelo de la sala. Al verlos los saludó, y se quedó un par de segundos extra viendo a Pacífica. Diper pudo jurar que por el rabillo del ojo la vio asentir con la cabeza, pero al voltear a verla, ella desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Cenaron temprano para irse a dormir, y al final Diper se quedó a recoger todo para dejar a las chicas dormir ya. Lo que no les dijo, fue que eso lo hizo en parte para quedarse a solas para pensar cómo le iba a decir a Mabel. Supuso que lo mejor sería ser simple y abierto, pero también eso se le hacía en parte algo cruel. Quería decirle antes de que ella se enterara de mala manera.

Cuando le llegó la hora de dormir, aún estaba indeciso de hacerlo especialmente esa noche. Entonces, al caminar de regreso a su habitación para dormir, una pregunta le llegó a su mente, cortesía de su queridísimo lado honesto: ¿Es correcto dormir con tu ex, cuando tu novia duerme exactamente en la habitación contigua? Era una pregunta tonta, y él lo sabía, al final era su hermana, pero Diper sabía que él no era un caso normal, porque él había estado saliendo con ella, por lo tanto, esa "respuesta" automática no le aplicaba, ya que aunque sí, era su hermana, y era lo más común, también estaba esa espinilla de que esa misma chica era con la que él estuvo saliendo (aunque hayan sido solo un par de meses), y para agregarle más carbón al fuego, chica con la que había sostenido encuentros íntimos. Con todo eso, se le hacía completamente inaudito dormir con Mabel.

\- Ok, iré con Pacífica…- dijo para sí, quizá intentando calmarse.

Claro que no sería tan fácil. Ahora por ese lado tendría a una Mabel suplicante por su hermano. De alguna manera aunque sonara algo egocéntrico, Diper sentía que ahora que dormían juntos, ella ya no se despertaba por las noches. Además, el dormir con Pacífica esa noche sería la confirmación exacta de lo que él quería contarle por su cuenta, y claro que esa no sería una manera agradable de que se enterase. Todo era un caos en su cabeza. Se sentía de nuevo en esa pesadilla, donde las veía a las dos, corriendo por alcanzarlas, aunque ahora solo veía dos puertas, y temía que puerta escoger.

Llegó la mañana, y Mabel se despertó lentamente, estirándose. Entonces, sintió algo diferente, y al voltear a ver donde se supondría dormía Diper, él no estaba. Rápidamente se despertó asustada, y salió de la habitación esperando encontrarlo. Lo que vio al salir de la habitación fue al chico durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, en una posición nada cómoda, con su pie casi tocando el suelo y un brazo al aire. Al principio rió al ver la manera tan poco ortodoxa en que su hermano dormía, pero luego un sentimiento de incertidumbre la invadió al pensar ¿por qué durmió ahí, y no en su habitación? Se debatió a si misma si despertarlo o no, pero al ver su rostro que notaba un enorme cansancio, lo dejó dormir un poco más. Caminó al baño aprovechando que parecía que Pacífica aún dormía, así nadie la molestaría.

Cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí con seguro. Caminó al lavabo, abrió la llave a tope; no quería lavarse la cara ni nada, solo esperaba que el ruido del correr del agua fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para taparla a ella. Se miró al espejo, y recordándolo, una a una las lágrimas fueron brotando del rostro de Mabel, y la chica entonces comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, y con la situación tenía que hacerlo sola. La vio, su rostro de felicidad, y su asentir se lo confirmaban… Diper la había aceptado. Era como ella lo había previsto desde tiempo atrás, siempre lo supo. Se sentía ese estorbo que estaba ahí impidiendo la felicidad de dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Ella lo necesitaba a él, y él a ella, mucho más de lo que podía hacer por su cuenta. Así lo había decidido, quería corregir su camino, por lo que era demasiado tonto llorar y arrepentirse por algo que había provocado por su propia cuenta. Esa era la promesa de las dos, Mabel prácticamente había obligado a Pacífica a aceptar, a pesar de que lo quería de verdad. Se limpió las lágrimas con el agua que iba corriendo. No era momento de mirar atrás.

\- Todo está bien… todo está bien- se repetía a sí misma mirándose al espejo, convenciéndose de que lo estaba.

Mabel salió del baño una vez se hubo calmado y limpiado todo rastro de lágrimas. Al hacerlo notó que Diper ya se había levantado, y preparaba el desayuno de ese día. La chica lo saludó con calma, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué has dormido en el sillón?, no te veías nada cómodo- preguntó Mabel curiosa.

Diper tuvo un respingo ante su pregunta. No tenía ninguna excusa, las cosas habían salido así, y ahora sentía que no tenía escapatoria.

\- Mabel, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y prefiero decírtelo ahora- comenzó Diper con la voz temblorosa, e hizo a un lado los ingredientes que estaba usando para los omelettes de ese día.

-"Ya lo sé"- quiso decirle Mabel, pero no podía.

Eso podría arruinarlo todo, el decirle explícitamente que estaba enterada de lo que pasó, sería arruinar todo su plan.

\- Dime- dijo al fin Mabel, fingiendo sorpresa e intriga.

\- Verás, es algo que pasó ayer- Diper estaba nervioso, pues temía cómo sería la reacción de la chica al enterarse de lo que él creía ignoraba-. Y bueno, creo que mejor no más rodeos… verás, Pacífica y yo… bueno, nosotros… estamos saliendo oficialmente…

Y un silencio inundó todo.

Mabel lo sabía, ella prácticamente había acomodado las cosas para que eso pasara, entonces, ¿por qué quería llorar ahora que Diper se lo había "confesado", como si en realidad la hubiera tomado por sorpresa? Incluso se sentía mal por Diper, ya que se notaba que en serio había sido difícil confesárselo. Le dolía cada palabra que le había dicho, sintiendo que su alma salía de su cuerpo poco a poco con cada una de ellas. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué decirle, porque ¿qué podría decirle exactamente?, ¿felicitarlo?, ¿regañarlo?, ¿mostrarse indiferente? En realidad no sabía qué hacer.

\- Buenos días chicos- los interrumpió de pronto Pacífica saliendo de su habitación, bastante radiante.

\- Buenos días Paz- la saludó Mabel corriendo hasta ella abrazándola con una efusividad, aunque normal en ella, inexplicable para esa situación.

Mabel se alegró de la llegada de Pacífica como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era su salvación del momento, y sentía que no debía separarse de ella hasta que al fin pudiera resolver sus emociones.

Y así pasó el resto de la semana: Mabel no se separaba de Pacífica por las mañanas, y en las tardes los dejaba solos para perderse junto con su grupo de amigas. También por las noches fue un alivio mundano el hecho de que Diper seguía durmiendo en la sala, ahora con mayor razón, ya que quería darle su espacio a Mabel luego de su reacción, que aunque sabía que fue de shock, no entendía cómo actuaba tan "indiferente". Todo ello era alivio, pero ya era fin de semana, y ahora a Mabel se le haría más difícil eludirlo. Tenía que pensar en algo.

\- Iré mañana con mis padres- anunció Mabel mientras cenaban, y a Diper no se le escapó oír "mis" y no "nuestros", por lo que dedujo que no le hablaba a él-. Ya se acercan los exámenes, y quiero mostrarles parte de mi avance.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos los tres?- preguntó Pacífica con ánimo-. No tienes que ir sola.

\- El mayor problema era yo, mi nivel académico, por eso supuse…

\- No solo eras tú- le recordó Diper con algo de fastidio al sentirse excluido-. Recuerda que también tenían miedo de que yo bajara mi nivel, por eso tengo que ir también.

Mabel no lo miró mientras él hablaba, y por primera vez Pacífica notó que algo pasaba entre ellos, y se sintió mal de haber sugerido eso.

\- Vamos a dormir ya- dijo Diper retirando su plato-. Iremos en la mañana, podemos pasar a comprarles algo.

Mabel solo asintió y alejó su plato para que Diper lo recogiera sin problemas. Pacífica sentía lo pesado de la atmósfera, casi al punto que creía que si pasaba su mano entre ellos se le marchitaría. Mabel se retiró de la mesa, y se metió a su cuarto. Cerró con seguro, pues sospechaba que de nuevo él dormiría en el sillón, y ella quería que lo hiciera.

Pacífica se quedó a ayudar a Diper con los platos, o al menos esa era su excusa. Ella quería saber qué era lo que pasaba.

\- Diper, ¿pasó algo entre Mabel y tú?

El chico asintió. No tenía caso ocultarlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

\- Le dije a Mabel que estamos saliendo- confesó el chico con nostalgia.

Pacífica casi tira el plato que sostenía para secar. Le impresionó demasiado saber eso, por dos razones, una era el por qué se lo había dicho, y esperaba que hubiera sido sutil, y la otra era por qué Mabel actuaba así. Se sentía contrariada, aunque en el fondo pensaba que era lo más normal. En parte eso le llegó a molestar, ya que era algo que ella quería, y en el fondo, en un fondo malicioso, ella se lo había ganado, a pesar de sus advertencias… se sentía mal por pensar así de su mejor amiga, pero era algo que sola se había provocado.

\- Esperemos que se recupere- dijo Pacífica con un hilo de voz.

Diper solo asintió con la cabeza y se secó las manos. Ahora solo quedaba dormir, y como sospechaba que no sería bueno dormir en el cuarto con Mabel, caminó al sillón una vez más, pero esta vez fue detenido por Pacífica.

\- No tienes que dormir ahí- le dijo la rubia deteniéndolo, su mano temblaba, pues en parte le daba pena lo que diría entonces-. Puedes dormir conmigo… si quieres…

¿Cómo un chico podría pensar dos veces una invitación así? Pues bien, Diper lo hizo, de una forma que él mismo se amonestó. Ya había quedado atrás su problema existencial, pero ahora le venía uno mayor. Ella solo dijo que a dormir, y estaba totalmente explicito que en la misma cama, no lo invitaría a dormir en el suelo. Temblaba demasiado, y notaba que la mano de Pacífica lo hacía igual. Ambos estaban en ese punto igual de nerviosos, y Diper tenía que admitírselo a sí mismo, no quería pasar otra noche en el sillón, terminaría desviando su columna (o al menos ese fue su pretexto para su resolución final).

\- Si eso no te molesta…

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Estaban totalmente rojos, y rieron levemente al ver lo patéticos que se veían en ese momento.

Pacífica normalmente dormía con una pijama, pero ahora que estaba ahí Diper le era imposible cambiarse, y hacerlo en el baño significaría un extra de pena, en especial al momento de sacar la ropa frente a él, por lo que decidió al final dormir con su ropa del día, algo que ella jamás había hecho. Diper ya se había acostumbrado a ello, ya que no podía tomar ropa limpia hasta que Mabel desocupara el cuarto, pero lo que le incomodaba al chico era el hecho de compartir la cama, aunque grande, con ella. Ese problema nunca lo tuvo con Mabel, ya que al estar juntos toda su vida no era algo penoso dormir juntos, ni siquiera cuando dejaron de ser solo hermanos, pero claro, con Pacífica era diferente, y no tenía esa "confianza".

Se acomodaron uno a cada lado de la cama, Diper dándole la espalda a Pacífica, y ella boca arriba. El chico trató de dormir, pero estaba nervioso por eso, a pesar de que aceptó de buena manera. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el cansancio hiciera su parte con el pasar de los minutos.

Al amanecer, Diper se despertó apesadumbrado. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero por el cansancio dedujo que no había dormido demasiado. Entonces, al intentar moverse, sintió que algo lo detenía. Miró hacia abajo lentamente, y vio los brazos de Pacífica rodeándolo.

\- Pacífica- la llamó en voz baja, sonrojado, pero al parecer ella seguía dormida.

El chico entonces dedujo que ella se había volteado hacia él durante la noche, y aunque al principio le dio pena, debía admitir que le gustaba. No quería que Mabel se despertara de repente y los viera, o lo viera salir de la habitación de Pacífica, pero tampoco quería despertarla.

Lo que Diper no sabía era que Mabel ya estaba despierta. Estaba en el baño tomando una ducha, teniendo la esperanza de salir de casa antes de que ellos despertaran. No notó la ausencia de Diper en el sillón, aunque tampoco lo quería ver. Tenía que seguir adelante, pero no podía hacerlo así. Sentía que por el momento tenía que poner distancia entre ellos.

Se cambió ahí mismo en el baño, y ya lista salió despacio. Fue entonces cuando miró al sillón, y notó que él ya no estaba ahí, asustándola creyendo que ya se había despertado y la estaba buscando. Salió del departamento rápidamente antes de que la vieran.

Si quería ir a su casa, pero era lógico que ahí la fueran a buscar primer lugar. Tampoco podía ir con alguna de sus amigas, tenía que ser un lugar donde no se les ocurriera buscarla.

\- "¿Con Armando?"- Pensó vagamente, pero ella misma se reprendió-."¿Cómo puedo siquiera considerarlo?"

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, pero no lo veía tan factible. No la conocía, y no la había visto desde aquella vez que los descubrió.

\- Cualquier cosa es mejor- dijo en voz baja para sí al ir caminando al local, y era verdad, al menos para ella. No podía soportarlo, si tenía que seguir, tenía que cortar primero ese lazo.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Una nueva oportunidad.**

 **Avance: 22-15 24-26-13-12-13 23-22 26-14-18-8-7-26-23 8-22 9-22-6-13-22 26-15 21-18-13).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **122 (13-1-2-5-12,)**

 **18 (16-9-5-4-13-15-14-20,)**

 **90 (5´-12)**

 **112 (4-5-12)**


	33. Extra Romance de Mabel y preview 28

EXTRA

Parte 1: El chico de sus sueños.

Ya eran los últimos días de clase, y Mabel estaba emocionada por ello, ya deseaba descansar al fin de la escuela. Sus amigas planeaban una gran fiesta, en la casa de Ariel, una chica pelirroja. Mabel estaba muy emocionada de ir, ya que la casa de ella era enorme.

\- Invitaremos a chicos y chicas de otros grupos, queremos que sea algo grande- explicó la pelirroja a las otras, que la miraban con la boca abierta-. Puede invitar a quien quieran, solo no se pasen demasiado.

\- Podrías invitar a tu hermano- le dijo una chica baja, de pelo negro y tez morena-. No habla mucho, pero es guapo, le agradaría a muchas.

\- ¿Tanto como a ti, Amber?- le preguntó Ariel con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, claro que no- negó la chica, sonrojada-. Solo digo que, bueno ellos son gemelos, sería grosero no invitarlo.

\- Tampoco es que hagamos todo juntos- contradijo Mabel cruzándose de brazos, sentía una leve molestia por el comentario de Amber-. Y Diper no es del tipo social, no creo que fuera, aún si yo lo invitara…

Por suerte para ella, él no estaba ahí. Aunque era en parte verdad, le molestaba mucho que Mabel viera su falta de interés en reunirse con otro tipo de personas que no fuera su "club nerd". Antes hacía al menos su lucha por intentar encajar, pero ahora se había encerrado de alguna forma.

Para el día de la fiesta, Mabel tenía que arreglarse muy bien. Una blusa vestido color blanco, con un cinturón negro y tacones.

Al salir de la habitación, y bajar a donde se hallaban sus padres, y Diper, se le quedaron viendo con lo bien que se veía arreglada. Ya había pedido permiso para salir, pero con esa vista.

\- Mabel, no quiero que regreses muy noche- le dijo su padre firme-. Si no estás en casa para las 10 iremos por ti.

\- Papá, estaré bien- se quejó Mabel-. Es una fiesta con puros amigos, no hay nadie extraño, no voy a tomar, y…

\- Yo sé dónde vive Ariel- la interrumpió Diper sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Mabel impresionada, ella nunca le había dado esa información.

\- Tu amiga me invitó, Amber creo que se llama.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no vas?- le preguntó su mamá oportuna-. De paso puedes cuidar de ella.

Mabel miró a Diper indecisa. No le molestaba para nada estar con su hermano, solo no quería que fuera por el hecho de vigilarla. Tampoco era que se habían separado emocionalmente, al contrario estaban como siempre, muy unidos.

\- Bien, supongo que no está mal salir un momento.

Diper se fue así como estaba, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de franela roja. Aunque no se veía con muchos ánimos de salir, Mabel sospechaba que solo lo hacía por estar con ella.

Llegaron a la fiesta puntualmente a las 7 de la noche, y ya había muchos chicos y chicas. Muchos de ellos eran de la misma escuela, la música estaba a todo volumen, y Mabel buscaba con la vista a sus amigas, teniendo a Diper siempre a su lado. Encontró a Ariel junto a las demás, platicando con un par de chicos que pertenecían al equipo de americano de la escuela. Al ver a Mabel la abrazó fuertemente, emocionada de haber ido.

\- Vaya, te ves fantástica- le dijo Ariel mirándole de arriba abajo-. Me alegra que vinieras.

\- No me lo podía perder- le afirmó Mabel emocionada-. Después de esta no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, por eso tenemos que disfrutarlo.

\- ¡Así se habla!, venga, vamos a bailar.

Ariel no esperó a que Mabel le dijera nada, y de inmediato la jaló al centro del enorme salón que fungía en ese momento como pista de baile. Diper solo la observaba, se sentía fuera de lugar, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola.

\- Venga Diper, no te quedes ahí plantado- le animó Amber con un ponche en su mano-. Vamos a bailar.

\- No sé bailar- rechazó Diper nervioso-. Yo solo vine con Mabel para que no estuviera sola y bueno…

\- Vaya no seas aguafiestas- dijo la chica con molestia.

Diper solo negaba con la cabeza, no sabía siquiera como bailar, y temía hacer el ridículo. Al final la chica se rindió, y se fue de ahí molesta. Él se sentía mal por ello, pero lo importante era otra cosa. Volvió su mirada a donde se suponía estaba su hermana, pero ella ya no estaba.

Mabel y Ariel se alejaron de la pista para poder charlar tranquilamente. Había muchos chicos en el lugar, y Ariel tenía la curiosidad de si había alguno que le llamase la atención.

\- No los he visto muy bien, además luego de lo que me pasó con Robert, bueno, creo que mejor me alejo de los chicos un momento.

\- Venga chica, eres una jovencita de 16 años, no hables como una anciana que ya se rindió… eres joven y bella aún.

\- No lo sé- comenzó Mabel indecisa, mirando a los alrededores.

Quizá tuviera razón en ese hecho. No por tener una orden de restricción en su contra, debía rendirse a hallar a la persona ideal (o al menos una persona que no llamase a la policía). Miró a los alrededores, había muchos chicos, algunos de ellos bien parecidos, pero nada que le llamase la atención. Hasta que, en una pared lejana, vio a un chico recargado, charlando con otro amigo suyo. Algo entre su piel bronceada, y su larga cabellera, le hicieron clavarle la mirada un largo rato, suficiente para que Ariel se diera cuenta.

\- Anda, ya has picado- le dijo la chica en tono de broma.

\- Puede ser- dijo Mabel sonrojada-. Pero, cómo…

Ariel miró hacia donde Mabel tenía clavada la mirada, y sonrió con malicia. Levantó a la fuerza a Mabel de su cómodo asiento, y la dirigió hasta donde estaba él y su amigo, más alto y de piel más clara. Al llegar Mabel sintió un escalofrío, al ver que el chico que ella se la pasó mirando, ahora la miraba con mucho interés.

\- Hola Armando, cuánto tiempo- la saludó con naturalidad Ariel-. Te quiero presentar a una amiga, se llama Mabel.

\- Mucho gusto Mabel- saludó el chico tomando su mano, y besándola.

Entre el beso en su mano, y su tono tan varonil, Mabel sintió que se desmayaría en el momento. ¿Sería a caso ese chico, aquel que acababa de conocer por mera casualidad, el hombre de sus sueños?

PREVIEW Capítulo 28: Wrxlglnrz.

\- Yo también tengo que comprobar mis propios sentimientos- afirmó Mabel nostálgica-. Sé que probablemente esté equivocada, pero, es la mejor opción.

\- ¿La mejor opción?, Mabel, nunca pienses que algo como eso es la mejor opción- la regañó Pacífica-. Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero el amor no es un juego.

\- Yo sé que no es un juego Pacífica, lo entiendo bien, ¿pero en serio estaría mal aceptar, sabiendo que él aún siente algo por mi?

Pacífica se quedó pensativa. Por un lado quería seguir insistiendo, pero, un lado de ella estaba despertando, un lado egoísta que veía en ello una oportunidad. Se odiaba a si misma por pensar así.

\- ¿Estás segura de volver con él?- preguntó Pacífica tajante.

\- ¿Cuando estos días he estado segura de algo?- preguntó Mabel con ironía-. No lo estoy, pero tampoco tengo nada que perder.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic,**


	34. Capítulo 28: Wrxlglnrz

Lentamente, Pacífica se despertaba de su tranquilo sueño. Entonces notó que sus manos tocaban algo, y al abrir los ojos vio la cara de Diper, mirándola. Al cruzar las miradas, ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Bu-buenos días…- dijo Diper apenado-. Te veías muy a gusto dormida, no quise despertarte… y bueno, te veías muy linda…

\- Para- le ordenó Pacífica, que no podía contener su vergüenza- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Bueno… si… espero no haberte molestado mientras duermo…

La temperatura aumentaba gradualmente, y los rostros de ambos ya no podían estar más rojos.

\- Voy a preparar el almuerzo- huyó Diper levantándose de golpe.

El chico salió de la habitación tan rápido como su vergüenza le permitió. Pacífica hundió su rostro en la almohada, ahogando un grito; tuvo un hermoso sueño donde estaba caminando con él, tomados de la mano, y al final terminaron abrazados en un atardecer, besándose.

Diper miró a la habitación en la que ahora sólo dormía Mabel, pero, la puerta estaba abierta. El chico sintió pavor ante la idea de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta que él había dormido con Pacífica. Entró en la habitación, pero la halló vacía; entonces supuso que se estaría bañando, y conociéndola supo que no sería buena idea molestarla, en especial si quería salir a ver a sus padres; tardaría un buen rato en el baño para ese propósito.

Diper se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo del día, mientras pensaba en qué decirle a Mabel, suponiendo que se diese cuenta que había dormido con Pacífica. Mientras preparaba el almuerzo, Pacífica salió de la habitación ya con su rubor controlado, y buscó llamar a Mabel.

\- No está en su habitación- la detuvo Diper al ver que Pacífica se dirigía a ese lugar-. Supongo debe estar en el baño, ella tarda…

\- Pero el baño está abierto- lo interrumpió Pacífica, llamando la atención de Diper.

Apagó los huevos revueltos que estaba haciendo, y caminó hasta el punto que podía ver el baño; en efecto, la puerta estaba abierta, y dentro no se hallaba nadie. Diper entonces comenzó a preocuparse, y buscó su celular para poder llamarle. Intentó un par de veces, pero su celular estaba apagado.

\- ¿A dónde demonios se fue?- dijo para sí Diper, con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia.

\- Quizá se adelanto a su casa- propuso Pacífica tratando de calmarlo-. Parecía que quería ir sola, podemos hablarles para preguntar.

\- No, eso sería alarmar a mis padres por nada- contradijo Diper con decepción-. Lo mejor será ir nosotros, me arreglaré para salir ya.

Diper quería salir lo más pronto posible de casa, en caso de que Mabel no se encontrara en casa de sus padres. Sentía molestia porque de nuevo ella estaba haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, pero también estaba preocupado por ella. No quería que nada malo le pasara.

Mabel ya estaba parada frente al local, y ahí estaba la pelirroja que buscaba. Wendy se hallaba atrás del mostrador, leyendo una revista, con cara de poco interés. Se le veía demasiado relajada, aunque era normal dado que no había nadie en el local. Mabel entró, con el nerviosismo de no saber qué decir. Al escuchar la campana de la entrada, Wendy de inmediato levantó la mirada, pero antes de dar la bienvenida, notó quien era.

\- Oh, tu eres esa chica- dijo Wendy recordando su "escena" con Diper- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Bueno, es algo extraño- comenzó Mabel sin saber por dónde empezar-. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por lo que viste esa vez… bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, y bueno…

-Ah no, no, no…- la interrumpió Wendy, no quería saber nada de eso-… no tienes que explicarme, cada quien hace lo que quiere…

Entonces hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo. Mabel al menos sabía que ella no diría nada, aunque como dijo Pacífica, no tenía a quien decirle, además ella necesitaba a alguien neutral, donde jamás se les ocurriría buscar.

\- Bueno, eso era una, y otra quería hablar contigo- comenzó Mabel pasados unos instantes de silencio-. Verás, estoy buscando un lugar dónde quedarme, ya no puedo vivir donde estoy.

\- Oh, eso es malo… ¿y no has preguntado a Pacífica?, hasta donde sé ella vive en un departamento muy grande.

Mabel sintió un escalofrío cuando la escuchó mencionar a Pacífica. Era muy probable que eso pasara, y aunque no la conocía, sentía que podía confiarle al menos esa parte de la verdad.

\- Yo, bueno… estaba viviendo con ella…- Wendy abrió los ojos tanto que casi se salían de sus órbitas-… y bueno, también tiene que ver con él… es difícil de explicar, pero, digamos que por ciertas cosas no puedo vivir ahí…- Mabel se estaba haciendo un lío con las explicaciones, jugando con sus manos exageradamente.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el chico?- preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

\- Si, en parte…- aceptó Mabel, no tenía de otra-… bueno, él y yo solíamos salir, pero ahora hemos terminado, y vivir con él sería un tanto incómodo…

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Paz?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

\- Bueno…- comenzó Mabel con precaución, era raro ese sentimiento que tenía de que podía contarle a esa chica, que no conocía para nada, todo lo que le pasaba, pero quiso hacerlo con calma-… que Pacífica y yo, junto con él, ya vivimos juntos.

\- Vaya, eso es incómodo- dijo Wendy entendiendo el punto de Mabel-. Bueno chica, mi departamento es algo chico, pero si no te importa…

\- Lo que sea es bueno- se apresuró Mabel, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad-. Y claro, yo pondré de mi parte con la renta y esas cosas.

\- Bien, entonces está decidido- finiquitó Wendy en un tono muy animoso-. No te preocupes chica, es un ambiente 100% libre de ex novios y arañas, aunque te advierto que no soy del tipo de chica que hace todo el "labor hogareño"…

\- Descuida, a mi me gusta hacerlo- la calmó Mabel riendo por su comentario-. Me agradas, por alguna razón siento que puedo confiar en ti.

\- Es raro, yo también siento lo mismo- afirmó Wendy, sonriendo-. Es algo raro, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, me agradas.

Mabel quería mudarse lo más pronto posible, pero no quería toparse en medio de eso a Diper y Pacífica; en el fondo sentía que hacerlo de esa forma era demasiado cruel, pero tampoco quería encarar la realidad, que estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos. Se quedó ahí en el local, platicando un poco más con Wendy, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Diper y Pacífica iban en camino a casa de los padres de los gemelos, con la esperanza de que Mabel se les hubiera adelantado. Había intentado llamarla un par de veces más, pero ella seguía sin contestar.

\- Desde que le dijiste que estamos saliendo se ha comportado diferente- indicó Pacífica recordando la noche anterior-. Ella te está evitando, supongo que el que le dijeras le afectó, pero…

Pacífica calló, no quería decir demasiado.

\- ¿Pero?- repitió Diper, pero Pacífica solo desvió la mirada, algo que molestó a Diper-. Yo también he notado cosas Pacífica, sé que ustedes dos me han estado ocultando, y si es acerca de mi hermana, yo…

\- No puedo decirte nada- dijo Pacífica, a sabiendas que eso podría causar un terrible problema con Diper-. Por favor, te suplico no me insistas, Mabel me rogó que no dijera nada, y ella es mi amiga.

\- Y es mi hermana- recalcó Diper con molestia-. También sabías que iba a terminar conmigo.

\- Y le dije que no lo hiciera- le recordó Pacífica recobrando terreno-. Y cierto, es tu hermana, pero eso me lo confesó no como tu hermana, me lo dijo como tu novia, no puedes usar los títulos a tu conveniencia.

Diper tenía que calmarse, esa discusión no iba a llevar a ningún lado. Pacífica estaba molesta, pero también frustrada, sabía que, en parte, Diper tenía derecho de saber las cosas, pero la manera en que lo estaba haciendo le molestaba.

\- Lo importante ahora es encontrarla- finiquitó Diper rendido-. Esperemos que esté con mis padres, de ahí no se me ocurre otro lugar.

\- Ya lo averiguaremos- finiquitó Pacífica cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Diper suspiró. Ahora tenía otro problema en manos, aunque su prioridad seguía siendo su hermana.

Mabel regresó al departamento, esperando que Diper y Pacífica ya no estuvieran ahí. Al ver que en efecto no estaban, rápidamente tomó una maleta, llevándose todo lo que pudo, ropa, sus libros de la escuela, objetos personales, también de aseo personal, todo lo que podía llevarse sin esfuerzo. Era más difícil vivirlo que pensarlo; en un momento, sabía que eso era parte de su plan, pero no podía aguantarlo ahora que lo estaba haciendo. Sus lágrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no las dejaba. Si dejaba salir solo una, todo eso se haría un caos, y ya no podría detenerse. Miró por última vez la cama que había compartido con Diper por última vez, aunque las últimas noches las había pasado sola, aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella… sabía que pasaría mucho antes de volverlo a sentir.

\- Esto es lo correcto- se dijo a sí misma, suspirando, y entonces apagó la luz, y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Ese era el momento de arrepentirse, pero Mabel lo dejó pasar. Mientras caminaba a la puerta, observó todo a su alrededor. La cocina donde Diper solía cocinar, y donde la primera noche Pacífica casi los descubría; también el comedor donde los tres pasaban las noches cenando mientras charlaban de su día, y de algún otro tema curioso o gracioso; la sala donde se tumban horas estudiando, platicando, haciendo lo que fuera para pasar el rato, comiendo o tomando una simple taza de té con Pacífica platicando… todo eso, no lo vería de nuevo. Se quedó parada en la puerta unos instantes, convenciéndose a sí misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y luego, al fin, la cerró, y con ello, cerró un ciclo en su vida que le dolía tener que cerrar.

\- Muchas gracias por todo…

A unas cuadras de su casa, el celular de Pacífica comenzó a sonar.

\- Detente- dijo de pronto la chica, asustando a Diper.

Él se orilló en el primer lugar que encontró para aparcar, y Pacífica contestó su celular. Diper se preguntaba por qué tenía que detenerse para eso, pero cuando supo con quién hablaba, mejor no dijo nada más.

\- Mabel, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Pacífica preocupada- ¿Estás con…?

Pacífica se quedó callada, su cara pasaba del miedo a la incertidumbre, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Diper, que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada.

\- Mabel, ¿estás segura de eso?... ¿Mabel?

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Diper al borde de un colapso nervioso- ¿Dónde está ella?

\- No me dijo- respondió Pacífica aún en shock-. Lo único que me dijo fue que se iría del departamento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! , no puede ser… ¿por qué haría algo así?

Pacífica intentaba contactarla de vuelta, pero Mabel había apagado de nuevo su celular. Diper estaba pensando demasiado rápido, ¿dónde podría estar? Sabía que con sus padres no iría, sería el primer lugar donde la buscarían; quizá con alguna de sus amigas, pero solo sabía dónde vivía una, era al menos un punto de partida. No podía creer que ella había hecho algo así.

\- No la busques- le dijo Pacífica observándolo-. Sé que estás preocupado, pero...

\- ¡Claro que lo estoy!- le espetó el chico con fastidio-. Mabel está comportándose raro, está evadiéndome, y ahora se va de esa manera, y no me dicen por qué.

\- Si no te dice es por algo- trató de explicarse Pacífica-. Diper, tú no tienes idea de lo que ella está sufriendo en este momento, no sabes lo difícil que fue para ella tomar esas decisiones, ni por qué.

\- ¡Porque no me dicen!

\- Porque no tienes que saberlo- reprendió Pacífica subiendo la voz-. Diper, Mabel es mayor, sabe tomar decisiones, sabe enfrentarse a las cosas, no siempre estarás ahí para ayudarla… confía en ella, sabe lo que hace, no es una niña…

Diper farfulló. ¿Qué no se preocupara? Eso era imposible para él. Siempre había estado para ella, aún en las situaciones más difíciles, Mabel le contaba todo, pero ahora, se alejaba de él, sin decirle una palabra, eso le dolía. Hasta ese momento, todo lo habían hecho juntos, excepto una cosa, y ahora eso.

\- No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella así- finiquitó Diper temblando-. Ella es, muy importante para mí, y no tener idea de lo que pasa, me fastidia.

\- ¿Confías en ella?- preguntó Pacífica, sintiendo un escalofrío ante las palabras de Diper.

El chico se quedó estático. Responder si sería lo más correcto, pero, en ese momento, sentía que sería una terrible mentira.

\- Déjala ser- le espetó Pacífica, con mucha autoridad-. No la quieras entender, solo…

¿Debía decirlo? Esa frase sería demasiado, quizá. Ahora Pacífica se hallaba en una dicotomía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿seguía cumpliendo su promesa con Mabel, o quizá, en ese momento, podía permitirse ser un poco egoísta, tomando aquello que ella, su única amiga, había dejado ir?

 **(Título anterior: No tan simple como se oye.**

 **Avance: 23-12-13-23-22 19-6-25-12 21-6-22-20-12 24-22-13-18-1-26-8 10-6-22-23-26-13).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **76 (4-5)**

 **89 (3-8-9-3-1,)**

 **6 (21-14-1)**

 **132 (5-19-20-1´,)**


	35. Extra Romance de Mabel y preview 29

(Les traigo amor)

Mabel se sentía volando, como si un montón de querubines estuvieran cantando sus coros alrededor de aquel chico. Se la pasaron charlando por largo rato, y la chica se olvidó por completo de todo lo demás que le rodeaba; no notaba que aún seguía en la fiesta, que había un montón de chicos a su alrededor bailando o conociéndose, e incluso había olvidado que tenía un hermano buscándola como loco por todo el lugar. Mabel era simplemente feliz… otra vez.

\- ¡Mabel!- escuchó un grito la chica, que instintivamente la sacó de su ensimismamiento, observando al "chico de sus sueños".

Era Diper, y Mabel entró en pánico. Era el último que ella quisiera que se enterase de ese chico, no quería que le recordara todos sus fallos, y que le arruinara ese leve momento de felicidad que le estaba ocurriendo. Buscó a Ariel, que estaba ligando con otro chico, y le pidió al oído que distrajera a su hermano un instante. Solo necesitaba un minuto, no podía propasarse ni con Diper (que era años más inteligente que ella, pero no astuto), ni con la hora marcada con sus padres (sabía que si su padre le dijo que iría por ella a las 10, a las 9 y tres cuartos ya estaba en el coche).

Ariel se topó con Diper para intentar desviarlo de su camino, mientras Mabel hablaba rápidamente con Armando.

\- Me tengo que ir, pero podríamos pasarnos nuestros números de celular para charlar y conocernos- dijo Mabel nerviosa, temblorosa con su celular en la mano.

Antes ese tipo de cosas le habían hecho pasar un mal rato, pero no se le ocurría nada más en ese momento.

El chico sonrió complaciente, y aceptó el intercambio de la chica. Mabel quería gritar de felicidad, pero se contuvo todo lo que pudo. Ya con el número guardado de aquel chico, se despidieron y Mabel corrió a buscar a su hermano. Lo halló donde Ariel lo había mandado, a la mera entrada de la casa. Se le veía molesto, pero a Mabel eso le importaba menos.

De regreso a casa, lo único en lo que podía pensar Mabel era en llegar rápidamente a casa para poder charlar un poco más con ese chico, aunque estaba el inconveniente de compartir cuarto con su hermano, podía aprovechar cuando él se durmiera.

Al llegar a casa, Mabel vio que su padre en efecto ya estaba listo para buscarlos, pero su mirada fue de alivio al verlos llegar temprano. Esto no le importo mucho a la chica, y subió rápidamente a su habitación para poder mandar el mensaje, ya no podía esperar un segundo más.

"Hola, soy Mabel, la chica guapa que acabas de conocer en la fiesta de Ariel. Te mando este mensaje para corroborar de haberlo anotado bien. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?"

Así lo mandó y esperó a que le contestara aquel chico, mientras veía algunas fotos que sus amigas habían subido de la fiesta. En una de ellas vio de fondo a su hermano, al parecer el momento que la buscaba, e incluso leyó una queja de Amber de que Diper no le había hecho ni caso, a lo que Mabel no supo si sentirse mal por ella, o reírse, o decirle un "¿Qué esperabas?", limitándose mejor a un "Lo siento".

\- No te vi por mucho tiempo- habló el mismo, entrando a la habitación con mala cara-. Tuve que mentirle a papá, le dije que estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo.

\- Estuve con Ariel- se excusó la chica sin hacer contacto visual.

\- Cuando la vi no estabas con ella, y me dijo que estabas en la puerta, y tu llegaste después- le indicó Diper impasible.

Mabel no quería verlo, si se lo proponía averiguaría las cosas. Trataba de pensar en una buena excusa, pero su cerebro estaba completamente en blanco.

El chico solo suspiró, y se recostó en la cama.

\- No hagas nada estúpido por favor- le rogó el chico mientras se tapaba con su sábana

Mabel lo entendía, era su hermano y se preocupaba por ella, se lo agradecía enteramente, pero ella ya era mayor y sabía cuidarse sola, además, había encontrado al fin al chico ideal.

De repente miró su celular, y ahí estaba la contestación. Mabel quiso gritar de la emoción, pero se contuvo para no despertar a su hermano.

"La fiesta se tornó aburrida cuando te fuiste, y es imposible para mi olvidar a una chica tan hermosa como tú, espero podamos vernos pronto".

Mabel se tapó con la almohada para ahogar un grito, y tapar el rubor que ahora marcaba todo su rostro. Ahora no podía estar equivocada, él debía ser "el chico".

"Podemos vernos este fin de semana, y salir juntos"

Sus amigas le hubieran aconsejado darse a desear, y dejar pasar los días, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar ir esa clase de oportunidades. Esta vez la respuesta llegó más rápido.

"Me parece buena idea guapa, ¿qué te parece este domingo?, tu di el lugar y la hora".

Mabel tenía que pensarlo bien, tenía que hacerlo de forma que ni su hermano ni sus padres sospecharan.

"Podemos vernos en casa de Ariel y de ahí salir, al mediodía está bien"

Tendría que hablar con Ariel para que fuera su coartada, no lo veía difícil ya que ella parecía conocerlo bien.

"Estaré esperando ansiosamente el momento de verte de nuevo"

Ese era el sí más romántico y hermoso que ella había recibido en su vida. Mabel de nuevo tuvo que ahogar un grito de felicidad con su almohada, y se puso de inmediato de acuerdo con su amiga Ariel. Como lo sospechó ella no puso ningún pero, al contrario se alegró de saber que saldría con él.

La planeación era casi infalible. Mabel se quedaría en casa de Ariel todo el fin de semana, para así poder arreglarse para su cita en la casa de ella, y no levantar ninguna sospecha de su manera de vestir (se iría normal a la casa de Ariel, pero guardando una ropa especial para su cita con Armando).

Aunque aún se mostraban algo indecisos, Mabel logró obtener el permiso de sus padres de salir a casa de su amiga, con la condición de mantenerse en contacto. Como era cosa de chicas, podía librarse de la supervisión de su hermano. Todo era perfecto, al menos a los ojos de Mabel.

Ese fin de semana, aún en casa de Ariel, Mabel y Armando no dejaban de mensajearse. El chico no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de llamarla guapa, o hermosa, o decirle algo tierno sobre su deseo de verla, y ahora en un ambiente menos hostil, Mabel podía mostrar la alegría que sentía al recibir dichos mensajes.

\- Me alegro que te lleves bien con él, se ve que hacen bonita pareja- le confesó Ariel mientras le pintaba las uñas a Mabel.

\- Gracias amiga, todo esto es por tu ayuda- le agradeció sinceramente Mabel, ya que por sí sola jamás se hubiera atrevido a hablarle a aquel chico.

Al fin llegó la hora de la cita, y Mabel estaba nerviosa. Una blusa escotada, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y unas sandalias fueron puestos por la chica para apantallar al chico de sus sueños. Ya casi era la hora; Ariel la calmaba diciéndole que todo iría bien, que solo lo disfrutara.

Al fin el chico llegó a casa de Ariel, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, que le entregó a Mabel tan solo verla. Mabel se sonrojó ante el hermoso detalle, peor le apenaba el hecho de caminar al lado de él con ese regalo a la mano, por lo que le pidió a su amiga que lo guardara (además que no podía llegar con eso a su casa). Tenía todo el día para disfrutar, y así lo haría Ese era un sueño para ella del que no quería despertar.

PREVIEW Capítulo 29: Znli

\- ¿Por qué estás sola?, es la segunda vez que te encuentro en una situación similar, y de nuevo te rehúsas a decirme que pasa- la voz del chico estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mabel se debatía a si misma, ella no quería estar sola en ese momento, eso era obvio, pero esa compañía no era la mejor, aunque ya era demasiada casualidad para ella que las dos veces que el chico se la encontraba, ella estaba deseando la compañía de alguien, y comenzó a recordar ese tiempo en el que él era su todo, su sueño.

\- No quiero estar sola- le confesó Mabel, abrazándose a si misma. No podía evitarlo, iba a descomponerse, destrozarse por dentro si seguía siendo fuerte.

Entonces, sintió que aquel chico la abrazaba por la espalda, sintiendo una calidez que, aunque quería negarlo, necesitaba.

\- No lo estás- le dijo el chico con una cálida voz, a su oído-. Aquí estoy guapa, no estás sola...

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	36. Capítulo 29: Znli

Mabel se hallaba acomodándose en su nuevo hogar. Wendy aún tenía que terminar su turno en el local, por lo que la mandó de regreso sola. Agradeció que su departamento estuviera muy lejos del departamento de Pacifica, por lo que era imposible que se encontraran de casualidad. En verdad ese departamento era mucho más pequeño que el de Pacífica, pero sería más que suficiente para que ellas dos estuvieran a gusto.

Wendy no mentía al respecto cuando dijo que no era el tipo de chica que hacía la labor hogareña, ya que el lugar era un total desastre, con ropa por doquier, una pila de platos sucios en el fregadero, las ventanas estaban sucias y había polvo en todos lados; al menos eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Se armó con escoba, recogedor, esponja, guantes, atomizador, y comenzó a limpiar todo el lugar. Toda la ropa sucia que hallaba la juntó en un par de cestos, y puso una tanda de ropa (en la lavandería del edificio) mientras seguía con el suelo, Mabel tuvo que ponerse un paño para evitar morir de asfixia con tal cantidad de polvo. No quería pensar en nada, por lo que no dejó de limpiar hasta que el suelo parecía de cristal. Los platos fue un mayor reto; Mabel se preguntaba cómo ella sola se las había arreglado para hacer tal desastre, pero no era nadie para criticarla, le había hecho un enorme favor.

Toda la ropa limpia y doblada, el piso parecía pista de patinaje, las ventanas estaban completamente cristalinas (como debía ser) y cada plato y cubierto limpio y en su lugar. Mabel terminó agotada, aquello había sido un completo reto para ella, pero lo había logrado al fin. Se recostó en el sillón, sin fuerzas para mover un músculo, y se quedó profundamente dormida, esperando que con el enorme cansancio le fuera imposible siquiera soñar.

Wendy llegó rato después. Se halló la puerta abierta, dejada así deliberadamente por parte de Mabel para no tener que levantarse a la llegada de la pelirroja. Ella al entrar se sintió en un lugar extraño. Salió del departamento rápidamente, creyendo que se había equivocado de lugar, y leyó una y otra vez el número del mismo… no cabía duda, ese era su departamento, pero no lo reconocía para nada. Entró sigilosamente, aún con dudas, y se halló a una agotada Mabel, durmiendo en el sillón, con cara de agotamiento. Wendy solo rió al verla, y no la quiso despertar, por lo que se limitó a taparla con una cobija, y dejarla descansar.

Diper decidió posponer la visita a sus padres. No quería llegar sin Mabel y no poderles explicar su ausencia. Tendrían que ir, de alguna manera, los dos la siguiente semana para cumplir con su condición.

Al regresar al departamento, Diper se quedó en la sala, no podía sopesar todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Primero la tentación de su propia hermana, que terminó de una manera que él jamás se habría imaginado, y tuvo que mantener una relación prohibida en secreto, después el ser descubiertos, y no decir del aborto de ella, de un hijo de él mismo, el enfrentar por primera vez el desapruebo de una persona cercana a ellos, y ahora, ella decide terminarlo todo, y se aleja sin decirle nada… todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, su mente estaba a punto de explotar. De pronto, sintió los brazos de Pacífica abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- Diper, no te atormentes demasiado, nada de esto es tu culpa, no lo es de nadie- trató de calmarlo Pacífica con su cálida voz.

\- Es mayormente mía, dejé que todo esto pasara por no pensar en las consecuencias y dejarme llevar. Si ese día la hubiera detenido, nada hubiera pasado…

\- ¿Te arrepientes de eso?- le preguntó Pacífica con una voz más seria.

Diper quiso decir que sí, pero lo cierto es que en su momento lo disfrutó tanto que nunca se imaginó que algún día todo eso terminaría. En realidad una parte de él deseaba que eso nunca se acabara.

\- No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, es solo que todo fue tan rápido- admitió Diper con pesar en su corazón-. No quería que acabara, creo que por que toda nuestra vida hemos estado juntos tenía la idea de que nunca acabaría, pero todo terminó tan rápido como empezó…

\- Ustedes siempre van a estar juntos- dijo Pacífica sin tener nada mejor en mente, en realidad no sabía cómo apoyarlo en ese momento-. Tienes que descansar Diper, anda, vamos.

Pacífica guió al chico hasta la habitación para que durmieran. Esa noche, quizá por todo lo que tenía en mente, al chico no le pasó de nuevo lo de la primera noche, y esa vez no le puso caso al hecho de dormir con ella.

Diper tuvo el mismo sueño que la vez anterior, pero ahora, solo Mabel se alejaba, y él se quedaba plantado en la luz de Pacífica, viendo sin poder hacer nada como su hermana se alejaba en la penumbra, entonces, vio como una mano se acercaba a ella Diper quiso gritar, pero su voz no le salía, y solo pudo ver como su hermana era imbuida por las sombras.

Diper se levantó de golpe, jadeando. Su frente estaba llena de sudor y sentía una pesadez extrema, como si hubiera corrido toda la mañana. Trató de calmarse respirando profundamente, y secándose el sudor de la frente. Miró a su lado y notó que Pacífica ya no estaba en la cama. Se levantó con pereza de la cama, y descalzo salió de la habitación esperando verla.

La encontró en la sala, con el celular a la mano y varias revistas abiertas. Diper sentía admiración al ver la diligencia de la chica ante su trabajo, teniendo esa idea de que aún cuando él no hubiera llegado a su vida, ella se las habría apañado sola. Era fuerte y perseverante, no necesitaba de nadie.

\- _"Te necesito… No soy tan fuerte, te necesito Diper… tu me haces verdaderamente fuerte."_

Diper hizo lo mismo que ella el día anterior. Se acercó sigilosamente, y la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que Pacífica diera un respingo, y sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando vio de quien se trataba.

\- Buenos días- le dijo el chico a su oído, provocando otro respingo en la rubia.

\- Buenos días, no quise despertarte, por eso me vine a trabajar aquí- dijo Pacífica con la voz entrecortada.

\- Gracias, por tu apoyo- le dijo el chico besando su mejilla-. Prepararé el almuerzo, ¿deseas algo en especial?

\- Lo que sea está bien- respondió Pacífica sin poder controlarse, aquello era demasiado bueno, hermoso. Creyó que aún estaba soñando, y su corazón no le daba tregua un segundo.

Diper se separó lentamente de ella, y caminó a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo. Pacífica lo tuvo difícil para poderse concentrar de nuevo en su trabajo, aquello le había gustado demasiado, y aún sentía sus mejillas rojas. Era un sueño tan hermoso que deseaba nunca despertar de él.

Mabel despertó demasiado temprano, había dormido tanto y tan profundamente que no tuvo ni un sueño o pesadilla esa noche. El sillón aunque parecía incómodo, en realidad era bastante confortable. Ella jamás había cocinado, pero intentó hacer algo. Al abrir el refrigerador se topó con que este estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un par de cervezas y una manzana casi seca.

\- Hoy iba a hacer el mandado, creo que ya urge- dijo de pronto Wendy, asustando a Mabel, no la había sentido llegar.

\- ¿Has cocinado tu?- preguntó Mabel curiosa, tenía esa duda desde que lavó el enorme montón de platos sucios.

\- Si, se podría decir que es la única tarea que se me da bien- contestó Wendy sin reparo-. Es lo mínimo que he de saber si quiero vivir sola.

\- Bueno, ¿te parece si voy a las compras yo?

\- Ya hiciste demasiado, te ves agotada- le dijo Wendy con calma-. Si sigues así te vas a agotar, deja que yo me encargue.

Para Mabel eso no era problema, mientras más rato estuviera ocupada, mejor para ella. Wendy no aceptó su negativa, y al final Mabel tuvo que rendirse.

Estar sola en ese lugar, ahora le resultaba pesado. No podía dejar de pensar en Diper y Pacífica, les había dejado completamente el camino libre, y todo lo que podía pasar ahora que estaban solos. El solo pensar eso le revolvía el estómago. El recordar lo que hicieron ellos dos cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, y el fruto de ello… el solo pensar que eso mismo pasara con Pacífica, le daba unas ganas de llorar y de arrepentirse, de correr a su lado, de rogarle volver, pero, no podía descomponerse así, se había decidido a ello, y no podía detenerse ahora. No podía quedarse ahí, no lo soportaría. Le dejó un mensaje a Wendy de que saldría, y salió presurosa.

Mabel no quería cargar su celular, sabía que la intentaría contactar y no quería arriesgarse a tener un encuentro con él, no aún, en ese momento le destrozaría la poca convicción que aún tenía. Tampoco podía ir con ninguna de sus amigas, por el mismo miedo, ni comunicarse con ellas (no tenía la misma memoria que su hermano, no sabía sus números para llamarles de un teléfono público). Tampoco tenía dinero, había dependido tanto de Diper para ese sentido, que ella jamás había ahorrado un poco. Ahora le pesaba tanto el hecho de haber dependido tanto de él, aún en las cosas más pequeñas. Se había dejado llevar tanto por ese hecho de pensar que toda su vida estarían juntos, que ahora estaba sufriendo el karma de quererlo monopolizar en todos sentidos. Ese era su castigo, un castigo divino por haberlo encerrado para ella de una manera tan egoísta, y era un castigo que aunque no deseaba sufrir, tenía que aceptar sin más. Siguió caminando sin rumbo, esperando que algo se le ocurriera, algún milagro, lo que fuera.

Diper y Pacífica, a pesar de estar solos, no desaprovecharon el tiempo que tenían. La chica tenía un montón de encargos que hacer, ese trabajo se le hacía cada vez más pesado, y pronto no podría hacerlo sola. Para Diper esas cosas eran fáciles, los cálculos se le daban bien, y era incluso mejor ayuda para Pacífica que su calculadora. Un encargo tras otro, Pacífica sentía felicidad por ver lo mucho que su negocio había crecido, que incluso pensaba pagar de regreso el dinero que le habían dado para iniciar, aunque sabía que él no aceptaría así de fácil.

\- Vaya, todo esto es demasiado- dijo Diper suspirando al ver lo que aún les faltaba por hacer-. Te admiro, todo esto es increíble.

\- Y aún nos falta Dip- dijo Pacífica con naturalidad-. Espero que podamos acabar a tiempo, aún tenemos tarea que hacer.

\- Al ritmo que vamos, estará terminaremos en nada amor…

Hubo un silencio, y ambos se quedaron de piedra. Diper no se dio cuenta cuando ese mote salió de sus labios, se le escapó completamente. No quería voltear a ver a Pacífica, pero imaginaba que estaba igual que él; ambos completamente ruborizados.

\- Lo siento… yo…

\- No me molesta- lo interrumpió con mucha efusividad Pacífica, con la voz completamente temblorosa.

Diper se animó a voltear a verla al fin. Como lo sospechó, estaba completamente roja, pero su mirada era de asombro, y una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios. Pacífica sentía una emoción indescriptible, algo que jamás había vivido en su vida. Quería correr y gritar al cielo de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero eso sería demasiado vergonzoso. Se limitó a mirarlo a él, el motivo de su actual alegría, agradeciendo la oportunidad que se le había presentado.

Mabel caminó sin rumbo, pensando en cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente, tenía que alejarse de todo. Tenía que despejar su mente, y haría lo que fuera para ello, y lo más importante, no quería estar sola. Estaba caminando con la cabeza agachada, que no se dio cuenta hasta que la alzó, que había llegado a un lugar al que nunca pensó regresar. Quiso dar la media vuelta, pero.

\- ¿Mabel?, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Armando desde la puerta de su casa, muy asombrado de verla en ese lugar.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llegar ahí? No pudo haberlo hecho de casualidad, sería demasiado para eso. Se reprendió a si misma de siquiera pensar en ello.

\- Nada, vine por error- dijo tajante Mabel dando media vuelta.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Mabel no quería escucharlo, menos en ese momento en el que ella estaba tan vulnerable. Lo conocía bien y sabía que lo mejor era alejarse. Caminó rápidamente sin detenerse, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que él la seguía.

\- Deja de seguirme- le reprendió Mabel sin mirar atrás.

\- No hasta que me digas que te pasa- dijo seriamente el chico.

Mabel no quería decirle, aún tenía que ser fuerte y soportar. Quiso correr, pero no había comido nada en ese día y había caminado demasiado, se sentía demasiado agotada para eso. Era una trampa que ella misma se había tendido, una telaraña de sus errores de la que no podía escapar, y ese chico, era su salvación, o su destrucción… ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Vete- dijo de pronto Mabel deteniéndose, ya no podía andar más-. Solo vete y déjame sola.

\- ¿Por qué estás sola?, es la segunda vez que te encuentro en una situación similar, y de nuevo te rehúsas a decirme que pasa- la voz del chico estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mabel se debatía a sí misma, ella no quería estar sola en ese momento, eso era obvio, pero esa compañía no era la mejor, aunque ya era demasiada casualidad para ella que las dos veces que el chico se la encontraba, ella estaba deseando la compañía de alguien, y comenzó a recordar ese tiempo en el que él era su todo, su sueño.

\- No quiero estar sola- le confesó Mabel, abrazándose a sí misma. No podía evitarlo, iba a descomponerse, destrozarse por dentro si seguía siendo fuerte.

Entonces, sintió que aquel chico la abrazaba por la espalda, sintiendo una calidez que, aunque quería negarlo, necesitaba.

\- No lo estás- le dijo el chico con una cálida voz, a su oído-. Aquí estoy guapa, no estás sola...

No podía hacerlo, no podía descomponerse así, no ahí, no con él. Por qué había pasado eso…

\- "No, ya basta… yo sé por qué está pasando esto, yo sé por qué estoy aquí, yo sé por qué estoy sufriendo en este momento, por qué Diper se alejó de mi, por qué estoy en este momento en este lugar con él, no hay culpables, no hay misterios, no hay una fuerza divina que me esté castigando sin merecerlo… todo es mi culpa, todo lo tejí yo por egoísta, por narcisista, por mal amiga, por inocente… soy yo la única culpable, nadie más... Es hora de dejar de huir…"

\- No me dejarás sola, ¿verdad?- dijo Mabel al chico, con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- No, jamás- le respondió este al oído.

\- Aunque solo te esté usando, aunque solo te quiera para quitarme un dolor previo, aunque solo te use para curar mis heridas…

\- Entonces yo seré quien te las lave- le interrumpió el chico, sonando sincero-. Solo quiero una cosa, estar a tu lado.

\- Está bien- dijo Mabel derrotada-. Quédate a mi lado… no me dejes sola…

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Dicotomía.**

 **Avance: 24-6-26-13-23-12 7-18-22-13-22-8 15-12 10-6-22 10-6-18-22-9-22-8 13-6-13-24-26 15-12 8-6-22-15-7-22-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **156 (19-21-19)**

 **28 (5-14)**

 **111 (6-21-5-18-1)**

 **56 (19-9-7-21-9-15´)**


	37. 50 cosas sobre mi

Este mismo lo puse en wattpad, y pues también se los comparto a ustedes n.n para que sepan más sobre mi.

Bueno, aquí está mi forma, 50 cosas sobre mi:

1.- La más importante y aunque rompa el corazón de muchos (por que me da hasta miedo la cantidad de gente que aún lo sigue creyendo), soy hombre o.o (PDTA: Ari es una amiga mía que me ha ayudado a difundir este relato, pero creo que ya es momento de que me muestre como soy).

2.- Me preguntaba por qué creían eso, y una chica (Camiluss) me dijo que era por mi forma de escribir o.o y bueno ya leyéndome desde ese perfil tiene sentido.

3.- Como escritor on-line tengo solo 5 años.

4.- A pesar de que muchos de mis relatos son de romance, yo empecé con el terror.

5.- Empecé en una página especializada en creepypastas, la cual creo ya no existe, escribiendo mis propios relatos de terror.

6.- De ahí di una vuelta completa a otro género, romance, escribiendo única y exclusivamente de un contenido, el Yuri.

7.- Antes de fanfiction, y muchisimo antes de Wattpad, yo empecé escribiendo en un foro llamado "forosdz", en el apartado Yuri, obviamente.

8.- Una amiga de ese lugar me presentó la página , en la cual estuve por muchos años, exclusivamente.

9.- Mi primer relato de terror es el que estoy resubiendo a Wattpad, "Demon, Soul Reaper"

10.- Mi primer relato Yuri es el que también estoy resubiendo a Wattpad, "Amiga, amante" (ambos les agradeceré infinitamente si pasan a verlos, o si los comparten).

11.- A través del tiempo me he hecho muchas amistades, aunque mis verdaderos amigos son muy pocos.

12.- Sobre eso, mi mejor amigo y yo nos conocemos desde hace 18 años.

13.- Aunque llevo solo 5 años on-line, mi sueño de ser escritor lo tengo desde que tengo 12 años.

14.- Tengo 23 años.

15.- Estudio Multimedia y Animación Digital.

16.- Mi primer nombre no me gusta, por lo que no lo diré.

17.- Mi segundo nombre no lo diré, pero significa "Que se enfrenta al adversario".

18.- Por más que tenda tres relatos de Gravity Falls, no es mi serie favorita de todos los tiempos (don't kill me TwT).

19.- Me encanta la música, de hecho estoy escuchando mientras hago esto, y mientras escribía el capítulo que acabo de subir xD.

20.- Dependiendo de la escena que estoy tratando de escribir, es el tipo de música que estaré escuchando en ese momento.

21.- Estudié e investigué moda.

22.- Cada que leen un conjunto d personaje, este fue estudiado minuciosamente, y aún así pasa por un filtro -cof cof Camila cof cof-.

23.- Soy en ocasiones muy perfeccionista en las cosas que hago.

24.- He corregido errores en mis relatos de años de antigüedad, cosas leves como comas, acentos, etc (Sé que aún tengo en este relato, pero no he tenido tiempo de corregirlos).

25.- Me encantan las matemáticas (A pesar de que todos las odian, a mi me fascinan).

26.- Debido a lo anterior estuve unos cuantos semestres en la carrera de Matemáticas, pero me decepcionó el camino al que iba, encerrándome a tener que ser forzosamente maestro, por eso me cambié a algo más impresionante.

27.- Soy Técnico en Enfermería con especialidad en Terapia Respiratoria (Si, todo completo, me fascina mi título -3-)

28.- A manera de joda, algunos compañeros me llamas Médico en lugar de Enfermero xD. Si me molesta, me maté para ganarme mi título para que me lo cambien.

29.- Mi sueño a futuro es simple, solo quiero tener una pareja que me ame, e hijos, todo lo demás es extra.

30.- Me encanta la música de elevador xD (Cuando ya no sabes qué poner).

31.- Al día estudio unas dos o tres horas, un poco más de prácticas, y lo demás trato de llevarlo para avanzar en mis relatos.

32.- Nací, crecí y estoy actualmente en Monterrey México (TODA MI VIDA).

33.- Por lo anterior me cuesta mucho ir de viaje, al punto que a menos que sea MUY IMPORTANTE, no lo hago.

34.- Son muy pocos los lugares fuera de casa donde puedo quedarme a dormir.

35.- Cada que me cambio de casa (lo cal para mi suerte no es tan seguido). Tardo como dos días en acostumbrarme al nuevo hogar, días que por lo regular me lo paso en vela.

36.- Soy un Gamer de corazón, y tengo gustos muy variados.

37.- Tengo una relación rara-simbiótica con mi celular, si no lo tengo me da pánico.

38.- Lo anterior me lleva a una anécdota un día que un amigo se quedó a dormir en mi casa, yo me quedé dormido y él estaba jugando en la computadora, entonces vio que dejé mi celular al lado mio, y él buena gente lo puso en la mesa para evitar que lo tirara, o que él lo aplastara, no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que yo, en sueños, lo empezara a buscar, claro que esto le dio un susto de muerte, por que se supone que yo estaba profundamente dormido. Ya me lo puso al lado mio de nuevo y me volví a dormir xD.

39.- Estoy todo el día con las redes sociales activas (haré una página de fb para mis fans, supongo).

40.- Cuando me siento desanimado, me pongo a leer los comentarios de mis relatos para subirme el ánimo.

41.- "Creciendo juntos" iba a contar con solo 12 capítulos, pero a raíz de un comentario negativo donde llamaban a mi relato "predecible", decidí alargarlo de forma que tuviera más drama y emoción.

42.- No es por elogiarme demasiado, pero muchas de las cosas ocultas que han ido apareciendo en el relato, si las he planeado.

43.- Hay un error de continuidad que al parecer nadie ha notado, en ese relato, y lo corregiré de inmediato (ya les diré cuando lo ponga cuál es).

44.- Cuando me enteré del error que tuve de tiempos en "Creciendo juntos", mi depresión fue tal que estuve a punto de dejar de escribir.

45.- Soy muy emotivo, cambio de emoción muy rápidamente, y eso me ayuda tanto como me perjudica.

46.- No, no soy bipolar, y por experiencias personales del pasado con verdaderas personas bipolares, me da coraje, me molesta mucho, que usen eso como broma.

47.- Es muy fácil ganarse mi confianza, pero es igual de fácil perderla.

48.- Quería estudiar psicología, pero me rechazaron en la admisión.

49.- No puedo ver la tele, leer manga o ver un anime con alguien más en la casa, me emociono tanto que termino gritándole a la pantalla, como si me escucharan.

50.- De niño era muy tímido, pero ahora me considero una persona muy extrovertida.


	38. Extra Mejores amigas y preview 30

Parte 3: Ruleta rusa.

\- Mabel, esto duele... en realidad si quiero hacerlo, pero debo ganármelo, solo así sentiré que...

\- No te lo regalaré así- la interrumpió Mabel-. Necesito que me des un tiempo a solas con él, para poder terminarlo, y así estará libre... estoy segura de que te aceptará, porque sé que siente algo por ti, lo he notado, y si no hubiera interrumpido yo en su camino, ustedes dos estarían juntos.

\- El destino es muy cruel a veces- rió Pacífica-. Cuando supe que él ya estaba con alguien más, primero me sentí mal porque pensaba que debí haber sido más rápida, luego quise odiar a la persona con la que él estaba, pero no tenía fundamentos, y nunca me imaginé que esa misma chica terminaría siendo mi mejor amiga, y ahora, míranos... esto es una cruel broma del destino.

\- Lo siento Pacífica, sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, y más aún por todo lo que te ocultamos, pero no puedo confiar en nadie más, tu eres también mi mejor amiga...

Las chicas se miraron fijamente, y sonrieron. A pesar de lo que estaban pasando, se sentían apoyadas la una con la otra, y sabían que estaban en eso juntas. En realidad se sentían como mejores amigas.

\- ¿Estás segura de hacerlo Mabel?- preguntó Pacífica por última vez-. Sería como jugar una ruleta rusa, puede no funcionar.

\- Lo sé... y no, no lo estoy- aceptó Mabel derrotada-. Pero, es algo que tenemos que hacer. Necesito que me des un tiempo a solas con él...

\- Primero necesito hacer algo yo- la interrumpió Pacífica-. Me he enterado de algo recientemente, es algo que aún no les he contado, pero necesito tiempo para reunir fuerzas, y así poder hacer eso que me pides, y para eso, necesito resolver un problema.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó Mabel preocupada de eso.

\- Se trata de mis padres, o bueno... mira, es confuso, pero una persona me confesó algo que al principio no podía creer, pero tengo mis dudas- comenzó Pacífica, confundiendo a Mabel completamente-. Bueno, el caso es que parece ser que no soy una Northwest, y quiero averiguar la verdad.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿hablas en serio?... pero, ¿quién es esa persona?...

\- Eso es lo difícil de explicar, pero también tengo mis dudas... logré hacer, sin que se enteraran, una prueba de ADN, y él me dijo que me la daría, aunque no he tenido tiempo de verlo; es un tanto, extraño, y no es del tipo de persona que encuentras fácilmente, así que se me ha hecho difícil contactarlo, pero en la primera oportunidad quiero verlo, quiero enterarme...

\- Hazlo este fin de semana Pacífica, es algo que tienes que saber... puedes hacerlo el domingo, y puedo aprovechar ese día para hablar con Diper.

\- Tengo miedo- confesó Pacífica-. Pero no por lo que crees, al contrario, tengo miedo de que sea mentira, y que si sea su hija, de ser así, podría ser como ellos.

\- Tu eres amable, bondadosa, especial, nunca pienses lo contrario- la regañó Mabel con un tono serio-. Ahora vamos a la sala, necesito un té para evitar marearme otra vez.

Pacífica aceptó sonriendo por el comentario de la chica, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, aunque Mabel insistía a caminar por su cuenta. Pacífica entonces tomó su celular, y notó algo que la hizo trastabillar un poco... era un mensaje, y el nombre de contacto decía "Madre".

PREVIEW Capítulo 30: ¿Gizrxrlm l qfhgrxzr?

Pacífica estaba recibiendo muchas llamadas ese día, la mayoría de ellas no de su agrado. Para que la quería él en ese momento, para nada nuevo se suponía. No iba a contestarle, mucho menos ahora que ya había alcanzado la cumbre de su felicidad... no se la iba a arruinar con su egoísmo.

(...)

\- Pero, ¿tu lo amas?- le decía Wendy, no muy convencida-. Te he visto con ese chico, y no se compara a como te veías antes.

\- ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Mabel, aunque con curiosidad, muy nerviosa.

\- Con tu antiguo novio, si te veías feliz.

(...)

Pacífica se quedó mirando a la ventana, mirando su celular. Esa foto que se habían tomado ese mismo día. Ambas se veían felices, sonreían sinceramente. A pesar de las cosas, parecían seguir siendo buenas amigas.

\- No te merezco Mabel- susurró Pacífica sin dejar de mirar a esa foto-. Tu confiaste en mí, y te he fallado... esperabas que conmigo él estuviera seguro, y que algún día volvería a tu lado...- un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Pacífica, lágrimas agridulces-. Mabel, lo siento, pero ahora que lo tengo, no lo dejaré ir...

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	39. Capítulo 30: ¿Gizrxrlm l qfhgrxzr?

(¿Odian los lunes? Pues aquí les traigo algo para que los quieran n.n Feliz inicio de semana).

Diper se había levantado temprano. Esa noche había dormido muy plácidamente, pero no podía dormir todo el día. Preparó el almuerzo de él y de Pacífica, mientras sopesaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Era una sensación agridulce la que tenía en la boca, por un lado en serio se sentía feliz con Pacífica, si la quería y ella a él, pero aún tenía abierta la herida de su rompimiento con Mabel. Ahora, ¿cómo reaccionaría al verlo?, tenían que ir a la misma escuela, no había forma de hacer un cambio en ese momento, o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba. También se preguntaba cómo debía reaccionar él, si debía decirle algo, o tratarla como siempre. No tenía idea; por culpa de esa situación, se había dado cuenta de lo poco inteligente que él era en realidad.

\- Buenos días- lo saludó Pacífica, apenas saliendo de su habitación.

Aquello sacó a Diper de su trance, y se ruborizó al escuchar su voz. Desde el incidente del día anterior, ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra otra vez salvo para los encargos de Pacífica o alguna duda de las tareas, aún cuando durmieron en la misma cama.

\- Buenos días, el almuerzo estará listo en un momento- le dijo Diper nervioso, tratando de hacer aquello lo menos incómodo posible.

Pacífica se metió a bañar mientras Diper terminaba el almuerzo. El chico tenía una muy difícil situación entre manos, pero no podía preocuparse solo en él. Esa situación no solo lo involucraba, y no quería lastimar a nadie de nuevo. Debía aceptar las cosas tal como estaban, y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

El camino a la escuela habría sido mucho más complicado para él de no ser por Pacífica; todo pensamiento negativo era borrado por la mirada perdida-nerviosa-tierna de la rubia. No dejaba de sonreír, cosa que trataba de ocultar tapando su boca con sus manos, y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

Llegaron a la escuela a salvo, gracias a que Diper se había hecho un experto manejando en el poco tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo. Caminaron juntos al salón, de vez en cuando rozando sus manos, haciendo que sus corazones se pararan por milisegundos.

Al entrar, Diper la vio, y ahora ya no podía pensar en nada más. Ahí estaba ella, junto a su grupo de amigas, platicando y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿a caso nada de lo que había pasado le importaba?

Pacífica miró a Diper, también preocupada. Sabía que eso le afectaría a sobremanera al chico.

\- Todo está bien- le dijo en voz baja Pacífica, tomando su mano.

Diper sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando sintió la mano de Pacífica; eso de verdad lo había calmado, era como si sus palabras tuvieran una especie de poder mágico que lo calmaba instantáneamente.

Diper se sentó en su banco, mientras Pacífica pasaba a saludar a Mabel. Igualmente, reaccionó como si nada.

\- Hola Pacífica, me alegro de verte- saltó Mabel abrazando a Pacífica, entonces, en un acto fugaz no captado por nadie, le dijo al oído susurrando-. Tenemos que hablar.

Pacífica solo asintió y todas se sentaron cuando vieron al primer maestro llegar al aula. Fugazmente, Mabel mandó un mensaje a Pacífica, desde la parte baja de su pupitre (esperaba que ella fuera de las que ponen su celular en vibrador estando en clase).

"Búscame en el receso, en el baño de este piso para que mi hermano no te siga, Mabs"

Por suerte, Pacífica si lo tenía en vibración, y leyó el mensaje con miedo y cautela para que el maestro no la viera. Solo leyó el mensaje y no dijo nada más, ese no era el momento de las preguntas.

\- Diper, tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas?- le dijo Pacífica durante el receso, esperando que Mabel saliera del salón con todas las chicas (Pacífica se excusó de no poder acompañarlas, y todas intuyeron el por qué cuando se acercó al chico).

Diper solo asintió suspirando, tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hacer nada.

Pacífica se fue lo más rápido que pudo al encuentro con Mabel, tenía muchas dudas y quería aclararlas pronto.

Entró al baño esperando que no hubiera muchas chicas adentro, dado que era el receso debía estar lleno. Había un par de chicas retocándose en el espejo y un cubículo estaba siendo ocupado, y Mabel parada en la pared del fondo. Ahora ya no lucía tan alegre como en el salón, tal como lo sospechaba Pacífica.

\- Ahora lo llamas hermano, cuando antes lo llamabas por su nombre- le recalcó Pacífica aprensiva, en voz baja para que no la oyeran las demás- ¿Qué está pasando Mabel?, estás yendo demasiado lejos, Diper está al borde del colapso.

\- Lo sé, pero es parte de lo que tengo que hacer- le explicó Mabel seria, pero evitaba mirarla a los ojos-. Ya te lo había dicho, tengo que hacer las cosas correctamente, confirmar qué siente por mí, y que si me acepta de nuevo, sea por sus sentimientos, no porque yo lo obligue a ello.

Pacífica se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle cosas que ella estaba haciendo muy mal, pero algo la detenía a decirlas… su única excusa, era que ella tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta.

\- ¿Dónde estás viviendo?- le preguntó Pacífica preocupada.

\- Si te lo digo, ¿se lo dirías a él?- preguntó Mabel preocupada.

\- ¿No confías en mí?- inquirió Pacífica con fastidio, esa pregunta si le había molestado-. También me preocupas Mabel.

\- Descuida, no vivo debajo de un puente- respondió Mabel con calma-. No es un departamento tan grande como el tuyo, pero tiene todo lo que necesito, no paso hambre, y mi ropa está limpia… dile a él que estoy bien, que no tiene de qué…

\- Díselo tu misma- la reprendió de nuevo Pacífica, casi alzando su voz-. A mí no me va a creer que lo estás, lo conoces.

\- Si, lo sé- admitió Mabel sonriendo con nostalgia-. Lo siento Pacífica, todo esto es aún más difícil de lo que esperaba, más doloroso… no sé qué haré con esto, el solo verlo tan cerca de mí, me hace desear correr a él y decirle que lo siento, y que vuelva a mis brazos, pero no debo…- Mabel hacía su lucha por evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, y se rodeaba con sus brazos-… he abusado mucho de ti, pero he de pedirte un último favor, no puedo dejarme caer ahora, he llegado demasiado lejos ya.

Pacífica suspiró, a pesar de las cosas que pasaban, ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Se acercó más a Mabel y tomó sus manos.

\- Dime, haré lo que pueda por ayudarte- le dijo sinceramente Pacífica.

\- No puedo seguir viniendo a esta escuela- le dijo sin rodeos Mabel-. Si lo sigo viendo todos los días, no podré soportarlo.

Pacífica desvió la mirada. Si lo hacía, y Diper se enteraba que la ayudó, le traería muchos problemas con el chico, por otro lado, su "poder" ya no era el mismo, y no quería arriesgarse a deber favores en nombre de los Northwest, pero, debajo de todo eso, había en su corazón un sentimiento más, uno de egoísmo que nacía y se hacía cada vez más fuerte en su interior.

\- Veré que puedo hacer- dijo al fin Pacífica tratando de sonreír-. No puedo prometerte nada, pero trataré.

Mabel sonrió al escucharla, haciendo que Pacífica se sintiera culpable. Dentro de sí, la rubia se debatía en sus emociones, pensando en el verdadero por qué de sus acciones, si en verdad era por ayudar a su amiga, o si había algo más.

En el final de clases, Diper quiso seguir al menos con la mirada a Mabel, pero fue detenido abruptamente por Pacífica.

\- Tengo que llegar rápido al local, al parecer Carime no fue a trabajar- le anunció Pacífica sin sacar la vista de su celular-. Dice que no me había avisado porque sabía que tenía clases, y no quería preocuparme.

\- Bueno, vamos- dijo Diper sin ánimos. A pesar de que quería saber dónde vivía Mabel, o qué era de su vida, tampoco podía descuidar a Pacífica. Al menos tendría el día siguiente para hablar con ella, o al menos eso creía.

Llegaron al local y Pacífica abrió. Había una alta posibilidad de que ese día no hubiera nadie por que abrieron a una hora muy tarde, pero al menos tenía que cumplir en ese día.

\- Diper, si no es mucha molestia, puedes ayudarme con la bodega, aún hay cosas fuera de lugar- le pidió amablemente Pacífica.

Diper asintió, al menos eso lo tendría ocupado para evitar pensar en Mabel.

Cuando el chico se metió en la bodega, Pacífica dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y rápidamente buscó su celular. Quería ayudarle a su amiga, pero no podía usar más su nombre, y solo había una persona que podía ayudarle.

\- Sabes, espero el día que me hables por gusto y no porque necesites algo- le dijo aquel hombre que tanto le había ayudado; otra cosa por la cual sentirse culpable.

\- Lo siento, sé que he abusado mucho de ti, pero no tengo a nadie más en quién confiar- se disculpó sinceramente Pacífica-. Aunque entiendo si decides no ayudarme, necesito intentarlo.

\- Dime- dijo él luego de unos segundos.

\- Mabel necesita ayuda para cambiarse de escuela, pero eso no será nada fácil en este momento, por eso…

\- Entiendo- la interrumpió con firmeza-. Puedo ayudarte, pero, antes de eso necesito saber algo.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Pacífica nerviosa.

\- ¿Hay algo detrás de su campaña por ayudarla?- preguntó con seriedad-. En resumen, ¿por qué la estás ayudando?

Pacífica se quedó en shock. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a esa pregunta, pero en ese momento la dejaba en jaque.

\- Aún no lo sé- le respondió con sinceridad Pacífica.

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Los dados se habían lanzado ya, y Pacífica solo podía esperar haber hecho lo correcto al ser sincera, y que eso fuera suficiente.

\- Veré que puedo hacer- dijo él al fin, aliviando a Pacífica-. Pero, tu aclárate de una vez, sea por una cosa o por la otra, sea por amistad o por egoísmo, ten en mente siempre la verdad, solo con ella podrás seguir adelante.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo- aceptó Pacífica con sinceridad-. Muchas gracias, prometo que la siguiente vez, será algo informal.

\- Sé que así será- aceptó él con un tono más relajado-. No hagas nada indebido, buen día.

\- Buen día- dijo Pacífica sonrojada, sabiendo precisamente a qué se refería.

Al menos ya le había cumplido a su amiga (sabía que aunque él le dijera que haría lo que pudiera, era ya un hecho de que podría). Ahora, el problema estaba dentro de ella misma, ¿qué estaba haciendo realmente?

SÁBADO:

Pacífica estaba muy apresurada, aún no terminaba de secársele el pelo, y ya debía salir en menos de quince minutos. Su largo vestido verde aqua y sus tacones negros estaban listos, solo le quedaba ponerse la diadema para su pelo, cuando estuviera seco.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó Diper al verla así de apresurada.

\- Descuida amor, ya he pedido un taxi- lo calmó Pacífica sonriendo al ver su preocupación (aún le daba pena llamarlo así, pero a ambos les gustaba).

\- No entiendo por qué tienes que ir tan arreglada a esa reunión- inquirió Diper cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Celoso?- se burló Pacífica, y el chico solo desvió la mirada con recelo.

Pacífica no pudo evitar reír al ver la ternura del chico. Terminó de maquillarse y ponerse la diadema (igual del mismo verde aqua), y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

\- Tengo que verme bien para dar una buena impresión- le reiteró Pacífica abrazándolo-. Cuando regrese seré toda tuya, pero por ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

Diper suspiró y le regresó el abrazo.

\- Lo siento amor, entiendo que tengas que hacer esto- aceptó Diper casi susurrando-. Que te vaya bien, cualquier cosa estaré al pendiente.

Pacífica se despidió de él con un último beso, y salió del departamento con algo de prisa. Se sentía mal por mentirle, de nuevo, pero no podía decirle qué haría en realidad ese día, ni con quién.

Bajó para encontrarse con el taxi que ella había pedido con antelación. Al subir y darle la dirección, Pacífica buscó su celular para avisarle que ya iba en camino, entonces vio de nuevo un par de llamadas perdidas. Pacífica estaba recibiendo muchas llamadas ese día, la mayoría de ellas no de su agrado. Para qué la quería él en ese momento, para nada nuevo suponía. No iba a contestarle, mucho menos ahora que ya había alcanzado la cumbre de su felicidad... no se la iba a arruinar con su egoísmo.

Momentos antes, Mabel estaba en su departamento con Wendy, igualmente arreglándose para salir (se había puesto un vestido de coctel color crema y tacones a juego). La pelirroja había pedido el día para ponerse al corriente con sus pendientes académicos, y de paso fue de gran ayuda para Mabel, en la medida de lo posible.

\- ¿Por qué tanto problema en arreglarte chica?, ¿saldrás con tu novio?- preguntó Wendy al ver la diligencia con la que Mabel se arreglaba.

\- No, saldré con Pacífica, iremos a cenar- negó Mabel mientras se ponía unos pendientes plateados con forma de estrella-. El problema es que ya se me hará tarde.

\- Vaya, es curioso, casi podría apostar a que saldrías con él- inquirió Wendy muy curiosa de su actitud-. Es muy diferente.

\- Bueno, que sea mi novio no quiere decir que tengo que salir a todos lados con él- se excusó Mabel, adentrándose en la conversación.

\- Pero, ¿tu lo amas?- le decía Wendy, no muy convencida-. Te he visto con ese chico, y no se compara a cómo te veías antes.

\- ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Mabel, aunque con curiosidad, muy nerviosa.

\- Con tu antiguo novio, si te veías feliz.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Mabel. No quería pensar en esas cosas, se forzaba a si misma a no hacerlo. Sin poder replicarle, su celular sonó en el momento más indicado.

\- Es Pacífica, dice que ya va en camino- leyó Mabel el mensaje que su amiga le acababa de mandar-. Tengo que irme, no me esperes despierta.

Mabel salió del departamento, o más bien, huyó del cuestionario de Wendy. No era momento de pensar en eso, ya había llegado demasiado lejos ahora.

Pacífica llegó primero. El restaurante era demasiado elegante, al más puro estilo francés. Se suponía que era difícil de reservar ahí, o al menos no para él.

FLASHBACK:

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir con ella?- le preguntaba a Pacífica mientras tomaba su habitual taza de café negro, con cuidado de no manchar su guante blanco-. Ambas se han esforzado demasiado en estos días.

\- Si, se podría decir que es una forma de festejar que pasara la prueba de sus padres, al igual que Diper, pero no tengo idea de dónde- confesó Pacífica comiendo un pedazo de pay de queso-. No me quiero acercar al club, tengo miedo de que me busquen ahí.

\- ¿Recuerdas el primer lugar donde nos vimos?- le preguntó con nostalgia.

\- Si, ese restaurante, es imposible de olvidar- respondió Pacífica pensativa.

\- Ve ahí, yo me encargo de lo demás- indicó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer en pago de este café.

FLASHBACK END.

Mabel llegó unos minutos más tarde, y se anunció en la entrada. El hombre de avanzada edad que la recibió lo hizo con mucha amabilidad, y pidió a un mozo que la escoltara hasta su mesa. Casi en medio del enorme restaurante, estaba Pacífica esperando paciente, y sonrió al ver a su amiga llegando. El mozo le acomodó la silla para que ella se sentara, y Mabel le agradeció el gesto.

\- Que bien te vez, me alegro que vinieras- agradeció Pacífica alegre de ver a su amiga de nuevo.

\- No iba a perderme esta oportunidad de verte- recalcó Mabel igual de alegre-. Aunque he de admitir que me siento un poco fuera de lugar aquí, es hermoso este lugar.

\- Un regalo de pap… de un amigo- se corrigió Pacífica, y se escondió en el menú que ya le habían entregado-. Quizá deberíamos pedir una bebida que no tenga alcohol…

\- ¿Qué dijiste Paz?- interrumpió la chica tratando de quitarle el menú- ¿De qué me he perdido?

\- De nada, de nada- negó Pacífica, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Mabel solo rió al verla. No había cambiado nada entre ellas al menos, y eso le hacía sentir más tranquila.

Pacífica ordenó en un francés muy fluido algo que Mabel no podía entender, y confió en que su amiga no pidiera algo malo como un veneno o una pócima mágica (las palabras que decía le darían miedo de otra persona que no conociera). Al final el camarero regresó con una botella de vino blanco, y sirvió un par de copas a ambas chicas.

\- Bueno, brindemos por tu maravillosa actuación en los exámenes, y por nuestra amistad- dijo Pacífica alzando su copa levemente.

\- Que sea larga y firme- agregó Mabel chocando la copa con la de Pacífica.

Ambas bebieron con calma. Mabel no había probado el vino antes, lo cual le hizo pensar en algo.

\- Oye, se supone que no deberíamos estar bebiendo esto- dijo Mabel con algo de miedo en su voz.

\- Descuida, no nos dirán nada- la calmó Pacífica sin inmutarse-. Más importante, quería saber si ya me vas a decir dónde vives.

\- No es justo- objetó Mabel más calmada-. Bien, te diré, pero a cambio tu me dirás lo de hace un momento.

\- Eso no es justo- se quejó Pacífica, pero al ver el gesto inamovible de Mabel, supuso que no tenía escapatoria-. Bien, pero tu primero.

\- Es justo- aceptó Mabel encogiéndose de hombros-. Vivo en el departamento de Wendy, me quedo a cambio de hacer el quehacer del lugar.

\- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- admitió Pacífica asombrada-. Aunque sí lo creo, Wendy no parece el tipo de chica que haga trabajo hogareño.

\- Bueno ya te dije yo, ahora te toca- le recordó Mabel triunfante.

Pacífica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

\- Primero tendría que decir que tu transferencia y esta reservación no las hice yo, fueron gracias a la misma persona que me dijo la verdad sobre mis padres- comenzó Pacífica con pena-. Y bueno se podría decir que ahora lo frecuento más, e incluso lo vi ayer solo para charlar… y bueno me platicó que le recordaba mucho a su hija, y bueno… es difícil de explicar, tampoco había sentido nunca ese cariño paterno, y poco a poco con él me he sentido así…

De la pena Pacífica ya no pudo decir más, aunque para Mabel ya era suficiente información para darse una idea de lo que pasaba.

Satisfecha, Mabel le dejó cambiar el tema a Pacífica, y ahora platicaron un poco de sus deseos a largo plazo, específicamente de qué estudiarían en la universidad.

\- Yo aún no me he decidido bien, a pesar de que mi negocio está prosperando, aún estoy buscando algo que me dé gusto estudiar.

\- Yo he pensado en Finanzas- dijo con seguridad Mabel-. Desde hace un tiempo que he tenido ese deseo, aunque no sé en qué universidad.

Pacífica detuvo su siguiente pregunta. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ellas. Para Mabel esa situación ya era suficientemente difícil para estarle recordando una y otra vez aquello que no quería pensar. Al menos cumpliría esa parte como su amiga.

\- Mira la hora, tenemos que irnos- indicó Pacífica mirando que ya pasaban de las 10-. Te llevaré a tu departamento al menos.

\- Descuida, pediré un taxi para irme- la calmó Mabel con calma-. Luego tú serás la que llegue muy noche a casa, pero antes.

Mabel se puso al lado de Pacífica y tomó su celular para tomarse una foto. Ambas sonrieron ante la cámara, para rememorar ese día.

Las chicas se fueron separadas, pidiendo un taxi para cada una.

Al regresar al departamento, Pacífica abrió lentamente la puerta. Diper no se hallaba en la sala ni en el recibidor, por lo que supuso que ya estaría acostado. Se quitó en la puerta sus tacones que la estaban matando, y caminó descalza a la ventana. Había empezado a llover; unas cuantas gotas golpeaban el vidrio, y la hacían pensar. Entonces sintió su celular, y vio que era un mensaje de Mabel. Era esa foto, junto con el mensaje "Gracias amiga".

\- Amiga- repitió Pacífica en un susurro.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? No se merecía ese título. Lo que antes no le quedaba claro, o más bien, lo que antes no quería aceptar, ahora se vislumbraba de una manera tan lúcida, que ya le era imposible negarlo. Ahora era feliz, tenía lo que antes no había tenido, familia, amigos de verdad, y una persona capaz de dar todo por ella. Antes, era egoísta, pero de otra manera. Se creía en la punta del mundo, así le habían hecho creer todos, que era una niña agraciada, poderosa, sin saber que en realidad era la más pobre de todas. Cuando descubrió la verdad, quiso buscar aquello que jamás había tenido, y cuando lo encontró, fue un sufrimiento saber lo lejos que estaba. Por primera vez supo lo que era pelear por algo que deseaba, amor real. No un amor que se podía comprar con dinero, un amor puro, sincero, capaz de vencer toda adversidad. Si una persona sedienta, le regalan un vaso de agua, ¿sería capaz de rechazarlo?, o más importante aún, ¿sería capaz de regresarle el agua a la persona que se la dio? ¿Era egoísmo?... ¿era traición, o justicia?

Pacífica se quedó mirando a la ventana, y después mirando su celular. Esa foto que se habían tomado ese mismo día. Ambas se veían felices, sonreían sinceramente. A pesar de las cosas, parecían seguir siendo buenas amigas.

\- No te merezco Mabel- susurró Pacífica sin dejar de mirar a esa foto-. Tu confiaste en mí, y te he fallado... esperabas que conmigo él estuviera seguro, y que algún día volvería a tu lado...- un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Pacífica, lágrimas agridulces-. Mabel, lo siento, pero ahora que lo tengo, no lo dejaré ir...

Apagó su celular, se soltó el cabello, y entró en su habitación. Como lo sospechó, Diper se hallaba acostado, leyendo un libro, el cual despegó cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse.

\- Me asustaste, no escuché que llegaras- dijo el chico tratando de recuperarse del susto- ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

Pero Pacífica no dijo nada, en cambio solo sonrió. Lentamente, fue abriéndose el vestido, quedándose solamente con su ropa interior (un conjunto negro bastante sexy), y dejando a la vista el collar de medio corazón que ambos habían comprado.

\- ¿Amor, pasa algo?- preguntó Diper impactado.

Pero Pacífica no decía nada, solo se acercó lentamente, y se subió encima de Diper. Le quitó el libro que tenía entre manos, y lo dejó en la mesa de noche, entonces, comenzó a pasear sus manos en el cuerpo de este, y lentamente levantó la camisa del chico. Con sus labios, comenzó a recorrer desde su vientre hasta su cuello, despojándolo de esa prenda, entonces, por primera vez, le dijo algo al oído.

\- Te amo Diper, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie…

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA MITAD DE TEMPORADA**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Amor.**

 **Avance: 6-13 25-6-22-13 5-18-13-12 7-26-9-23-26 14-6-24-19-12 7-18-22-14-11-12 8-22-26-13 11-26-24-18-22-13-7-22-8 10-6-22 22-15 11-18-13-22-24-22-8-7 5-12-15-5-22-9-26 11-9-12-13-7-12).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **58 (16-1-19-15-19)**

 **75 (13-1-4-18-5)**

 **115 (5-14)**

 **26 (5-19-20-21-4-9-15´)**


	40. Extra Pacífica Doe y Preview 31

(ACLARACIÓN: Este extra, o más bien la parte del Preview, es para probar su memoria. Antes de dejar un comentario, piensen en lo que acaban de leer y usen la memoria. Bonita noche, gracias por su apoyo).

Parte 2: Forzarte a creer.

Pacífica acudió a la cita que había hecho con aquel hombre. Antes había rentado un cuarto en un hotel para poderse dar un baño y arreglarse bien, específicamente para el lugar al que iba a ir. El restaurante francés en el que la habían citado era de muy alto prestigio, y no podía ir vestida de cualquier forma.

En la entrada, Pacífica dio su nombre, y al buscarla, el rostro del hombre que la recibió fue de asombro cuando la encontró. Fue escoltada hasta la parte más profunda del restaurante, ahí la esperaba el mismo hombre que había visto en la mansión, el único que había visto (hasta ese día) que había retado a su padre sin inmutarse. Su bien arreglada ropa de gala, junto con sus guantes lucían aún impecables a pesar de la hora (ya no tenía ni su sombrero ni su capa, pero debían de haberlas guardado para él). Cuando vio llegar a Pacífica, le dedicó una calma sonrisa, y la invitó a sentarse (era una mesa para dos). El mesero que la había escoltado le ayudó a sentarse, y Pacífica agradeció con amabilidad.

\- Me alegra que vinieras, ¿cómo te ha ido?

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- preguntó Pacífica aprensiva y tajante, no se iba dejar engañar tan fácilmente.

\- Es triste, dijo él suspirando-. Vienes de un mundo tan lleno de egoísmo y manipulación, que cuando alguien te da la mano derecha, piensas que tiene un puñal en la mano izquierda.

\- No te conozco, es imposible para mi confiar en ti- objetó Pacífica con firmeza-. Sería muy inocente de mi parte confiar en cuanta persona se cruce en mi camino.

\- Ok, te doy la razón. Entonces hagamos esto, no confíes en mí, solo observa la situación, y deja que los hechos hablen por sí mismos.

A pesar de sus palabras, y las de Pacífica, él no se inmutó de ninguna manera. Seguía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y sus palabras no mostraban un ápice de descontrol.

\- ¿Qué hechos?- preguntó Pacífica.

\- No olvides para qué te he citado aquí, ni qué he venido a ofrecerte.

\- ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Pacífica ansiosa.

\- Lo que muchos saben y todos ellos callaron; un día Preston Northwest, de la nada, anunciaba ante la alta sociedad a su hija de ya dos años, y nunca hubo indicios de que su esposa estuviera embarazada, y mucho menos que haya dado a luz a una niña.

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahorita?, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada hasta este momento?

\- Es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que yo no debería siquiera de hablar contigo, pero,- hizo una pausa, y por primera vez cambió su gesto a uno de nostalgia-, solo no me pude quedar callado por más tiempo, y al ver que estabas luchando en contra de Preston, supe que era el momento de que supieras.

\- ¿Sabes algo de lo que él quería hacer?- preguntó Pacífica con molestia.

\- Todos los allegados a él saben, de hecho fue muy mal visto el hecho de que tu rechazaras esa maravillosa oferta- agregó lo último con sarcasmo-. Ahí su molestia contigo, se estaba viendo como un debilucho que no era capaz de controlar a su propia hija.

\- ¿Y por qué eres tan diferente de ellos?- preguntó Pacífica incrédula.

\- Entiendo tu pregunta- indicó él de manera suspicaz-. Bien, es verdad que tengo dinero, pero a diferencia de ellos yo sé que el poder que tiene es meramente figurativo, hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero, y las personas que logran entender eso, son quienes pueden hacer un cambio, como tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- La razón por la que saliste de ese lugar, sabiendo que llevarías un estilo de vida completamente diferente, fue porque entendiste que hay mejores cosas allá afuera.

Al oír eso, la única imagen que le vino a la mente a Pacífica fue la de Diper, y tuvo que ocultar su rubor con su mano. Él era quien le había enseñado que la vida era más que dinero y poder, que había cosas aún más profundas, y que el amor en verdad existía.

\- Si, a eso me refiero- dijo él como si le leyera la mente-. Tu cara y tu sonrisa te delatan.

Estaba sonriendo. Ese hecho la impresionó tanto a ella, ya que no se dio cuenta cuando las comisuras de sus labios se habían encorvado.

\- Aún no confío en ti- dijo de pronto Pacífica, como si fuera importante recordárselo, aunque le había dicho una gran verdad.

\- Lo sé, y sigue sin importar- le recordó encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo quiero ayudarte, lo demás es aparte.

Pacífica suspiró. Aunque no podía confiar en él, lo cierto era que estaba desesperada por saberlo. El liberarse de sus cadenas de la familia Northwest era un sueño para ella, y el tenerlo tan cerca de ser posible, la hacía sentir ansiosa.

\- ¿Qué harás?, ¿cómo me probarás que no soy hija de ellos?

\- Con una prueba de ADN- respondió él casi en automático, encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo así probaremos que no eres su hija.

\- ¿Y cómo harás una prueba de ADN?- preguntó Pacífica con molestia, y a la vez algo de desanimo-. Podría darte una muestra mía, pero cómo conseguirás la de ellos.

\- Quizá deba usar mis poderes sobrenaturales, y robarles un poco de su sangre mientras los tengo en un trance hipnótico.

Pacífica se asustó al escuchar las palabras de él, y la seriedad con la que hablaba. Se quedó callado un par de segundos viendo la cara asustada de Pacífica, entonces, de la nada se puso a reír a carcajadas.

\- Dios, aún eres una inocente- dijo él entre risas-. No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído.

\- No es gracioso- se molestó Pacífica, recuperándose del susto.

\- Tranquila, no es para tanto- la calmó jadeando-. Tengo gente que trabaja para mi, en algún momento se les caerá un cabello, dejarán un vaso en un bote de basura o algo así, por dios, te impresionaría la cantidad de ADN que has dejado de camino a este lugar.

\- En eso tienes razón- indicó Pacífica aún molesta, pero lo que decía tenía mucha lógica, haciéndola sentir una inocente-. Pero, ¿cuándo me darías los resultados?

\- En cuanto los tenga.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar entonces?- preguntó Pacífica impaciente.

\- Eso solo tú lo sabes- contestó él con calma-. ¿Qué harás cuando seas libre de tus ataduras?, caminar libremente por el mundo, de la mano de alguien, o sola, superándote a ti misma, demostrándole a aquellos que no tenían fe en ti, que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué me ayudas- indicó Pacífica, ahora más calmada-. Dejando de lado la parte del interés, también debe haber algo por lo qué actúes.

\- Quizá me agradas demasiado para verte sufrir- contestó él con calma-. No en ese sentido- agregó cuando Pacífica puso cara de asombro-. Solo veo que tú no eres como ellos, por eso quiero ayudarte, ya lo he hecho en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No iba a dejarte tirada en la calle sin nada- contestó él, y Pacífica entonces entendió lo que le había pasado en el cajero-. No esperabas que Preston Northwest diera esa clase de "caridad" así como así, ¿verdad?

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, pero no puedo aceptar…

\- No te pediré que me lo regreses- la interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría-. Como dije solo quiero ayudarte sin nada a cambio- entones miró a Pacífica a los ojos, y al ver su negativa sacó del bolsillo de su saco un papel que le entregó a Pacífica-. Y también como te había dicho, prefiero dejar que los hechos hablen.

Pacífica leyó el papel. Era un pagaré por una enorme cantidad, y tenía una firma que suponía era la de él, como deudor.

\- Solo pon tu nombre y firma, y si algún día quiero cobrarte algo de lo que te he dado, puedes hacerlo válido y ya- le explicó él con calma.

\- ¿Sabes que con esto puedo llevarte a la ruina si quiero?- preguntó Pacífica verdaderamente impresionada ante tal acto de valentía- ¿Estás seguro de darme esto?

\- Ya lo hice- le respondió él con calma-. No me molesta, porque sé que tú no harás nada malo con eso, y solo te lo doy como muestra de mi sinceridad.

Pacífica leía tal cantidad una y otra vez. Dudaba que alguien tuviera tal cantidad de dinero guardado, salvo alguna potencia mundial. Lo que daría cualquiera por eso que ahora tenía ella en sus manos, era un pase directo a la alta sociedad.

\- Sabes que no siempre soy lo que soy, y que en otro momento, esto sería tu sentencia.

\- Lo sé, por eso te lo doy, porque sé que no eres el tipo de persona que haría mal uso de ello.

Aún con lo que había en juego, Pacífica sentía que él estaba yendo demasiado lejos para ganarse su confianza. Con ello, decidió que debía darle una oportunidad.

\- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Él sonrió satisfactoriamente, y sacó de otro bolsillo un sobre pequeño.

\- Un par de cabellos tuyos servirán, pero tienen que tener raíz para poder tener para una muestra.

Pacífica asintió y se soltó el cabello. Delicadamente se arrancó los que pudo con un par de dedos, ese dolió no era nada con el que sentía la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no se quejó siquiera.

\- Bueno, eso es todo- indicó él guardando la muestra y Pacífica se volvía a amarrar su cabello- ¿Quieres comer algo?, aprovecha que ahora estás aquí, yo pago.

\- Sinceramente no tengo apetito- confesó Pacífica desanimada-. Por favor en cuanto tengas los resultados dime, cuanto antes mejor.

\- Déjamelo a mí, todo estará bien.

\- Gracias- agradeció Pacífica con sinceridad-. Bueno, me retiro.

\- Ten- le entregó una tarjeta a Pacífica-. No siempre podré contestarte a la primera, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda.

Pacífica la aceptó y se fue de ahí. Se sentía cansada, pero al menos ya iba un paso más adelante. Aún le quedaban cosas por hacer antes de volverlos a ver, pero ya había terminado la que sentía era la más importante. Quería verlos de nuevo, a su mejor amiga Mabel, y a la persona que cambió su mundo.

PREVIEW Capítulo 31: Ivxfviwznv

 _"Ambos terminaron jadeando, temblando, sudando a cantaros. Ella se recostó a un lado de él, abrazándolo con ternura._

 _\- Te amo- le dijo al oído ella con lo poco de aire que tenía._

 _\- Yo también te amo- le respondió él besándola una vez más._

 _Descansaron un largo rato, ambos estaban demasiado agotados como para moverse un milímetro. Pasó aproximadamente una hora para que ambos recuperaran sus fuerzas._

 _\- Hay que irnos a bañar, tienes que asearte bien."_

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	41. Capítulo 31: Ivxfviwznv

(Bueno chicos, para los que no entendieron lo que dije en el Extra de la memoria, aquí verán a qué me refería. Ahora, cada capítulo de aquí al final, agregaré un par de cosas antes del capítulo, y son más cosas personales. Solo por que quiero que me conozcan un poco más, me siento feliz de tener un público que aunque no numeroso, si leal. Gracias por su apoyo chicos.

51: Soy nictofóbico, me da una sensación de incomodidad la oscuridad absoluta x.x

52: Actualmente hay una chica que quiero mucho y que es mi motivación. Me encanta su forma de ser, poco a poco con el tiempo me fue gustando más y más, y ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza (tu sabes quién eres C:))

Diper no entendía la manera de actuar de Pacífica, pero tampoco podía decir que le desagradaba. Tenerla a ella, encima de él, semidesnuda y tocándolo de esa manera, no era nada desagradable para el chico. Lentamente, él también comenzó a tocarla, levemente en su espalda apenas con la yema de los dedos, hasta llegar al broche de su brassier. Ella se lo estaba rogando, sus besos en el cuello de él eran cada vez más intensos, iban a dejar marca seguro, y le era cada vez más difícil contenerse. Intentó quitarle el brassier con una mano, pero por la excitación o por otra fuerza kármica superior, no pudo hacerlo ni con las dos manos; no recordaba que fuera tan difícil quitar esas cosas, de hecho, no recordaba haberlo hecho antes con…

Pacífica entendió lo que Diper estaba queriendo hacer, y sola se quitó en un movimiento el brassier, y entonces lo miró a los ojos, dándole a entender lo que ella deseaba que él hiciera. El chico ya en la cumbre de su excitación, no aguantó mucho más, y puso sus manos en los pechos de ella, sacándole un gemido al instante. Suavemente fue acariciándolos, y entonces se llevó uno de sus pezones a ella; Pacífica tuvo que poner firmes sus brazos en la cama para evitar caer de golpe encima del chico.

\- No te detengas amor- le rogaba Pacífica entre jadeos.

El chico no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Su instinto estaba desplazando a su razón, y ahora era este el que había tomado el control. Para mayor comodidad, Diper puso de espaldas a Pacífica, y ahora él estaba encima. La chica miró con incertidumbre y deseo al chico, pero no hizo nada y lo dejó actuar. Diper lentamente pasó sus labios desde los pechos de Pacífica hacia abajo, pasando por el vientre de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Se detuvo solo encima de la panti de ella, algo frustrante para Pacífica, pero el chico volvió a subir sus labios hasta los de ella, y arremetió contra su cuello como se lo había hecho él al principio.

\- Te amo, Diper- le dijo al oído Pacífica, casi susurrando, con el poco aire que no se le había escapado de los pulmones.

Aquello encendió algo dentro de Diper, un recuerdo que le hizo detenerse en seco. Poco a poco fue recobrando la cordura, y para impresión de la chica, se recostó a su lado, cambiando su expresión a una de serenidad.

\- Aún no- dijo el chico abrazando a Pacífica-. Aun no es momento de hacer estas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Pacífica preocupada.

\- No quiero que nos apresuremos, quiero que lo llevemos con calma- respondió Diper tratando de sonar convincente-. Eres importante para mí, y quiero hacer esto bien, lo siento amor.

\- Te entiendo Diper- lo calmó Pacífica sinceramente-. Lo siento yo, por querer apresurar las cosas.

Diper tomó la cobija como pudo, y los tapó a ambos. El ambiente estaba empezando a enfriarse por la lluvia, y no quería que se enfermaran.

Para Diper, ese abrazo fue solo una desviación de la atención de Pacífica; no quería que viera su rostro, que denotaba frustración y nostalgia. Nunca pensó que iba a llegar a estar en una situación similar con ella tan pronto, esperaba haber superado su rompimiento para ese momento, pero la verdad era que no. A tientas, sin mover a Pacífica que parecía haber caído rendida del cansancio en sus brazos, buscó su celular en la mesita de noche. Logró tomarlo sin que Pacífica se diera cuenta, y así buscó en la galería de fotos. Esa foto que él mismo había tomado, y que nunca le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Mabel. Su rostro dormido, aquel rostro lleno de paz, dormido a su lado; Diper deseaba poder ver todas las noches ese mismo rostro, ser el único capaz de hacerlo:

 _"- No tienes que temer a esto… No importa el ritmo en que vayamos, al final siempre estaremos juntos, como lo hemos estado todo este tiempo. No temas, porque ningún otro hombre me hizo, ni me hará esto… no temas, y solo tómame"._

Era como si se lo hubiera dicho el día antes. El "siempre estaremos juntos", no pudo cumplirlo, y sentía que él era el único culpable. Mabel se daba las de egoísta y manipuladora, pero ¿y él, qué estaba haciendo? Estaba haciendo lo que él quería desde el momento que aceptó a Pacífica en una situación que debió haber esperado. La había dejado ir cuando la debió haber detenido, la dejó sola cuando le había jurado que siempre estaría a su lado, la dejó desprotegida cuando se suponía él sería quien la apoyaría en todo. Ahora él estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, con alguien más abrazándolo, con otra chica entregándose a él por amor. El único verdadero egoísta en esa situación era él. No iba a mentirse a si mismo tampoco, si quería a Pacífica, y si quería ayudarla, pero, su corazón, aún le pertenecía a alguien más… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

Cerró la foto y dejó su celular en la cama, entonces miró abajo, al nuevo rostro que ahora tenía cerca. Era la misma calma, la misma paz que ella. Pacífica lo amaba, y no podía dejarla sola. Ya era demasiado tarde para mirar atrás. Antes había fallado, y ahora, no podía hacerle lo mismo a ella. Ellos dos, Diper y Mabel, siempre habían estado juntos, pero Pacífica no había tenido a nadie en toda su vida, no le iba a quitar lo único que tenía por su mero gusto, no iba a ser egoísta una vez más, y lastimar a alguien que no se lo merecía.

 _"- Te amo, Diper- le dijo al oído Mabel con lo poco de aire que tenía._

 _\- Yo también te amo Mabel- le respondió él besándola una vez más._

 _Descansaron un largo rato, ambos estaban demasiado agotados como para moverse un milímetro. Pasó aproximadamente una hora para que ambos recuperaran sus fuerzas._

 _\- Hay que irnos a bañar, tienes que asearte bien"._

Aquella primera vez con Mabel, fue lo más hermoso que han hecho juntos. Nunca se arrepintió de nada, le encantó esa vez. Pero, debía dejar eso atrás, ahora tenía otra persona en su vida, alguien que lo necesitaba.

\- No te dejaré sola- le dijo al oído a Pacífica, y ella sonrió entre sueños.

Aunque antes ya había dicho algo similar a Mabel, ahora tenía que cumplirlo. Ya no había terceras oportunidades.

Por la mañana, Pacífica despertó, llena de energía. A pesar de que no había hecho nada, esa noche había sido muy cálida y placentera. Abrió los ojos y miró a Diper aún dormido. No quiso despertarlo, por lo que se levantó de la cama lentamente, y recogió el vestido que se había quitado en la entrada. Entonces recordó que andaba sin brassier, pero éste estaba debajo de Diper, por lo que se limitó a ponerse una bata por que el ambiente estaba refrescando. Salió de la habitación, y miró la mesita de noche, ahí había dejado su diadema y su… ¡Celular! Éste tenía una notificación, y al revisarlo vio que era una llamada perdida, el número la hizo sentir mal. Devolvió la llamada esperando que le contestara.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó la voz al otro lado del auricular, no molesta, más bien parecía que se burlara.

\- No, para nada- se apresuró a negar Pacífica avergonzada-. Dejé el celular fuera de la habitación, y lo vine a notar ahorita.

\- ¿Tu?, una chica que vive pegada a su celular, eso sí es increíble- objetó él con ironía, y Pacífica que ya conocía su manera de ser, sabía que solo se estaba mofando de ella-. Anda que esto es algo para rememorar.

\- No es cierto- contradijo Pacífica "molesta"-. Y bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Solo quería saber cómo te iba- respondió él con calma-. Y bueno, presiento que te va bien, espero que estés abrigada.

Pacífica se sonrojó, y como si él pudiera verla, se amarró con más fuerza la bata.

\- No hace tanto frío- indicó Pacífica sentándose en el sofá-. No tengo que decirte nada a ti, tu traje negro y capa deben ser muy cálidos.

\- No siempre es negra, a veces es azul oscuro, otras veces marrón oscuro, también varío colores- dijo él con ironía-. Aunque ahora entrando en la categoría de favores, quizá haya algo que puedas hacer por mí.

\- Dime- dijo ella suspirando-. Por cierto, gracias, la velada de anoche fue muy buena gracias a tu ayuda.

\- Me alegra que te gustara, y bueno, por qué no traes a ese chico hoy, tengo ganas de conocerlo.

Pacífica sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no podía explicar cómo, pero sentía una emoción extraña, combinada con vergüenza.

\- ¿P-por qué?... – preguntó Pacífica con esa extraña combinación de emociones.

\- Es normal que quiera conocerlo, ¿no crees?

Pacífica no pudo evitar sonreír. Antes había escuchado de cosas similares, de padres que querían conocer al novio de sus hijas, cosas como horribles interrogatorios, o al contrario que se llevaran bien, Pacífica nunca se imaginó que llegaría a vivir algo así.

\- ¿El café está bien, o en otro lugar?- dijo al fin con un poco de ansiedad.

\- Pensándolo bien, mejor en tu casa- respondió él con serenidad-. Es algo personal, sería bueno hacerlo en un ambiente más cómodo.

\- Bien, te espero más tarde- indicó Pacífica comenzando a idear algo para esa tarde-. Hasta al rato.

\- Hasta al rato.

Pacífica colgó el celular y buscó a Diper. El chico seguía dormido, y aunque le daba pena levantarlo, quería tener todo listo, y ella cocinar no sabía.

Esa mañana, luego de almorzar, Mabel se había puesto al 100 en sus estudios. Para ella era una buena manera de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Diper, o Pacífica, o Armando. No se preocupaba por no tener quién le explicara lo que no entendiera, tenía que hacerlo sola. Wendy estaba en la misma situación, así que era un gran apoyo tenerla, ambas sabían por lo que la otra estaba pasando, y eso era una motivación igual.

\- Dios, me siento cansada- dijo Wendy luego de un par de horas de trabajo-. Esto es muy complicado, siento que mi cerebro va a explotar.

\- Es un pequeño esfuerzo para tu futuro Wendy- la animaba Mabel, que andaba en la misma situación que la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ya has decidido qué vas a estudiar?- preguntó Wendy curiosa.

\- Finanzas es mi meta- comentó Mabel casi automáticamente-. Por eso tengo que ponerme al día con matemáticas.

\- Vaya, mis respetos chica, si que aspiras alto- la admiró Wendy impresionada por su respuesta-. Pero Dios, en serio ansío unas vacaciones.

\- Aún falta mucho tiempo para las vacaciones- le recordó Mabel.

\- Lo sé, espero que pase rápido, extraño a mis amigos, e incluso extraño a mi familia.

\- Debe ser difícil estar tan alejada, pero supongo que es por tu bien- comentó Mabel pensando en su situación actual.

El celular de Mabel comenzó a vibrar, y la chica solo lo levantó para ver qué era. Al ver que solo era una llamada, bufó de molestia y lo dejó a un lado.

\- ¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó Wendy curiosa.

\- No, le dije que no me hablara por que iba a estar estudiando- respondió Mabel con fastidio-. Parece que le hable en otro idioma, no entiende… creo que yo también necesito unas vacaciones de todo.

\- Oye, se me ocurre algo- dijo Wendy en un momento de iluminación-. Por qué no vienes conmigo en las vacaciones a mi casa, eso te ayudaría a despejarte, vivo en un pueblo pequeño, pero divertido.

\- No creo que más pequeño que Piedmont- dijo Mabel con ironía-. Oye, es cierto, tú también eres de Gravity Falls, ¿verdad?- agregó Mabel recordando lo que les había contado Pacífica.

\- Así es, supongo Pacífica les contó algo al respecto.

\- Si, e incluso nuestros tíos abuelos viven ahí- agregó Mabel emocionada por la idea de visitarlos-. Ellos son algo mayores, y siempre que los vemos nos cuentan algo emocionante de ese lugar.

\- Entonces está decidido- finiquitó Wendy con emoción-. Tú y yo, dos chicas rudas e indomables, de vacaciones en un lugar lleno de emoción.

Mabel rió ante la grandiosa presentación de Wendy, su estrés se iba evaneciendo poco a poco. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma... sí podía hacerlo, sí podía seguir adelante.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: ¿Traición o justicia?**

 **Avance: 15-26-8 13-26-5-18-23-26-23-22-8 8-22 21-22-8-7-22-17-26-13 22-13 21-26-14-18-15-18-26).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **83 (6-18-21-20-15)**

 **152 (16-15-18)**

 **13 (12-15)**

 **153 (5-12)**


	42. Extra Romance de Mabel y preview 32

(Chicos, en mi perfil de Twitter está una imagen con TODO lo que abarcará la segunda temporada, si quieren saber más al respecto, pásense por ahí, no se olviden ShiosakuNewgate, no pongo el arroba por que me lo borra o me lo pone como mención).

 **Parte 3:**

La primera cita de Mabel con Armando fue todo un sueño. El chico le daba una atención de princesa, moviendo su silla cuando se iba a sentar, tomándola de la mano, preguntándole en todo momento si le faltaba algo o si quería algo, cumpliéndole sus caprichos y demandas. No había nada que Mabel no recibiera ese día. Antes de regresar a su casa, Mabel tuvo que regresar a casa de Ariel para cambiarse, no podía llegar a su casa con la misma ropa que había ido a su cita con Armando, su familia sospecharía, en especial Diper.

\- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver guapa?- le preguntó Armando con ansia, antes de tener que separarse.

\- En la primera oportunidad, estamos de vacaciones, hay mucho tiempo- lo calmó ella, también con dolor en su corazón al tener que separarse.

\- Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa- le rogó el chico impaciente-. Al menos déjame retrasar esta partida.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que mi familia te vea- seguía rogando Mabel, tratando de no ceder-. Si me descubren, es probable que no te pueda ver en mucho tiempo, y no quiero eso… por favor, es solo un pequeño sacrificio.

\- No es tan pequeño- contradijo él suspirando-. Pero está bien, hasta aquí te dejaré, pero por favor avísame cuando llegues a casa.

Mabel aceptó el lindo gesto por parte del chico, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Sentía sus pies de plomo cuando iba caminando a casa, la verdad era que ella tampoco quería separarse de él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que cuidarse que nadie se enterara, ese era su pequeño secreto, una relación por y para ella y nadie más. La primera vez que algo le resultaba bien, y no quería arruinarlo.

Llegó a su casa, y para su suerte sus padres no sospecharon Le preguntaron que había hecho ese fin de semana en casa de Ariel.

\- Fue divertido, el día de hoy nos quedamos en su casa para ver un montón de películas, y cuando terminaron regresé a casa- mintió Mabel con mucha emoción para no levantar sospechas-. Espero poder visitarla pronto.

\- Bueno, son vacaciones, siempre que termines tus deberes, no tiene nada de malo- le dijo su madre con calma, para alivio de Mabel.

La chica se excusó, diciendo que tenía sueño, pero la verdad era que había olvidado mandarle mensaje a Armando, y quería hacerlo pronto. Cuando pasó de la cocina a la sala, vio a su hermano subiendo las escaleras; no había problema, ella siempre estaba en el celular, no iba a sospechar que le mandara un mensaje a alguien.

Cuando Mabel entró a la habitación, halló a Diper leyendo en su cama; al menos parecía no darle importancia a ella. Se acostó en su cama y se puso a mandarle el mensaje a Armando:

"Lo siento, mi familia me entretuvo y ya no pude mandarte nada. Ya estoy en casa, ¿y tú?"

\- Entonces, ¿un domingo de películas con Ariel?- inquirió de pronto Diper, asustando a Mabel.

\- Si, no queríamos salir este día- mintió Mabel tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

El chico no se inmutó ni dijo nada, parecía haber lanzado la pregunta al aire. Mabel se calmó, y platicaba con sus amigas, en especial Ariel que no paraba de preguntarle cómo le había ido en su cita.

\- Sabes, el día de hoy mis padres me pidieron que saliera por unas cosas- le dijo Diper, de nuevo sacándole un susto.

\- ¿Ah, sí?, vaya, que mal por ti que te hicieron hacer ejercicio- bromeó Mabel, tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero el chico no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Sabías que los pelirrojos en esta ciudad son incluso menos frecuentes que los rubios, hablando claro de color natural- explicó Diper sin soltar la vista del libro, peor Mabel no dijo nada, suponía que él iba a hablar de nuevo-. Cuando salí, vi a una chica pelirroja que iba caminando con Amber, casi podía apostar que esa chica era Ariel- aunque Diper hizo énfasis en el "casi", Mabel sabía que no lo decía en serio.

El cuarto se sumió en silencio. No había de otra, Diper la había atrapado, aunque debía agregar que fue más por suerte que por su alto intelecto. Mabel no tenía cómo objetarle, por lo que optó por el silencio.

\- No les dije nada Mabel- agregó Diper luego de unos segundos-. Pero, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido.

¿Era una señal?, ¿una fuerza kármica que no la dejaba ser feliz? Su ciudad era exageradamente pequeña, pero que aún con esas que Diper se encontrara con la verdad así como así, era demasiada casualidad.

Diper no dijo nada más, puso un pasador en su libro, y se recostó. Normalmente le da las buenas noches, pero esta vez no dijo nada, ni ese día, ni los días siguientes, Diper se convirtió en una sombra que la cuidaba.

Las siguientes semanas Mabel hizo lo mismo, a pesar de ser descubierta la primera vez, solo tenía que ser más suspicaz. Seguía viendo a Ariel para poder escapar con Armando, rogándole que evitara ser vista por su hermano (le contó lo que había pasado a Ariel).

El parque de diversiones, el centro comercial, e incluso una vez un paseo por el Shepherd Canyon, las citas con Armando iban escalando en lo que a ternura se refería. El chico seguía teniendo las mismas atenciones para con la chica, y ella se dejaba consentir a sobremanera. Todo estaba siendo demasiado hermoso.

Un día, cuando estaban comiendo en un restaurante al aire libre, Armando sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, y la puso en medio de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mabel con intriga y emoción.

\- Hemos pasado momentos muy hermosos tú y yo guapa- comenzó el chico, que se mostraba también ansioso-. Y bueno, he de decir que jamás pensé conocer a una persona tan maravillosa como tú, nunca imaginé tener la dicha de compartir tan bellos momentos con alguien tan hermosa como tu- Mabel no cabía en su sonrojo, para su suerte, no había nadie alrededor de ellos-. Y bueno Mabel, lo que quiero contigo es algo serio, y quiero hacerlo formal.

Dicho eso último, abrió la cajita, y dentro de ella había un anillo, lizo, de oro. Mabel sentía que volaba al séptimo cielo al ver ese hermoso detalle. Estuvo a punto de gritar "¡S!" a todo pulmón, la emoción que sentía era tal que no cabía en su corazón, que estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

"-Pero, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido".

¿Cómo podía entrar esa situación en algo estúpido?, y más aún, ¿por qué estaba pensando en Diper en ese momento? Estaba cumpliendo su sueño, mejor de lo que se había imaginado (dentro de las cosas posibles). Ese anillo sería el símbolo de que ella lo había logrado, y que ahora tenía lo que siempre deseó, pero, las palabras de su hermano seguían en su cabeza, y fue como si estas hablaran por ella.

\- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace esto- comenzó Mabel, pero cambió su gesto rápidamente-. Pero, no puedo aceptar Armando, no aún… quiero que nos conozcamos más, quiero pasar más bonitos así, juntos… lo siento.

El chico suspiró, y su gesto era de decepción.

\- Está bien- dijo él con la misma decepción-. Lamento haber importunado.

A partir de ese momento, su cita fue muy incómoda, y muy apagada a comparación de las anteriores, al punto de que Mabel la quiso terminar temprano. Se despidió del chico como siempre con un beso en la mejilla, disculpándose una vez más por no poder aceptarlo, aún.

Mabel caminó a casa con todas sus emociones contrariadas, pero, sabía quién era el culpable de todo eso, la persona que le había impedido ser feliz.

Al llegar a su casa, Mabel solo saludó a sus padres, y se excusó de no tener hambre. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era quitarse su cadena Al entrar en la habitación, lo halló de nuevo leyendo, como de costumbre. Mabel estaba decidida, solo quería decirle que la dejara en paz El chico escuchó la puerta abrirse, y la miró a los ojos calmadamente.

\- Bienvenida Mabel, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Mabel se quedó helada. Al verlo a los ojos, toda esa convicción que tenía, se borró tan rápidamente como había llegado, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera molestarse con él?, era su hermano, el único que había estado con ella a pesar de todas las adversidades.

\- Bien, fue un día aburrido- dijo Mabel al fin, con calma, y se acostó en la cama.

\- Cámbiate de ropa, ponte una pijama- la regañó Diper.

\- Calla- bufó Mabel, tenía mucho en que pensar, más importante que su ropa.

 **PREVIEW 32: Vhz mlxsv wv mzerwzw.**

\- ¿Pero por qué él Mabel?- le reclamaba efusivamente Diper, pero tratando de mantener su voz baja para que sus padres no lo oyeran-. Todo el tiempo que estuviste evitándolo, para que tan pronto como te alejes de mí, corras a él.

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema Diper- le respondió tajante Mabel-. El cómo supero nuestro rompimiento, el cómo sigo adelante, es decisión mía.

\- Fue tu decisión terminar- le recordó Diper con molestia-. Fue tu decisión egoísta terminar lo que habíamos comenzado ya.

\- Y luego tu decisión egoísta que tan pronto como terminamos, tú aceptaste salir con Pacífica- le recordó Mabel con nostalgia.

\- Esto no es un juego Mabel- le amonestó Diper-. No estamos tomando turnos de quién sigue para hacer lo que le plazca.

\- Sé que no es un juego- le dio la razón Mabel, y se acercó a él hasta quedar casi pegados los dos-. Pero, si lo fuera, es mi turno de ser egoísta.


	43. Capítulo 32: Vhz mlxsv wv mzerwzw

(Con este capítulo me redimo con los Pinecesters :P

Cosa 53: Soy el menor de 7 hermanos.

54: A pesar de ser extrovertido, me toma horas escribir una escena erótica en cualquier relato xD).

Diper iba manejando ahora con más calma. La noche era muy fría, la visibilidad era muy pobre por la niebla. Quería llegar temprano, pero tenía que ser precavido en ese ambiente.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"- Lo siento amor, tengo que ir con mis padres estas navidades- se excusaba Diper la noche anterior-. Quisiera pasarlo contigo, pero ellos insisten que quieren que vaya, al final es una fecha para pasarlo en familia.

\- No te preocupes- lo calmó Pacífica abrazándolo, ambos estaban acostados ya-. Y no te preocupes por mí, no lo pasaré sola.

\- Me lo saludas- dijo amablemente sabiendo a quién se refería-. Y cuando regrese, seremos solo tú y yo."

 **FLASHBACK END.**

Diper aparcó atrás del carro de su padre. Se preguntaba si ella ya había llegado, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde hacía tiempo; ¿cómo debía reaccionar? Suponía que Mabel, al menos enfrente de sus padres, reaccionaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Salió del coche con los regalos que había escogido junto a Pacífica para su familia, y caminó hasta la puerta. Tomó fuerza de voluntad fuera de ella, y entró (era su casa al final, no tenía que tocar). Adentro se oían risas, en el fondo las voces de sus padres, y también la voz de ella.

\- Ya llegué- se anunció Diper desde la entrada.

\- Hijo, bienvenido- se acercó su madre para saludarlo-. Ven, ya llegó tu hermana, estamos todos juntos.

Diper dejó en la sala los regalos, debajo de un pino de navidad bien adornado. Caminó hasta la cocina, el origen de las risas, donde estaba aún su padre, y Mabel. Se había mantenido el pelo corto, llevaba como él un suéter navideño color rojo y reía a carcajadas de las anécdotas de su padre.

\- Llegaste temprano Mabel- dijo Diper en tono de burla.

\- Tu llegaste demasiado tarde- contestó Mabel sin mirarlo, pero esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Diper se sentó en la mesa también. Solo lo estaban esperando para poder comer el pavo que su madre había estado preparando gran parte del día, Diper le ayudó a llevar a la mesa todo lo demás (que apenas cabía en la mesa de su comedor). Su padre fue el encargado de cortar el pavo, y lo repartió a toda la familia. A pesar de una cena familiar, Diper notaba la diferencia de esa a las otras festividades; él y Mabel no se dirigían la palabra, o siquiera se miraban. El chico hacía lo posible para que sus padres no notaran su distanciamiento, hablando bien con ambos, respondiendo, riendo. Él esperaba que al menos por esa fecha, a Mabel se le pasara su distanciamiento, pero al contrario, parecía que seguiría con su campaña de alejarlo de su vida.

\- Déjame ayudarte mamá- se ofreció Mabel a ayudarla con los platos cuando hubieron terminado la cena.

Diper también ayudó a recoger las cosas, para poder abrir los regalos juntos. Todos se juntaron de nuevo en la sala, acompañados de unas tazas de chocolate caliente, y uno a uno fueron abriendo los regalos. Diper le regaló a su padre una cartera, y a su madre un celular nuevo.

\- Gracias hijo, justo lo que necesitaba- le agradeció su madre con un abrazo.

Mabel recibió un peluche por parte de su padre, y una bolsa por parte de su madre; Diper un suéter de su madre y una bufanda de su padre.

\- Ahora solo faltarían regalos entre ustedes- dijo su madre con ánimo.

En ese momento las cosas se ponían complicadas. Pacífica le había ayudado con el regalo para Mabel, y si lo tenía, pero suponía que tenía que dárselo personalmente. En todo el día no se habían siquiera mirado a los ojos, y ahora ese se convertiría en el intercambio más incómodo de sus vidas.

Diper tomó su regalo, y Mabel el suyo; ¿cómo fingir que todo estaba bien? Tendrían que mirarse en algún punto, o al menos decirse algo, y esperaba que Mabel pusiera de su parte, que al menos por ese instante, no por ellos, por sus padres, pudieran superar eso, y fingir juntos que no pasaba nada.

\- Aquí tienes Mabel- dijo Diper sonriendo convincentemente.

\- Y el tuyo- indicó Mabel dándole su regalo-. Si no te gusta, lo siento no hay…

En ese momento, el tiempo se congeló. Cuando Diper tomó el regalo de Mabel, y viceversa, sus manos se juntaron. Por reflejo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, salo ellos dos. Esa mirada, reflejaba tanto sufrimiento, tanto deseo escondido, tanta inseguridad guardada… era una conexión que ellos tenían, a pesar del tiempo seguía ahí, era obvio, no iba a desaparecer solo por no verse unos meses. Sin palabras, podían entender todo por lo que había pasado el otro, pero, tenía que reaccionar.

\- Si, entiendo, no puedo devolverlo.

Fuera de esa mirada apenas había pasado un instante, para suerte del chico pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para que sus padres no sospecharan nada malo, y ambos tomaron sus respectivos regalos.

\- Vaya, que linda blusa- se alegró Mabel al ver la blusa de corte v color crema que Diper le había regalado-. Estoy totalmente segura de que no la escogiste solo.

\- Ok, me atrapaste- admitió Diper, y ahora, ambos se miraban, como si aquella primera mirada hubiera roto la barrera entre ellos-. Tuve que pedir asesoría, la moda para mi es demasiado confusa.

\- Siempre pedimos ayuda a la misma persona- agregó Mabel sin dejar de observar su blusa-. Abre tu regalo.

Diper tuvo una ligera sospecha a lo que se refería, y al abrirlo, vio el mismo libro que le había platicado a Pacífica que quería comprar.

\- Si, tienes razón- agregó Diper con nostalgia.

Diper recordó que su cumpleaños de ese año, Pacífica les había ayudado por separado a comprar sus respectivos regalos para su cumpleaños, y ahora no había sido la excepción.

Los cuatro se pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando lo primero que se les venía a la mente, y ahora incluso Diper y Mabel charlaban entre ellos. La noche avanzaba, y al final dieron las 11 de la noche.

\- Es mejor que se queden hijo, ya es muy noche y la niebla está muy espesa- les sugirió su madre viendo por la ventana.

Y no podían objetar. Diper no podía manejar en esas condiciones, y Mabel no podía irse sola. Para su suerte, la habitación que ellos solían usar estaba intacta, y la compartirían. Como ya era noche, sus padres se retiraron a dormir, dejando a los chicos charlando un poco más en la sala, aunque, ahora que sus padres no estaban, se habían quedado mudos.

Diper estaba sentado en un lado del gran sillón, y mirando a la tele, le hizo recordar a aquellas tardes cuando los dos se sentaban a ver películas, abrazados, e incluso en ocasiones sin poner atención por estar hablando entre ellos, o besándose… parecía que hubiera sido apenas ayer ese día.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Pacífica?- preguntó Mabel, rompiendo sorpresivamente el silencio.

\- Ah… bien, nos va bien…- espabiló Diper, no imaginaba que ella fuera la que hablara primero-… ¿y cómo te va a ti?, ¿qué tal tus estudios?

No era lo que él quería preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo con calma.

\- Bien, se me ha dificultado un poco, pero he agarrado ritmo- se explicó Mabel jugando con sus manos-. A veces es difícil cuando no tengo quien me explique algunas cosas, pero tengo que hacerlo.

\- Yo podría ayudarte si quieres- se ofreció Diper con ansiedad.

\- Sé que podrías ayudarme- dijo Mabel con nostalgia-. Pero no puedo permitir que me ayudes en todo, tengo que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta también.

\- Siempre habíamos hecho todo, juntos- dijo Diper contagiado de la nostalgia de la situación-. Ahora, estamos demasiado distanciados.

\- No podía depender siempre de ti Diper- objetó Mabel con firmeza-. Tenía que probarme a mi misma que puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, ver de qué soy capaz, expandir mis horizontes…

Mabel suspiró. Tenía que mantener la calma, no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

\- ¿Y estás saliendo con alguien más?- preguntó Diper sin tener más que decir

\- Si- dijo Mabel con pesar, no tenía caso mentirle-. He vuelto con Armando.

Diper sintió un vuelco en el corazón, seguido de una enorme rabia en su interior. Hizo lo posible por no explotar, y no elevar la voz.

\- ¿Con ese tipo?- preguntó Diper arrastrando las palabras- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- No tengo por qué decirte- respondió Mabel con molestia.

\- ¿Pero por qué él Mabel?- le reclamaba efusivamente Diper, pero tratando de mantener su voz baja para que sus padres no lo oyeran-. Todo el tiempo que estuviste evitándolo, para que tan pronto como te alejes de mí, corras a él.

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema Diper- le respondió tajante Mabel-. El cómo supero nuestro rompimiento, el cómo sigo adelante, es decisión mía.

\- Fue tu decisión terminar- le recordó Diper con molestia-. Fue tu decisión egoísta terminar lo que habíamos comenzado ya.

\- Y luego tu decisión egoísta que tan pronto como terminamos, tú aceptaste salir con Pacífica- le recordó Mabel con nostalgia.

\- Esto no es un juego Mabel- le amonestó Diper-. No estamos tomando turnos de quién sigue para hacer lo que le plazca.

\- Sé que no es un juego- le dio la razón Mabel, y se acercó a él hasta quedar casi pegados los dos-. Pero, si lo fuera, es mi turno de ser egoísta.

\- Es mentira…

Diper empujó a Mabel, haciendo que ella quedara recostada boca arriba en el sillón, y él aprisionaba sus muñecas con fuerza. De nuevo se miraron a los ojos, y volvieron a compartir esa nube de emociones que ambos tenían en sus mentes, del miedo a la frustración.

\- Sería mi turno- le indicó Diper enojado-. Primero fuiste tú cuando lo iniciaste todo, ese día cuando dejé de verte como solo mi hermana, luego fuiste tú cuando me quitaste ese "juntos por siempre"…

\- Luego fuiste tú cuando aceptaste a Pacífica…

\- Y de nuevo tú cuando te alejaste de mi vida, y volviste con aquella persona con la que me juraste no volverías.

\- Entonces, creo que he hecho más cosas malas que buenas- se burló Mabel, aunque con tristeza en sus palabras-. Tenías razón, sigo siendo una niña, no sé diferenciar las cosas, y me dejo llevar muy fácil… quién lo diría, he metido a mi propio hermano a mi lista de romances fallidos, eso sí es algo ridículo.

\- Te equivocas- contradijo Diper con firmeza-. El error no fue ese, el error no fue tuyo, yo me tardé en darme cuenta de las cosas, yo evité pensar en la realidad, en el fondo yo seguía negando las cosas, seguía en mi esfera moral de que las cosas estaban muy mal y terminé provocando todo esto.

Ahora, unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Mabel, pero, esas lágrimas, eran las de Diper.

\- Debí darme cuenta de eso desde el principio, te lo había dicho esa noche, nuestra primera noche juntos, pero oculté esos sentimientos…

\- Detente- le rogó Mabel con pavor, si él seguía…

\- Todo pasó tan rápido que tuve miedo de lo que pasaba, tuve miedo no de nosotros, de las demás personas, tuve miedo de que terminaras alejándote de mí, y terminé provocándolo yo mismo.

\- Detente ya- rogaba Mabel con más fuerza, intentando zafarse de su restricción.

\- Cuando Pacífica me preguntó que sentía por ti, tuve miedo de decir la verdad, porque sentía que si lo decía, terminaría provocando algo imparable, cuando me pediste terminar quería rogarte que no, cuando te vi ese día en la escuela quería gritarte que volviéramos, todo eso por una simple razón, por un sentimiento que no ha dejado de estar en mi corazón.

\- Basta por…

\- Te amo- dijo al fin Diper, mirándola a los ojos-. Te amo Mabel Pines, te amo solo a ti y a nadie más, desde siempre lo he hecho, no solo cuando todo comenzó, de toda mi vida has sido la única con la que he querido estar realmente toda mi vida, con la que he querido pasar el resto de mi vida, solo tú y nadie más, Mabel, te amo solo a ti…

Él aún no olvidaba cómo se sentía ser callado de esa manera.

Mabel había forcejeado lo suficientemente fuerte para poder zafarse de la atadura de Diper, pero, de alguna manera, sus manos y sus brazos habían rodeado el cuello del chico. Como si instintivamente supiera que esa era la única forma de detenerlo, Mabel lo besaba, de una manera tan apasionada, habiéndose guardado todo su amor solo para él. Sabía que si no se detenía, ella terminaría haciendo eso, quería que parara pero él era demasiado terco, y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Parecía que ambos habían perdido la necesidad de respirar, el beso era demasiado profundo y largo, demostrando cuánto se extrañaban sus labios, aunque parecía que esos no se habían olvidado del otro.

Luego de unos segundos, o minutos (a ninguno de los dos les importaba el tiempo en ese momento) se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Esa comunicación empática que ellos compartían no se había perdido en ese tiempo alejados, ambos sabían lo que el otro tenía en mente, era una sensación prohibida pero imposible de detener.

\- Tú tienes a Pacífica- objetó Mabel jadeante, como si tratara de detener lo que sabía era inevitable.

\- Y tú a Armando- agregó Diper acercándose lentamente a ella, y, poco a poco, besando el cuello de ella, sacando sus primeros gemidos de la chica de la noche.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Recuérdame.**

 **Avance: 15-22-14-14-12-13 18-13 13-22-3-7 11-26-20-22).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **38 (16-5-18-15)**

 **148 (17-21-5)**

 **12 (9-18-19-5)**

 **149 (12-15-19)**


	44. Extra Pacífica Doe y Preview 33

(Cosa sobre mi 55: Tengo 5 sobrinos, y un mogollón de medios sobrinos.

56: Cuando escribo o resuelvo cualquier cosa, usualmente tengo una pluma en la boca xD).

Parte 3: Visita formal.

\- Amor, despierta- Pacífica levantó al chico, meciéndolo lentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor?- espabiló el chico con pereza.

\- Necesito que me ayudes, tendremos visita- le dijo de manera calma, aunque quería que tuvieran todo listo para su llegada.

\- ¿De quién?- preguntó Diper despertando de golpe, y con un poco de esperanza.

\- Te lo explico en un momento, pero necesitas verte bien, y yo también- cuando Diper se movió, Pacífica sacó de debajo de él su brassier- ¿Puedes preparar algo de comer mientras yo me arreglo?

\- Está bien, pero calma- le rogó Diper tomándola de las manos-. No te aceleres, tenemos tiempo.

\- Gracias Diper- le agradeció Pacífica sinceramente, y le dio un pequeño beso-. Ese es tu beso de buenos días.

El chico le sonrió y le dio un beso de vuelta. Pacífica, más calmada, se arregló para la ocasión, mientras Diper preparaba la comida. Ternera a la plancha, verduras al vapor, puré de papa y una ensalada, el chico se las arregló para tener todo listo antes de que Pacífica se hubiera terminado de arreglar. Optó por vestido anaranjado de chifón cuya longitud era de unos siete centímetros por sobre la rodilla aproximadamente, lo combinaba con unas sandalias de tiras negras y su collar de medio corazón plateado. Entonces el chico le tocó arreglarse, con asesoría de Pacífica. Una camisa de vestir color rojo, pantalón negro y zapatos (sin olvidarse de su collar), y ambos ya estaban más que listos para la visita.

\- Entonces, ¿de quién vamos a recibir una visita?- preguntó Diper con mucha curiosidad al ver la diligencia de Pacífica.

\- Bueno, es parte de las cosas que aún no te he contado- comenzó Pacífica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, notorio a pesar del maquillaje-. La persona que nos va a visitar hoy me ha ayudado demasiado, y en este tiempo lo he considerado como un verdadero padre para mí, y me dijo que quería conocerte, por eso quiero recibirlo de buena manera.

\- Entonces, ¿es una presentación padre-yerno?- preguntó Diper, inexplicablemente, sintiendo un pánico extraño en su interior cuando Pacífica asintió-. Bueno, espero hacerlo bien.

\- Sé que lo harás- afirmó Pacífica rodeando su cuello con sus brazos-. Eres un chico maravilloso, sé que le caerás bien.

Diper puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y el beso era inminente, entonces tocaron la puerta, arruinando el momento íntimo de los dos.

\- Debe ser él- dijo Pacífica con suspicacia.

Pacífica se arregló el cabello mientras caminaba a la puerta, y Diper por su parte se quedó parado. Aquella situación era algo incómoda para él, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, y esperaba no perjudicar a Pacífica.

La rubia abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba él. Como cosa hecha de adrede, ahora su color principal era blanco, tanto en su traje como en su capa, e incluso zapatos, combinando limpiamente con sus guantes, y contrastando con su bastón y corbata que eran esa vez color negro; ahora tenía el cabello descubierto, mostrando que lo tenía largo, un par de centímetros arriba de los hombros, quebrado pero bien peinado. Al ver a Pacífica, sonrió con demasía.

\- Sabía que buscarías recibirme así Paz, no tenías que molestarte tanto.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Sí, bueno, quería verme bien para este momento- se excusó Pacífica con un poco de pena-. Y tenías razón con lo de variar colores, ahora si vienes completamente diferente.

\- A veces los grandes cambios son importantes Paz- le explicó él siendo escoltado por Pacífica hacia dentro de la casa-. A veces solo salir de nuestra zona de confort, para poder visualizar lo que hay en nuestro interior- agregó esto último mirando fijamente a Diper, y el chico se sobresaltó-. Así que tú eres Diper Pines, Paz me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Se cambió el bastón de mano, para poder saludar al chico con la mano derecha (cosa difícil por su pierna mala). El chico lo saludó rápidamente para no llamar mal la atención.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, ella también me ha contado cómo la ha ayudado.

Ambos hombres cruzaron la mirada, y Diper tuvo una rara sensación. La inseguridad que tenía aún no desaparecía, pero ese apretón de manos era bastante amigable, aunque Diper quería ser precavido aún.

Se sentaron en la mesa para comer, y Pacífica s encargó de servir los platos para los tres, mientras los dos hombres se quedaban en la mesa. Diper sentía la penetrante mirada de él, como si lo estuviera analizando en su interior, pero en ningún momento endureció su mirada, en cambio, seguía con la misma sonrisa del principio.

\- Paz me ha contado que eres un chico muy inteligente- comenzó con interés, y Diper sintió un poco de pena-. Me alegra que sea así, no quisiera que por una relación sus notas bajaran.

\- Claro que no, al contrario, lo primero que busco es que le vaya bien en lo académico- objetó Diper lo más calmado posible-. Siempre que puedo le ayudo en cualquier duda que tenga, quiero que tenga el mejor futuro posible.

\- Yo también, ella ha sufrido demasiado toda su vida, y se merece tener una vida calmada…

\- Aquí está la comida- dijo de pronto Pacífica, llegando con un plato en cada mano.

La chica regresó por un plato más para ella, y Diper se quedó pensando en lo que le acababan de decir. Ella había sufrido demasiado en silencio toda su vida, y ahora era cuando apenas estaba despertando a la realidad. Diper quería hacer todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para ayudarla, y para hacerla feliz.

\- Hay muchos tipos de amor- dijo él sacando a Diper de su letargo-. Este sentimiento es tan vasto que se divide en muchas formas. Este sentimiento lo necesitamos todos, para cualquier cosa que hagamos, hacerla por amor nos guiará por el camino correcto, pero, esto no sirve si ese amor no es real.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?, yo…

\- Si la amas o no, solo tú lo sabes- lo interrumpió con calma-. Pero muchacho, no fuerces las cosas, solo terminarás lastimándolos a ambos. Ella se merece alguien que la ame, pero si ese sentimiento es forzado, no sirve de nada.

\- Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz, no quiero equivocarme más.

\- ¿Quién dice qué está bien y qué está mal?- le preguntó a Diper con seriedad-. Si sigues viviendo de lo que digan a tu alrededor, nunca serás tú mismo.

\- ¿Pacífica le ha…?

\- Hora de comer- dijo la chica interrumpiendo la plática.

Diper sonrió al verla, y la conversación terminó en ese momento. Ahora todo era una charla informal acerca de la creciente fama del local de Pacífica, y de sus planes a futuro. Diper se veía calmado al estar al lado de Pacífica, pero ahora, tenía una cosa más en mente: ¿Qué le había platicado la chica a él, y cuál era la intención detrás de esa conversación?

\- Gracias por invitarme hija, la comida estuvo deliciosa.

\- La preparó Diper- confesó Pacífica abrazando al chico, avergonzado-. Si no fuera por él, es probable que hubiera muerto de hambre.

\- Bueno, me alegra que eso no suceda- entonces, miró a Diper a los ojos-. Fue un placer conocerte muchacho.

\- El gusto es mío- dijo con sinceridad Diper, y él se retiró de la casa.

Pacífica y Diper limpiaron las cosas que habían usado para la comida, y lavaron los platos juntos.

\- ¿De qué hablaron?- preguntó Pacífica con mucha curiosidad-. Han estado un buen rato sin mí.

\- No te lo diré- se burló Diper con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Anda, no seas malo- siguió el juego Pacífica-. Quiero saber de qué hablaron mi novio y mi papá.

Diper se negó a decirle, a pesar de la insistencia de la chica, aunque, debajo de su sonrisa, estaba escondido un mar de incertidumbre. Esas palabras le habían calado en lo más profundo, le habían hecho reflexionar si en verdad había tomado la decisión correcta. Pacífica lo amaba, pero, quizá, lo que Diper podía ofrecerle, no era lo que de verdad necesitaba.

 **PREVIEW 33: Hlolh gf b bl.**

\- Esto no debió haber pasado así- dijo Mabel con nerviosismo-. Tu tienes a Pacífica, yo tengo a Armando...

\- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- le preguntó Diper con molestia.

\- Eso es lo peor de todo- objetó Mabel con la voz temblorosa-. No me arrepiento de esto, no siento que hallamos hecho algo malo.

\- Entonces...

\- !Pero está mal!- lo interrumpió Mabel con fastidio-. No debió ser así, todo lo que había hecho por hacer las cosas bien, ahora...

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**


	45. Capítulo 33: Hlolh gf b bl

Pacífica estaba sentada en un lujoso restaurante fuera de la ciudad. Usaba un vestido azul marino sin mangas cuya falda estaba revestida en gasa del mismo color, le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla pero no era relativamente corto. Dicho vestido, dejaba ver por completo su espalda y poseía un cinturón negro que marcaba a la perfección su cintura. Lo combinó, como es ya usual, con su collar de medio corazón y con unos zapatos negros de gamuza de taco cuadrado.

El restaurante tenía una hermosa vista al exterior por enormes ventanales. Aquella vista luminosa, las luces de la ciudad reemplazando a las ausentes estrellas del cielo, le hacían pensar en Diper, pero tampoco estaba en mala compañía esa noche.

\- Es una hermosa vista, lástima que él no está aquí- dijo en burla su acompañante, sacándola de su trance (volviendo a su peculiar traje negro)-. Apuesto lo que sea a que eso pensabas.

\- Bueno, que suerte que no aposté- sonrió Pacífica-. Estaba pensando que sería bonito visitar con él este lugar un día.

\- Cuando regrese de su casa, podrán ir a donde quieran hija- le recordó con calma-. Dime, ¿estás bien?

\- Preocupada, quizá- respondió sinceramente Pacífica-. Pero, si no confío en él, no hay manera de que esto funcione, ¿no crees?

\- Eso es cierto, la confianza es la base de cualquier relación sólida.

\- Eso me recuerda que ni tú ni Diper me han dicho de qué hablaron ese día- le recordó Pacífica con mucha curiosidad-. No me voy a comer la idea que solo se quedaron sentados sin decir palabra alguna.

\- El silencio habla hija- se burló él con una leve risotada-. Esa es mi manera de decirte que en mi vida te diré lo que pasó.

\- Oh, venga, no tiene nada de malo- rogó Pacífica riendo.

\- Tienes una bonita sonrisa Paz, sonrisa que no soy el único que quiere cuidar- Pacífica se sonrojó al escuchar eso, de nuevo no pudo evitar pensar en Diper, pero, ahora el rostro de él se puso serio-. Dime, ¿qué piensas de un padre que miente a su hijo?

\- Que está haciendo mal, creo- respondió Pacífica sin entender la pregunta.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que es por amor?- inquirió él-. Si te dijera que, en situación, los padres que más aman a sus hijos, son los que más mienten. No lo hacen por maldad, lo hacen por cuidarlos… la norma de "mejor una dolorosa verdad" queda anulada cuando eres padre. En resumen, como padre haces lo mejor para proteger a tus hijos, aún si esto significa traicionar su confianza.

\- Estoy segura de haber escuchado eso en otro lado- inquirió Pacífica con incertidumbre-. Entonces, veo que lo tienes difícil.

\- Demasiado- aceptó él suspirando-. Pero, al final, todo tiene su recompensa… algún día lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos, pero no quiero nietos pronto.

Pacífica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, aunque él no tenía que preocuparse, ellos dos no habían avanzado tanto para que eso sea una preocupación.

Diper y Mabel subieron como pudieron a su habitación. El ruido que hacían era mínimo, pero no querían tomar riesgos por sus padres que dormían. Entraron a la habitación besándose, y Diper bloqueó la puerta tras de sí. Mabel rápidamente se quitó su suéter, aún tenía una blusa abajo, pero el chico no le dio oportunidad de quitársela también, pues en un instante él ya la estaba besando de nuevo. Se tumbaron en la primera cama que tuvieron cerca (la de él por la posición), Diper encima de ella, y Mabel le quitó con ansiedad el suéter a él, y con ello tuvo oportunidad de quitarse su blusa. Ahora la chica solo tenía brassier y su pantalón de mezclilla. Sin demora, Diper comenzó a lamer sus pechos encima de la tela, y ella tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar gemir con fuerza.

La temperatura subía exponencialmente dentro de esa habitación, la única ventana estaba completamente empañada, todo culpa de los dos que se amaban dentro de la misma. Mabel no podía aguantar, necesitaba sentirlo en su piel y se quitó ella misma la tela que le impedía al chico besarla directamente, y de nuevo tuvo que taparse la boca, pues el sentirlo directamente en la piel, era una sensación mil veces mejor que a través del brassier.

\- No te detengas- le rogó Mabel entre gemidos.

El chico no tenía intenciones de detenerse, y con sus manos ya buscaba quitarle el pantalón a la chica. Ella no quería ser la única, separó un poco al chico para poderle quitar su camisa, con prisa, entonces, vio algo que la inquietó. Mabel se quedó viendo el collar que el chico tenía puesto. Un medio corazón, y sabía quién tendría la otra mitad. Diper entendió lo que la había detenido, las cosas comenzaban a enfriarse, y por un momento él pensó que lo detendría, pero, en cambio, algo más interesante pasó.

Mabel se giró para quedar encima del chico, su mirada cambió a una más seria. Diper quiso hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió besándolo, y, en un acto indescriptible, inconfundible de celos, mientras lo besaba, tomó a tientas dicho collar y lo arrancó de un jalón, lastimando levemente al chico, y lo aventó a cualquier lado. Esa noche, él era de ella y de nadie más.

\- Esta noche, estamos solos tú y yo- le dijo Mabel a los ojos, ojos llenos de celos, de deseo de posesión-. No existe nadie más en este mundo.

El chico solo la besó, no dijo nada más, y el acto se reanudó. Los siguientes instantes de besos fueron para quitarse entre los dos la ropa que les estaba sobrando en ese momento, estaba estorbándoles. Al final, cuando ya no había nada de ropa entre ellos, se miraron una vez más. Ambos sabían lo que seguía ahora, no iban a detenerlo en ese momento, ninguno de los dos quería eso. El cuerpo de él parecía reaccionar al roce del cuerpo de ella instintivamente; su miembro estaba más que listo y firme, listo para Mabel. La chica lo introdujo dentro de sí con rapidez, la excitación era tal en su ser que no le permitió un segundo más de preparación, y el ritmo que había tomado era igualmente acelerado, entrando y saliendo el chico de ella con mucha velocidad. Mabel se mordía los labios para impedir que sus gemidos aumentaran de volumen, pero era casi imposible, era demasiado placer el que estaba sintiendo ese momento, había pasado ya una infinidad de tiempo desde su última vez. Diper hizo lo posible por ayudarla, besándola con pasión, pero aún así sus gemidos ganaban. Si alguien estuviera parado fuera de la habitación, los escucharía sin problema.

"No existe nadie más en este mundo". Esas palabras eran lo único que pasaba por la mente de ambos. Esa noche eran solo ellos dos, y nada más existía, demostrándose un amor tan profundo en ese acto como ninguno otro.

\- Te amo Diper, te amo demasiado- le susurró al oído entre gemidos.

\- Yo también te amo Mabel, desde siempre lo he hecho.

Diper sentía estar cerca de su clímax, y quería ayudar a Mabel para el propio, por lo que comenzó a arremeter contra los pechos de la chica, besándolos con demasiada pasión, que sin querer Mabel soltó un gemido fuerte, que tuvo que callar con su propia mano.

Diper quiso detenerse, en su ola de pasión un poco de razón no quiso cometer el mismo error que antes, pero aunque quiso detenerse cuando él hubo terminado, los movimientos de Mabel eran tan rápidos y apasionados que le fue imposible detenerla.

Mabel aceleró sus movimientos cuando sintió su orgasmo demasiado cerca, lo deseaba tanto, aquella sensación que solo él era capaz de provocarle. No quería que se le escapara otro gemido como el anterior, por lo que besó de nuevo al chico, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo su orgasmo con tal intensidad, que tuvo que aferrarse a la cama con fuerza para no gritar.

El ejercicio que los dos acababan de hacer fue demasiado agotador, que casi instantáneamente luego de terminar, los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. A pesar del calor, Diper atinó a taparlos con la poca energía que le quedaba, porque esa noche sería helada, y no quería que se enfermaran.

Por la mañana Mabel despertó primero, con mucha dificultad. Aquella noche la había llenado por un lado, pero por otro la había dejado muerta. Observó unos instantes a su hermano, que empezaba a despertarse también. Entonces, Mabel miró al cuello de Diper, y notó la herida que ella misma le había hecho, y dentro de ella, la culpa comenzaba a emerger. Todo el tiempo que ella había soportado, que ella había intentado corregir las cosas, sentía que lo acababa de arruinar esa misma noche.

\- Buenos días Mabel- le saludó Diper al verla despierta.

Mabel no contestó, en cambio, solo se sentó en la cama, y se abrazó las piernas.

\- Esto no debió haber pasado así- dijo Mabel con nerviosismo-. Tú tienes a Pacífica, yo tengo a Armando...

\- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- le preguntó Diper con molestia sentándose también.

\- Eso es lo peor de todo- objetó Mabel con la voz temblorosa-. No me arrepiento de esto, no siento que hayamos hecho algo malo.

\- Entonces...

\- ¡Pero está mal!- lo interrumpió Mabel con fastidio-. No debió ser así, todo lo que había hecho por hacer las cosas bien, ahora...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Diper queriendo entenderla.

Mabel desvió la mirada. Parte de eso implicaba que Diper no debía enterarse, porque quería comprobar sus sentimientos, pero esa parte ya había sido superada.

Mabel le contó a Diper lo que sucedió con Pacífica, todo acerca de la plática que tuvo para que los aceptara, y más importante, le contó el plan que había formulado, y para el cual había pedido ayuda de su amiga. Diper sabía que algo pasaba, siempre lo sospechó, y eso solo comprobaba que tuvo razón todo ese tiempo, y que ellas dos le ocultaron algo.

\- Lo siento, si en ese momento hubiera sido sincero, no habrías tenido que pasar por todo esto- se disculpó Diper con sinceridad-. Te he tildado de inmadura, de inocente, de ser solo una niña, pero en esta situación, tú has tenido mucha más madurez que yo.

\- No es cierto, al final terminé huyendo de ti, y ahora me dejé llevar… entiendo tu punto Diper, pero esto no deja de ser una infidelidad por parte de ambos.

\- Por eso tú eres más madura que yo- indicó Diper con nostalgia-. En esta situación, tú ves las cosas más claramente.

\- Bueno, al final de cuentas yo soy la hermana alfa, no olvides quién nació antes- se burló Mabel con aire autoritario.

Ambos chicos rieron al unísono, la primera risa que habían compartido en largo tiempo, un tiempo que solo hizo que los sentimientos de ambos aumentaran.

\- Entonces, ahora tenemos que hacer las cosas bien- inquirió Diper finiquitando la situación.

Mabel solo asintió sonriendo. Entre ellos las palabras sobraban, ambos sabían que es lo que tenían que hacer.

Lo primero fue vestirse para bajar a desayunar con sus padres, que ya los esperaban con la mesa servida. Después de ese día, no sabían cuando volverían a compartir una mesa en familia, por lo que se tomaron todo su tiempo para charlar, agradecerles la hermosa velada y la cena. Al salir, Diper ofreció llevar a Mabel a su casa, pero la chica rechazó su ayuda.

\- Hasta que ambos hagamos las cosas bien, nos volveremos a ver- le dijo Mabel abrazándolo, sin querer soltarlo.

Diper le devolvió el abrazo, teniendo en mente que esa sería quizá la última vez que ambos tendrían que separarse. La dejó en una estación de autobús, y al despedirse, la chica le dio un fugaz beso de despedida.

\- Hasta pronto Dip.

\- Hasta pronto Mab.

Con mucho pesar, Diper arrancó el carro. No quería dejarla, pero tampoco quería regresar tarde al departamento, menos sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Al regresar al departamento, y entrar, notó algo extraño. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero al fondo se veía un ligero resplandor que Diper no pudo identificar. Al acercarse al que parecía el origen del mismo (el comedor), notó una escena que, aunque en otra situación habría sido hermosa, ahora le hacía sentir pesadez. Pacífica había preparado la mesa con un par de velas alumbrando la mesa, un par de copas, una pierna horneada, y varios complementos.

\- Bienvenido a casa amor- lo saludó desde la cocina Pacífica, acercando una botella de vino blanco-. Quería tener todo listo para cuando regresaras, por fortuna lo logré. Anoche no pudimos pasarlo juntos, pero lo importante no es la fecha, es con quién lo pasas, ¿no crees?

"Tenemos que hablar". Esas palabras fueron imposibles de pronunciar para el chico. Verla ahí parada, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, le dejaron completamente mudo. Esa felicidad en su rostro, ¿era capaz en serio de destruirla por su propia satisfacción?

\- ¿Pasa algo amor?- preguntó Pacífica al verlo parado sin decir nada.

\- No, nada- dijo al fin suspirando Diper, luego le ayudó con la botella-. Es verdad, no importa la fecha, es bonita la compañía.

Ambos se sentaron a comer juntos; Diper hacía lo posible por mantenerse alegre, sonriente, aunque por dentro estaba devastado. Toda la culpa que debió sentir antes, ahora lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente. No podía decirle, no podía dejarla, ella estaba sola, y él, era su única compañía.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la velada en tu casa?- preguntó Pacífica con mucha curiosidad.

\- Fue alegre, me gustó mucho pasar el rato con mi familia, hacía tiempo que no los veía, ¿y tú cómo te la pasaste?

\- Salí con papá a comer, fuimos a un restaurante en Seattle- le contó Pacífica, entonces le mostró su muñeca-. Este fue su regalo, esta pulsera de plata, me combina muy bonito con mi collar, y tiene mi nombre.

¡El collar! Diper había olvidado por completo que Mabel se lo había arrancado, y no fue él para recuperarlo, o siquiera para ver dónde había caído. Si ella lo notaba, estaba perdido.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Esa noche de navidad.**

 **Avance: 23-18-11-22-9 13-12 22-8 22-15 6-13-18-24-12 22-8-24-12-13-23-18-22-13-23-12 26-15-20-12).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **19 (25)**

 **11 (17-21-9-19-9-5-18-15-14)**

 **87 (3-8-9-3-15)**

 **126 (14-5-7-15-3-9-15)**


	46. Más noticias

**Buenos días, tardes o noches chicos.**

 **Este capítulo es una actualización rápida para platicarles un poco de lo que está pasando en este relato, y en mi vida personal.**

 **Primero que nada, ya me he puesto al día con la programación que tenía para este relato, por lo que las actualizaciones volverán a ser solamente los lunes como ya lo había dicho. También en Twitter les he dejado una imagen con la programación de capítulos de lo que resta de la temporada, si se quieren enterar de lo que viene, pueden consultarla en mi perfil (es el primer twitt).**

 **Otra cosa más, hice dos cosas para los seguidores de Fb y Twitter. Para los primeros hice una fanpage, donde podrán ver un poco más sobre mi persona, pondré los avances que vaya haciendo de cada capítulo, y sabrán cuando y como los suba, y lo segundo es un grupo de Twitter donde estaré charlando abiertamente con las personas que así lo deseen. El enlace de la página de fb la dejaré ya sea en comentarios o en mi perfil, y si desean entrar al grupo de Twitter solo tienen que mandarme un menaje privado para agregarlos.**

 **Por último, parte de este "hiato" me va a servir para al fin reparar el error de continuidad que he tenido. Tengo que releer todo, hacer planeación y varios Drafts para ello, por lo que ese tiempo lo usaré en eso. Les diré más cuando suba el nuevo capítulo, específicamente que cambios hubo.**

 **Solo me queda agradecerles por su infinito e incondicional apoyo. Estamos en la recta final de esta serie, y el final de la misma. Muchas gracias por todo, cada comentario me motiva a seguir adelante. No olviden de compartir este relato a sus amigos, familia, etc. para hacer esta comunidad más y más grande.**

 **Les deseo buen día.**

 **ATTE: Shiosaku Newgate.**


	47. Cap 34: Oz luvigz wv Kivhglm Mligsdvhg

FLASHBACK:

Pacífica caminaba de regreso a casa. Su cena había sido muy bonita, pero ahora se sentía agotada. Quería llegar al departamento, y dormir al menos un par de horas (no había dormido en toda la noche, a pesar de haber viajado ida y vuelta en avión). No sabía a qué hora regresaría Diper de su casa, pero quería estar ahí para cuando lo hiciera.

Llegó al departamento cuando el cielo empezaba a aclararse por la mañana. Entró y notó que Diper aún no había regresado. Supuso que habría querido pasar un tiempo más con su familia, o al menos así lo quería creer.

Se recostó en su cama, quitándose todo y quedándose solo en ropa interior; se sentía demasiado agotada para siquiera cambiarse. Solo quería recostarse, y no pensar en nada. Estaba con ella, aunque fuera con su familia, eso no le quitaba la parte íntima. Ella quería insistirle acompañarlo, no quería cederle terreno, pero tampoco podía presionarlo a él.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?, ¿Mabel le habría dicho algo?, ¿Diper le habría preguntado algo?, ¿Se habrían quedado solos?... Eran demasiadas preguntas, Pacífica quería saberlo todo. Mabel había perdido su oportunidad al dejarlo ir, no tenía derecho a reclamarlo de vuelta sin que ella luchara.

\- ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!- se recriminó a sí misma con furia.

Estaba hablando de su mejor y única amiga, pero no podía mentirse, quería a Diper para ella sola, y no se lo iba a regresar, al menos no sin pelear.

No era momento para dormir. Pacífica se levantó de golpe de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Una ducha rápida le haría quitarse todo el cansancio, y mientras se secaba buscó su teléfono para ordenar comida para ambos, y una botella de vino. También ella misma debía que vestirse bien, y tenía unas velas que había comprado para alguna ocasión especial. Todo lo hizo lo más rápido posible para que estuviera listo antes del arribo de su amado novio.

La rubia se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir de la habitación para reencontrarse con su novio. Lucía un vestido de tubo negro strapless con una espalda descubierta excepto por un par de tiras que la atravesaban para poder mantener estilizada la figura de la chica. La longitud del vestido sería alarmante para cualquier padre sobreprotector, pero para la suerte de Pacífica, su "padre" no se encontraba allí para verla. Complementando su atuendo, utilizaba un par de zapatos de cuero negros con taco aguja y su collar de medio corazón que solía compartir con Diper. Llevaba el cabello suelto, con leves ondulaciones en las puntas y su maquillaje, llamativo, sus labios pigmentados de rojo carmesí se lucían por sobre todo. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se esmeraba tanto con su imagen, y le gustaba lo que veía.

FLASHBACK END.

Mabel había tomado el autobús que la llevaría de regreso a su departamento, pero a medio camino recordó algo que debía hacer. Se bajó antes, y buscó una farmacia cercana. La vez anterior habían sido descuidados, y no se habían cuidado de la forma correcta, pero ahora tenía que ser diferente. Le daba pena, pero le pidió a la farmacóloga (para su suerte era mujer) una píldora de emergencia. La mujer que parecía en sus 30 la miró con cara de impresión al pedirle eso, y le dijo que esperara. No tardó en regresar con una caja, le cobró y ella salió de ahí lo antes posible, la pena la estaba matando.

Llegó al departamento, y primero buscó a Wendy. Le había dicho que pasaría esas fechas con su familia, por lo que supuso aún estaba con ellos. Para ella mejor así, tenía que tomar la pastilla ya, y no quería ser sorprendida tomándola. Tomó un vaso de agua, y mientras se la tomaba, tenía en mente su siguiente paso. Ellos habían decidido hacer las cosas bien, ya había confirmado lo que tenía que confirmar, ya no faltaba nada, al fin sería feliz con la persona que de verdad amaba, y sin la preocupación de si sus sentimientos eran reales, o fabricados por la insistencia de ella.

Mabel tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Armando:

"Necesito verte hoy, te veo a las 6 en el centro comercial".

Ella nunca le dijo su dirección, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Tenía que verlo en un lugar concurrido para que se lo pensara dos veces negarle su decisión.

Ya todo estaba listo, ahora solo le quedaba esperar el llamado de Diper, y todo estaría bien. Se recostó en el sillón, y esperó.

La comida que Diper había tenido con Pacífica había sido deliciosa, pero la culpa no lo dejó disfrutar un solo bocado, y aunque estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo mientras la chica le platicaba lo bien que le había ido en su velada, y el hermoso restaurante al que quería ir un día con él, dentro de su estómago, la comida parecía haber revivido, y destrozaba su estómago por dentro.

\- ¿Te gustó el libro que te regalamos?- preguntó Pacífica, haciendo referencia al regalo que Mabel le había dado por navidad.

\- Sí, me encantó- afirmó Diper, quizá la única verdad en toda su plática, además de otra cosa que se había dejado en su casa-. Sabía que tú le ayudaste a escogerlo.

\- Al parecer siempre seré la que les ayude con sus regalos,

Ambos rieron, Diper un poco aliviado, porque ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para regresar a casa.

\- ¡Cierto!, me he dejado el libro en casa- fingió sorpresa el chico-. Iré a por él a casa, no tardo.

\- Déjame acompañarte- se ofreció Pacífica con entusiasmo.

\- Quiero que descanses amor, mira que has preparado todo esto, y has viajado mucho, debes estar agotada- trató de disuadirla, aún siendo sincero, ya que aunque quería de verdad hacerlo solo, no mentía cuando le decía que quería que descansara.

\- No pasa nada, me siento bien, además quiero ver a tus padres… yo te he presentado al mío, y aunque ya los conozco, no me has presentado de esa forma ante ellos.

Cierto día después de la visita que habían tenido, Pacífica le había comentado que quería hacerlo con él también, en resumen, ser presentada como su novia, como cosa de formalidad, y él había aceptado. Diper se maldecía a sí mismo por la tranquilidad con la que había aceptado aquella proposición, y entendía que en ese momento le sería imposible eludirla.

\- Bien, vemos- aceptó Diper fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Primero quiero arreglarme bien- dijo Pacífica con emoción en sus palabras-. Esto es algo importante, y tengo que verme presentable.

Diper la detuvo con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te ves bien así- le dijo al oído Diper-. No importa lo que te pongas, estoy seguro que les vas a agradar. Al final de cuentas ya te conocen, y saben lo maravillosa que eres amor.

Pacífica le devolvió el abrazo, y su rostro mostraba la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus preocupaciones eran en vano, y él no se iba a alejar como había temido. Diper, por su lado, estaba lleno de incertidumbre. Su corazón le gritaba que no pertenecía a ese lugar, que esos brazos no eran para él, pero no quería dejarla sola:

"-Ella se merece alguien que la ame, pero si ese sentimiento es forzado, no sirve de nada."

Diper recordó esa conversación, ¿a caso él sabía algo? Lo más probable era que Pacífica le contara todo, le tenía mucha confianza. Quizá era su forma de advertirle que no le hiciera daño a su hija, y que si las cosas no eran sinceras mejor se retirara, pero no podía hacerlo. Aún si era poco, él si sentía algo por Pacífica; si las cosas con Mabel no se hubieran dado así, al conocerla, en el primer indicio de que ella quería algo con él, habría aceptado sin más. Se sentía muy mal por Mabel, su verdadero amor, pero, ya había fallado una vez.

Diper condujo hasta su casa, pensando en qué le diría a Mabel después. Tendría que buscarla de alguna forma, y ahora cayó en la cuenta más importante, ¿cómo demonios la iba a contactar si no tenía ni su número ni su dirección?

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa y aparcar el carro, miró a Pacífica. La chica se veía nerviosa, y Diper tomó su mano para tranquilizarla; cuando ella asintió indicando que estaba lista, él bajó para abrirle la puerta, y caminaron juntos a la puerta. Diper llamó a la puerta esta vez, y dentro de sí deseaba que al menos no hubiera nadie, aunque eso aumentaría la posibilidad de que Pacífica descubriera lo del collar. Para su mala suerte, la puerta se abrió en cero coma; su madre lo miró al lado de Pacífica, y su mirada fue no menos de impresión.

\- Hijo, ¿qué ha pasado?, recién te acabas de ir- preguntó su madre mirando de momentos a la rubia, que había empezado a sonrojarse.

\- Bueno, este es otro tipo de visita, espero no importunarlos.

\- No, para nada, pasen- su madre los recibió muy amablemente y los guió dentro de la casa.

Caminaron hasta el comedor, donde estaba también su padre con una taza de café, y este también se impresionó al ver que Diper no iba solo, y más aún al ver que no lo acompañaba Mabel.

\- Siéntense- su madre les sirvió un par de tazas de chocolate caliente a cada uno de ellos-. Dinos, que podemos hacer por ti hijo.

\- Bueno, no es algo como un favor o eso, es más bien algo que tenía que hacer- comenzó Diper lleno de nerviosismo-. Ya la conocen, ella es Pacífica, Mabel y yo hemos estado viviendo con ella un tiempo- no podía decirle a sus padres que ahora vivían separados-. Y bueno, también hace unos meses, ella y yo hemos empezado a salir, formalmente como novios, y por eso quería verlos y bueno…

Al ver el rostro de sus padres, supuso que no debía decir nada más. Su madre se veía muy impresionada, pero había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que su padre que parecía no menos que orgulloso.

\- Espero que cuides bien a nuestro pequeño Diper- dijo su madre con mucha alegría en su rostro.

\- Claro que si, haré lo que pueda- respondió Pacífica decidida, pero completamente sonrojada.

\- Hijo, no sabíamos este detalle, de ser así habría sido mejor que ella viniera a cenar con nosotros- lo "regañó" su madre, haciendo que el chico se pusiera nervioso.

\- No se preocupe, me la pasé fuera de la ciudad con mi papá, pero espero la próxima vez poderlos acompañar- explicó Pacífica ya con más confianza.

La charla se hizo más amena a partir de ese momento, charlando de cosas como los regalos de navidad, y un poco del pasado de los gemelos. Cuando su madre estaba con los álbumes de fotos fuera, Diper supo que esa era su oportunidad.

\- Esperen un momento, subo por el regalo- se excusó Diper, dejando a Pacífica con su madre en la sala.

Pacífica lo siguió con la mirada un momento, antes de que se abriera el primer álbum de fotos, cuando los gemelos estaban recién nacidos, entonces bajó la mirada.

Diper subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación. Entró y cerró con llave, no quería ser descubierto buscando. Pensó en esa noche, e imaginó dónde pudo haber caído el collar. Buscó debajo de la cama de Mabel, encima de ella, y al fin lo halló, en el espacio entre la cama y la pared, ahí estaba el collar. Diper lo tomó con alivio, pero vio que no podría ponérselo, ya que la cadena estaba rota. Tendría que repararlo. Miró a los lados, y no vio el libro que le había regalado Mabel, entonces recordó que cuando subió con ella, no traían nada consigo, y además, al ver su cama, pudo verlo de nuevo, como si ahora fuera él un espectador más; se podía ver a él, recostado, con Mabel encima a su total merced. Pudo ver el momento que ella le arrancó sin piedad el collar; las palabras de ella aún resonaban en su mente como si ella estuviera a su lado.

"-Esta noche, estamos solos tú y yo… No existe nadie más en este mundo",

Diper despertó de golpe, no podía estar pensando en eso. Salió de la habitación y bajó de nuevo a la sala; miró a Pacífica aún con su madre viendo las fotos de ellos cuando eran niños, entonces volteó al sillón individual, y ahí estaban el muñeco que le habían regalado a Mabel, y su libro.

\- Vaya, ambas cosas se quedaron aquí- dijo Diper aliviado.

\- Si, se les olvidaron ayer hijo, espero puedas llevarle su regalo a tu hermana- le pidió su madre-. Supongo ayer con las prisas se les olvidaron.

\- Originalmente venía por mi regalo, pero puedo aprovechar para llevarme este mismo.

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos, ya es algo tarde- dijo Pacífica mirando el reloj de su celular-. Muchas gracias por recibirnos, espero volver a verlos.

\- Cuando gustes, eres bienvenida, has hecho bastante por nuestros hijos, nunca podremos pagártelo.

Diper y Pacífica se despidieron de sus padres, y emprendieron la marcha de regreso. En el camino, él volteaba a verla, y se veía muy alegre, muy entusiasmada, haciéndole más difícil su situación. No iba a arrebatarle aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto, solo por su mero gusto.

\- Amor, ¿podrías llevarme al local? Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer- le pidió Pacífica de pronto.

\- Está bien, debe ser importante para hacerlo aún en vacaciones.

Diper la llevó al local. Por vacaciones lo dejó así, cerrado, y pensaba abrirlo hasta terminadas las vacaciones. El chico tenía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que iba a hacer, pero también dentro de sí deseaba irse a otro lado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Tardarás mucho amor?- preguntó Diper ocultando su ansiedad.

\- Probablemente, si quieres espérame en el departamento y después me regreso sola.

\- No, no es necesario- le contradijo Diper, tampoco quería ir tan lejos-. Iré a comprar unas cosas, y después regreso por ti, ¿está bien?

Pacífica solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron con un fugaz beso y el chico salió de ahí con calma (ya habría tiempo de pisar el acelerador).

Cuando él se fue, Pacífica sacó de nuevo su celular, y miró el mensaje que le acababa de llegar cuando estaba en casa de los padres de Diper. No la iban a dejar sola, por lo que supuso que debía enfrentarlo de una vez para poder seguir con su vida.

"Esta será tu última oportunidad. 7pm en la mansión, no llegues tarde".

Pacífica sabía que Preston Northwest no era del tipo que jugaba limpio, e ir a la mansión sería caer a sus pies.

"Yo pongo las reglas, nos veremos donde yo te diga. Dentro de 15 minutos en la dirección que te mandaré".

Ese día se acababa esa absurda persecución, la única que le impedía seguir con su felicidad. Esperó un tiempo prudente para que Diper se hubiera alejado, y entonces salió del local (cerrándolo adecuadamente) y llamó un taxi.

Diper buscó por todo el condado, algún lugar donde pudieran reparar su collar, pero no hallaba nada. Todo se hallaba cerrado, y sus esperanzas se agotaban. Al final vio una joyería abierta al fin, y esperó que le pudieran ayudar. La persona que le atendió era un hombre bastante mayor, y al ver el collar le dijo que no habría problema en repararlo, pero que le diera algo de tiempo. Diper no puso pero alguno, y se lo dejó para que lo reparara. Podía pedirle perdón a Pacífica por tardar en regresar, pero no podía permitir que viera el estado del collar.

\- Oh, tu de nuevo- dijo una voz ya conocida para el chico-. Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

-Ah, Wendy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Diper con algo de nerviosismo; a pesar de que ella ya había demostrado no ser el tipo de chica que cuenta todo lo que ve, no le resultaba cómodo eso.

\- Mi padre me ha regalado un reloj de bolsillo, y vine a ver que lo checaran… supongo que será un buen regalo para Mabs.

\- ¿Mabel?... ¿has hablado con ella?- preguntó Diper ansioso, esa era otra de las cosas que tenía que hacer, y esa pista le caía del cielo.

\- Bueno, quizá… - la chica desvió la mirada, se sentía como si hubiera dicho demasiado.

\- Por favor, te lo suplico- le rogó Diper con angustia-. La vi ayer, y se suponía que debía volverla a ver, pero se me olvidó pedirle su número, con eso me conformaría…

\- Tendría que preguntarle a ella- dijo Wendy indecisa-. Mira, no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero ese es el punto, por eso…

Wendy sacó su celular para escribirle un mensaje a su amiga, mayormente por que veía que el chico estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Pasaron varios minutos que para Diper fueron eternos, y entonces Wendy recibió una contestación por parte de Mabel.

\- Bien, dice que no hay problema.

Aunque aún le faltaba lo peor, aquellas palabras significaron un alivio enorme para el chico. Anotó el número sin demora, y ahora le tocaba a él comunicarse con ella. Sabía que no podría hablarle con calma, por lo que optó mejor por mensaje.

"Mabel, tenemos que vernos, es urgente".

En ese momento, el joyero regresó con el collar de Diper completamente arreglado. Aliviado lo tomó y pagó la reparación.

\- Chico, antes de que te vayas- lo detuvo Wendy, con seriedad-. Ese collar… si ya tienes a alguien más, es mejor que no estés jugando con Mabel, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Aquella amenaza le cayó como yunque en la cabeza a Diper, y más por la seriedad con la que hablaba Wendy. Irremediablemente, tendría que hacerla sufrir una vez más, pero sabía que esa sería la última.

\- Ya no más- se limitó a decir Diper, y sin nada más, salió de la joyería poniéndose el collar de nuevo.

Diper entonces checó su celular, tenía una contestación de Mabel. Era una dirección, supuso que era de donde estaba viviendo. No tenía tiempo que perder. Se sentía mal por ella pero, al final, tenía razón, no era correcto lo que estaban haciendo.

Pacífica mandó la dirección de un lugar que ella conocía muy bien. El café que varias veces había sido el punto de reunión de ella junto con la persona que le había apoyado tanto, ahora se convertiría en el punto de cierre para su pasado. Se sentía mal ya que el atuendo tan galante que había escogido exclusivamente para Diper, ahora se convertiría en el atuendo para esa reunión (aunque había sido agradable que también lo fuera para la visita a los padres de él, su formalización). Ya pasaban 5 minutos de la hora que lo había citado, suponía que era un castigo por no hacer las cosas como él quería.

\- Tú eres Pacífica, ¿verdad?- dijo de pronto una voz extraña tras ella.

Ella volteó la mirada, y vio frente a ella algo que casi la hacía gritar de rabia. Un tipo alto, de pelo corto, que iba vestido con una camisa blanca abierta de los botones altos, pantalón de vestir y zapatos bastante caros.

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, a eso se refería con su "última oportunidad". Estaba completamente loco si creía que conocer a su "prometido" le haría cambiar de parecer. Le daría una lección que no olvidaría nunca.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Pacífica sin ocultar su molestia.

\- Tu padre me dijo que viniera y te hiciera cambiar de parecer…

\- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que cambiaré de parecer con esto?- preguntó Pacífica mofándose.

\- Oye, no veo cuál es tu problema, conmigo tendrías mucho más de lo que podrías gastar, no necesitarías trabajar, solo…

\- Calla ya, que tus palabras me hacen querer vomitar- le interrumpió Pacífica intentando no gritarle, y claro, aquello no le agradó a su "cita"-. Yo no soy como ustedes, para mí el dinero no es tan indispensable, puedo sustentarme sola.

\- ¿De verdad crees que ese local diminuto te va a dar todo lo que podría darte yo?- preguntó aquel hombre con muy marcado repudio-. O es más, crees que ese chico podría darte todo, es más, quien sabe, a lo mejor el día de mañana podría pasarle algo…

Aquello era claramente una amenaza, no hacia ella, hacia la persona que Pacífica amaba. Ella no iba a permitir eso, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Simplemente sonrió, y le hizo una seña al tipo para que se acercara. Este sonrió de vuelta, quizá pensando que su amenaza había funcionado, pero, Pacífica tenía otros planes cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído.

\- No te tengo miedo- le dijo con mucha seguridad-. Tú crees que no conozco a Preston, sé que para este momento él ya debe saber donde vivo, donde trabajo, debe conocer mis amistades, mis cuentas, todo, pero, ¿por qué no ha hecho nada aún? Él no es el tipo de persona que se quedaría de brazos cruzados, más aún sabiendo que es el hazmerreír de la clase alta- Pacífica se alejó un poco, tenía que ver el rostro de ese tipo, disfrutar esa expresión de rabia, pero de precaución, al notar que ella no era una chica fácil, además-. Yo sé, que la razón por la que no ha hecho nada, ni tú o tu padre, es porque la persona que me cuida, es más poderosa que ustedes... ¿crees que caeré a tus pies como gata asustada con tu amenaza?

Ya era suficiente, ya había expresado su punto. Se sentía libre, triunfal al ver esa rabia que le había creado a su visitante. Se levantó con ese mismo aire triunfal, y le dedicó una última sonrisa, no de alegría, de satisfacción al saber que le había ganado a su pasado.

\- Dile a Preston que "El barón" le manda saludos, y que de mí se olvide, a menos que diga su pequeño secreto a todo mundo…

\- ¿Crees que no tiene un as bajo la manga?- lo interrumpió aquel hombre, regresando a su aire déspota.

Pacífica hasta ese momento notó que llevaba consigo un legajo, el cual puso sobre la mesa.

\- Esta es una oferta que ni tú rechazarás- dijo con seguridad aquel hombre señalando el legajo-. Dice tu padre que es la información que tanto deseas.

¿Era eso en verdad posible?, ¿la presión social le había alcanzado tan fuertemente que ahora le estaba dando lo que ella habría jurado por su vida jamás le entregaría?

\- Sus palabras exactas fueron: "Para este punto ya debes saber que soy el único que conoce esa información, por eso…"

Pero él no pudo responder, ya que la acción de Pacífica lo dejó mudo.

Ella, sin darle mayor importancia al monólogo bien ensayado de ese tipo, que obviamente trataba de ella ser esclavizada a cambio de saber su pasado, solo apartó el legajo, devolviéndolo a su dueño.

\- No me interesa- le dijo Pacífica con total desinterés-. Sinceramente, hace unos meses habría caído, pero en este punto, me da igual… soy libre, y no hay nada que él pueda darme, que me haga cambiar esa libertad.

Pacífica hizo una última reverencia, y se fue de ahí. Pudo escucharlo decir cosas como "Te vas a arrepentir", pero a ella no le importaba. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era crear un futuro para ella, y la persona que más amaba en ese mundo.

Diper llegó a la dirección que le había dado Mabel. Era un edificio de departamentos también, pero este lucía mucho más pequeño que donde vivía con Pacífica. Sin darle importancia a eso simplemente buscó el número que Mabel le había dicho. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que esa convicción se le desvaneciera.

Llegó a la puerta, y llamó a esta enérgicamente. Mabel no tardó en abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo, lo recibió con una sonrisa. Ahí, su convicción comenzó a desvanecerse.

\- Ha sido rápido el reencuentro, veo que no puedes vivir sin mi- bromeó Mabel, con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero, poco a poco fue notando la expresión de Diper, aquella que le causaba pánico.

\- Tenemos que hablar Mabel- dijo al fin Diper, forzándose a hablar.

Mabel lo hizo pasar, ahora temerosa de lo que había pasado.

Diper entró, pero no echó vistazo alguno al lugar. Tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro de sí.

\- ¿Qué pasó Diper?- preguntó Mabel temerosa.

\- No puedo- dijo al fin Diper con la voz temblorosa-. No puedo dejarla sola.

Mabel miró al sillón, como si esperase verse aún dormida en ese lugar, y que aquellas palabras fueran solo un mal sueño de ella, pero no, esa era la realidad. Diper estaba parado, pero sin mirarla, y sus palabras eran dolorosas.

\- No entiendo, por qué…

\- Ella siempre ha estado sola- la interrumpió Diper forzándose a no llorar-. Ella no ha tenido a nadie en su vida, ha vivido encerrada en un mundo lleno de indiferencia, de soledad, no fue como nosotros Mabel, que siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro toda la vida.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de tus sentimientos Diper?- preguntó Mabel molesta-. Lo que le estas entregando a Pacífica no es amor verdadero, ella tampoco se merece eso.

\- Ella se merece a alguien que la ame, pero si ese sentimiento es forzado, no sirve de nada- repitió Diper, esas palabras estaban en su mente, dándole vueltas todo el tiempo, como si las tuviera en una grabadora dentro de su mente-. No eres la primera que me dice algo similar, pero Mabel, si puedo hacer algo…- ahora, en ese momento, Diper se dignó a verla a los ojos, pero ella deseó que jamás lo hubiera hecho-… fallé una vez el "nuca te dejaré sola", y no quiero repetir ese error.

No podía ser de otra manera, Mabel estaba devastada. Se acercó a él, y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar. Sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas, de ira, de rabia hacia él, pero también, llenas de tristeza y desilusión.

\- ¿De verdad crees que haces algo noble?- le preguntó Mabel con repudio-. No lo es Diper, no haces nada heroico, nada amable… solo estás jugando con los sentimientos de ella, haciéndote sentir un poco menos culpable… ¡Crees que estás siendo justo, pero solo te estás satisfaciendo tus propios deseos!, ¡¿cómo puedo ser hermana de un tipo tan egoísta como tú?!

\- Mabel, entiende, es algo…

\- ¡Largo!- le gritó sin darle oportunidad, no quería escuchar más pretextos-. No quiero que vuelvas, ¡vete!

Diper la miró por unos segundos, como si tratara de averiguar que si lo decía en serio, pero al ver que la expresión de Mabel no cambiaba, solo desvió la mirada, y se fue de ahí sin decir nada más. Él sabía que no iba a ser comprensiva ni mucho menos, pero eso había ido peor de lo que esperaba.

Mabel se quedó parada en la sala, llorando, con todos esos sentimientos revoloteando en su mente. Se sentía engañada, usada, destrozada.

\- Vaya, me habías dicho que tu situación era complicada, pero esto supera todo lo que había imaginado.

Mabel sintió un nuevo vuelco más al escucharla, y en su mente las preguntas revoloteaban sin cesar: ¿qué tanto había escuchado?, ¿cuándo había llegado?, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

\- ¡Wendy!- exclamó Mabel entre sollozos, asustada-. Esto, bueno… déjame…

Pero, no tuvo que decir nada más. La pelirroja solo se acercó a ella, e hizo lo que de verdad necesitaba, abrazarla.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada ahora- la tranquilizó Wendy-. No importa, solo déjalo salir.

Mabel no podía reprimírselo, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, y no estaba sola. Wendy se quedó ahí con ella, abrazándola, hasta que Mabel sacó en sus lágrimas cada sentimiento que debía esfumarse.

Diper regresó al local por Pacífica. Esperaba que para ese momento ya se le hubiera bajado la hinchazón (compró una compresa helada para ese propósito en el camino), no podía dejar que viera eso.

Al llegar al local, se miró rápidamente por el retrovisor, y para su fortuna solo había un leve enrojecimiento que Diper podía pretextar fácilmente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo que había hecho ya no le daba lugar a arrepentimientos.

Entró al local, y vio a Pacífica cerrando su libro de inventario y de pedidos. Entonces notó su presencia, y lo recibió corriendo hasta él, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Diper tuvo que sostenerse en sus pies para evitar caer, y la chica lo besó con ternura. En el fondo él sabía que no se merecía esas muestras de amor, pero debía proteger esa sonrisa.

\- Te extrañé amor- le dijo Pacífica en un susurro, sonriente.

\- Yo también te extrañé amor- le respondió Diper devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes más, antes de irse del local para regresar a su departamento. Ambos estaban agotados, aunque no le expresaban al otro el por qué, acordaron irse a dormir temprano ese día. Apenas llegando al departamento, Diper se cambió de ropa, por algo más ligero, y mientras Pacífica se cambiaba en el baño, él se recostó en la cama, y en pocos instantes se quedó profundamente dormido.

Pacífica regresó a los pocos minutos del baño, y se enterneció al ver al chico dormido en la cama (aunque le hubiera gustado enseñarle alguna ropa muy provocativa, a pesar de haberse puesto un pijama encima). Se acercó lentamente, y se acostó a su lado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, a manera de comprobar que en efecto estaba dormido, y al no haber reacción de él, lo buscó. Ella se alegraba de su excelente vista, que le permitió ver el cuello de él cuando este subía a su habitación; bajó ligeramente el cuello de la camisa que Diper usaba para dormir, y ahí estaba, apenas tapada por el collar, esa marca que le había dejado Mabel al arrancarle el collar (aunque claro, ella no sabía exactamente el por qué, pero se daba a varias ideas).

\- Esperabas que no me diera cuenta de esto, ¿verdad?- susurró Pacífica-. Pobre, vengo de un mundo lleno de mentiras Dip, no podías ocultármelo por siempre.

Entonces miró la mejilla del chico, y notó que estaba levemente hinchada.

\- Bueno, al menos veo que no te fue tan bien- dijo con ironía aún susurrando, entonces lo abrazó por la espalda, poniendo su rostro en la misma-. No pienso dejarte ir, eres lo que más amo en este mundo, y ella ya no se merece tenerte de vuelta… sé que quizá nunca podrás amarme como a ella, porque lo sé, sé que la amas demasiado, sé que ese día que te pregunté me mentiste, pero eso ya es el pasado, el presente soy yo, y haré lo que pueda por ser tu futuro.

Entonces, de nuevo se acercó al rostro del chico, y besó su mejilla hinchada.

\- Descuida amor, yo curaré tus heridas, no importa que tan profundas sean, las curaré así como tu curaste las mías…

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Solos tu y yo.**

 **Avance: 6-13 11-12-24-12 15-26-9-20-12 11-22-9-12 5-26-15-18-12 15-26 11-22-13-26).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **69 (18-15-16-1)**

 **61 (13-5-10-15-18)**

 **105 (12-1)**

 **51 (19-21-19)**


	48. Capítulo 35 PREVIEW

\- ¿Ha pasado de nuevo?

\- Si, de nuevo- aceptó Pacífica suspirando-. Pasa todas las noches desde este lunes, en serio quiero platicarlo, quizá…

\- Fingirá una sonrisa y negará todo- le interrumpió él con seriedad.

\- Pero si sabe que quiero ayudarle, que sé que algo le pasa…

\- Entonces aprenderá a ocultarte las cosas, y menos sabrás lo que tiene- le volvió a interrumpir, haciéndola sentir frustrada.

\- Quiero ayudarle, quiero que sepa que estaré para él en todo, y que si necesita apoyo lo tiene en mí.

\- No te corresponde hija, es una pelea de él y de nadie más, y lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que lo supere, eso sí lo…

\- Espera, parece que ya se ha despertado- lo interrumpió Pacífica escuchando ruido de su habitación-. Hablamos después...


	49. Capítulo 35: Nr ufgfil, mfvhgil ufgfil

**(Chicos, antes de empezar con el capítulo tengo que pedirles un enorme favor, y es que lean esta nota hasta el final, os prometo ser lo más breve posible.**

 **Cuando uno tiene el deseo de escribir, tiene que pasar pos muchas fases demasiado problemáticas, la primera de ellas es la desidia, de si uno como persona podría hacer algo bueno. Superado esto viene el romperse la cabeza a pensar en una buena idea, por que deben saber que estas no vienen así como así, podemos tener algo mínimo, un momento de iluminación, pero este no viene con la historia completa, es nuestro trabajo con esa idea epifanía hacerla algo. Luego viene la planeación, dado el caso que quieras hacer algo decente, si no deseas estructura puedes saltarte este paso, si no, te esperan horas y horas de romperte la cabeza. Luego viene, ahora sí, empezar con los capítulos, y esto puede tomar mucho tiempo, no todo es tan simple, los escritores no somos personas que nos rascamos la barriga y cada cierto tiempo escribimos algo y ya, ale, terminaste... quisiera que fuera así de fácil, pero no. Luego viene el feedback, que aunque en cierto modo no es lo más importante, importa. Quieran que no, el apoyo que puedas tener de los lectores, nos anima o nos detiene. No lo saben, pero en esta historia, me he currado HORAS eternas a veces, escribiendo, planeando, editando, tampoco han de saberlo, pero los nuevos lectores ya están leyendo una versión 2 libre de errores de ortografía, gramática y lógica. Las semanas que no subí nada fueron por que me la pasé reeditando TODO, y lo tenía que hacer en las horas libres que tuviera, ya que como saben estudio animación, y es una carrera que absorbe muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué quiero decirles con todo este monólogo? Pues bien, si eres de los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias, en serio ya con esto me ayudas más de lo que crees. Segundo, un voto a favor, un comentario, compartir, todo eso me sirve demasiado, me ayuda a mantenerme animado de escribir. Sé que no he podido escribir paralelo 2 y 3, pero tenía que primero tener esta historia bien para poder seguir esas dos. Tendrán mucho tiempo de mí, siempre que me sienta animado de seguir escribiendo, solo les pido esas dos cosas. También escribo otros relatos, en la plataforma Wattpad, un relato de fantasía, uno de terror y otro de romance, igualmente si me apoyan con esas, les agradeceré eternamente. Esto no lo hago solo por mi, por mi satisfacción, lo hago por ustedes, espero no estarles pidiendo demasiado, y de ser así, lo siento no era mi intención. Se despide de ustedes, por el momento.**

 **Shiosaku Newgate).**

Los días avanzaban, y el año nuevo ya se sentía. Por obvias razones, Diper y Mabel no volvieron a hablar luego de esa visita al departamento de Wendy, y para no pensar en ello, Diper hizo lo posible por mantener su cabeza concentrada en otras cosas. Académicamente no tenía nada, hizo su tarea de vacaciones junto con Pacífica desde el primer día para no tener que preocuparse por ella en todas las vacaciones, pero aquello que había hecho por un bien, ahora lo dejaba sin nada qué hacer, salvo pasar el tiempo con Pacífica.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos de viaje?- dijo de pronto Diper durante la cena-. Mañana es 31, y sería bueno pasarlo en un lugar más cómodo.

\- No tiene nada de malo el departamento amor- dijo la rubia sin comprender, pero una parte de ella le emocionaba la idea de viajar con él-. Además, ¿a dónde querrías ir?

\- Tú me platicaste de aquel restaurante al que fuiste en navidad, por qué no vamos allá, pasamos la noche y buscamos un bonito lugar para recibir el año.

Pacífica quería llorar de la emoción, no se imaginaba que Diper iba a proponerle algo así, sonaba muy romántico pasar el último día del año paseando junto a él, pasando una hermosa velada, cenando juntos, recibiendo el año con una bonita vista, y quizá, en la noche…

\- Entonces está decidido- finiquitó Pacífica tratando de ocultar su rubor al pensar en lo último-. En avión llegamos en dos horas, podemos reservar ahorita para viajar mañana temprano.

\- Te encargo eso amor, mientras yo recogeré todo aquí.

El plan de Diper era tener siempre algo más en qué pensar. Quería acallar las voces de él y de Mabel, e incluso las amenazas de Wendy, que revoloteaban en su cabeza sin darle un segundo de descanso. Era difícil ocultarlo, pero le era imposible incluso dormir. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas, reviviendo el día que había encarado a Mabel, si voz molesta, sus reclamos, su llanto, todo lo revivía como si aún lo estuviese viviendo; su mejilla se curó increíblemente rápido (al igual que el rasguño de su cuello), pero el dolor ahí seguía latente, como si cada noche en sus sueños Mabel lo hiciera de nuevo. Era parte de su karma, era lo que tenía que soportar por todo el daño que él estaba haciendo.

\- Listo, salimos al mediodía- informó Pacífica (había usado su celular para buscar vuelos disponibles)-. Tuve suerte, estas fechas los vuelos están a tope, pero pude encontrar algo a buena hora.

\- Entonces tenemos que irnos a dormir ya- indicó Diper secándose las manos-. Aunque sea a esa hora, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para hacer maletas, aunque no llevemos mucho, y hay que estar ahí dos horas…

Pacífica se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hasta el chico, poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para detenerlo.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien- lo calmó la chica con una sonrisa, y entonces tomó su mano-. Ven, es hora de ir a la cama.

Diper le sonrió de vuelta, aunque se sentía mal por toda esa situación, de verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de ella.

Así, tomados de la mano, se fueron juntos a la cama. Diper también se impresionaba de lo rápido que eso se había convertido en una rutina romántica. Aunque ya llevaban tres meses de relación, y al principio ambos les daba pena incluso llamarse por mote, poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a esas cosas, y lo convirtieron en una rutina que ambos disfrutaban (ya que sí, aunque Diper deseaba estar con Mabel, no podía negarse que la compañía de Pacífica tampoco le desagradaba).

 _"-¿De verdad crees que haces algo noble…? No lo es Diper, no haces nada heroico, nada amable… solo estás jugando con los sentimientos de ella, haciéndote sentir un poco menos culpable… ¡Crees que estás siendo justo, pero solo te estás satisfaciendo tus propios deseos!, ¡¿cómo puedo ser hermana de un tipo tan egoísta como tú?!"_

Diper se levantó de golpe, de nuevo. Estaba sudando a cántaros y su respiración era agitada. Miró al lado para ver si la había despertado, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida. Buscó su celular para ver la hora; apenas eran las tres de la mañana, pero ya no iba a poder dormir, como los días anteriores, que tan pronto se despertaba, el sueño se le iba completamente. Se levantó de la cama lentamente para no despertar a Pacífica, y con cuidado salió de la habitación. Tenía que mantener su mente ocupada, solo así las escenas dentro de su mente eran reemplazadas por lo que fuera que hiciera. Vio colgadas las llaves de su carro, solo eso tenía a la mano para distraerse. No importaba que fuera en pijama, las tomó, y salió del departamento. No sabía a dónde iría, solo necesitaba hacer algo, y manejar le ayudaría (o eso pensaba).

Por la hora todo estaba en completa paz. No había un alma en las calles oscuras, levemente iluminadas por las farolas. El manejar a esa hora no suponía ni un esfuerzo para el chico, por lo que las imágenes en su mente se hacían cada vez más lucidas, como si siguiera dormido, escuchaba la voz de Mabel resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Si seguía así podía ser peligroso, por lo que mejor decidió regresar a casa, en especial porque si Pacífica se daba cuenta que salió, no sabía qué le diría, no tenía una excusa.

Regresó al departamento, esperando que Pacífica siguiera dormida. Miró su reloj y este marcaba las cuatro. Aún era temprano como para hacer algo, por lo que regresó a la habitación esperando que el cansancio le dejara dormir un par de horas al menos. Entró con cuidado, y halló a Pacífica exactamente igual a como la había dejado, dormida plácidamente, e incluso pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Quizá estaría teniendo un buen sueño, y Diper no se lo iba a arruinar. Se recostó de nuevo a su lado, y con cuidado la abrazó, en sus adentros pensando en que tenía que hacer algo, si seguí así terminaría muy mal físicamente, y tenía que cuidar de ella, así como lo había decidido.

Pacífica se despertó un par de horas después que Diper logró conciliar el sueño por segunda vez. Al ver que la abrazaba, la chica sonrió y lo dejó dormir un poco más, mientras ella se levantaba con cuidado y sola comenzó a hacer las maletas. A lo sumo deberían llevarse un par de cambios de ropa, y la rubia guardó un par de cosas que sabía usaría. Aquello le tomó apenas media hora, así que, al ver que el chico seguía dormido, salió de la habitación con celular en mano. Era temprano, aunque sabía que le contestaría tan pronto como ella marcara su número.

\- Vaya que has madrugado, espero que hallas podido dormir esta noche- le dijo en su tono tan burlista de costumbre.

\- Mejor de lo que crees, a pesar de todo- respondió Pacífica suspirando.

\- Bueno supongo que la has tenido difícil, me enteré de lo que pasó con el tipo Kenneth, vaya regalo de navidad le has dado a los Northwest.

\- Vaya, ¿tan sonado fue eso?- preguntó Pacífica asombrada.

\- Demasiado, ahora ven a Preston de otra manera, débil e indefenso, se lo van a comer vivo… que lástima que no podré verlo- agregó lo último con un tono forzado de nostalgia.

\- Es una lástima, yo tampoco, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer estos días- agregó Pacífica con satisfacción.

\- Y ya dejando eso al lado, apuesto a que no me has hablado para eso, ¿verdad Paz?- la chica se quedó muda, y su gesto cambió a uno de tristeza- ¿Ha pasado de nuevo?

\- Si, de nuevo- aceptó Pacífica suspirando-. Pasa todas las noches desde este lunes, en serio quiero platicarlo, quizá…

\- Fingirá una sonrisa y negará todo- le interrumpió él con seriedad.

\- Pero si sabe que quiero ayudarle, que sé que algo le pasa…

\- Entonces aprenderá a ocultarte las cosas, y menos sabrás lo que tiene- le volvió a interrumpir, haciéndola sentir frustrada.

\- Quiero ayudarle, quiero que sepa que estaré para él en todo, y que si necesita apoyo lo tiene en mí.

\- No te corresponde hija, es una pelea de él y de nadie más, y lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que lo supere, eso sí lo…

\- Espera, parece que ya se ha despertado- lo interrumpió Pacífica escuchando ruido de su habitación-. Hablamos después, y lo siento por usarte para defenderme de ellos.

\- Solo usaste un título, no es para tanto… buen día hija.

Pacífica colgó la llamada y regresó a la habitación. En efecto, el chico se acababa de despertar, y apenas iba en búsqueda de ella.

Juntos vieron un par de sitios en internet de dónde podían pasar la noche, qué lugares visitar y cosas por el estilo. Pacífica tenía mucha ilusión de ese viaje, y tenía que aprovechar cada minuto de ese día.

\- Amor hay que ir primero a comprar unas cosas- le informó Pacífica viendo la hora en su celular.

\- Anda vamos, tenemos que estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto.

Salieron del departamento ya con las maletas, no sin que antes Diper registrara cada rincón del departamento para no dejar nada fuera de su lugar, no quería que algo malo pasara durante su ausencia. Ese departamento era algo importante, no solo para ellos dos, también para aquella chica que ya no estaba ahí.

 _"- ¿No crees que esta casa es algo grande para ti sola?_

 _-. Incluso tiene dos habitaciones._

 _\- Sabes, Diper y yo teníamos planeado vivir solos cuando nos graduáramos este año_

 _\- Mejor resígnate, Mabel es del tipo que cuando quiere algo de verdad, no lo suelta por nada del mundo."_

Eso es lo que creía en ese momento, pero con el tiempo, se había hecho madura, al punto de entender que a veces hay cosas que debes dejar ir por tu propio bien, una lección que a él le faltaba aprender.

Ahora miró la estufa, e inevitablemente le vino el recuerdo de cuando ellos dos recién habían llegado, y cómo Pacífica casi los atrapa, que de no ser por la rápida acción de Mabel tirándose al suelo, lo hace. En ese momento, Diper se sentía muriendo de los nervios, pero ahora, incluso le daba risa.

Entonces, miró de nuevo esa perspectiva, de ambas puertas cerradas, recordando la primera noche que durmió en el sofá, por miedo a meterse a cualquiera de esas dos habitaciones. Rió levemente al recordar el lío mental que se había hecho esa noche, y lo doloroso que fue para su cuerpo dormir. Entonces se concentró en el cuarto vacío; varias noches se había despertado, y abría la puerta esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño, y que ella siguiera ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, pero, no era así, ella ya no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Pasa algo amor?- preguntó Pacífica al ver que Diper se quedaba quieto.

\- Ah, nada, solo estoy recordando lo indispensable- negó Diper saliendo de su trance.

\- Tu siempre tan preocupado, pero todo está bien amor- lo calmó Pacífica tomándolo de la mano-. Anda, vamos.

Diper solo asintió con la cabeza, y la siguió fuera del departamento. A pesar de los problemas que habían tenido, el chico se preguntaba cómo Pacífica seguía sonriéndole, amándole de esa manera.

 _"- Diper, Mabel es mayor, sabe tomar decisiones, sabe enfrentarse a las cosas, no siempre estarás ahí para ayudarla… confía en ella, sabe lo que hace, no es una niña…"_

El día que Mabel se había mudado, Diper se molestó demasiado con ambas por ocultarle todo eso, se sentía desplazado, pero también, poco después se dio cuenta que también se sentía inútil al ver lo mucho que Mabel tuvo que madurar por culpa de su indecisión, de su cobardía, y ahora ella seguía adelante, estaba en otro lado, en otros brazos.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo cambiar el gesto, agradeciendo que Pacífica o pudiera verlo. Era verdad, ahora que ya no estaban juntos, ella estaría con él.

 _"- ¿Y estás saliendo con alguien más?_

 _\- Si… He vuelto con Armando._

 _…_

 _\- ¿Pero por qué él Mabel?. Todo el tiempo que estuviste evitándolo, para que tan pronto como te alejes de mí, corras a él._

 _\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema Diper… El cómo supero nuestro rompimiento, el cómo sigo adelante, es decisión mía."_

Ahora ya no estaban juntos, cómo superaría su relación… No podía pensar en eso, le afectaría demasiado, y obviamente Pacífica lo notaría. Ya había ocultado tanto hasta ese momento, no podía arruinarlo ahora. Ahora tenía que cuidar a la chica que estaba tomando su mano, aunque eso significara destruirse a sí mismo, al final, ese era su karma, ese tiempo se había vuelto demasiado creyente, empezando por la noche que se encontró con Wendy en el club de Pacífica.

 _"Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Vinimos para relajarnos un poco de los estudios._

 _\- ¿Vinimos?_

 _Diper señaló a la pista de baile, donde se hallaban Pacífica y Mabel, fácil de reconocer pues solo había una chica rubia en todo el lugar._

 _\- Oh, ahí está… bueno, me imaginé que vendrías con ella también, ¿es tu novia ella?"_

Diper aún recordaba el dolor de estómago que sintió cuando Wendy le preguntó que si era su novia, aunque fue mucho peor cuando ella los encontró besándose en el local de Pacífica, y desde ese día las cosas se fueron realmente a pique. Lo de Pacífica podía pasarse en cualquier momento, pero lo realmente importante era los sentimientos de los dos.

Diper le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Pacífica, y él subió las cosas al portaequipaje. Ya tenían todo listo, ahora solo quedaba que él entrara en el auto para poder irse, pero, al poner la llave, otra imagen saltó a su mente:

 _"- ¡Ella me debe una explicación!, ¡Todo era hermoso!, ¡Perfecto!, pero un día simplemente llega y me dice que no siente nada por mí, que todo era un error, ¡Que la perdonara!... ¡¿Hay alguien más?! Pensé que eres una chica decente, amable, bondadosa, ¡Pero terminaste siendo una cualquiera!"_

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido volver con él?, ¿a caso se le había olvidado lo que pasó ese día? Eso si le molestaba, y aún recordaba la irá que sentía en ese momento, que fue tal que su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, también recordaba los llantos de Mabel intentando detenerlo. Y sus palabras que también se le quedaron muy grabadas en su mente:

 _"-Si algo te pasa por defenderme, no podré soportarlo… no me importa que sea tomado como cobardía o algo similar, pero prefiero mil veces que huyas conmigo, a que tengas que mancharte las manos para cuidarme… ¡También te amo! Y no quiero que nada malo te pase…"_

Diper espabiló, estaba tarando mucho y eso no ayudaría. Entró en el auto y sonrió de nuevo a Pacífica, que le respondió de la misma forma.

Al ir manejando, Diper reconoció el lugar en el que estaban. Era el mismo camino que llevaba a la clínica donde habían atendido a Mabel, luego de haberse mareado durante su viaje. También recordó que ese día Mabel le hizo una pregunta que ahora le sabía mal:

 _"- ¿Tan malo habría sido?_

 _\- En este momento, si. Aún no estamos listos, tú tienes que pensar en la universidad, y yo también… No son cosas que debemos tomar a la ligera"_

Ahora se preguntaba si para ese momento ella ya sabía que estaba embarazada, ya que de ser así, Diper no había sido mucho apoyo, si no que al contrario, la había obligado a ocultarse.

\- Podemos llegar aquí amor- le indicó Pacífica una tienda que tenían a la vista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta?- preguntó Diper con curiosidad.

\- Descuida, no te lo pediré esta vez a ti- se burló Pacífica, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Diper jamás iba a olvidar la pequeña aventura que Mabel le había obligado a tener para buscarle toallas sanitarias y analgésicos, y lo peor, lo tuvo que hacer solo ya que las únicas figuras masculinas que tenía cerca, le dieron la espalda sin más. Eso le recordaba que algún día tenía que vengarse de ambos.

Entraron en la tienda, que parecía más grande por dentro, teniendo una enorme variedad de cosas, como una tienda departamental grande.

\- Voy a buscar, busca si nos falta algo- le indicó Pacífica yendo por su cuenta.

Diper le dio su espacio y miró por los pasillos de la tienda, que en serio estaba muy bien surtida, incluso tenía un pasillo de juguetes y otro de películas. En el primero, el chico vio algo que casi le hace soltar una lágrima. Un cerdo de felpa tamaño grande, igual al que Mabel solía tener, y no pudo evitar recordar el día que todo empezó. Ese día se había levantado antes que ella, y la miró aún dormida, abrazada a ese muñeco, le daba risa recordar como aún la creía una niña:

 _"- Si estuviera actuando como una niña, lo haría de otra forma…No sé, quizá estaría arrojándote agua, o haciendo peinados raros con tu pelo, pero, todo este tiempo he esperado a que voltearas a verme."_

Y no solo ese día, si no en los meses posteriores, Mabel le demostró de mil formas quién era en verdad el niño, y quién era la adulta.

El chico caminó ahora por el pasillo de las películas, y miró otra cosa aún más chocante. "Hay amor en el aire", ahora en DVD, la película que había visto ese día con Mabel. Todo parecía actuar en su contra, a su alrededor todo le recordaba a ella, incluso el mismo pintalabios que Mabel había usado cuando regresaron sus padres de vacaciones, ese pintalabios que tanto problema le había dado para quitárselo, estaba ahí también, haciéndole recordar lo cerca que estuvo de que sus padres notaran que había besado a Mabel, o de que le creyeran gay.

No pudo soportarlo más, por lo que buscó a Pacífica, que ya estaba en la caja, con el celular en la mano. Ese recuerdo le gustaba más, ese celular, igual al de él.

 _"- Sabes, cualquiera pensaría que esto es obra del destino, pero yo decido creer que te gusté tanto que ahora me acosas…"_

Diper aún recordaba ese día, y también reía al respecto de ello, aunque ahora el nerviosismo fue reemplazado por pena al recordar que entonces Pacífica fingió ser novia de él para comprar ambos celulares… Nunca se imaginó que la chica con la que se toparía en el centro comercial, terminaría convirtiéndose en su amiga más cercana, y poco después, en su novia.

\- Amor, ¿ya has checado todo?- le preguntó Pacífica al verlo regresar.

\- Si, descuida, no nos falta nada- mintió Diper ya que en realidad no miró nada salvo lo que le recordaba a Mabel- ¿Tú hallaste lo que buscabas amor?

Era un detalle menor, pero en todo el día Diper no la había llamado así, y eso le hacía sentir mal. Aunque la primera vez que lo hizo, lo hizo por insistió, sin siquiera notarlo, la palabra salió simplemente de su boca, pero ahora, con el tiempo, eso ya se volvió algo natural, excepto:

 _"- Te amo Diper, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie…"_

Si alguien se enterara que él había rechazado sexualmente a una chica tan guapa como Pacífica, seguramente sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo, pero él lo había hecho. Esa noche Pacífica se le entregó en cuerpo y alma, y él la había rechazado pretextando que no era el momento, pero en realidad, fue en ese momento, demasiado tarde, que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica que ahora no podía verlo siquiera a la cara.

\- Bien, vamos- le indicó Pacífica tomando la bolsa, como si se la ocultase a Diper.

El chico supuso que era algo muy personal, aunque salieran juntos no quería decir que se tenía que enterar de todo lo que le pasara. Solo salieron de la tienda, y se pusieron en marcha al aeropuerto.

Llegaron como lo necesario dos horas antes de salir su velo, tiempo suficiente para registrarse, checar sus maletas, aunque fueran solo dos de mano, y ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que pudieran subir al avión.

\- Mami, ¿el avión vuela con magia?- le preguntaba una inocente niña a su mamá.

\- Claro, unas hadas invisibles se posan debajo de las alas y usando su polvo de hadas lo hacen elevarse por los cielos- le explicaba la madre haciendo que la niña se sorprendiera, y riera con esa inocencia característica en los niños.

Pacífica no pudo menos que enternecerse al ver la escena, una que ella deseaba vivir algún día, pero también, le hizo recordar algo importante.

 _"-Si te dijera que, en situación, los padres que más aman a sus hijos, son los que más mienten. No lo hacen por maldad, lo hacen por cuidarlos… la norma de "mejor una dolorosa verdad" queda anulada cuando eres padre. En resumen, como padre haces lo mejor para proteger a tus hijos, aún si esto significa traicionar su confianza."_

Ella lo conocía, y sabía que esa era su forma de decirle que sabía algo acerca de Diper, pero que antes muerto que decirle. Al conocerlo, el primer sentimiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue el de admiración al ver cómo se paraba frente a un hombre que muchos tildaban de inamovible, y le hablaba con una naturalidad legendaria, y en ese momento nunca se imaginó que con el tiempo hallaría en él otra cosa que jamás había sentido, un cariño paternal. Ahora tenía todo lo que nunca tuvo, y eso la hacía verdaderamente feliz al fin.

\- Tres meses- susurró Diper con nostalgia.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó Pacífica sin entender.

\- Eh… nuestra relación, llevamos tres meses- pensó rápido Diper, no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

 _"-Si no fuera por lo nuestro, habrías salido con ella, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _…_

 _\- Entonces solo quita lo que tienes en medio… yo entenderé si es lo que quieres hacer…"_

Mabel tuvo razón esa vez (como en muchas otras). De no ser por su relación con ella, en el momento que Pacífica se mostró interesada en él, este sin dudarlo le habría dicho que sí, pero ese mismo día Diper le confesaría a Pacífica que ya tenía una relación, aunque con eso el chico también había empezado a cavar su propia tumba.

 _"- Y un día quiero conocerla. Quiero ver quién es, no me sentiré bien si me cambias por una chica más fea que yo, aún sigues siendo mi cargador personal."_

En ese punto Diper jamás se había puesto a pensar quien era más hermosa, y no le interesaba, solo le interesaba, al menos en ese momento, pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que él amaba.

\- Anda amor, ya tenemos que irnos- lo despertó Pacífica al escuchar que los llamaban a abordar.

El chico espabiló, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, y de no ser porque ella seguía despierta, se perdían su vuelo (aunque era normal luego de solo haber dormido unas horas esa noche). Ambos caminaron de la mano al avión, otra cosa que con el tiempo se les hacía natural, no como al principio que dudaban hacer eso en público.

 _"- Te necesito... No soy tan fuerte, te necesito Diper… tu me haces verdaderamente fuerte."_

Diper siempre dudó eso, él sabía que Pacífica era una chica fuerte y capaz, que no importaba que estuviera sola, ella sabría salir adelante, pero ahora lo tenía a él, y con ello las cosas serían más sencillas.

Encontraron sus lugares rápidamente, en primera clase, y ahora solo quedaba esperar al despegue. Era la primera vez que él se subía a un avión, y eso le hacía sentir algo nervioso, pero trató de ocultarlo cerrando los ojos y esperando que todo pasara rápido.

\- ¿Has escuchado?, dicen que en Japón cuando una chica sufre una decepción amorosa se corta el cabello- escuchó Diper a un par de amigas cuchicheando no muy lejos de él.

\- ¿En serio?, no le veo sentido a eso- dijo la otra chica burlándose.

\- Se supone que es como un cambio brusco para reinventarse ellas mismas, o algo así.

\- ¿Arruinar mi hermoso cabello por un idiota que no me supo valorar?, ni loca lo haría.

¿A caso Mabel había hecho lo mismo? Diper recordaba el asombro que él y Pacífica tuvieron al llegar al departamento y ver el cabello de Mabel, del que ella se sentía tan orgullosa, ahora demasiado corto, y aunque ella no le dio tanta importancia (al menos no frente a él) Diper siempre supo que había algo escondido debajo de ese radical cambio.

Diper cerró los ojos una vez más, esperando poder dormir el trayecto hasta Seattle. Pacífica sonrió al verlo dormir, y decidió dejarlo así. La chica suspiró mirando a la ventanilla, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas se lo podía creer, aunque sabía que, por su lado, la había tenido demasiado fácil. Tuvo apoyo todo ese tiempo, y ganó más de lo que perdió, aunque no hubiera logrado encontrar a sus verdaderos padres, tenía a una persona que lo suplía bastante bien, y tenía a una persona capaz de dar todo por ella, aunque aún, en el fondo, sentía algo de culpa.

 _"- Corregir el camino, eso haremos... Esto nos enseñó, que esto es un error, un error que tengo que corregir."_

Mabel le había confiado a ella, su mejor amiga, su más grande tesoro, su amor, y ella se lo había arrebatado, aunque una parte de ella, la parte egoísta, le recordaba que Mabel tuvo la culpa al dejarlo ir sin explicación alguna, permitiéndole que cualquiera lo reclamara, por ello, no se merecía retomarlo tan a la ligera, y al parecer, aunque Diper se lo ocultara, algo malo pasó entre ellos.

 _"- Diper, ¿qué sientes en verdad por Mabel?_

 _\- No lo sé… lo único que puedo decir es que el solo pensar el verla a ella con cualquiera, me hace sentir enfermo, y el que terminemos separándonos es algo que no quiero que pase, por eso, lo manteníamos en secreto, porque temíamos qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba…"_

Pacífica siempre supo que Diper mentía, se le notaba en la cara, pero aún tenía miedo del que dirían las personas a su alrededor. En ese momento, ella aún tenía el deseo de apoyarlos, a pesar de haberlo besado a la fuerza no mucho antes (que también descubrió para entonces que en realidad Mabel estaba mal por haberlos visto besándose). Cuando Diper la aceptó, y empezaron a salir, ese sentimiento de ayudar a su amiga se desvaneció, y ahora solo quedaba el deseo de tenerlo para ella.

 _"- Tenía que pensar bien cómo te lo diría, y bueno, tuve esos días de descanso para pensarlo. Sé que desde hace tiempo has querido saber quién era la novia de Diper, y recientemente teníamos un secreto que contarte, y hoy he decidido contarte ambos a la vez…Pues bien… aquí me tienes…_

 _\- No es cierto…_

 _\- Si, lo es… soy yo… la peor amiga de todas…"_

Ella le había hecho algo demasiado cruel antes, no el hecho de andar con su hermano, si no el hecho de mentirle, y que aún haciéndolo, la incitara a pelear, pues bien, ahora estaba peleando, y no se lo iba a regresar, al menos no fácilmente.

\- Soy una tonta- se recriminó a sí misma en voz baja, sintiéndose contrariada.

Estaba hablando de su mejor amiga, la primera que le dio una amistad incondicional, y con la que había pasado tantas cosas buenas. Hablaba de la chica que le apoyó para conquistar al chico que amaba, la chica que le apoyó cuando vivía sola, y que la acompañó en su soledad; la chica que le ayudó a buscar a sus padres, por no decir que la chica que había sufrido un aborto y aún era capaz de pelar arduamente por su futuro (en ese aspecto la admiraba).

Sacó su celular, y miró de nuevo la foto de la cena que tuvieron el día que se vieron (el último de hecho) para festejar que los dos habían pasado la prueba de sus padres, mostrando buenas calificaciones. Esa foto donde ambas sonreían sinceramente, disfrutando de una hermosa velada.

Al llegar a su destino, Pacífica despertó enérgicamente al chico, que se hallaba profundamente dormido. Cuando bajaron del avión no tenían tiempo que perder; querían llegar rápido al hotel en el que se hospedarían para prepararse para su día. El hotel no podía ser más lujoso (cinco estrellas, su enorme recibidor de azulejo brillante y paredes de granito pulido le daban un hermoso espectáculo a la vista de los que llegaban, cuya cereza sobre ese pastel era un enorme candelabro que podían apostar era de oro), pero lo que le importaba a ambos era salir y pasarlo bien ese día.

Entraron a su habitación, escoltados por un botones que les llevaba las maletas; una hermosa suite casi tan grande como el departamento, con una hermosa alfombra blanca, la cama King size con sábanas blancas, televisión de 40 pulgadas e incluso un lujoso jacuzzi al aire libre.

\- Vaya, hasta dan ganas de quedarse aquí- dijo Diper asombrado, luego de darle su propina al botones.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- dijo Pacífica encogiéndose de hombros-. El punto de este día es pasarlo juntos, no importa el lugar.

Diper rió un poco al recordar los reclamos de Mabel a él por su falta de sentido de romanticismo, del cual él había pecado en más de una ocasión. Suponía que ahora podía sentirse orgulloso que al menos en ese momento podría hacer las cosas bien. Se acercó al balcón donde se encontraba el jacuzzi, y admiró la grandiosa vista de la ciudad.

\- Bueno, supongo que no estaría tan mal, podemos ir mañana a comer, aún nos queda una semana de vacaciones al final de cuentas.

Pacífica caminó a su lado, y entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Lo único que necesito, es tenerte a mi lado- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Diper sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de ocultar el recuerdo que le acababa de cruzar por la mente.

 _"-Nunca te dejaré sola"._

Aquella frase que el chico le había dicho a Mabel mientras dormía, esa frase que se había jurado entonces cumpliría, tiempo después la terminaría transformando, hasta adaptarla a ella, a Pacífica.

\- Bueno, iré a tomar una ducha rápida amor- dijo de pronto Diper-. Este día será muy largo, y tengo que espabilar un poco.

\- Si lo noté, estuviste dormido la mitad del camino hacia acá- se burló Pacífica dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Anda te espero, mientras haré un par de cosas.

Diper sonrió una última vez y sacó entonces de su maleta un cambio de ropa y su toalla (la que tomó por seguridad si el hotel tenía pocas o muy pequeñas).

Cuando él se metió al baño, Pacífica rápidamente buscó su maleta y sacó ese conjunto de lencería que había llevado a escondidas. También buscó las cosas que había comprado en la tienda, algo le hacía sentir mal por haberle mentido al chico, ya que no compró lo que le hizo creer, pero aquello era mucho más importante. Si su papá se enteraba de ello, sin dudar le haría bronca (a pesar de siempre mostrar una actitud serena), por suerte para ella no podía verla, aunque a veces le hiciera sentir lo contrario.

Diper se arregló sin mucho problema, con una camisa de vestir blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos boleados y saco (no quería ponerse corbata para no tener problemas con el collar. Pacífica en cambio tardó una infinidad más, y al fin quedó elegantemente lista, con un vestido de seda forrado en gasa blanco (que dejaba a la vista su collar), unos tacones de aguja a juego, y tardó más en peinarse, recogido casual, sus accesorios se limitaban al collar y su brazalete, y su maquillaje era demasiado simple, algo de sombra y brillo labial. Salió al encuentro de su novio, que se quedó anonadado al ver lo bien que se había arreglado.

\- Vaya, siempre logras impresionarme con tu belleza- dijo Diper asombrado, haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Aunque no siempre sea para ti- rió Pacífica recordando la cena con Mabel, y el rostro celoso del chico ante la situación.

Pidieron un taxi para salir (al final decidieron que no sería buena idea pasársela encerrados), aunque al salir y sin que se diera cuenta Diper, Pacífica le pasó una nota al botones, y le pidió con un ademán que no dijera nada. Esa era una sorpresa para él.

Llegaron al restaurante cuando ya empezaba el atardecer, justo a tiempo para pasar una hermosa velada en ese hermoso lugar. Ya era la segunda vez que iba, y Pacífica se alegraba de haberlo hecho con los dos hombres de su vida, aunque le hubiera gustado más que fueran a la vez.

\- Vaya, este lugar es hermoso, aunque he de admitir que me siento un poco fuera de lugar- dijo el chico cuando fueron ubicados en su mesa.

Pacífica rió con nostalgia, pensando en que ellos dos se parecían en muchas cosas, incluso en las más mínimas.

\- Descuida, tampoco es para tanto- lo calmó Pacífica entre risas-. No olvides cuál es el punto de este día.

\- Pasar un bonito día antes de recibir el año- respondió Diper sonriendo.

\- Y festejar nuestros tres meses de relación- agregó Pacífica igual de alegre-. No hicimos nada ese día en especifico, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.

Y aunque hubieran hecho algo, lo más probable es que Diper no lo habría disfrutado como era debido, ya que ese día fue siguiente de su terminación con Mabel, la segunda vez. Aún recordaba incluso la primera vez, cuando entre sollozos ella le rogaba por terminar su relación, que debían detener esa situación, y sentía aún el arrepentimiento de no haberle insistido más. Quizá muchas cosas serían diferentes en ese momento, aunque claro, habría otra persona sufriendo, la misma persona que ahora le estaba sonriendo.

\- Entonces hay que pasarlo lo doble de bien- indicó el chico tomando la mano de ella.

La cena fue demasiado agradable, en especial la plática entre los dos, aunque vivían juntos, habían muchas cosas que no se conocían de su pasado. Pacífica le contaba su pasado en Gravity Falls, al menos el que no tenía que ver con los Northwest, como la peculiar familia de Wendy, el peculiar reportero Toby Determined, el restaurante local donde trabajaba Linda Susan, y así un sinfín de historias.

\- Aunque claro, muchas veces cuando salía de la mansión, no disfrutaba muchas de esas cosas, metida en mi mundo materialista- dijo Pacífica con nostalgia recordando su antiguo yo.

\- Oye, tranquila, eso ya es el pasado- la calmó Diper sonriendo-. Lo importante es quien eres ahora, y nada más.

Pacífica solo asintió, y agradeció al chico. Si tenía algo que agradecer a ese año, era el darle en su vida a esa persona que tanto amaba.

\- Es hora de irnos amor, ya es algo tarde- dijo de pronto Pacífica viendo su reloj.

Y era verdad. Así el tiempo se les había hecho agua, y ya eran las 10 de la noche. Sin pero alguno regresaron al hotel de nuevo en taxi, para prepararse a recibir el año. Lo que Diper no sabía era que Pacífica ya se había preparado para ello.

Lejos de ahí, la pareja no era la única que se preparaba para recibir el año, como lo obvio. De vuelta en Alameda, en un restaurante local, un par de personas pasaban el fin de año cenando, y al menos una de las dos lo disfrutaba.

\- Vaya, en la víspera de año nuevo es cuando recuerdas todo lo bueno que te ha pasado- dijo con nostalgia Armando, bien vestido de traje azul marino, mostrándole su copa a su acompañante.

\- Y que lo digas- dijo con sarcasmo Mabel, vestida con mezclilla y una remera azul (no se sentía con ánimos de arreglarse, menos para él).

\- Oh venga, al menos siéntete bien porque vas a pasa el año con alguien.

\- No me pongas en el mismo saco que tu, yo si tengo con quien pasar el año- le espetó Mabel con fastidio-. Y disculpa por no ser una hipócrita, pero no voy a fingir algo que no siento.

\- Lo sentirás- dijo el chico sin inmutarse, y Mabel bufó fastidiada.

 **FLASHBACK:**

A pesar de cómo habían terminado las cosas con Diper, sabía de antemano que no debía llenar su vacío de esa forma. Se dirigió al centro comercial, aunque ya con media hora de retraso, pero eso igual no era de importancia.

\- ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?- le preguntó Armando con fastidio tan pronto la vio llegar-. Llevo…

\- Tenemos que terminar- lo interrumpió Mabel, no quería darle ningún rodeo a esa situación-. No siento nada por ti, y no voy a andar contigo por despecho, esto no debió siquiera haber empezado, solo llegaste en el momento que estaba más vulnerable, pero esto se acaba hoy.

Mabel se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse, no tenía ganas de siquiera darle la oportunidad de contradecirle, aunque se veía venir el que el chico la detuviera tomando su mano, pero, lo que no se vio venir fue lo que Armando le dijo.

\- Entonces me dejas, para volver a los brazos de tu hermano- le susurró al oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera-. Fue difícil enterarme, no solo seguirte bastó, también tuve que indagar más a fondo… sabía que me habías cambiado por otro, pero por tu propio hermano, eso es simplemente asqueroso.

Mabel sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Todo ese sentimiento de inmortalidad, de superioridad, lo acababa de perder en segundos. Un error tras otro había cometido, y el más reciente, subestimar a ese chico, del que sabía de antemano debía temer.

\- No es necesario que digas nada, pero tú no me vas a dejar de nuevo- le amenazó el chico arrastrando las palabras-. A menos que quieras que todo mundo se entere de tu pequeño secreto.

De todas las personas que lo sabían, que podían saberlo, ¿por qué él? Estaba totalmente acorralada. Se soltó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, aunque sabía que a donde quiera que fuera, no tenía escapatoria, él la tenía en sus manos

 **FLASHBACK END.**

Mabel solo deseaba que esa noche se terminara, no quería estar ahí. Habría preferido quedarse en el departamento con Wendy, y recibir el año cenando algo simple, pero en cambio estaba ahí, soportando a aquella persona con la que no deseaba estar. Pero no tenía de otra, él sabía algo que la mantenía atada.

\- Oh, mira la hora, es momento de irnos- dijo de pronto Armando viendo su reloj.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Mabel nada feliz.

\- A mi casa- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- ¿En serio pensabas que pasaríamos el año nuevo en un lugar así?, eso no es algo que las parejas…

\- Ni loca iré a tu casa- le negó Mabel tajante.

\- Si, irás- le afirmó Armando con el gesto firme-. No tienes elección.

\- No soy tan fácil idiota- le recordó Mabel cruzándose de brazos-. Puedo gritar y armar una escena, y veamos a quién le va peor.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar…?

\- Quita la cara de triunfo, que no eres el único que ha indagado en el pasado del otro- lo interrumpió Mabel, borrando la sonrisa del moreno-. Al final de cuentas, dime, ¿quién de los dos tiene antecedentes?

A pesar de ser moreno, la palidez del rostro del chico fue tal, que incluso cambió su tez en un instante. Ahora, la que sonreía triunfal, era Mabel.

\- Mira, tu y yo estamos en la lona, es verdad, pero ni tú me controlas a mí, ni yo a ti, estamos parejos- le propuso Mabel con seguridad-. Tú te callas, y yo me callo, pero a mí no me controlas.

La chica tomó su bolsa y se levantó de golpe.

\- Feliz año nuevo amor- agregó Mabel con marcada hipocresía, y se dio vuelta.

Esperaba que Wendy no se hubiera dormido ya, ella era infinitas veces mejor compañía que ese chico.

Diper y Pacífica regresaron al hotel, y al abrir la puerta de su habitación, el decorado había cambiado. Ahora, desde la puerta hasta la cama había un hermoso camino de pétalos de rosa y velas rojas, y la cama misma tenía un corazón igual de pétalos de rosa.

\- Vaya, esto es…

Pacífica lo detuvo en el acto poniendo un dedo en sus labios, y de la mano lo guió hasta la cama. Lo tumbó encima de la misma y la chica retrocedió un poco. Diper estaba anonadado, pero sabía de antemano hacia dónde iban los tiros, no era tan inocente. La chica le quitó los zapatos a Diper, y ella se quitó también los suyos, entonces, poco a poco se fue abriendo su vestido, dejando ver su lencería de encaje roja, que incluso resaltaba por mucho las curvas de la chica.

Ya la había rechazado una vez, y había funcionado, pero esta vez, al ver la mirada de decisión de la rubia, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

 _"- Sabes, tú también eres mi primera vez… Y, si eso pasa, también será mi primera vez."_

Aunque no venía a cuento, Diper se preguntaba cuántos chicos tenían la dicha de ser la primera vez de dos chicas diferentes, pero eso era lo menos importante. Ahora ella estaba encima de él, y lo miraba de una manera demasiado sugestiva, como un depredador sobre su presa, sabiendo que sería devorada sin piedad.

\- Feliz año nuevo amor- le susurró al oído Pacífica, y entonces comenzó a besar desde ese punto hasta el cuello del chico, haciéndole sentir un mar de emociones, que no podía negar le gustaban.

 _"- Esta noche, estamos solos tú y yo… No existe nadie más en este mundo."_

Se lo debía a Pacífica, le había sido infiel, y esa sería una buena forma de pagarle, aunque sabía en el fondo que lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

 _"Yo sé lo que quiero, yo sé lo que siento, por ello voy delante hacia lo que deseo, hacia quien quiero"._

Tenía que callar las voces en su mente, su conciencia, su amor por Mabel que aún le quemaba por dentro. Tenía que dejarlo atrás, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que cuidar, que proteger, que amar a la chica que ahora tenía encima de él.

 _"-… no importa lo molesta, testaruda, agresiva, tonta que yo llegara a ser, tú siempre estabas ahí para cuidarme, ayudarme, protegerme, por eso puedo decir, que lo que siento es diferente"._

Mabel no podía existir para él, no debía existir. Ahora tenía que amar a otra persona. Se dio vuelta para quedar encima de ella, no supo en qué momento Pacífica se las había arreglado para quitarle su camisa y dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pero eso era lo que tenía que pasar. Diper comenzó a hacer su trabajo, y lentamente besó desde el cuello de la chica, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, hasta llegar al canal entre los pechos de ella.

 _"- Verás, al graduarnos, hablo en serio a ir a la misma universidad que tú, no me importa que tenga que estudiar todos los días hasta que me duelan los ojos, y después… quisiera que, de ser posible, vivir solos tú y yo…"_

Ella no existía, no había nadie más que ellos dos en el mundo… pero, la chica frente a él, la dueña de ese cuerpo, no era "ella".

 _"- Aquí está, mi bono del 90% de la tienda Northwest._

 _…_

 _\- Vaya, el pequeño Dipy sabe besar como hombre_

...

 _\- ¡Tonto no digas eso!_

 _…_

 _\- ¡Volvemos en un momento!_

 _…_

 _-. Vinimos juntos a este mundo, hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, y no hay nadie que nos vaya a separar…"_

Era imposible, su voz era demasiado fuerte (algo peculiar en ella). No podía callarla. Su voz estaba en su mente tatuada, y le era imposible borrarla.

\- ¿Amor?- preguntó Pacífica asustada.

No era para menos, el chico se había quedado en shock. Todas las imágenes en su mente corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa, le hacían sentir mal, le hacían sentir terrible al permitir que todo eso pasara. Pacífica lo abrazó instintivamente cuando el chico, irremediablemente, comenzó a llorar, por impotencia, por dolor, por tristeza, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo:

\- Lo siento, lo siento- decía sin cesar, abrazando de vuelta a la chica.

\- No te disculpes, entiendo- le dijo al oído con una voz apacible-. No sufras más, no seas fuerte Diper… déjame ser tu fortaleza, déjame curar tus heridas, así como tú has curado las mías… Deja de ser fuerte por tu cuenta mi amor, y seamos fuertes, juntos.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic,**

 **(Título anterior: La oferta de Preston Northwest.**

 **Avance: 23-18-11-22-9 9-22-24-18-25-18-9-26 6-13-26 24-26-9-7-26 10-6-22 24-26-14-25-18-26-9-26 8-6 5-18-23-26).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **86 (1-13-15-18,)**

 **157 (22-9-4-1-19.)**

 **91 (13-5-14-15-18)**

 **7 (5-14-15-18-13-5)**


	50. Extra Mini-aventuras en Gravity Falls p1

**(Así es chicos, descansamos del drama un momento, y subiré las tres partes de este extra, espero que les guste. Esto lo hago por que al final nos iremos derecho y sin escalas al gran final, que quiero acabar antes de terminadas mis vacaciones, por que de no hacerlo así tendría que dejarlos con un enorme hiato hasta que termine mi semestre a mediados de mayo. Por lo pronto espero que disfruten este y los demás capítulos del extra, y no se olviden de dejar su voto y comentarios. Bonito día chicos).**

Un mes y medio había pasado desde que lo habían planeado, y al fin era el día. Mabel se estiró tan pronto dejó el autobús, y respiró profundamente, dejando que sus pulmones se llenasen del aire puro del campo. Al fin estaban ahí, aunque no era la primera vez que lo visitaba, sería la primera vez que lo haría para disfrutar cada rincón de ese lugar.

\- Bienvenida a Gravity Falls Mabs- le dijo Wendy poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Hemos trabajado muy duro hasta hoy, este será nuestro descanso.

\- Quisiera visitar a mis tíos primero, la última vez apenas tuve tiempo de verlos, y quisiera agradecerles por dejarme quedar en su casa.

\- Es verdad, nunca me contaste por qué viniste- inquirió Wendy con curiosidad, haciendo que Mabel se estremeciera un poco.

\- Lo siento Wendy, no puedo decirte- se disculpó Mabel apenada-. Se trata de la vida personal de Pacífica, por eso…

Wendy solo le dio un par de palmadas para indicarle que podía parar. Ambas chicas tomaron sus maletas, y caminaron dentro del pueblo.

\- Pacífica sí que ha cambiado desde que se fue de este lugar- comenzó Wendy recordando-. No era el tipo de chica que hiciera algo por alguien, y de hecho no me caía nada bien en aquel entonces, creo que le hizo bien salir de aquí.

\- Si, ella nos llegó a contar algo similar, pero tú también te fuiste de aquí, ¿cómo fue para ti?

\- En mi caso fue por otras razones, aquí no hay mucho que puedas estudiar, por eso me fui para buscar mejores oportunidades de superarme, aunque he de admitir que extraño mucho mi casa- entonces Wendy se detuvo en seco, y su cara empalideció un poco-. Creo que primero deberías pasar a casa de tus tíos, mi familia es un tanto… bueno, complicada…

Mabel rió ante el comentario de la chica.

\- Si son iguales a ti, puedo darme una idea- se burló Mabel.

\- No, no tienes idea- negó Wendy con ironía.

Mabel solo rió un poco más, y aceptó ver a Wendy una hora después, para que ambas llegaran a sus respectivos destinos, y así después la pelirroja pudiera darle una vuelta por el lugar. De nuevo, al caminar por las calles de ese pueblo se suponía desconocido para ella, tenía la vaga sensación de haber estado en ese lugar. Era una nostalgia que llenaba su corazón de un calor familiar, y no podía hacer menos que reír, como una niña pequeña, saludando efusivamente a cada persona que se topaba, teniendo reacciones varias, desde algunas caras asustadas, hasta una sonrisa de vuelta. Todo aquello era lo que necesitaba, un poco de paz.

Solo había ido una vez, pero parecía saberse el camino de memoria, y llegó a ese mismo lugar donde habían pasado la noche meses atrás. Vio a lo lejos el letrero que rezaba "Mystery Hack", riendo de nuevo ante la falta de la "S". Ahora, a diferencia de la vez pasada, y a pesar de que el ambiente empezaba a refrescar, había una gran cantidad de gente dentro de la cabaña, Mabel se suponía que eran clientes. Tomó una última bocanada de aire, y se dispuso a entrar.

\- Hey, tu no pareces un cliente- dijo tras de ella una persona con una gutural voz que le dio otro escalofrío, algo le decía que conocía esa voz-. Me agrada tu cabello chico.

Y con eso se rompió la magia.

\- Soy chica- dijo molesta Mabel, volteando a ver a su interlocutor.

Un hombre tez aperlada, con un apenas visible bigote en su cara, rechoncho y con una playera con un enorme signo de interrogación que se curvaba por su barriga. Su aspecto era por demás cómico, pero agradable. Tenía un cinturón con herramientas varias, y su gorra lucía empapada de sudor.

\- Oh, lo siento, no quise ofender- se disculpó muy efusivamente-. Pero se te ve bien, bueno… yo solo trabajo aquí.

¿Qué era esa magia? Por alguna razón Mabel sentía conocerlo, y sentía que no podía estar enojada con él.

\- Descuida, ni mi tío se dio cuenta que era yo, de hecho, me confundió con mi hermano- lo tranquilizó Mabel recordando su última visita-. "Lo que me recuerda que debo reclamarle por eso a ambos".

\- Vaya, tu tío suena como un tonto- se mofó el hombre, ignorando el detalle que él también la confundió.

\- Si, un poco- se burló Mabel riendo-. Por cierto, ¿lo has visto?, mis tíos son los dueños de este lugar.

\- ¡¿Eres sobrina del Señor Pines?!- cuestionó el hombre con pánico, ahora su tez había bajado un par de tonos-. Oh, no le digas que dije eso… oh no, tengo que escapar… ¡Abuelita!

Antes de que Mabel pudiera decir siquiera "¿qué?" este simpático personaje salió corriendo como si hubiera matado a alguien, derribando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Mabel se quedó ahí plantada, preguntándose qué acababa de pasar, pero entonces sintió que tenía alguien detrás.

\- ¡Soos!, ¿A dónde demonios vas?, ¡No has terminado tu turno! - gritó su tío Stan, haciendo que se quedara sorda de su oído derecho por unos segundos- ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?

Entones reparó en la persona que tenía al lado, y su rostro cambió a uno de impresión.

\- ¿Diper, qué demonios haces aquí?

\- ¡Soy Mabel! - exclamó la chica indignada-. Y vine aquí de visita al pueblo, me quedaré con una amiga, pero quise darles una visita a ti y al tío Ford.

\- Adelante, llegas en el mejor momento- indicó su tío con una cara de malicia, y Mabel sabía de antemano que algo se tramaba-. No tengo idea cómo has hecho para espantar a mi empleado, pero como ves estamos muy llenos de gente, y me vendría bien tu ayuda.

Mabel suspiró. En el común de los casos, ella habría rechazado su petición, pero se sentía un poco culpable por lo que acababa de pasar (y no se sentía con el valor de explicarle que había sucedido).

\- Bien, acepto, pero a cambio espero algo de comer- dijo Mabel tratando de ocultar su culpa.

\- Bien, terminando iremos… bueno, irás al restaurante del pueblo- corrigió Stan como si hubiera recordado algo malo.


	51. Extra Mini-aventuras en Gravity Falls p2

**Parte 2: Un reencuentro para olvidar.**

¿Quién diría que ese negocio prosperaría de ese modo? Pues bien, Mabel no descansó un segundo, atendiendo a cada cliente que se acercaba a la caja a pagar algún suvenir o preguntando por algo (también tuvo que aprender en tiempo record las cosas que ahí se vendían), mientras que su tío Stan hacía un excelente trabajo entreteniendo a sus turistas contándole maravillosas historias acerca de las cosas que ahí tenía; a Mabel le hubiera gustado estar de ese lado, pero bueno, tenía que hacer lo que podía.

\- Veo que te gusta andar en apuros Mabs- dijo de pronto la voz de Wendy a su lado.

\- Wendy, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Mabel en su primer respiro del día.

\- Bueno, como no me dijiste nada de dónde estarías, se me ocurrió buscarte en el lugar que atrajera más gente, pero no pensé hallarte en esta situación.

\- Ni yo, pero mi tío me ha pedido ayuda, ya que su trabajador lo… se fue- se corrigió Mabel pensando que sería mejor ocultar los detalles de todos.

\- Espera, ¿eres sobrina del Señor…? Oh, ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?!, eres Mabel Pines.

\- Si- afirmó Mabel ante la enorme revelación de Wendy.

\- ¿Wendy?, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - dijo de pronto la inconfundible voz de Stan tras ellas-. Pensé que estabas estudiando fuera.

\- Lo estoy, pero vine a pasar estas vacaciones en casa, y regresaré la otra semana- explicó Wendy con mucha confianza-. Y vine con ella, por cierto- agregó señalando a Mabel, que no cabía en impresión.

\- Vaya, primero traes a la niña Northwest y ahora pasas las vacaciones con Wendy, casi pareciera que este pueblo te está llamando- explicó Stan impresionado-. Esa es la clase de cosas que le emocionan a mi hermano, y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está él? Es raro no verlos juntos.

Mabel sintió un enorme vuelco en el corazón. Esa situación acababa de ponerse fea en un instante; no le había contado nada a Wendy, y aunque no se veía tan perspicaz, podía atar cabos si estos eran demasiados. Tenía que tener cuidado de qué decir, para evitar que sonara que esas dos personas eran la misma.

\- Bueno… él es, tu sabes… él está…- malditos nervios, ¿ahora hasta de eso dependería de Diper? No se le ocurría nada.

\- ¡Stan Pines! - gritó una nueva voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes dentro de la cabaña.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Gleeful?, pensé que habías aprendido la lección la última vez- respondió Stan sin tener que mirar quién le hablaba.

Mabel volteó para ver quién había sido el responsable de su salvación, aunque ello le lastimó la vista. Un tipo, que se veía mucho menor que ella, interesantemente con su cabello blanco con un muy peculiar y absurdo peinado, y vestía una camisa al estilo hawaiana y unas bermudas. Lo que le dio más risa a Mabel fue que el chico, o niño, le llegaba apenas a la altura de su ombligo, y su enorme peinado le llegaba a la altura del cuello (Mabel podía apostar que de cortara un cabello de él, sería del mismo largo que todo su cuerpo.

\- Tú no eres más que un estafador Pines, no entiendo cómo tienes tantos clientes, cuando nosotros… oh vaya, mira que tenemos aquí.

\- Oye, la gente quiere impresionarte, no comprar sus inútiles automóviles… ¡Hey!

Pero, para infortunio de Mabel, este ya no lo escuchaba. Se había apresurado a la caja, y la miraba sin pestañear, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Quién eres tu hermosa, y qué haces en un basurero como este? - preguntó este guiñando un ojo, y Mabel sintió su desayuno apresurándose a su boca.

\- ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi sobrina Gleeful! - saltó Stan con rabia, apretando sus puños.

\- ¿Sobrina?, no entiendo como algo tan bello puede ser familiar de este tipo, aunque bueno, aún las cosas más feas…

\- Tengo novio, y no es nada amigable con los tipos que me flirtean- amenazó Mabel, se sentía menos que asqueada ante esa situación, aunque tampoco le sabía bien sacarlo a él en ese momento.

\- Vaya lástima, aunque si en algún momento llegas a estar sola…

\- Buscaré una rata antes de a ti, gracias- lo detuvo en seco, ya no podía resistirse más, al diablo los buenos modales.

Stan no pudo resistir reír a carcajadas ante la audaz reacción de Mabel, y el chico solo gruñó.

\- Pines a final de cuentas- dijo molesto bajándose de la caja que había usado para subir a la altura de la chica-. Pero escúchame Pines, esto no será lo último que escucharás de Gideon Gleeful, ya verás.

Él salió riendo como si se tratara de la amenaza de un súper villano de película, pero para los ojos de los presentes, eso era algo sumamente ridículo.

Mabel no tuvo que siquiera preguntar nada, aunque su tío Stan le dio una palmada y le dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo, como si se acabara de graduar de la universidad o algo por el estilo.

Ahora el resto del turno fue muy sencillo, ya que tenía a Wendy para apoyarla. Ella le contó a Mabel que tiempo atrás había trabajado en ese lugar, por eso conocía a su tío y conocía dónde hallar todo. Al final, aunque no fuera un día de verdadera relajación, para Mabel era más que suficiente para no pensar en Diper.

Al final de su turno, como lo prometió su tío Stan, le dio algo de dinero para comer en el restaurante local, aunque la cantidad que le había dado ofendía incluso si fuera solo propina (por suerte para Mabel, tenía su propio dinero).

\- Bueno, me alegro que tus padres te den un apoyo a pesar de todo, yo tengo que trabajar para solventarme- explicó Wendy con fastidio en su voz-. Bueno, supongo que así tendrá que ser al final.

\- Oye tampoco es para tanto, si no fuera por ti mi panorama sería mucho peor- explicó Mabel con agradecimiento-. En serio me has ayudado mucho.

\- Simplemente no pude dejarte así- indicó Wendy con calma-. No lo sé, es solo que cuando te vi, una voz dentro de mí no paraba de decirme "tienes que ayudarla", tanto que me fue imposible ignorarla, y ahora que vives conmigo las cosas se volvieron más alegres, ahora ya no me pesa tanto llegar a casa.

Mabel sonrió conforme. Su vida era demasiado ajetreada, y lo sería peor, pero al menos con eso, se sentía más calmada, y con ánimos de avanzar, aunque la vida no parase de darle golpes.

El celular de Mabel empezó a sonar. No quería tomarlo, sabía quién era, le había invocado prácticamente. No quería responderle.


	52. Extra Mini-aventuras en Gravity Falls p3

(Si, dos por uno, como son extras cortos en comparación de un capítulo normal [en especial este último, 7500 palabras chavales] lo decidí subir ya para mañana volver a trabajar en los capítulos Canon, será el 36, luego la última parte de "El romance de Mabel", luego después del 37, 38 y 39 será el último extra cuyo nombre no he revelado, pero si me siguen en fb o twitter y descifraron el código sabrán cuál me refiero. En fin, disfrútenlo).

 **Parte 3: Si la vida te da a Mabel.**

A recomendación de Wendy, lo mejor para Mabel fue quedarse en la cabaña con sus tíos. Ella fue de nuevo bien recibida, aunque tuvo que eludirlos lo que restó del día para evitar que le preguntaran respecto a Diper. Al fin lo logró, a medias, ya que Stan no parecía del todo contento.

Mabel se hallaba acostada en la cama de la habitación, la misma que había usado la vez anterior. Ahora se sentía demasiado sola; ese lugar tenía dos camas, pero la otra estaba vacía. Prefería mil veces dormir en el frío de la noche en vez de quedarse ahí, y recordar aquellos buenos tiempos cuando tenía a Diper tan solo cruzando la habitación, y ahora, estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, con…

\- ¿Estás despierta niña? - preguntó desde l puerta su tío Stan.

Mabel pudo quedarse callada para que él pensara que estaba dormida, pero, en realidad no quería estar sola.

\- Si, pasa.

Se abrió la puerta, y tras ella entró su tío Stan con una taza humeante, y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Mabel.

\- Algo ha pasado entre ustedes, ¿verdad? - inquirió perspicaz, ofreciéndole la taza a Mabel.

La chica se sentó a su lado, y tomó la taza. Al olerla supo que se trataba de chocolate caliente, incluso había un bombón flotando en el centro de la taza.

\- ¿Tan obvia soy? - preguntó Mabel sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- La situación lo es, ustedes dos siempre han sido muy unidos, incluso más que nosotros, pero desde la vez anterior, se les notaba más distantes… ¿tiene algo que ver ella?

\- No exactamente- suspiró Mabel-. Ella solo estaba pasando por ahí, no tuvo nada que ver, el problema es entre él y yo.

\- ¿Tan grave fue su problema que se separaron así?

Mabel solo asintió, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder explicar la amplitud de su problema.

\- Sabes, yo y Ford nos dejamos de hablar mucho tiempo- explicó Stan mirando al techo, reflexivo-. Fue mi culpa, le causé muchos problemas, e incluso hice que perdiera una grandiosa oportunidad para su futuro, todo por no querer que se alejara, terminé alejándome.

\- Vaya, que casualidad- dijo nostálgica Mabel, le había pasado exactamente lo mismo-. Pero, ahora viven juntos.

\- Pero desperdiciamos mucho tiempo por culpa del ego- explicó Stan molesto consigo mismo-. Un día simplemente nos dimos cuenta que los dos cometimos errores, él estaba siendo demasiado orgulloso y yo estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero para entonces ya había pasado mucho tiempo… no dejes que eso te pase, no sé qué problema tuvieron para separarse así, pero no dejes que eso les domine, demuestra que ustedes son mejores que nosotros.

\- Quisiera que fuera tan fácil tío Stan- dijo Mabel contrariada-. Y me impresiona incluso el parentesco que tiene tu situación con la mía, también por mi culpa Diper se perdió de una enorme oportunidad, pero a diferencia de ti, yo escapé de su lado, él no me alejó, y yo soy la que está evitando verle, y él me está buscando.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Stan sin comprender.

Mabel negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo decirte, lo siento- se disculpó Mabel frustrada-. Gracias por tu preocupación, siempre has sido mi tío favorito, pero es un problema demasiado grande que no puedo contarte.

\- Entiendo, aunque eso no cambia las cosas- afirmó Stan levantándose de la cama-. Si dejas que el tiempo pase, cuando llegues a mi edad, tendrás más arrepentimiento que satisfacción, no lo hagas… ustedes son mejores que nosotros.

\- Haré lo que pueda- aceptó Mabel sonriendo.

Stan acarició su cabeza un poco, y entonces se levantó de la cama.

\- Descansa bien, el día de mañana podrás disfrutar de las maravillas de Gravity Falls.

\- Tío Stan, un enorme favor- le pidió Mabel antes de que este dejara la habitación-. Sabes, mis padres no saben que ya no vivo con Diper, mucho menos que vine aquí sin él, por eso…

\- ¿De qué hablas?, si tu ni siquiera has venido a verme- se "quejó" Stan desde el arco de la puerta-. Estos niños son muy malagradecidos con sus mayores, no nos han venido a visitar una sola vez, y nosotros fuimos a su cumpleaños, vaya desperdicio de habitación.

Mabel rió ante las quejas de su tío, que solo le guiño un ojo y apagó la luz de la habitación. Ahora la chica se puso a disfrutar de su taza de chocolate; esa conversación le había servido de mucho, en especial lo más importante, no debía dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Tenía que verlo de alguna forma, y la mejor excusa estaba cerca, al final, las navidades se pasan en familia.

Muy temprano, Wendy llegó a la cabaña del misterio a buscar a Mabel. La chica se había despertado más temprano aún para estar lista a su llegada, muy bien abrigada con un suéter con una estrella fugaz de adorno.

\- ¿Lista para la aventura? - le preguntó Wendy alzando los brazos.

\- Nací lista- afirmó Mabel con mucha euforia, alzando los brazos también.

Ambas chicas rieron y salieron a la marcha. El pueblo, aunque no era muy grande debía estar lleno de muchas cosas, aunque antes de eso, Mabel tenía algo que hacer.

\- Wendy, antes me preguntaste por qué había venido, y eso me ha recordado que hay algo que no te he contado- dijo Mabel mirando al suelo.

\- ¿De qué se trata Mabs? - preguntó Wendy sin comprender.

\- Verás, tengo un secreto, que tiene que ver conmigo, Pacífica, y mi antiguo novio… y también con mi hermano- empezó Mabel tratando de que esas dos últimas personas no sonaran como la misma-. Es complicado, y de hecho todo empezó cuando nos viste en el local de Pacífica, y sé que no te estoy diciendo mucho, pero por favor, no preguntes por mi hermano, por mi novio, o por…

\- No necesito saber nada- la interrumpió Wendy poniendo una mano en su hombro-. En su momento me enteraré, pero por ahora me da igual, solo no olvides que tienes mi apoyo, y si alguien te da problemas, me conocerá de malas- agregó enseñando su puño.

Mabel solo sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a la chica. No podía explicarlo, pero, a su lado, se sentía verdaderamente segura.


	53. Capítulo 36: Vmulxzgv

(Chicos, ya se acerca la recta final, solo 4 capítulos más, y 4 extras. No se los pierdan, en serio espero terminarlos antes de terminar las vacaciones. Buen día.)

Mabel regresó al departamento justo a tiempo para recibir el año. Esperaba verla ahí, que siguiera despierta, prefería por mucho pasarlo con ella que con Armando.

Entró al departamento, y lo vió todo iluminado. Halló a la chica sentada en el sillón con una lata de cerveza abierta, mirando a la ventana, y su celular reproduciendo rock. Wendy no pareció notar que ella había entrado, eso era algo peligroso, menos mal que era ella quien había entrado.

\- Wendy, regresé- le anunció la chica, pudo darle un susto, pero mejor se abstuvo.

\- Oh Mabs, pensé que no vendrías- se sorprendió Wendy sin poder ocultar su felicidad-. Se suponía que pasarías el año nuevo con tu novio.

\- Agh, no me hables de ese idiota- se quejó Mabel sentándose al lado de Wendy-. Prefería mejor pasar el año nuevo contigo que con él, es más, solo acepté verlo para tenerle las cosas en claro, que conmigo no se juega, y ya, no iba a recibir el año nuevo con ese idiota.

\- Entiendo que sea en realidad un idiota, pero vaya, lo dices tanto que pierde su gracia- se burló Wendy con ironía.

\- No tengo mejores calificativos para él sin que esto se vuelva demasiado grosero- indicó Mabel sonriendo, no podía estar seria teniendo a Wendy cerca.

\- Se me ocurren muchos, pero siento que terminaría lastimándote los oídos- rió Wendy dejando la lata medio llena a su lado-. Vaya, se siente el todopoderoso por saber tu secreto, pero en realidad es un cobarde… dios, si lo tuviera enfrente me conocería enojada, sería un buen saco de golpeo.

\- Oye, cuidado ruda, te vas a lastimar- se burló Mabel bajando su puño-. No vale la pena que arruines tus bellas manos en ese idiota, cuando todo sea seguro simplemente lo dejaré botado y ya.

\- Deberías hacerlo ya Mabs, lo tienes comiendo de tu mano, al fin descubrimos que el sujeto era un abusivo con tu amiga.

\- Lo sé Wendy, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no cuadran, o que me hacen dudar de qué hacer- la calmó Mabel con precaución-. Cuando lo conocí en la fiesta ella fue la que me lo presentí, y se veía muy relajada a su lado, incluso ella me animó a seguir con él, no tiene sentido, se puede defender.

\- Oye, él es un psicópata, lo único que prueba eso es que él la tiene muy bien controlada.

\- Por eso mi amenaza no tiene peso aún- aclaró Mabel con firmeza-. Mi amenaza no lleva a ningún lado porque si quisiera delatarlo, él podría hacer que ella lo defendiera, y entonces yo pierdo.

\- Y ahora él tendría toda la vía libre para decirle a todos tú secreto… tienes razón Mabs, en realidad eres muy inteligente.

\- Para nada- negó Mabel sonriendo nostálgica-. El inteligente es Diper, yo soy la testaruda e imaginativa chica que cree que todo es posible… una completa ilusa.

\- No digas eso Mabs, no es verdad- la regañó Wendy acercándose un poco más a ella-. Es bueno tener un poco de fe de vez en cuando, y tienes muchas buenas cualidades, la mayor de todas es tu perseverancia, eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas.

\- No todo Wendy- contradijo Mabel mirando al techo-. Mi más grande error fue querer algo imposible, por eso el destino se las arregló para regresármela, y muy caro… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber iniciado todo ese día, quizá si no lo he hecho así, si me he dejado la ropa, nada habría pasado.

\- O habría pasado de otra manera- le corrigió Wendy suspirando-. Hay cosas que pasarán sí o no, pero no sirve de nada pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado, ya estás en este punto, ahora solo te queda seguir adelante.

\- Gracias Wendy, estoy segura de que será más fácil ahora que te tengo aquí- afirmó Mabel recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

\- Menos mal que te sirvo de algo, me sentía frustrada de no serte de ayuda.

\- Lo eres- la contradijo la chica casi susurrando-. En estos momentos más… en serio necesitaba una amiga.

Entonces todo dejó de estar en calma. La música de Wendy fue rápidamente opacada por los fuegos artificiales que sonaban afuera. Mabel rápidamente sacó su celular, y este marcaba exactamente las 0 horas.

\- Feliz año nuevo Wendy- la felicitó Mabel mirándola a los ojos.

\- Feliz año nuevo Mabel.

Ambas chicas se levantaron del sillón para el primer abrazo de año nuevo, pero antes la pelirroja quitó de su camino la lata que se interponía en su camino. Este abrazo significó para Mabel muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que más necesitaba, un apoyo moral para seguir adelante.

El vuelo de regreso a casa fue demasiado callado esta vez. Diper apenas había dicho una palabra, y aunque Pacífica quería animarlo, le dio su espacio, manteniéndose cerca para cuando él la necesitara.

Al llegar al departamento, el portero les entregó su correspondencia. Había una carta para Diper, y al leer el membrete, la sorpresa del chico fue enorme.

\- ¿Qué es amor? - preguntó Pacífica al ver el asombro del chico.

\- "Universidad de Harvard", pero, si aún no es el tiempo de respuesta de solicitudes- murmuró para sí Diper recordando que antes había mandado una solicitud temprana de admisión a esta universidad.

Subieron al departamento rápidamente para poder leer el contenido de la misma. El chico no pudo esperar a guardar todo, y tan pronto puso un pie en el departamento abrió la carta. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

\- Me están ofreciendo una beca completa por excelencia académica- repitió Diper lo que sus ojos leían, en automático, aún no se lo podía creer-. Aquí dice que puedo escoger la carrera que desee, que no necesito preocuparme siquiera por el pago de inscripción.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! - exclamó Pacífica saltando a abrazarlo-. Felicidades, no esperaba menos de ti.

Eso era la cumbre de su esfuerzo. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por nada, iría a la universidad, y podría cumplir cualquier meta que se le ocurriera… bueno, casi cualquiera. Diper intentó disimular su nostalgia ante Pacífica, pero en el fondo se sentía vacío, recordando aquella promesa que le había hecho Mabel de ir juntos a la misma universidad; no sabía si Mabel seguía con esa idea, aunque suponía que no ya que en esos momentos ella no quería ni verle la cara.

\- Vaya, Harvard, aunque envíe una carta de aceptación temprana, no creo tener la capacidad de entrar- dijo Pacífica con pesimismo.

\- Podrías si quieres, solo tendrías que mejorar tus calificaciones- la alentó Diper, aunque no lo había logrado con Mabel, quizá, con ella podría.

\- Se dice fácil, pero hacerlo es otra cosa muy diferente.

\- Oye, me tienes a mí- le recordó Diper animado-. Anda, haz el intento.

Pacífica se quedó pensativa un par de segundos. Ella también recordó que Mabel tenía esa meta de ir con él a la misma universidad, pero ella ya no estaba en el camino, y no iba a dejar a Diper solo.

\- Bueno, pero más vale que no te distraigas- le amenazó Pacífica-. Iré a bañarme, necesito refrescarme por el viaje.

\- Anda amor, prepararé la comida.

Y aunque ese fue el plan inicial, Diper tenía otra cosa entre manos. Espero a que Pacífica se hubiera encerrado en el baño, y entonces comenzó a actuar, no tenía mucho tiempo. Buscó el celular de ella, sabía que lo dejaría cargando en la mesa de noche, y entonces buscó por donde pudo, necesitaba consultar a alguien, pero no tenía manera de contactarlo. Desde ese día sus palabras estaban rondando por su mente, y tenía la curiosidad de qué tanto le habría contado Pacífica. Al fin, halló más de lo que esperaba, una dirección, dentro del condado, aunque tendría que manejar algo más de lo acostumbrado. Dejó de nuevo su celular, y regresó a la cocina a preparar la comida. Ahora solo le faltaba una coartada, algo que le dejara suficiente tiempo para poder hacer todo.

\- Oye amor, el auto ya ha sufrido demasiado, creo que debo llevarlo a un taller para que lo vean- empezó Diper con preocupación, era lo único que se le ocurría que le daría el tiempo necesario.

\- Y que lo digas, nos ha llevado y traído por todos lados, aunque será que hay un taller abierto este día- inquirió Pacífica indecisa.

\- No pierdo nada con buscar- dijo Diper encogiéndose de hombros-. Luego de que terminen las vacaciones el auto hará mucho esfuerzo igual, por eso mejor hacerlo ahora.

\- Bueno amor, quisiera acompañarte, pero tengo mucho que hacer aún- se quejó Pacífica agachando la cabeza.

\- Que mal, pero qué se le puede hacer- fingió Diper tomándole la mano-. No tardaré, ¿necesitas algo?

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien- lo calmó Pacífica con un beso fugaz-. Ve con cuidado.

Diper solo asintió sonriendo, y tomó sus llaves. Al salir del departamento, suspiró aliviado, habría sido un problema que ella fuera con él, eso no se le había ocurrido. Ahora, el siguiente paso era más sencillo. Al bajar las escaleras buscó en su celular algún taller que siguiera abierto, solo por si necesitaba una coartada.

Un rato después, no muy lejos de ahí, alguien ya se estaba preparando para su llegada. Iba a tener planes especiales ese día, pero, lo que se venía, sería mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, y tenía que prepararse bien.

\- Señor ya he cancelado todos sus compromisos de hoy, ¿desea algo más?

\- Si, un par de Pitt Cola y un café descafeinado para mí- dijo él con una sonrisa amable-. No ha de tardar en llegar, muchas gracias Lucy.

La secretaria (delgada, de pelo largo castaño y piel blanca) solo asintió y salió del lujoso despacho. Las paredes eran de madera blanca (probablemente abeto) pulido. Una enorme estantería llena de libros, por un lado, por el otro lado había una gran cantidad de posters de películas varias, y el escritorio estaba completamente desordenado, con una computadora rodeada de libros, revistas y algunos lápices y libretas.

\- Bien, veamos que tienes que decirme chico- dijo en un susurro sin dejar de ver a la ventana, observando la llegada de su invitado.

Diper se estacionó justo enfrente del enorme edificio. Era el típico edificio de oficinas, y el chico verificó de nuevo si estaba en la dirección correcta. Pacífica ya había estado ahí un par de veces, aunque ella no podía saber que había ido a ese lugar, tenía muchas preguntas que quería responderse ya.

Entró en el edificio, había un recibidor en forma de semi-circulo, atrás del mismo una recepcionista le miró sonriente. Diper reparó en el letrero atrás de ella dorado que tenía las siglas MNG.

\- Bienvenido a MNG, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó la recepcionista con amabilidad.

\- Disculpe, soy Diper Pines, y bueno…- entonces recordó que no conocía su nombre, de hecho, Pacífica nunca le había llamado por su nombre, solo "él", "conocido" y más recientemente "papá".

\- Oh, claro, lo estábamos esperando- dijo ella para impresión del chico-. Sube por ese elevador, séptimo piso, justo saliendo hay un par de puertas de madera blanca, él te está esperando.

\- Gracias- solo atinó a responder Diper, un poco asustado, ya que se suponía nadie sabía que él iría, entonces, ¿cómo lo sabía él?

Diper obedeció todo lo que la recepcionista le había dicho. El elevador no era menos elegante que todo a su alrededor, incluso el chico empezaba a sospechar que él tenía una enorme afición con el color gris, ya que todo a su alrededor era de ese color, gris y plateado (el elevador, al salir de este las paredes, los maceteros, incluso el suelo que pisaba, contrastando con una alfombra blanca que cruzaba todos los pasillos).

Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas blancas que la recepcionista le había dicho (también haciendo un hermoso contraste) el chico tomó una última bocanada de aire, y entró. Al ver la oficina sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado al color, aunque lo raro era la oficina en sí. Como conocía a esa persona, pensaba que su oficina sería un tanto diferente, pero en cambio parecía el tipo de oficina que tendría algún estudiante de artes adolescente.

\- Adelante, siéntate- le dijo su voz desde detrás del escritorio-. Debes estar agotado, tómala, es para ti.

Diper miró la silla delante del escritorio, también de madera, con cojines forrados en cuero tintado de verde, y delante de esta, en el escritorio, una lata de soda Pitt Cola; el chico no recordaba la última vez que había tomado una de esas.

\- No fue tan pesado el viaje, he venido en carro.

\- No me refería a ese tipo de agotamiento, aunque supongo que tu carro ya debe estarlo también- le corrigió él sonriendo-. Debes estar verdaderamente desesperado para venir por mi ayuda.

\- Estoy seguro de haber oído eso en otro lado- pensó Diper con ironía, y se sentó en la silla.

\- Yo sé que sí, aunque no has venido aquí para hablar precisamente de películas, ¿verdad? - inquirió él sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué sabe de todo esto? - preguntó al fin Diper con pesar-. Digo, estoy seguro de que Pacífica le cuenta muchas cosas, pero…

\- Sé lo que tengo que saber, y lo que sé es que en serio estás agotado- ahora su rostro cambió a uno más de comprensión-. Te lo advertí, cuando el amor no es sincero, no sirve de nada… esa advertencia no era solo para cuidar de Paz, también era para ti chico, y ahora no tienes opciones.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- De no ser así, quien estaría aquí sería mi hija informándome que su chico escapó con otra, en cambio te tengo a ti- explicó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Es simple lógica chico.

\- Quisiera poder hacer algo, regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo esto pasara- bufó Diper con desesperación.

\- Entonces quieres hacer un trato para que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que nada malo pasara… niño te equivocaste de figura geométrica, tu buscas un triángulo no un humano- dijo él con ironía, como si recordase un mal chiste, uno que Diper no captaba para nada-. Hay un límite de cuanto puedes corregir algo, y ahora se te acabaron las oportunidades, supongo.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? - preguntó Diper desesperado.

\- "Cuando la vida deja de ser una opción, escoges la mejor muerte"- respondió él con seriedad-. No digo que tomes una pistola y te vueles la cabeza, pero ahora que ya no puedes hacer las cosas como desearías, o sea vivir, te queda aguantar un amor que no sientes, viviendo culpable por el resto de tu vida, o empezar de cero.

\- ¿Huir de toda esta situación?, no podría…

\- Ya lo hiciste- lo detuvo él con aprensión-. Ya escapaste una vez de tus sentimientos, y los ocultaste, no creas que estás en esta situación por tomar las decisiones más valientes, estás en esta situación porque no dejabas de huir, ahora tienes a un montón de personas a tus espaldas, solo te queda seguir adelante con tus decisiones.

\- Supongo que es verdad, digo, no existe un súper poder que te haga regresar todo- dijo Diper suspirando.

\- Cada quien es libre de creer lo que desea, por ahora supongo que te veré más seguido, supongo.

\- Yo también lo supongo- concordó Diper levantándose de su cómodo asiento-. Gracias por recibirme, disculpe la interrupción, aunque, ¿cómo sabía que vendría?

\- Pacífica tuvo que ver- le respondió él de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros-. Niño, te falta mucho que aprender de las mujeres, o dime, ¿en serio creíste que ella no se dio cuenta que hurgaste en su celular? Que inocente- se burló él riendo y negando con la cabeza-. Por cierto, llévale esto a Pacífica junto con esa- agregó lanzándole a Diper otra lata-. Le prometí que se la llevarías, salúdala de mi parte.

Diper se sentía abochornado con la situación, como si le hubieran jugado una broma que él mismo se provocó. Solo tomó ambas latas, y salió de ahí con rapidez. Ya que Pacífica sabía dónde estaba él exactamente, tenía que regresar rápido a casa.

Al regresar a casa, esperaba ver a Pacífica molesta, por lo que antes de entrar se preparó psicológicamente, e incluso pensó en un par de excusas. Abrió la puerta, y no halló a Pacífica en la sala, aunque ella solía trabajar cómoda en la habitación recostada en la cama.

Entró en la habitación, y ahí estaba ella, con un montón de libros regados en toda la cama, y ella sentada leyendo un libro de física, mientras tenía los apuntes del semestre abiertos.

\- He llegado amor- dijo sin más Diper, se había resignado ya que a ese punto era inútil mentir.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con papá? - preguntó Pacífica con seriedad, sin mirarlo.

\- Te mandó esto- le dijo Diper acercándole una de las latas que él le había dado.

Cuando la mano del chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Pacífica lo jaló lo suficiente para besarlo. Diper correspondió, aunque algo asombrado por la audaz acción de la rubia. Cuando se separaron, la chica lo miró a los ojos, aún con seriedad, y algo de molestia.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, y miró al suelo arrepentido. Ya no debía mentirle más, y con mayor razón ahora que se suponía trabajaban por un futuro juntos.

Diper se sentó al lado de Pacífica para ayudarle en cualquier duda que ella tuviese; en una de esas, la chica tanteó la lata, queriendo un sorbo, peor entonces notó algo raro en ella. ¿Sería posible? Él ya le había demostrado ser algo especial en algunas cosas, pero, esconder algo en una lata ya era algo muy alocado.

\- Amor, ¿me puedes traer un vaso por favor para servir esta soda? - le pidió Pacífica amablemente.

Diper solo asintió sonriendo y salió de la habitación. Al hacerlo Pacífica inmediatamente miró la lata de nuevo, más detenidamente. Era como lo suponía; rápidamente giró la parte superior, y esta se abrió. No era alta tecnología, era una manualidad con algo de cartón y cinta, y dentro había lo que le había pedido. Un par de cajitas forradas, y en el fondo un pisapapeles circular a manera de hacer peso. Si antes tenía duda de su creatividad, ahora se le habían esfumado todas.

\- Dios, sí que estás loco- murmuró para sí Pacífica sonriendo y sacando el contenido de la lata.

Por un momento pensó que no se los daría, pero parecía ser que cambió de opinión. No era comúnmente así, pero daba igual, solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era el estar con su amado Diper. Pacífica escondió la lata, y sin poder esperar al chico, salió de la habitación. Lo detuvo a medio camino entre la cocina y ella, él se detuvo en seco al verla salir.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, apenas iba de regreso.

\- Lo siento, es solo que no podía esperarte, es demasiada la emoción que no puedo evitarlo más.

Pacífica tomó el vaso y lo regresó a la cocina, entonces tomó las manos del chico, tenía algo en cada una de ellas, pero ella no le dejó ver nada.

\- Sabes, estuve pensando en esto mucho tiempo, quería pensar cómo lo haría, pero ahora sé que solo debo hacerlo- comenzó Pacífica ansiosa, nerviosa, pero extasiada-. Y bueno, aunque lo normal sería al revés, no me importa, solo una persona me ha hecho verdaderamente feliz, y esa persona eres tú… Lo siento, ando nerviosa, pero ya no hay más que decir, abre tu mano, y ya no tengo que decir nada más.

Pacífica soltó ambas manos del chico y dio un paso atrás. Dejó una de las dos cajitas en la mano izquierda del chico, y él la vio por primera vez. El forrado era rojo, de cuero, y por su tamaño, y por las palabras de ella, él ya se daba una idea de qué era. Muchas emociones le cayeron encima, era temor y ansiedad, y algo de efusividad también debía admitirlo. No quería tardar en hacerlo, Pacífica le estaba esperando y no quería preocuparla. Al abrirla en efecto era eso, un anillo dorado, y en este pudo ver grabadas las iniciales de ambos ("D&P"). Eso era demasiado tierno, demasiado hermoso. ¿Cómo iba a poder decir no a eso? En vista de que ya no podía mirar atrás, no le quedaba de otra más que disfrutar de eso, aunque Pacífica se lo ponía muy fácil.

El chico solo sonrió, tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular. Miró a Pacífica que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Diper no la hizo esperar más, y tomó su mano y la otra cajita. El otro anillo era exactamente igual al suyo, y se lo puso en su dedo anular. Ya no faltaba nada más que decir, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Las vacaciones al fin habían acabado, y era hora de volver al 100%. La siguiente semana serían los exámenes de fin de semestre, y ahora que había sido aceptado en Harvard solo quedaba terminar bien el semestre. También tendría que ayudar a Pacífica, aunque sabía que ayudarla a ella sería más sencillo que a…

\- Joven Pines, ¿cuál es la respuesta? - preguntó el maestro con molestia.

Diper no tenía idea, no sabía siquiera en qué clase estaba. Miró abajo, y no tenía siquiera un libro abierto. Entonces miró al pizarrón y notó la ecuación algebraica que ahí había. Tuvo que hacerla en un segundo para evitar molestias del maestro.

\- Sin solución maestro- respondió Diper en cuanto terminó, y el maestro solo frunció el ceño.

\- Correcto, pero deje de ser tan petulante y haga el favor de aterrizar a esta clase- lo regañó con autoridad, y el maestro siguió con su clase.

Diper suspiró, se había salvado de esa, pero no podía hacerlo por siempre. Miró a su lado y Pacífica lo miró con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien- dijo entre-labios Diper y sonrió.

Aunque sabía que ni él se creía. En realidad, no lo estaba. No se podía concentrar, su cabeza estaba llena de ella. Cada paso que daba lejos de ella, su mente le gritaba que debía dar vuelta, pero no podía, ya se había ganado su odio. También su corazón no le dejaba de doler, era como si se consumiera poco a poco, estaba envenenado, condenado, y para eso no había cura… ¿o sí?

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, Diper se levantó dispuesto a salir al baño, entonces notó a las amigas de Mabel; Ariel, Maya y Amber salieron del salón como siempre en grupo, entonces, pudo notar como Ariel lo miraba, como si le reclamara algo, pero esto solo duró unos segundos, antes de que ella desviara la mirada, dejando al chico en completo silencio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - le preguntó Pacífica con autoridad-. No eres tu este día.

\- No lo sé, quizá solo estoy agotado- aunque le había prometido no mentirle, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía decirle-. Espera, iré al baño no tardo.

Pacífica no estaba conforme con el pretexto del chico, pero aceptó sin decir nada más, y Diper salió del salón. No podía correr, pero llegó al baño y se encerró en un cubículo. No podía dejar que ella supiera lo que hacía, pero tenía que saber.

"D: ¿Has sabido algo?

A: Sí, a lo que me contó sigue con él, pero no viven juntos ni nada.

D: Menos mal, entonces quiere decir que vive con la otra chica.

A: Al parecer, y me voy enterando de varias cosas, pero eso tenemos que hablarlo en persona.

D: Hoy no, tengo todo el día ocupado, y ya se vienen los exámenes.

A: Yo tampoco puedo, sabes que es imposible zafarnos sin que las otras se enteren, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novia.

D: Ya los tendré si se entera de esto, pero yo me encargo, tenía que saber si está bien.

A: No creo que esa relación dure mucho, Mabel solo me dijo que está con él por compromiso, pero que en la primera oportunidad lo bota.

D: Menos mal, él nunca me ha caído bien.

A: Yo tenía una perspectiva muy diferente de él… oye hablamos después, ya se están poniendo pesadas de que con quién hablo, y es peligroso, chau…"

D: Chau Amber":

Diper guardó su celular luego de borrar la conversación y salió del baño. Al menos sabía que nada había pasado entre ellos, aunque le entraba la curiosidad de por qué seguía con él. Tendría que averiguar más al respecto, aunque ella no quisiera, él la seguiría protegiendo a toda costa. Sería difícil mantenerse en la escuela y en su vida diaria al mismo tiempo, mantener su relación con Pacífica y proteger a Mabel, pero, tenía que hacerlo. Esa era "su muerte", y aunque le costara verdaderamente su vida, no iba a detenerse.

 **(Título anterior: Mi futuro, nuestro futuro.**

 **Avance: 15-26 5-18-23-26 22-8 6-13-26 25-26-7-26-15-15-26 24-12-13-8-7-26-13-7-22).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **102 (13-1´-19)**

 **145 (19-5-18-1´)**

 **5 (5-14)**

 **10 (13-1-19-19-1-3-8-21-19-5-20-20-19.)**


	54. Extra Romance de Mabel parte 4

**Parte 4: Donde todo empezó.**

Luego de haber rechazado a Armando, Mabel sospechaba que el chico no estaría muy contento con la situación, e incluso pensó que él no le hablaría en un tiempo, pero para su sorpresa, tan solo la mañana siguiente, él le mandó un mensaje.

"Buenos días guapa, lo siento por lo de ayer, espero poderte ver hoy".

Mabel respiró aliviada. Al menos el no parecía estar molesto a pesar de todo.

"No veo por qué no, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Mabel se levantó con pereza de la cama, y miró a Diper que aún dormía. Era todo un evento verlo a él dormido cuando ella ya había despertado, debía conmemorar el evento con una foto, pero entonces su celular recibió un mensaje.

"Podrías venir a mi casa, y ver una película. Me gusta salir contigo a todos lados, pero quisiera tener un momento más cómodo y privado contigo".

Algo en ese mensaje no le hacía sentir muy cómoda a Mabel. Lo quería mucho y tal, pero estar con él, a solas, en su casa, era algo que no le gustaba mucho.

"No lo sé, no me siento cómoda con la idea de estar los dos solos en tu casa".

Aunque ya había hecho una, Mabel no se podía forzar a hacer eso, por más que lo quisiera ella no se sentiría nada cómoda.

"Si ese es el problema no te preocupes, mis padres estarán en casa".

Eso ya era un alivio, al menos no estarían completamente solos, aunque ahora estaría la incomodidad de conocer a los padres de Armando, eso sería más fácil de sobrellevar que el estar a solas con él.

Mabel se preparó para salir una vez más, y aunque sus padres ya veían raro que lo hiciera tan seguido, de nuevo le permitieron hacerlo. Al mediodía ya estaba completamente arreglada, con un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, una blusa v holgada, y su cabello recogido en una coleta, debía dar buena impresión si iba a conocer a los padres de Armando.

Llegó al lugar que el chico le había señalado. Era una casa normal de dos pisos color melón, y Mabel se quedó parada en la puerta unos instantes, reuniendo el valor para hacerlo. Al fin tocó la puerta, y su moreno chico no tardó nada en abrirle.

\- Vaya, que guapa te ves Mabel- se impresionó el chico mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Gracias, bueno, me tenía que ver bien si vería a tu familia.

\- Bueno, sobre eso- comenzó el chico, y Mabel sintió un escalofrío-. Verás, mis padres tuvieron una emergencia y tuvieron que irse… si quieres podemos salir, en caso que te sientas incómoda de quedarte.

Aunque Mabel se sentía incómoda, el que le diera la opción de irse le daba puntos a favor. Quizá con eso en la mente la cosa no sería tan mala, y ellos dos podrían disfrutar de una linda tarde.

\- No te preocupes, podemos quedarnos si quieres- dijo al fin Mabel con una sonrisa.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y la invitó a pasar. La sala tenía un par de sillones de cuero rojo, y había una enorme televisión plasma tras ellos.

\- Ponte cómoda, iré por unas palomitas.

Mabel aceptó y se sentó en el suelo recargada en el sillón de cuero. Era una vista interesantemente común, pero poco a poco se fue acomodando mentalmente a esa situación. Finalmente Armando regresó con las palomitas, y se sentó al lado de Mabel dándole el platón a ella.

La película era una de ciencia ficción, aunque Mabel y Armando no le prestaron atención alguna a dicha pantalla. Ellos dos se la pasaron conversando acerca de su día a día. Mabel tenía curiosidad de saber más de él, dado que quería conocerlo primero antes de formalizar una relación. Todo parecía normal, un chico normal, de una familia media, no muy inteligente pero tampoco muy lento, tenía lo suficiente para vivir tranquilo, en fin, nada que le hiciera creer a Mabel que lo mejor era salir corriendo.

\- Vaya, cómo se nos ha ido el tiempo- se sorprendió Mabel al ver su reloj que ya marcaba casi las 10-. Debo regresar a casa si no mis padres me matan.

\- ¿En serio tienes que irte? - dijo el chico decepcionado-. No quiero separarme aún de ti menos cuando la hemos pasado muy bien.

\- Lo siento, pero así tiene que ser, al menos por ahora- trató de calmarlo Mabel enternecida por momentos.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas?

Mabel sabía que el chico seguía hablando después, pero sus palabras fueron bloqueadas por los oídos de la chica. No podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo, era demasiado rápido para que ella siquiera lo pensara. De nuevo ese instinto loco apareció, esa voz interna le resonaba, las palabras de su hermano de nuevo hicieron eco dentro de sí.

\- Lo siento, no puedo- se negó Mabel con firmeza-. Mañana podremos vernos, ya verás, pero por ahora me tengo que ir ya.

El chico bufó. Parecía más enojado que decepcionado, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. Mabel caminó a la puerta esperando irse. No tenía que defenderse de nada, pero, ese instinto atacó de nuevo su corazón. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta sintió algo, era miedo y Mabel no sabía de dónde se había originado. Sentía al chico muy cerca de sí, y aunque nunca le había incomodado eso en el pasado, ahora era diferente.

\- "¡Corre!"

Mabel no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta de un jalón. Pudo sentir la mano del chico intentando agarrarla, pero ella de un brinco saltó las escaleras y salió de ahí corriendo, sin mirar siquiera atrás para corroborar si había hecho lo correcto o solo estaba siendo paranoica. Había muchas personas a su alrededor a pesar de la hora, eso le daba confianza de que al menos él no la seguiría.

Se detuvo en la esquina de su casa, jadeando y sudando a cantaros. Se limpió el sudor y recobró el aliento, no podía dejar que sus padres la vieran así. Cuando estuvo lista, llegó a su casa tratando de fingir indiferencia.

\- Llegué- anunció Mabel con tono de indiferencia.

Sus padres y Diper voltearon a verla tan pronto llegó. Los tres estaban en la sala viendo una película.

\- Hija, mira la hora, estábamos preocupados- le reprendió su padre con firmeza.

\- Lo siento papá, se nos fue el tiempo por culpa de Ariel y sus compras sin parar.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hija? - preguntó su madre más aliviada.

\- Solo compró ella, por lo que fue demasiado aburrido- mintió Mabel cruzándose de brazos- ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?, me siento agotada.

\- Anda hija, descansa.

Mabel caminó a su habitación. Quería descansar sus pies que la estaban matando, y quería ocultarse del mundo, pero su hermano tenía otros planes. Sintió ahora a su hermano tras ella, eso era una mala señal para ella.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación y se quitó de un jalón los zapatos. Se metió a la cama de un salto e intentó taparse con las sábanas, pero sintió algo que la detuvo. Mabel se dio vuelta para comprobar que era su hermano quien le había quitado la sábana, y ahora estaba parado frente a ella.

\- Déjame sola- le ordenó Mabel recostándose mirando a la pared.

El chico no le hizo caso, en cambio se sentó en la orilla de la cama, esperando alguna reacción de Mabel.

\- Diper, esta es la última advertencia, vete de aquí.

Diper suspiró y ahora se recostó al lado de Mabel. Eso ya le había hecho perder los estribos a la chica, que solo quería estar sola.

\- ¡Vete! - le ordenó Mabel dándose la vuelta.

El chico lejos de obedecerle, o reprenderle, solo la abrazó. Aunque Mabel intentó evitarlo, el chico fue más persistente y al fin lo logró. Mabel sintió una calidez enorme al sentir los brazos del chico rodeándola. Ella no quería, ella quería ser fuerte, pero el chico parecía tener otros planes. Intentó forcejear una vez más, no iba a poder evitarlo después, pero Diper no la iba dejar sola. Al fin su cometido fue logrado, y la chica se descompuso completamente a sus brazos, llorando todo lo que no había podido y dejando ir todos esos sentimientos escondidos dentro de ella. Diper no dijo nada, solo se limitó a dejar que ella se desahogara.

Mabel no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mabel no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, pero tenía de nuevo esa sensación por todo su cuerpo. Ese escalofrío que le gritaba que debía correr estaba ahí presente. Mabel intentó correr, y aunque sentía que lo hacía, ella no sabía si en serio lo estaba haciendo o solo era su imaginación. Entonces sintió que caía, pero no veía que tanto ni cómo, pero ella estaba cayendo.

La chica se levantó de golpe, sudando y muy asustada. Miró a todos lados, estaba oscuro, pero ahí si podía notar las cosas. Estaba frente a ella Diper, dormido tranquilamente. En ese momento agradeció de tenerlo a él, aunque sentía que no se lo merecía. Siempre tropezaba, y aun así el chico estaba ahí para recoger las piezas de su adolorido corazón y recomponerlas. No necesitaba ese príncipe azul que muchas presumían tener, ya tenía lo que quería justo frente a sus ojos.

Mabel había cerrado los ojos, aunque no supo en qué momento. Sintió algo cálido en sus labios, algo que nunca había sentido, y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo miró lo que había hecho. Había besado a Diper. Tenía los labios del chico pegados a los de ella. Se separó rápidamente por miedo a que el chico se despertara, pero para su suerte no lo hizo. Mabel intentó dormir de nuevo, pero le era casi imposible. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero ahora ya no era por Armando. Ese beso le había gustado.

Eso era impensable, eso era imposible, pero eso era lógico. Toda su vida había buscado a su príncipe azul, a aquel hombre en caballo blanco que la defendería de todo, aquel que daría su vida por protegerla… que tonta había sido que no se dio cuenta que lo que buscaba estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Diper siempre estuvo a su lado, siempre la cuidó, la protegió, e incluso en ese momento no necesitó siquiera que ella le dijera nada, él sabía que lo necesitaba. Pero, ¿era siquiera posible? Aunque no era la primera vez que se sentía agradecida de tenerlo a él siempre a su lado, si era la primera vez que le veía con otros ojos. Nunca se le habría ocurrido eso, pero, si era posible…

Solo necesitaba algo, una oportunidad, una señal, algo que le hiciera saber que eso era posible, y de ser así, de ser posible, aunque fuera muy remota la posibilidad, tenía que luchar por ello, por su único verdadero amor.


	55. Capítulo 37: Vnkrvaz z ofxszi

Toda la semana fue tan rutinaria como de costumbre, aunque tanto para Diper como para Pacífica re-adaptarse no fue ningún problema, a pesar de que el chico la tenía más difícil porque su atención estaba muy dividida. Tenía que cuidar de Pacífica, a la vez que atendía el local y sus estudios, y además el agregado de la información que le proporcionaba Amber, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba con una persona que no amaba, y ayudarla si lo necesitara.

Ese fin de semana Diper tenía que averiguar más, y para su suerte Pacífica le iba a dar la mejor oportunidad.

\- Necesito tu ayuda amor, tengo que hacer esta entrega, pero aún hay mucho qué hacer de pedidos, ¿podrías hacerla tú? - le pidió Pacífica dándole una caja de cartón con una dirección-. Lo habría hecho por mensajería, pero la cliente lo pidió urgentemente para hoy.

\- Descuida, yo me encargo- aceptó Diper con una sonrisa, y tomó la caja.

Se despidieron como habituaban (con un beso) y Diper salió del local leyendo la dirección. No quedaba tan lejos, por lo que tenía que pensar rápido, y en la primera oportunidad mandarle un mensaje a Amber de que se vieran.

Pacífica estaba haciendo inventario en el local mientras Diper estaba fuera, cuando de pronto recibió un mensaje que la sorprendió sobremanera.

"M: Hola Paz, cuánto tiempo sin hablar, ¿estás ocupada?

P: No mucho, solo hago inventario, ¿cómo le va a Wendy en sus estudios?

M: Está que se quiere dar un balazo en la cabeza, pero sigue viva.

P: Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué no ha podido venir esta semana, pero entiendo, ella ya es universitaria… algún día estaremos así.

M: No me lo recuerdes, ya tengo miedo de los exámenes de la semana entrante, tengo que ir bien luego de haber mandado varias solicitudes de universidades.

P: Yo también he enviado un par de solicitudes, espero que me acepten.

M: Oye cuando acabes el inventario, ¿tienes planes?, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

P: Bueno, podemos ir a tomar algo… en cuanto termine te aviso.

M: Y comer, moriré de hambre si no como algo".

Pacífica suspiró. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga. Hizo lo posible por acabar lo antes posible todos los pendientes, y aunque no era su costumbre cerrar temprano, tendría que hacer una excepción al menos ese día. Le mandó un mensaje a Diper que saldría y que lo vería directamente en el departamento.

\- "Espero que no se moleste"- pensó Pacífica suspirando, y entonces se puso de acuerdo con Mabel.

Lo que Pacífica no sabía era que a Diper eso le caía de perlas. Ahora tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para platicar con Amber. Ya solo quedaba que la chica llegara, él ya había hecho su entrega, y esperaba a la chica en un parque lejos del local.

\- Lo siento Diper, vine lo antes posible- se disculpó Amber, que caminaba a paso acelerado usando una blusa escotada blanca y una falda corta negra-. En una hora veré a las chicas para ir de compras por eso me tardé.

\- No te preocupes Amber, lamento que te haya llamado tan de repente- se disculpó Diper apenado-. Busquemos un lugar donde tomar algo mientras hablamos.

Amber aceptó gustosa la invitación del chico, y buscaron algo cerca. Un simple snack a un par de cuadras sería suficiente. Pidieron un par de sodas para acompañar la plática, y entonces Amber se puso seria.

\- Ayer cuando platicábamos Maya notó que Ariel te miraba cuando salíamos del salón, y no tardó en dar burla de ello. Le preguntó que si estaba interesada en ti, pero ella dijo "Ni loca andaría con alguien tan enfermó como él, pobre Pacífica, me pregunto si ella sabe con quién anda".

Diper sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. ¿Sabía algo de su relación con Mabel? Era lo único que encajaba, él no había hecho nada más importante que eso, o algo que le hiciera ganarse esa clase de insultos.

\- Le preguntamos que a qué se refería, pero inmediatamente cambió el tema… Diper, ¿qué pasa?

\- Es complicado Amber- suspiró Diper-. Me hago a una idea de qué pueda ser lo que le pasa, pero no puedo afirmarlo, y sí noté que me miraba al salir.

\- Era difícil no notarlo, no hizo siquiera esfuerzo por ocultarlo- inquirió Amber pensativa-. Como sea, luego me vieron usando el celular y bueno ya sabes esa parte de la historia.

\- ¿Crees que todo esto tenga relación con Mabel y Armando?, sé que él y Ariel salieron y bueno ya sabemos cómo terminó todo eso…

Diper se quedó pensativo un momento. Eso encajaba, si Ariel sabía, era probable que Armando también supiera, y con ello tenía a Mabel amarrada completamente.

\- Por más que pienso no sé si Mabel se ha vuelto más inteligente, o más osada, o más ingenua- pensó Diper para sí, pero Amber lo escuchó bien.

\- Mabel ha cambiado demasiado este último año, se ha vuelto más alerta, más astuta, y más firme… ya no es una niña mimada.

\- Tienes razón- afirmó Diper con nostalgia-. Ahora si se le nota lo "gemela alfa". Y yo voy hacia atrás.

\- Diper, no digas eso, si ella ha tenido ese cambio es por…

\- Que me alejé de su lado- la interrumpió Diper sabiendo lo que le diría-. Ella ha cambiado mucho, pero su mayor cambio lo hizo lejos de mí, y lo hizo precisamente para dejar de ser dependiente de mí.

\- Y mírate aquí, haciendo lo posible por proteger a tu hermana… eso es muy valeroso de tu parte.

\- Si la cuido, porque siempre la querré cuidar Amber, pero no es solo por el hecho de ser mi hermana- confesó Diper desanimado-. También lo hago a manera de pagar mis errores con ella, le he hecho mucho daño, por eso no desea ni quiera verme a la cara.

\- Ustedes dos eran muy unidos, ¿qué pasó Diper? - preguntó Amber nostálgica-. No puedo imaginarme qué pudo haberlos separado.

\- Es difícil de contar Amber, lo siento- se disculpó Diper con sinceridad-. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

\- Puedes decírmelo Diper- lo instó Amber preocupada-. No importa lo que sea, yo entenderé.

Diper se debatía a sí mismo. Era claro que no debía decirle a nadie, aunque ahora las personas que lo sabían iban en aumento. Si Ariel y Armando sabían algo al respecto, Amber terminaría enterándose en cualquier momento, y quizá no de la manera correcta, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que en realidad no supieran, y que de alguna otra forma Armando tuviera amarrada a Mabel, pero no se le ocurría nada.

\- Por favor no reacciones- le rogó Diper nervioso-. Te diré, pero no reacciones de nada, solo quédate o vete.

Mabel y Pacífica se quedaron de ver en una plaza también, aunque ésta bastante más cerca del departamento de Mabel. Al verse ambas chicas se abrazaron. Había pasado una infinidad de tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, y se notaba que se extrañaban mutuamente (Mabel no quería hacer menos la compañía de Wendy, pero Pacífica era igualmente importante para ella).

\- Me alegro de verte Mabel- dijo Pacífica sonriente.

\- A mí también Paz, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en la primera banca libre. No había muchas personas en la zona, cosa agradecida por ambas ya que no serían interrumpidas.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido desde esa última vez?, espero que tus calificaciones no hayan bajado.

\- Menos mal que no, aunque esta escuela es más complicada por ser privada- bufó Mabel con cara de agotamiento-. No me dejan ni pestañear un segundo.

\- Lo siento por eso, como fue un cambio tan inesperado papá tuvo que meterte en la primera escuela que se lo permitiera- se disculpó Pacífica apenada-. Pero como punto a favor tienes más facilidad de ser aceptada en alguna universidad de prestigio que en alguna escuela pública.

\- Eso espero, he enviado solicitudes y estoy nerviosa de no recibir una respuesta favorable, aunque es un martirio que sea hasta dentro de dos meses que nos llegan respuestas.

\- Lo sé, pero espero que todo vaya bien, al menos una me tiene que aceptar.

\- ¿A dónde has enviado cartas? - preguntó Mabel llena de curiosidad.

\- Una a Harvard y otra a Stanford- respondió Pacífica segura.

\- ¿Harvard?, vaya, ni loca podría entrar ahí- se asombró Mabel, y aquellas palabras para Pacífica significaban demasiado.

No iba a contarle de la aceptación de Diper.

\- Venga ya, tampoco es que ya me han aceptado, aún tengo que mejorar mis calificaciones- explicó Pacífica algo apenada.

\- Bueno eso no debe resultarte nada complicado- comentó Mabel con nostalgia, y Pacífica entendió muy bien a qué se refería.

\- Él no puede hacer todo el trabajo, también tengo que poner de mi parte- indicó Pacífica despreocupada-. Tengo que hacer lo que pueda por mi cuenta.

\- Bueno entiendo eso, a veces no me dejaba hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, espero que contigo sea diferente.

A Pacífica se le hacía raro eso. Normalmente Diper no era siquiera mencionado en sus conversaciones, aunque ahora ella era la que había empezado.

\- Si lo es, aunque me apoya en todo lo que necesito, también me da mi espacio. Pero claro, aunque no lo quiera él sabe cuándo necesito ayuda, en ese lado si es muy testarudo.

\- A pesar de lo que dices suenas muy satisfecha Paz- bromeó Mabel desviando la mirada-. Bueno, supongo que las cosas van bien así.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Mabel? - preguntó Pacífica confundida.

\- Quiero decir tú con él- respondió Mabel con nostalgia-. Supongo que está mejor ahora que anda contigo que cuando estaba conmigo.

\- No puedo creer lo que dices Mabel, ¿acaso ya olvidaste nuestra promesa? - preguntó Pacífica; no quería apoyarla, pero en el fondo le fastidiaba mucho ver la actitud pasiva de ella.

\- No la he olvidado, solo ya no le tomo importancia- respondió tajante Mabel-. Lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no es mi problema.

\- ¡No seas hipócrita Mabel! - estalló Pacífica- ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices?, cuando todo esto empezó, estabas preocupada por él, todo esto fue porque querías comprobar sus sentimientos, ahora me vienes a decir que no te importa… deja de ser una niña.

\- ¡No soy una niña!... No me eches la culpa a de sentirme decepcionada de él, todo esto lo ha causado él…

\- ¡Tú lo iniciaste!

\- ¡Y él lo mató!, mató este sentimiento que tenía.

\- ¡Mentirosa! - por odio, ira, preocupación, por lo que fuera, eso la estaba sacando de sus cabales-. Si en verdad no te importara, no estarías comportándote así.

\- Di lo que quieras, no me importa…

\- Niña- murmuró Pacífica, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella la escuchara-. ¿A dónde se fue la madurez que se suponía habías ganado?, te estás comportando como una niña mimada que no recibe su juguete cuando lo quiere.

\- ¡Diper no es un juguete! - saltó Mabel molesta, pero Pacífica solo atinó a levantar una ceja-. No malentiendas, eso solo…

\- Tú aún lo amas- finiquitó Pacífica con firmeza-. Deja de actuar como una niña y enfrenta las cosas.

Mabel solo desvió la mirada, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Era verdad, aún amaba a ese idiota, pero lo que le había hecho no tenía nombre.

Pacífica solo suspiró, solo le quedaba un movimiento, uno decisivo de si ella hará algo, o en verdad tenía el camino libre.

\- Entonces, yo me lo quedaré- dijo Pacífica levantando su mano izquierda-. Él y yo viviremos juntos, iremos a la universidad juntos, y quién sabe, cuando se gradúe y tengamos nuestra propia casa, algún día podríamos tener un par de hijos… ahora que ya no tengo nada en medio, nada me detiene, ¿o sí?

Mabel se quedó en shock viendo el anillo. ¿Era verdad?, ¿Diper había aceptado algo así? Si era verdad, ya no había marcha atrás entonces, ya no podía perdonarlo, ni volver con él. Todo había terminado.

\- Bien, que así sea- bufó Pacífica molesta-. Cuídate Mabel.

Pacífica solo dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, indignada, molesta, fastidiada. No sabía por qué había ido hasta ahí, aunque ya sabía que ella no actuaría de ninguna forma, aquella actitud pasiva de Mabel le molestaba demasiado.

Mabel se quedó ahí, en shock. Era verdad todo lo que le había dicho, no se arrepentía de ninguna palabra, pero el saber que él en efecto estaba avanzando hacia una vida con Pacífica le hacía sentir demasiado pesada. Ella estaba muy emocionada por su vida con el chico que Mabel había botado, quizá ese era su castigo por dejarlo ir en lugar de seguir luchando por su amor, pero conocía a Diper, él aún debería estar pensando en ella, su testaruda hermana gemela. Tenía que cortar definitivamente ese lazo, de una vez por todas. Tomó su celular, por suerte no borró ese número. Era ahora o nunca.

Diper había dejado a Amber y se dirigía de regreso al departamento. Esperaba que Pacífica ya hubiera llegado a éste, cuando de pronto un mensaje le llegó a su celular. Esperó a un semáforo para leerlo rápidamente.

"Necesitamos vernos ya. Mabel".

Diper miró el número, y en efecto era el número de ella. Por la hora Pacífica ya debería estarlo esperando, y no tenía pretexto ni coartada para su tardanza, pero no podía negárselo, de verdad necesitaba verla.

"¿Dónde?"

El chico esperó la respuesta, que para su suerte no tardó mucho en llegar. Era una dirección, no podía hacerla esperar, ya se le ocurriría algún pretexto para Pacífica.

Llegó al lugar tan solo unos minutos después. Era un edificio abandonado bardeado, y a Diper le impresionó que no hubiera protección alguna para entrar al menos al área externa del edificio. El pasto era alto, y aunque apenas había visibilidad, la pudo hallar sentada en las escaleras que daban al interior del edificio. Su mirada era de seriedad, lo que de principio le daba mala espina a Diper.

\- Mabel, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Diper preocupado.

\- Solo quería hablar contigo de algo importante- comenzó Mabel acercándose a él con decisión-. Deja de intentar protegerme, tú y yo ya hemos avanzado por senderos separados, déjalo así.

\- ¿Crees que puedo hacer eso?, me pides imposibles Mabel- le recriminó Diper con aspereza-. Siempre buscaré protegerte.

\- En serio no es necesario ya, tengo quién me cuide Diper.

\- ¿Él?, no vas a sacar nada bueno de esa relación Mabel, ya sé…

\- Estamos esperando un hijo Diper- le dijo tajantemente Mabel, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara-. Viviremos juntos, y haremos nuestra vida juntos… tú ya no estás en mis planes de vida entiéndelo, solo vete y construye tu vida lejos de la mía.

Diper se quedó completamente sin hable. Se había esperado cualquier cosa, e incluso había elaborado dentro de su cabeza maneras de contradecir casi cualquier cosa que Mabel le dijera, menos eso.

\- Bueno, solo vine a decirte eso… ya déjame en paz y vive tu vida.

Mabel solo pasó de largo al lado del aún anonadado Diper, y se fue de ahí. Diper se quedó aún unos momentos más sopesando lo que acababa de pasar, pero, tenía que asegurarse. Tendría serios problemas ahora, qué más daba, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mabel. Buscó su celular y la llamó, aunque le sabía mal molestarla tantas veces el mismo día, era por el momento la única aliada en su vida.

Condujo hasta ahí lo más rápido que pudo (menos mal si lo había llevado a mantenimiento antes de clases). Nunca había estado ahí, pero ella le había dado su dirección en caso de que algo pasara. Llamó a la puerta, y Amber no tardó en aparecerse tras la misma, con preocupación en su rostro.

\- Lamento llamarte tan tarde Amber, pero era urgente- se disculpó Diper con sinceridad.

\- No te preocupes Diper, menos mal que viniste hasta mi casa, aunque espero no te traiga problemas.

\- No te preocupes por eso, hay cosas más importantes… ¿qué te dijo? - preguntó Diper ansioso, tenía que saber si lo que sospechaba era verdad.

\- Lo siento Diper- se disculpó la chica al borde del llanto-. Me ha contado lo de Armando, que está esperando un bebé de él, y que probablemente vivan juntos, me dijo qué…

\- Lo sospechaba- la interrumpió Diper desviando la mirada, suspirando.

\- Me siento muy mal por esto.

\- No deberías- la calmó el chico, en lugar de triste, aliviado-. No es lo que creer… dios, estaba tan nervioso, al menos ahora me doy una idea.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Amber sin comprender, en especial por la actitud tan pasiva del chico.

\- Mabel sabe que tú me has pasado información- le contó Diper con calma-. Por eso te dijo eso, sabía que vendría a buscarte para corroborar que lo que ella me dijo era verdad, aunque ella no contaba con que yo sé que miente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Amber impresionada.

\- Ella puede mentirle a todo mundo, puede fingir una sonrisa cuando está triste, puede llorar cuando quiere reír, puede hacer todo eso con cualquiera, menos conmigo… llámalo intuición de gemelos, pero ella miente…

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos? - preguntó Amber preocupada-. Si Mabel sabe que hablo contigo, entonces ya no podemos confiar en lo que me diga.

\- Solo tenemos que buscar por otro lado- respondió Diper con calma-. Buscaremos la forma de quitarlo de su camino.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic.**

 **(Título anterior: Enfócate.**

 **Avance: 24-12-14-12 10-6-22-23-26-13 11-12-24-12-8 22-8-7-22 22-8 14-18 14-22-13-8-26-17-22 7-9-12-15-12-15-12-15-12-15-12-15-12-15).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **94 (12-1)**

 **139 (17-21-5)**

 **110 (5-19-20-21-4-9-15-19)**

 **118 (12-15)**


	56. Extra Mi embarazo parte 1

Parte 1: Hide & seek.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer doctor?

\- Por lo pronto, tendrás que bajar tú actividad física, y alejarte de las cosas que puedan traerte estrés, para alejarte del peligro de aborto… si fuera así, ¿sabes quién es el padre?

Mabel solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Necesitas el estudio, para estar seguros…

\- Aún no he comido nada en este día- confesó Mabel, convencida-. Si es necesario sacarme sangre, no hay problema, pero, quiero pedirle un favor.

\- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó el doctor conforme.

\- No le diga a mi hermano… me está esperando afuera. Que esto quede entre nosotros, por favor.

Por ética profesional el doctor no podía decirle a nadie más, así que aceptó sin problema su petición.

Una enfermera le sacó sangre en ese momento, y Mabel dejó su celular para que la pudieran contactar en el momento que tuvieran los resultados.

Cuando terminaron de tomarle la muestra, el doctor salió para llamar a Diper y decirle que todo estaba bien. Mabel salió tras él nerviosa, pero intentó ocultarlo al menos para Diper, él nunca debía enterarse, al menos no aún.

Ver como la trataba Diper la hizo sentir soñada. Espero en el coche a que él regresara con las compras que había hecho, luego de eso al llevarla a casa, sin que sus padres los vieran, la subió cargando a la habitación. La depositó en la cama con sumo cuidado, y le quitó los zapatos y la acomodó.

\- A como me tratas ahorita me dan ganas de enfermarme más seguido- dijo Mabel en broma poniéndose su pijama.

\- No digas eso, de verdad me asustaste- la regañó Diper-. Por lo que sentías, pudo ser otra cosa.

\- Sí, me imagino que pensaste- inquirió Mabel tomando la mano de Diper, y llevándola a su vientre- ¿Tan malo habría sido?

\- En este momento, si- dictaminó Diper tajantemente-. Aún no estamos listos, tú tienes que pensar en la universidad, y yo también… No son cosas que debemos tomar a la ligera.

\- ¿Ya decidiste qué estudiarás? - preguntó Mabel con curiosidad, pero, esa pregunta escondía algo más.

Lo siguiente que hablaron fue en automático para Mabel. El sentir el rechazo del chico la hacía querer llorar en ese momento. ¿Qué no habían hecho suficiente ya? Parecía como si él quisiera deslindarse de una responsabilidad. Se sentía sola y desprotegida, aunque claro eso fue solo una suposición, pero estaba pasando… ¿de verdad la iba a ayudar cuando se enterase, o la iba a dejar botada?

Aunque le hacía sentir muy bien el ver como Diper le llevaba de comer, le atendía en cualquier cosa, y aún dormir a su lado, sentía miedo. Ahora estaban juntos, y el chico le había hecho saber que si quería algo con ella al hacer a un lado a Pacífica, pero lo claro era que él aún se sentía preocupado por ella, y en cualquier momento, él podría alejarse… ¿y si ese bebé fuera definitivo? Pero podría ser por ambos lados; podría ser que Diper la dejara por eso, o que por su embarazo Diper hiciera todo a un lado con tal de cuidar a su hijo. Por alguna razón, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba a Mabel.

Aunque Mabel había dormido muy cálida esa noche, Diper la despertó por la mañana, debían acostumbrarse ya que ese lunes iban a regresar a clases.

\- Yo entro primero al baño- se apresuró Mabel tomando su toalla y encerrándose antes de que el chico pudiera protestar.

No podía dejar pasar el tiempo, tenía que entrar ya.

Se encerró en el baño y dejó el agua correr, abriéndola a toda potencia para que hiciera ruido suficiente. Ya no podía aguantar más. Levantó la tapa del baño y se hincó en este, no tenía casi nada en el estómago, pero se las arregló para vomitar lo suficiente para que Mabel casi tapara con el ruido el agua.

\- Dios, esto es siempre lo peor- se quejó Mabel levantándose con pesadez del baño.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, antes de que le dijeran que podía ser un embarazo. Ya tenía la sospecha por eso, pero siempre se lo había negado.

Mabel se lavó los dientes para quitarse el sabor de la boca, y se metió a bañar antes de que el agua caliente se acabara. La chica tenía que darse a la idea de que los meses siguientes serían muy difíciles.

La escuela empezaría pronto, por lo que Mabel tendría que ingeniárselas para ocultar sus síntomas de embarazo. Busco ayuda en su celular, y descubrió el mensaje que le confirmaba lo que ya sabía.

"Resultado: Positivo"

El lunes que inició las clases Mabel se volvió a levantar temprano, y tuvo que levantar al chico rápidamente para que le diera espacio para correr al baño (se durmió abrazándola, aunque algo tierno, le impedía salir de la cama). Mabel se sentía en el infirieron al investigar que le quedaban al menos 4 semanas más de esos mareos matutinos, y lo peor era que podían ser a cualquier hora del día. Mabel se las ingenió para tomar unas pastillas para el mareo sin que lo notaran, eso le ayudaría a sobrellevar el día.

Al llegar a la escuela Mabel corrió a ver a sus amigas. Aunque no tenía mucho que las había visto, le agradaba su compañía. Ellas eran mujeres, en algún momento podría necesitar su ayuda en especial por lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento Mabel recordó a Pacífica, su nueva gran amiga, y le daba nostalgia pensar que ella quizá podría ayudarla también… o juzgarla.

\- ¿Comemos juntos Mabel? - le dijo de pronto Diper en el receso.

Aunque Mabel sospechaba por qué lo hacía, no se lo iba a negar. El pasar el rato con él le gustaba, y quizá así poco a poco podría tratarlo para que aceptara su embarazo. Eso no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba de alguien, y solo había un "alguien" que le haría sentirse totalmente satisfecha. Tener una familia, vivir juntos, todo ese era un sueño que era posible ahora que tenía a la persona perfecta.

\- Sabes, lo he pensado mucho, y también hay algo que quiero hacer cuando nos graduemos- dijo de pronto Mabel un poco más seria, pero, su mirada se notaba soñadora-. Verás, al graduarnos, hablo en serio a ir a la misma universidad que tú, no me importa que tenga que estudiar todos los días hasta que me duelan los ojos, y después… quisiera que, de ser posible, vivir solos tú y yo…

Diper se quedó pensativo un momento, momento que para Mabel fue tormentoso pensando que podría rechazar su proposición.

\- Son muchas cosas las que tenemos que hacer antes- dijo Diper serio-. Tenemos que juntar dinero, estudiar mucho, buscar opciones, y un buen lugar que nos quede cerca del campus, pero…- se detuvo de pronto, dio un suspiro, y sonrió-… pero si podemos hacerlo, si es posible ese sueño, hallaremos la forma de que así sea.

Mabel quería gritar de felicidad. Si era posible ese sueño, ellos dos trabajarían para lograrlo. En realidad podía confiar en él, pero claro poco a poco. En la primera oportunidad que tuviera le diría, y tenía la seguridad de que él lo entendería.

Lo siguiente era platicarlo con sus padres, y aunque parecía que no estaban conformes, aceptaron sus planes a futuro. Todo iba girando como reloj, todo parecía perfecto... al menos, por un breve periodo de tiempo.

\- Bueno…

Diper recibió una llamada que le llamó la atención a Mabel.

\- ¡Pacífica!, ¿estás bien?, ya no supimos de ti.

Pacífica estaba bien. Esa noticia fue un gran alivio para Mabel, pero a la vez al ver la cara de Diper, algo dentro de ella se rompió.

\- ¡Claro!, no lo veo como un problema… Tú dinos como llegar, y ahí estaremos.

Diper escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de Pacífica mientras las anotaba en un papel, luego las anotó en un papel, diciéndole que estarían ahí sin falta.

\- Menos mal que ella está bien- dijo Mabel con nostalgia.

\- Si, mañana la veremos de nuevo- afirmó Diper ansioso y aliviado.

Mabel se sentía contrariada. Pacífica era su amiga, y la quería mucho, pero el ver la preocupación que Diper le ponía, le hacía sentir insegura, celosa.

\- Vamos a dormir ya, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

Diper dejó el papel y el celular a un lado, y ayudó a Mabel a entrar a la cama. Al menos le seguía teniendo atención, pero ahora la veía diferente; ¿si solo estaba siendo atento con ella porque se sentía culpable, y no porque la amaba? De ser así, quizá, la única persona que de verdad estaría a su lado por amor, era el bebé que aún esperaba en su vientre.


	57. Capítulo 38: Oryiv

Aunque Mabel no quisiera, Diper la iba a ayudar. La cuestión era el cómo, aunque tenía una idea demasiado alocada. Pero claro, un paso a la vez.

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y él no tenía ni idea de qué excusa le diría a Pacífica. Todo lo que tenía en mente ahora era Mabel. Entró al departamento con mucho temor, y las cosas se complicaron al ver que la chica lo estaba esperando en la sala, leyendo el mismo libro que le habían regalado en navidad. Diper suspiró para poder decir algo.

\- Ya llegué- anunció Diper con la voz temblorosa.

\- Estuviste con Mabel, ¿verdad? - dedujo tajante la chica sin mirarlo.

Diper se quedó en shock, ¿cómo lo sabía? Aquello lo agarró completamente desprevenido, ya no le fue posible decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera pensar, solo se quedó ahí parado, esperando la reacción de Pacífica.

\- Vamos a la cama, ya es muy noche- finiquitó Pacífica levantándose del sillón y dejando el libro a un lado.

El chico se quedó peor de anonadado. Esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de la chica, pero no una tan indulgente como esa. Pacífica se metió en la habitación sin decir una sola cosa y el chico tardó en seguirla.

Al entrar en la habitación ella se estaba cambiando para meterse a la cama, ya era algo común cambiarse en la misma habitación, ese pudor que existía entre ellos al principio se fue evaneciendo con el tiempo. Diper hizo lo mismo de cambiarse para meterse a la cama, entonces cuando no tenía camisa sintió que la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda.

\- ¿Amor? - preguntó Diper preocupado.

Ella no respondió, solo lo abrazó con fuerza. Él tomó sus manos a manera de disculpa, estaba olvidando lo que él mismo se había impuesto, que era cuidar de esa chica que ahora lo abrazaba. Tenía que hacerlo bien, si iba a ayudar a Mabel, tenía que hacerlo con calma, sin descuidar a Pacífica, y para eso necesitaría ayuda, y quizá la ayuda de Amber no sería suficiente.

Por la mañana Diper se levantó temprano para poder arreglar las cosas para ese día. Primero lo primero, tenía que contactar a Amber, luego a otra persona.

"D: Amber, ¿te ha dicho algo?

A: Si y no, hemos hablado de cualquier cosa, pero no hemos tocado el tema de Armando o si está o no embarazada.

D: Si sabe que estoy hablando contigo lo hará en cualquier momento, no quiere que sospeche, quiere que lo crea.

A: Pero, ¿por qué? Entiendo que ella quiera mantener la distancia entre ustedes, pero esto me parece demasiado.

D: Creo que tiene que ver con Pacífica, anoche que llegué lo primero que hizo fue decirme que estuve con ella.

A: ¿Crees que hayan discutido o algo?, ¿Qué Pacífica le haya pintado raya o algo por el estilo?

D: Ni idea, en este momento estoy escaso de ideas, y no puedo preguntarle directamente... mantenme informado, aunque esto haya pasado, debemos seguir adelante, pero espera a que te hable yo.

A: Si descuida, eso no se me olvida... buen día".

Una cosa menos, ahora tenía que reparar el daño que le había hecho a Pacífica. Eso lo estaba agotando, ya se lo habían advertido, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por todos sus errores. Buscó en el refrigerador los ingredientes para hacer una dotación de waffles para dos personas, y esperó tenerlos listos para cuando la rubia despertase. Un par de waffles para cada uno, jugo de naranja y puso una rosa en un pequeño florero para adornar la mesa, ya solo faltaba que ella despertara para verlo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? - preguntó Pacífica saliendo de la habitación.

\- Quise sorprenderte amor- contestó Diper presentándole la silla para que ella se sentara.

Pacífica sonrió al ver el hermoso detalle que Diper le había hecho, y sin demora se sentó a degustar la comida que él había preparado. Él tenía que compensar lo pasado, por lo que al menos por ese día tenía que dejar a Mabel a un lado completamente, y dedicarse única y exclusivamente a Pacífica.

Como Wendy aún tenía cosas que atender de la universidad, de nuevo Pacífica se haría cargo del local, aunque ahora no lo haría sola. Diper la llevó hasta el local y estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, atendiendo cada cosa que ella necesitara. Incluso hizo su celular a un lado, evitando así cualquier distracción que podría derivarse de este. Al final todo transcurrió sin contratiempos, aunque no hubo muchos clientes, si había un montón de pedidos que Pacífica se las arregló para cumplir.

\- Gracias a ti este día no fue tan pesado amor- le agradeció Pacífica en el camino de regreso a casa.

\- Para eso estoy aquí- la calmó Diper complaciente-. Estoy aquí para apoyarte y cuidar de ti.

La chica sonrió satisfecha. Si le había molestado que el día anterior llegara tarde, en especial sabiendo con quién estaba, pero el chico se había ganado su perdón, además que intuía el porqué de su reunión.

Al regresar al departamento, Pacífica se metió a bañar mientras Diper preparaba la cena. Cuando la rubia se encerró en el baño, Diper sacó su celular para checar qué se había perdido.

"D: Lo siento, estuve ocupado todo el día.

A: Menos mal que me hablas, esto es urgente.

D: ¿Qué ha pasado?

A: No lo sé, de hecho, no viene a cuento algo que Mabel me haya dicho, es más bien Ariel... el día de hoy se comportó algo raro.

D: ¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando.

A: El día de hoy nos vimos como siempre, pero ella parecía distante, más bien asustada. Le pregunté si tenía que ver con ustedes, creo que intuyó que sabía... y bueno, ella dijo que estaba asustada por Armando, que tenía miedo de que hiciera algo.

D: ¿Algo de qué?, eso no nos dice mucho.

A: También le pregunté, pero ya no dijo nada más, y luego llegó Maya y ya no pudimos hablar.

D: Vaya suerte, podríamos mantenerlo vigilado a Armando, pero Mabel no sé ni en qué escuela está estudiando.

A: Ya no, Armando dejó la escuela esta semana.

D: Eso complica las cosas, pareciera que la coartada del bebé se la pensó Mabel mejor de lo que pensaba.

A: Cualquiera creería que lo hizo por buscar un trabajo para mantenerlos, pero no lo creo, hasta donde sé él sigue siendo sustentado por sus padres.

D: Eso es lo que menos importa, necesitamos localizarlos... y creo saber por dónde empezar.

A: ¿Dónde?, Mabel nunca me ha dicho en qué escuela está estudiando.

D: Ella no me dirá tampoco, pero sé quién me puede decir.

A: ¿Quién, Pacífica?

D: No, tampoco me diría, pero creo saber quién se encargó de la transferencia de ella. Espero poder saberlo.

A: Pero, ¿y luego qué Diper?, no puedes mantenerte como centinela fuera de su escuela todos los días, también tienes que ir tú.

D: Primero lo primero, con solo saber eso tendríamos por dónde empezar.

A: Espera, tengo a Ariel en otra conversación, espero me diga algo.

D: Te habló más tarde, tengo que preparar la cena.

A: Te mantendré informado".

Todo estaba siendo demasiado sospechoso. Diper temía por la seguridad de Mabel, y temía más la forma tan tranquila con la que parecía estar sobrellevando las cosas. No sabía si Mabel simplemente lo dejaba pasar, o estaba esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Cualquiera que fuera no podía arriesgarse.

Después de la cena, Diper pretextó ir al baño antes de acostarse, para tener una última oportunidad de hablar con Amber. Al encerrarse en el baño no esperó más.

"D: ¿Te dijo algo?

A: Solo me dio una dirección y una hora, nada más.

D: Déjame ver, ¿crees que tenga que ver con ellos?

A: No lo sé, aunque es probable por la conversación que tuvimos, quizá de verdad teme por Mabel... al final de cuentas, ambas comparten el mismo dolor.

D: Y eso algo que tenemos que detener Amber, si te dijo es porque necesita ayuda para detenerlo.

A: Tienes razón, en un momento te mando la información"-

Diper se quedó un momento esperando la respuesta de Amber. Tendría que borrar el mensaje, así que tenía una sola oportunidad para memorizarlo. Cuando le llegó miró rápidamente todo, agradeció su buena memoria. Tenía sentido, para esa hora Mabel ya tendría que estar fuera de clases. Le agradeció a Amber y borró el mensaje.

El día siguiente Diper volvía a su pesadez. Hizo lo posible por mantenerse en clases, pero la mayor parte de sí quería salir rápidamente de clases. Al menos ya sabía a donde ir, y no tendría que pedirle a él más favores. Ahora lo único complicado sería qué le diría a Pacífica. No tenía pretexto para ir a un lugar tan alejado, y aún tendría que llevarla al local. Volteó a ver a Amber, y esta parecía igual de ansiosa que él. Se preguntaba si ella podría ayudarle a armar una coartada, pero no se le ocurría cual. Fue hasta entonces que notó una ausencia muy importante; Ariel no había ido a clases ese día, y eso le daba muy mala espina a Diper.

Al terminar las clases Amber y Maya salieron volando del salón. Diper suponía que habían ido a ver a Ariel, esperando que estuviera bien. El chico miró entonces el banco de Amber, y notó su celular encima del pupitre; él lo tomó antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor?

\- Amber dejó su celular, veré si puedo alcanzarla.

Diper salió rápidamente del salón seguido de Pacífica. Llegó hasta la entrada principal, pero parecía ser que ella ya se había ido.

\- Puedes dárselo mañana, al final venimos a la misma escuela- lo calmó Pacífica.

\- Conoces a Amber, su celular es su vida... puedo llevárselo a su casa, sé dónde vive.

Pacífica no parecía muy convencida de ese hecho, pero debía admitir que se había ganado su perdón, así que decidió darle de nuevo un voto de confianza.

Diper llevó a Pacífica al local, pero en vez de dirigirse al local, fue directamente a la dirección que le había dado, intuyendo que estaría ahí.

Llegó a la dirección que le habían dado. Era otro centro comercial, este en Alameda. Había mucha gente, por lo que Diper lo tuvo difícil para encontrar a Mabel o a Amber. Tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado para evitar ser visto por Armando o Mabel, y al ver la hora sabía que tenía que darse prisa.

Conociendo a Mabel ella no llegaría tan a tiempo, pero al menos podría localizar a Armando. Al dar vueltas por todo el lugar miró a Ariel; iba caminando sin detenerse, con la cabeza agachada e incluso a lo lejos Diper pudo ver que tenía los ojos hinchados. El chico la siguió con la mirada esperando que lo llevase hasta su objetivo. Al fin luego de caminar unos minutos más, dio con su paradero. Ahí estaba Armando, con los brazos cruzados, recargado en una barandilla (estaban en un tercer piso). Intercambió un par de palabras con Ariel, y ella se volvió a ir. Diper ya no pudo ver la mirada de Ariel, pero no podía alejarse y arriesgarse a perderlo de vista.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar; le pesaba el hecho de no tener el apoyo de Amber, pero se las tendría que ingeniar solo. Al fin luego de unos instantes más llegó Mabel. A diferencia de Ariel que se acababa de ir, ella iba bastante más segura y seria, incluso Diper podía apostar que iba molesta con algo.

No podía escuchar la conversación, pero ambos estaban hablando muy acaloradamente. Diper esperaba que Mabel le estuviera diciendo que iban a terminar, lo cual encajaba con la mirada molesta de Armando. Diper se quedaba viendo esperando el momento de actuar, en caso de que el intentara hacerle daño, aunque era demasiado arriesgado en especial por el lugar en el que estaban. Sentía su cuerpo temblar al ver cómo le reclamaba a Mabel, poco a poco sentía que su razón lo abandonaba, cuando al fin cedió, y sin importarle lo que Mabel le dijera después, se acercó a intervenir.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo aberrante que es lo que has hecho con tu propio hermano?, si todo el mundo se entera no tendrás descanso.

\- ¿Y qué?, prefiero mil veces ser una marginada social que estar un minuto más contigo.

\- ¿Y después de mi quién te va a querer?...

\- Yo lo haré- interrumpió Diper en el momento justo, interponiéndose entre él y la mujer que de verdad amaba.

\- Y vienes de nuevo a meterte en asuntos que no te incumben... pensé que estabas muy tranquilo con la rubia...

\- No tienes derecho de hablar mal de nadie, menos con todo lo que has hecho- le reclamó Diper apretando los puños.

\- Tú no tienes derecho a meterte aquí, esto es entre ella y yo.

\- No... si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo, y siempre estaré ahí para evitar que le pongas un dedo encima.

\- Basta los dos- se metió Mabel molesta-. Diper, lo tengo controlado, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

\- Ya escuchaste... ¡Largo!

\- Oblígame- lo retó Diper entre dientes.

Todo lo que pasó entonces parecía suceder en cámara lenta para Diper. Pudo ver como el moreno le lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro, pero Diper logró quitarse. En el forcejeo Mabel intentó detenerlos, separarlos, pero ella sola no podía detener a dos hombres que peleaban con todas sus fuerzas. En un movimiento seco de Armando, empujó con demasiada fuerza a Mabel hacia atrás, y casi como un efecto mariposa, la barandilla (que tenía unas uniones algo frágiles por el tiempo) no resistió el peso de Mabel, destrozándose en el momento que Mabel las golpeó, y la chica, sin poder agarrarse a nada, cayó al vacío.

Al ir cayendo, las cosas alrededor de Mabel eran percibidas por ella de una manera tan extraña. Podía escuchar gritos a lo lejos, como si estuvieran a cientos de metros de ella; sentía el aire pasar alrededor se su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, incluso sentía su pelo rodearla, a pesar de estar corto.

\- "Que irónico, siempre he sentido que caía en un pozo sin fondo, ahora esto es lo más cercano a esa sensación".

De pronto todo se hizo oscuridad, y el dolor que pensó sentiría en ese momento, no estaba... todo era paz, todo era silencio...

 **(Título anterior: Empieza a luchar.**

 **Avance: 6-13 23-18-26 26-13-7-22-8 23-22 14-18 24-6-14-11-15-22-26-13-18-12-8).**

 **Código secreto:**

 **160 (3-9-14-3-15)**

 **52 (5-19-20-21-4-9-15-19)**

 **31 (4-5)**

 **23 (19-21)**


	58. Extra Mi embarazo parte 2 y NOTICIA

**Chicos, antes de empezar con el extra, tengo que darles una noticia. El final de este relato será pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, ¿cuándo? no les puedo decir, porque yo no sé. Las razones son, en primera, mi tiempo; como saben yo estudio Animación, y ahora ando a tope con los proyectos de la facultad, por lo que mi tiempo es mínimo, casi 0.**

 **"¿Pero Shio, tu dijiste que ya tenías el final escrito?" Si, lo tengo escrito, eso no es mentira, peor quisiera yo que sea solo "Escribir-subir" eso me facilitaría todo, pero no. De hacerlo así la calidad de este relato sería mucho peor. Yo escribo el capítulo, lo releo, planeo cómo altera a los paralelos, hago catalogación de tiempo, checo cómo afecta la psicología de los personajes, checo cuál es su estado físico, psicológico y social, la vestimenta y eso lo dejo hasta el final (mi asesora puede dar fe de esto) y en fin, muchos factores que tengo que checar antes de subir. Claro, hasta el final hago la imagen correspondiente del capítulo (esto solo en Wattpad) y hago el código del avance y del título (el capítulo final no tendrá código). Así que si chicos, no es solo escribir y subirlo.**

 **Ahora, la segunda razón es también personal, y es que no me llega el final. Como es dije, uno como escritor tiene muchos problemas al momento de escribir, y uno de esos es que no te guste lo que escribas. No digo que me desagrada, pero siento que no es el final tan emocionante como podía ser. Ustedes leyeron el capítulo 34 (La oferta de Preston Northwest), ese capítulo había sido el más largo hasta ese momento, un total de 5239 palabras, y ese iba a ser un final (no Pinecest, pero ese final me llegaba). Después me superé a mi mismo por mucho, Capítulo 35: Mi futuro, nuestro futuro, 7549 palabras, otro final no Pinecest, pero como final pudo ser más que grandioso, y me habría sentido un poco más satisfecho, pero no era el punto al que quería llegar, por que yo quiero llegar aun final Pinecest. ¿Qué pasa con ese final que tengo sin las ediciones finales?, eso, que no les llega a esos dos capítulos ni a los talones. No tanto por la cantidad de palabras, si no más bien por la emoción de la situación, del drama. No me siento tan emocionado con ese capítulo como lo estuve en su momento con los otros dos. Le falta algo, que no sé que es, no es por que les vaya a gustar a los demás, uno como escritor tiene que ser su propio critico, y si a ti no te gusta, no puedes esperar que le guste a los demás, y puede que sí, pero no te quedarás satisfecho, no me gusta ser conformista. De serlo, esta serie se habría quedado en 12 capítulos.**

 **Resumen: El capítulo no me llega emocionalmente, y como no tengo tiempo para pensar en ese algo que le falta, no podré subirlo en un tiempo. ¿Cuánto?, lo siento no puedo responder eso, por que no lo sé, mi carrera es muy celos ay exige atención total.**

 **Solo lo diré una vez, no me lo tomen a mal, es más bien un favor enorme: No diré nada acerca del estado físico, psicológico y social de ninguno de los personajes al final del último capítulo subido. Por favor no me pregunten, porque no les voy a responder, y no quiero que crean que los estoy ignorando.**

 **Lo siento por eso, pero no quiero ser verdaderamente comercial y solo subir lo que todos quieren leer y ya. Quiero subir un capítulo que tenga la dosis exacta de drama y satisfacción, y que me llegue a mi. Si fuera comercial no me importaría lo demás y solo subiría lo que tengo para darles gusto. Espero me puedan entender, y nos veremos pronto.**

 **ATTE: Shiosaku Newgate.**

 **PDTA: Probablemente si suba un capítulo de mis otros relatos, pero estos por que no necesito pensar tanto.**

 **Parte 2: Amor a primera vista.**

El vivir ahora con Pacífica en la misma casa no supo cómo le afectaría en ocultar su embarazo, si le facilitaría las cosas tener a una amiga, o le dificultaría más tenerla cerca. Lo primero le era imposible porque no podía decirle, menos a ella, que estaba embarazada, aunque Mabel tenía que irse preparando ya que en cualquier momento se tendrían que enterar, no podía ocultar todo lo del embarazo, menos cuando se le notase físicamente.

La primera noche no hubo problema alguno, y Mabel no tuvo mareos esa mañana, pero sabía que no iba a ser así todos los días, al menos por el primer trimestre.

Ese día también empezaría Diper a trabajar en el local de Pacífica, y aunque en su momento ella aceptó sin preocupaciones, ahora la angustia la estaba matando. Esos cambios hormonales la estresaban, ahora no paraba de pensar en qué podría estar pasando, y eso no la iba a dejar en paz… tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, era por ella, y por la seguridad de su bebé.

Al llegar al local, la escena que vio la perturbó. Ese beso hizo que todo su cuerpo se tambaleara, ese beso entre Diper y Pacífica… bendita suerte la que ella misma se había provocado. Tenía que ser fuerte, por dos.

Esa noche fue fatal para ella, tuvo de nuevo esa pesadilla, esa sensación de ser perseguida por él, y esta vez incluso llegaba a sentir que la atrapaba al fin. Veía a lo lejos a Diper e intentaba alcanzarlo, pero él se daba vuelta, caminando lejos de ella. Entonces, todo se oscurecía.

Un día mientras ella estaba sola en casa, Mabel se puso a leer una página de internet que hablaba todo acerca del embarazo. En esa página había mucha información acerca de los cambios que tenían las mujeres embarazadas, sobre la evolución del feto y más. Mabel vio una cinemática de cómo se iba desarrollando el feto, viendo el cómo se vería en ese momento. Aún no tendría sexo definido, e incluso parecía un pequeño renacuajo más que un ser humano, pero al verlo, aunque no era el suyo propio, le hacía sentir ansiosa. En serio estaba empezando a quererlo ver.

No le dijo a nadie, pero el día siguiente, justo en el momento que Diper la dejó en el departamento y se fue, tomó un autobús y fue a la clínica. Las ecografías periódicas eran importantes, y Mabel tendría que hacérsela.

Al llegar a la clínica checó su celular para ver la hora, tendría que regresar al departamento en taxi. No había ya muchas personas, y buscó al mismo doctor que la había atendido la vez pasada. Este al verla se impresionó.

\- Doctor, necesito una ecografía, leí que tenía que hacérmelas cada mes, y bueno…

El doctor solo asintió complaciente, y la guio hasta la sala correspondiente.

A Mabel le habría hecho ilusión hacer eso con Diper, pero no podía decirle aún. El trato que recibió fue muy amable; la enfermera que asistió al doctor (una señora de unos 40) le pidió amablemente que se levantara un poco la blusa, y con cuidado le puso en el vientre un gel que le hizo dar un respingo.

\- Lo siento, ¿está muy frío? Solo será un momento hija.

Mabel resistió, era solo un poco de frío, lo importante era lo siguiente, quería conocerlo, aunque fuera un vistazo.

Pasó un rato antes de que ella pudiera verlo. Era de verdad diminuto, tenía el tamaño de un frijolito, pero el doctor le pudo decir bien dónde se formaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba ahí, dentro de ella, creciendo y convirtiéndose en un ser fruto del amor que tenía con él. Ahora no iba a dejarlo ir.

\- Aquí tiene- le dio el doctor la impresión de la ecografía.

Para Mabel esta significaba mucho, era la primera foto de su hijo. La guardó muy bien y agradeció tanto al doctore como a la enfermera. Ahora tenía que regresar para que Diper y Pacífica no sospecharan nada.

Esa noche, aunque igual tuvo pesadillas, ahora al final del camino había otra luz. No era Diper, de hecho, no reconocía a la pequeña que estaba al final del túnel oscuro, pero Mabel corrió hasta ella, y todo se iluminaba.

Esa mañana Mabel se levantó de golpe, no le importaba si despertaba al chico que dormía a su lado, tenía que llegar al baño corriendo. De nuevo el mareo matutino, aunque si era un tormento, era parte de eso. Se lavó los dientes después de vomitar, y entonces se miró al espejo. Ella se veía diferente, había algo en su mirada que la hacía parecer otra persona. Entonces bajó la mirada y vio su vientre.

\- Lo siento, ¿te asusté? - le dijo a su futura hija (tenía el presentimiento que sería niña)-. No pasa nada, todo va a estar bien… no importa que tenga que hacerlo sola, estaremos juntas en esto… te cuidaré, y te amaré con todo mi corazón, toda mi alma, todo mi ser.


	59. Gran Final -Gran Preview-

**(Sorpresa, este es un compilado de mini-capítulos de qué pasó inmediatamente después del accidente de Mabel, y en unos momentos verán el capítulo 39).**

 **Parte 01: Consecuencias.**

\- Si él no hubiera estado ahí, ¿qué habría pasado?- preguntó Pacífica con la voz quebrada.

\- Nadie sabe lo que habría...

\- Tu sabes- lo interrumpió Pacífica molesta, mirándolo a los ojos, estos estaban rojos de tanto reprimirse.

Él suspiró, sabiendo que nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de parecer.

\- Si él no se hubiera aparecido, Mabel terminaría con Armando, este molesto habría intentado secuestrarla con ayuda de Ariel, pero no sabía que ella ya lo había denunciado, y que fuera del lugar lo estaban esperando varios oficiales... Habría sido detenido en el acto y ahora estaría cumpliendo condena por intento de secuestro, o algo así.

\- Entonces lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas... Si él no hubiera ido...

\- Pero estuvo ahí, por las razones que tuvo, ahora sólo quedan consecuencias.

\- A veces tiendes a ser muy frío, ¿no crees? - le recriminó Pacifica-. Él no debió haber estado ahí.

\- Y tu eres cada vez mejor persona- le alabó él levantándose de su silla y acercándose a ella-. Lo que te molesta no es que Diper la buscara, lo que te molesta es las consecuencias de haberlo hecho.

\- ¡Claro que me molesta! - salto Pacífica soltando un par de lágrimas-. Si él no la hubiera buscado, ella... ella...

Pero Pacífica ya no pudo decir más, el llanto se lo impedía. Él, su ahora padre, sólo la abrazó para consolarla, para ayudarla a sacar todo ese dolor que tenía dentro.

 **Parte 02: Empeorando.**

\- Diper, sólo empeoraste las cosas- le reclamó Pacífica mirándolo a los ojos, ojos completamente rojos-. Y aún así tienes el descaro de venir a pedir perdón, después de lo que ha pasado.

\- ¡No hice nada malo! - se defendió Diper, pero él mismo no se sentía convencido-. Lo único que quería era ayudarla, protegerla...

\- Y terminaste haciéndole más daño de lo que él pudo haberle hecho- finiquitó Pacífica, terminando de darle la última puñalada al chico.

Diper cayó al suelo derrotado. Era verdad, Mabel había sufrido ese accidente por su culpa, de no haber intervenido, nada de eso habría pasado. Aunque en el fondo parecía ser obra del destino, ya que Amber parecía haberle querido decir que era innecesario que interviniera, que Ariel lo había entregado, sabía de antemano que aún con esas, Diper habría hecho algo, aunque, al final, terminó perjudicado más a aquella que quería salvar.

\- Sé que no debía estar ahí, lo entiendo, terminé lastimado a las personas que juré iba a cuidar, al parecer, es lo único que sé hacer...

\- Por que te sigues haciendo el héroe, y que tu puedes y debes hacer todo... evitas que quienes pueden ayudarte, lo hagan- le recriminó Pacífica suspirando, y se dio vuelta a su habitacion-. Puedes dormir esta noche en la sala, o en la otra habitación, por la mañana decide si quedarte o irte- Pacífica dio un par de pasos a su habitación, entonces se detuvo-. No te puedo mentir, aún te amo, pero esto, que hayas lastimado a mi mejor amiga de esa forma, es algo que no puedo olvidar fácilmente.

Dicho esto, se encerró de nuevo en su habitación, dejando al dolorido chico destrozado en la sala, con la oscuridad como única acompañante.

 **Parte 03: Amistad.**

\- ¿Cómo pudiste apoyar algo así? - preguntó Ariel con molestia-. Sabes que eso no es correcto, nunca debió haber pasado...

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tampoco eres tan inocente Ariel- le reclamó Amber con aprension-. A pesar que tu fuiste la que habló al final, también te quedaste callada cuando debiste ayudar a tu amiga, en cambio apoyaste a un tipo que sabías podría hacerle daño como te lo hizo a ti.

\- Yo ya acepté mis errores, y los pagué muy caro, pero eso...

\- ¿Quienes somos para juzgarlos? - interrumpió Amber con firmeza-. No puedes escoger de quien enamorarte, sólo puedes escoger que hacer cuando pasa, y si a sus ojos no está mal, no podemos decirles lo contrario.

\- ¿Es eso, o sólo lo apoyas por que aún lo quieres? - preguntó Ariel con ironía.

\- No lo niego, aún sigo sintiendo algo por él, y cuando me pidió ayuda me sentí feliz, y a la vez triste al saber el por qué, pero al final pude serle de ayuda, y para mi es más que suficiente, y eso aplica para ti, ¿verdad?

Ariel desvió la mirada rápidamente, como so hubiera escuchado algo indeseado, y apretó con fuerza los puños.

\- Yo no soy la única que sigue sintiendo algo por alguien, no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada...

\- ¡Eso ya no importa! - exclamó Ariel con la voz cortada-. Al final, ella... ya no importa... y todo es mi culpa...

Amber se acercó a Ariel, y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- No, no lo es, tu eres sólo una víctima más... Él te usó, te manipuló para su propio beneficio, e hiciste lo correcto al acusarlo... No hubo culpables ni inocentes, sólo sucesos que no se podían evitar.

\- ¿Me acompañas a visitarla? - le pidió Ariel con un hilo de voz-. Siento que si voy sola, no podré evitar llorar.

Amber la miró a los ojos, y asintió.

\- Siempre seremos amigas, y estoy segura de que ella nunca te culpó de lo que pasó- la calmó Amber sonriendo-. Venga vamos, luego se hará más tarde.

 **Parte 04: Despierta.**

Muchas cosas han pasado Mabel, desde ese día. Te has perdido de mucho hasta hoy, pero no te preocupes, te pondré al día. Sé que quizá no querrías verme, ya que aunque me juré tu mejor amiga, y tu lo eras para mi, al final te hice mucho daño. Lo siento Mabel, estaba muy enojada al ver cómo pasabas por alto tu promesa, y no me importó saber el por qué. Quizá sentía que Diper era inocente, y que solo se trataba de un berrinche tuyo, pero él mismo me hizo saber todo.

Si Mabel, ahora lo sé todo. Diper me confesó lo que pasó esa noche. Sabes, en el fondo sentía que algo malo pasaría si te dejaba un poco de libertad; en el fondo me decía que tu ya habías perdido tu oportunidad, y que ahora Diper debía ser solo mío, pero no contaba con que tus sentimientos y los de él aún eran demasiado fuertes. Tengo que ser sincera también con esto, no lo he perdonado, es una infidelidad a final de cuentas, no importa el trasfondo de las cosas, él me fue infiel y tu mi amiga me traicionaste... Aunque claro, no es como que importe mucho esto ahora.

Esas flores las escogimos entre los dos, es lo primero que hemos hecho juntos en dos meses. Cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado, tenía mis sentimientos divididos. Por un lado, me molestó el hecho de que Diper pasara por alto mis palabras (le advertí que te dejara ser, que ya no eras una niña y que eras capaz de valerte sola, pero no me hizo caso), aunque cuando me enteré lo que te pasó a ti, fue mucho peor. Moví cielo, mar y tierra para poder salvarte...

Esa es otra de las cosas que no le he perdonado a Diper, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas lastimó a mi mejor amiga, y bueno, "El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones".

Lo amo Mabel, es algo que tampoco puedo negar, pero en este momento mis emociones están completamente divididas. También me contó que Amber le estuvo ayudando en todo momento, y al final terminé sintiéndome una idiota, ya que a pesar de que le pedí lo contrario, él nunca dejó de mentirme por ti, y eso terminó mal. Estoy molesta con él por que siento que si hubiera sido sincero y te hubiera dejado ir, tu ahora...

Lo siento, apenas puedo hablar. Quizá pensarías que ahora mis lágrimas están fuera de lugar, pero te juro que son sinceras. Toda molestia que tuve contigo se esfumó en el momento que supe lo que te pasó, "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"... es absurdo pensar qué tuvo que pasar para darme cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi.

No puedo más Mabel, lo siento. Cada segundo que estoy aquí me destruye poco a poco, sabiendo que por mucho que te hable, no me puedes contestar... Mabel, lo siento, en serio lo siento, por fallarte como amiga, como confidente, por robarte al amor de tu vida, por quitarte tu mejor amistad, por permitir que tu vida terminara así... Todo es mi culpa. He sido demasiado egoísta queriendo todo para mi, y ahora he perdido algo importante, mi única amistad sincera... Te necesito de vuelta Mabel... por favor Mabel, sé que estoy siendo egoísta una vez más, pero esta vez es diferente, lo soy no solo por mi, lo soy por Diper, lo soy por ti... Mabel, por favor, despierta...


	60. Capítulo 39: Pinecest, primera parte

**(Si, lo sé, tal vez el título no sea tan impresionante como hubieran esperado, me disculpo por eso -w- pero saben, no había mejor título para definir el final de esta serie. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, estos meses han sido difíciles para mi, peor al fin seré libre este miércoles para hacer todo lo que me gusta. Haré varios proyectos durante vacaciones, a parte de mis relatos claro, y espero no sea molestia pedirles apoyo con estos proyectos. De nuevo muchas gracias por la paciencia, y no se olviden que el final está cerca.**

 **NOTA: La imagen de esté capítulo la subiré junto a la imagen del capítulo 40, dado que son las piezas finales del rompecabezas).**

Era increíble ese suceso, más de lo que le habría parecido. No era bueno, en resumen, pero, el cómo estaba pasando todo a su alrededor era increíble. Sentía que caía lentamente hacia el vacío, oía voces muy a lo lejos que la rodeaban, pero no podía entender bien qué decían todas esas voces.

Esas historias que decían resultaron ser verdad; Mabel pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos como una película, haciendo el hecho aún más extraño, ¿no había llegado ya al fondo?, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo cayendo como para no haber tocado el fondo en ese momento. Todo estaba tardando demasiado, pero le dio tiempo para pensar en la perspectiva de su situación. No podía culpar a Diper, él solo estaba tratando de protegerla… en el fondo sentía que ella era la culpable de todo.

-…

Ese susurro resaltaba de entre los demás, pero ¿por qué?

\- M…

La chica hacía lo posible por enfocar ese susurro, quería escuchar lo que decía, sentía que era algo importante.

\- Mab…

Por alguna razón sentía que el aire a su alrededor se volvía más y más denso; sentía cada vez más presión alrededor de su cuerpo. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, a ese punto no importaba mucho ese hecho, solo veía una intensa luz.

-… Mabel…

¿Sería acaso que estaba llegando al fin? Por alguna razón sentía que así era. Si, eran los últimos instantes, y ese llamado, era lo último que escucharía en vida.

\- ¡Mabel!

Mabel abrió los ojos de golpe, con el fantasma de la sensación que tenía al caer. Sentía que había continuado cayendo hasta ese momento, pero no cayó en el suelo. Palpó el lugar donde había caído, y era demasiado suave, parecía más bien una cama. Abrió lentamente los ojos, le lastimaba la vista la luz que tenía enfrente, y tenía la sensación que no era la luz del lugar donde se encontraba. Al írsele aclarando la vista, notó que en efecto no estaba donde debía estar, todo era de hecho familiar… esa habitación de hospital, ya había estado ahí, aunque había algo nuevo; en la mesa al lado de su cama había un jarrón con claveles blancos, y además, una persona parada frente a su cama, mirándola con un gesto apacible.

\- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, Mabel Pines- le dijo él con una voz apacible.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Mabel confusa al enfocarlo bien. Traje negro, capa, sombrero y bastón, se sentía en un viaje temporal al verlo.

\- Oh, cierto, aquí no me conoces aún… lamento la confusión- se disculpó esta persona de una manera confusa para Mabel-. Soy el papá de Pacífica, bueno, el otro... el otro que no es Northwest- intentó responder él confundido.

\- ¿Pacífica?, ¿ella está aquí? - preguntó Mabel intrigada,

\- No, he venido solo. Supuse que querrías a alguien que te tuviera al tanto de todo lo sucedido cuando despertaras.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?, no recuerdo nada- preguntó Mabel asustada, su cabeza le dolía, y solo tenía imágenes rápidas de lo que había pasado.

\- Es difícil de explicar- comenzó él poniéndose más serio-. En especial por el tiempo que ha pasado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Mabel asustada al ver el cambio de tono de él.

\- 5 meses- respondió él sin rodeos-. Estamos a 4 de junio, un día antes de mi cumpleaños.

Mabel sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. El haber pasado tanto tiempo significaba que su año escolar se había ido por los suelos. Maldecía el momento que tuvo que toparse con él, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido volver con él sabiendo desde siempre que no era una buena idea?

\- ¿Qué pasó con Armando? - preguntó Mabel con rabia en su voz.

\- No se le podía hacer nada por tu caso ya que fue accidental, pero está cumpliendo una condena de 5 años por violencia… menos mal que no te tocó lo mismo que a ti.

\- Y a Diper, ¿qué le pasó? - preguntó Mabel preocupada.

\- Él está bien, su lío fue más bien con Pacífica al enterarse que estuvo en ese lugar, pero parece que se contentó después… mucho después.

\- Espere, hay algo que no entiendo- Mabel trató de sonar lo más educada posible, y se talló los ojos para enfocar mejor- ¿Cuántas veces ha venido?, si llevo todo ese tiempo aquí, no creo que hubiera forma de saber…

\- Hay cosas que es mejor no sean respondidas, pequeña Mabel- la interrumpió él, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-. Lo que quizá te interese, es saber todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, y por eso estoy aquí.

¿Sería eso posible? Mabel tenía curiosidad de saber si lo que pensaba era cierto, de saber si él sabía cuándo iba a despertar, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, esa era una información que jamás le sacaría. Mabel solo suspiró derrotada, y asintió con miedo, miedo de saber qué tanto se había perdido en ese tiempo.

\- Primero que nada, debes saber que tan pronto como caíste, él intentó huir, para su mala suerte ya lo estaban esperando para encarcelarlo… obra de tu amiga Ariel, quien lo había delatado horas antes. Lamentablemente a tu hermano no le llegó esa información a tiempo, aunque eso está de más decirlo.

Cuando tus padres se enteraron de lo que te había pasado fue otro problema más. Tardaron demasiado en aceptar que Diper no había tenido toda la culpa, y perdonarlo por lo que había pasado, aunque supongo que en el fondo él no ha terminado de personarse a él mismo. Por cierto, tu madre regresará en un momento, ella ha sido la que te ha cuidado sin descanso por estos 5 meses.

Por tus estudios no te preocupes. El director de la escuela donde te inscribí es amigo mío, y él está al tanto de tu situación, aunque no podrás aplicar a ninguna universidad este año dado que ya ha pasado la fecha límite de inscripción.

Ya para terminar, creo que lo que más te importa saber. Amber, Ariel y Maya han venido cada fin de semana, he de admitir que son amigas muy leales a pesar de todo.

\- ¿De todo?, ¿a qué se refiere? - preguntó Mabel confusa.

\- Oh, cierto, otro detalle del que aún no estabas enterada- espabiló él-. Ariel y Amber saben de lo tuyo con Diper.

\- Y usted también- agregó Mabel con un escalofrío de enterarse que más personas lo sabían (aunque de Ariel lo esperaba por ser cercana a Armando).

\- ¿No adivinas por qué? - preguntó él con ironía, y Mabel cayó inmediatamente en la cuenta de quién era la única persona que le pudo contar-. Exacto- afirmó él como si le leyera la mente-. Ariel se enteró por Armando, y Ariel se enteró por Diper.

\- ¿Diper le dijo? - le preguntó Mabel extrañada, y un poco molesta de cómo él había ido de lengua-suelta con ella.

\- En ese momento Diper necesitaba de una aliada, que no fuera Pacífica obviamente- le explicó él con calma-. Y ella se lo tomó demasiado bien en realidad, a diferencia de Ariel.

\- ¿Sabe cómo se enteró Armando? - preguntó Mabel con ansiedad, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, y era la principal causa de todos los problemas que le devinieron en su vida.

\- Eso es algo difícil de explicar- dijo él desviando la mirada-. Como te dije, hay cosas que es mejor no sean respondidas, además que mi tiempo aquí se ha acabado.

\- ¿Cómo sabe todas estas cosas? - preguntó Mabel aumentando su ansiedad al verlo caminar a la puerta.

Él solo sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y salió sin decir una sola palabra más.

Eso era demasiado frustrante para Mabel. Aunque le había respondido lo más básico, aquella conversación le había dejado un sinfín de preguntas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas apenas le respondían. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumido, y con mucho esfuerzo apenas logró sentarse. Su frustración comenzaba a aumentar ante el repetitivo sonido del electrocardiograma, sonido que ella no había notado hasta ese momento.

Cuando su madre regresó a su habitación, y la vio sentada, y más aún, despierta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Dejó a un lado las cosas que había llevado, y corrió a abrazarla, con la mayor delicadeza posible, pues la chica aún se encontraba algo débil.

Esa misma tarde varios médicos llegaron a la habitación de Mabel para hacerle el seguimiento de rutina ahora que había despertado. Lo que más les impresionaba a los médicos era que a pesar de la caída, sus 5 sentido estaban prácticamente intactos, y su mayor desgaste era muscular, aunque eso era normal siendo que estuvo inmóvil por 5 meses.

\- Mamá, ¿Diper ha venido? - preguntó Mabel sin rodeos tan pronto como se quedaron a solas.

\- Ha estado aquí varias veces, al igual que tus amigas- le explicó su madre con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Me alegra saber que has hecho muchas buenas amistades en todo este tiempo, en especial una chica pelirroja… ella se ha quedado aquí siempre que he tenido que regresar a casa por algo que necesitara, es una chica muy diligente.

\- Sí que lo es- rio Mabel-. Wendy suele ser así, me alegro de tener una amiga así.

Esa noche Mabel no pudo dormir un solo minuto. Había dormido ya por 5 meses, aunque dentro de sí sentía que había pasado mucho menos. Esa voz, aún podía escucharla haciendo eco en su interior, y era ahora cuando por fin pudo deducir de quién era esa voz… no podía ser de nadie más.

Mabel miró a su lado, y halló a su madre dormida. Buscó en todos lados su celular, pero no lo hallaba. Suponía que, al no usarlo, su madre lo tendría consigo, pero no quiso despertarla por lo cansada que se veía. Necesitaba confirmarlo, saber si era solo su imaginación, o si en realidad él la estaba llamando.

Era inútil, se sentía enjaulada en su cuerpo al no poder levantarse y buscar por su propia cuenta. Tendría que espera inmóvil hasta que se hiciera más tarde, que su madre hubiera descansado lo suficiente, y preguntarle si lo tenía a la mano.

Como aún faltaba mucho para que diera siquiera la media noche, Mabel se puso a reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día. Entendía el por qué Diper se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado, pero Mabel quería al menos poderle decir que él no tenía la culpa, que todo eso era algo que ella misma había provocado. Solo eso, no quería volver con él. Aún no podía perdonarlo por su cobarde resolución de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y entregarle a Pacífica un puñado de mentiras. Su postura no había cambiado ni un poco, aún sentía que él no estaba haciendo lo correcto, y aún lo odiaba… ¿Odiar?, ¿era eso lo que en verdad sentía?

Ese tiempo muerto le ayudó a hacer memoria de lo que, a su punto de vista, acababa de pasar. Cuando vio a Diper llegar, aunque se sintió indignada por esa situación, indignada de sentirse acosada por él, también había otro sentimiento escondido, pero, ¿qué era?

Mabel desmembró con sumo cuidado cada sentimiento que tuvo en ese momento:

Indignación: Él la había estado vigilando todo ese tiempo, a pesar que le había advertido que la dejara en paz. No la veía como lo que era, al contrario, aún la veía como una niña inocente e ingenua que no podía valerse sola, y que necesitaba de su hermano, más inteligente que ella, para solucionarle sus problemas.

Sorpresa: ¿Cómo había llegado él ahí?, ¿cómo se había enterado de todo eso? Tenía la sospecha de que Amber le estaba pasando información de ella, pero se suponía que solo ellos dos (Mabel y Armando) sabían dónde estarían. Ahora con la visita de "él", Mabel sabía que también Ariel estaba enterada, aunque eso le dejaba más preguntas que respuestas.

Miedo: Antes, Diper y Armando habían tenido un confrontamiento no muy amistoso, y eso no le daba buena espina a Mabel. Ella no quería que se repitiera una situación similar a la que vivieron en su cumpleaños, temía que Diper saliera lastimado, debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Amor: No iba a dejar que algo le pasara. Era verdad que él se había ganado el desprecio de la chica, pero también era verdad que en el fondo de todo eso ella aún lo amaba. Por más que luchó, por más que intentó hacerlo, ella no pudo dejar de amarlo ni un poco. Lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, y no iba a dejar que la persona que ella amaba terminara lastimada por culpa de sus malas decisiones.

Autosacrificio sería una buena definición de la resolución que había tenido esa situación. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho consiente, si tenía en mente el deseo de evitar que él saliera lastimado, un sentimiento igual de fuerte que el de él. Ahora más que antes tenía que buscarlo, eso estaba mal… esa distancia, no era correcta…

\- Aún nos amamos- se dijo a sí misma, con un hilo de voz.

Él se lo había demostrado en ese momento. Su amor por ella era lo suficientemente grande que no le importó el riesgo que tendría con Pacífica, él la estaba cuidando tras bambalinas. No era porque la creyera inútil, ni inocente, era porque la amaba de la misma forma que ella aún lo amaba. Eso estaba mal, pero no por lo que cualquiera pensaría. Estaba mal el hecho de que, aunque ellos se amaban con esa intensidad, estaban tan separados el uno del otro. Necesitaban estar juntos.

\- Soy una tonta.

¿Cómo pudo dejarlo ir? Tenía que haberlo entendido antes.

"- No estás entendiendo… Tú eres el tipo de persona que siempre acudirá a otros cuando lo necesiten, y que no les dejarías solos, aunque eso te trajera problemas, por eso mi preocupación no es esa… ella es mi preocupación, que pueda lograr confundirte, convencerte de alejarte de mí…"

Y Pacífica lo había logrado, no solo confundirlo, atarlo a ella al punto de que él renunciara a estar con la persona que amaba, cambiar ese sentimiento puro y real, por una mentira, para poder hacer feliz a alguien que lo necesitaba. Pero tuvo su oportunidad, Pacífica literalmente se lo estaba regresando, pero en su delirio de dignidad y "auto respeto", ella lo había rechazado.

"- Entonces, yo me lo quedaré... Él y yo viviremos juntos, iremos a la universidad juntos, y quién sabe, cuando se gradúe y tengamos nuestra propia casa, algún día podríamos tener un par de hijos… ahora que ya no tengo nada en medio, nada me detiene, ¿o sí?"

Ese era el momento de decir que no, de detenerla y reclamar de vuelta lo que era suyo. Pero en lugar de eso, ella dejó ir la única oportunidad… O no. ¿Sería demasiado pedirle a Dios, al universo, a quien fuera, una oportunidad más?

Mabel agachó la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos.

\- Sé que estoy siento muy egoísta, sé que estoy pensando solo en mí y que lo que te pido no es correcto, sé que a los ojos de los demás, eso es inmoral e incorrecto, pero por favor, solo una vez más, solo una oportunidad más… por favor, no puedo vivir si no es a su lado… por favor, déjame volver a su lado…

Lejos de ahí, el ambiente era algo diferente. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear el vidrio del enorme departamento, que se hallaba en penumbra, algo que se había hecho muy común en ese lugar. Un trueno resonó kilómetros a la redonda, y a pesar de ello, la chica rubia, que se hallaba dándole la espalda al castaño que le hablaba, pudo oír perfectamente la confesión del mismo. Pudo fingir que no había escuchado nada por culpa del estruendoso ruido, pero no tenía caso fingir demencia, solo sería alargar lo inevitable.

\- Fue esa noche de navidad- le dijo el chico apretando los puños, apretando aquel anillo que ella le había dado-. Lo siento Pacífica, no merezco…

\- Lo sé- lo interrumpió la rubia con calma-. Siempre lo he sabido.

El chico abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escuchar la confesión de ella. Pacífica se dio vuelta lentamente, y aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, una leve sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, dando una puñalada extra al chico.

\- Siempre lo he sabido- le confesó Pacífica con la voz quebrada, caminando lentamente hacia él-. Era fácil deducirlo, eres totalmente un libro abierto- le dijo con ironía tomando la mano en la que apretaba el anillo-. Pero sabes, cuando te he dicho que te amo, lo he dicho de corazón, y aunque me ha costado asimilar todo esto que nos ha pasado en los últimos meses, ese sentimiento sigue ahí… yo ya te he perdonado Diper, así que, por favor, es hora de que te persones a ti también.

 **(Título anterior: Libre.**

 **Avance: Sin avance. ya casi es el final chicos).**


	61. Extra Mi embarazo parte 3

**(Mis disculpas por tardar mucho en escribir esta parte, ha sido un capítulo muy difícil para mi emocionalmente hablando, y no porque haya pasado una situación similar, si no por otras cosas. En fin, al final del capítulo verán la fecha tentativa para el final del relato, que espero no se pierdan, pero antes tendrán actualizaciones de todos los paralelos).**

 **Parte 3: Lo siento.**

Ella estaba decidida, no podía negarle a ese pequeño la oportunidad de vivir. Cada día era una odisea ocultar sus cambios a Diper y Pacífica, en especial al primero que dormía con ella. Pero claro, había un miedo más grande, mayor al que se dieran cuenta que estaba embarazada.

En su investigación al respecto al embarazo, Mabel también había visto testimonios de madres solteras, y de cómo habían sobrellevado solas el criar a un bebé. Mabel no quería pensarlo en realidad, pero tenía que aceptar la posibilidad de que Diper se alejara de su lado para irse con Pacífica, y no iba a ser ese tipo de mujer que usaba a su bebé como ancla para su pareja. Ella quería que él la aceptara por sus sentimientos y no por culpa o despecho.

\- Culpa… despecho…

Hasta ese día, Diper solo había tenido a una chica tras él, y este mismo la había desilusionado de una manera impresionante. Mabel había logrado ser más persuasiva en ese punto y por eso había logrado que él se fijara en ella, pero, ahora estaba esta chica que también se interesa en él, y está a un paso de arrebatárselo, ¿cómo podía su amor forzado superar a un sentimiento que nació limpiamente?, ¿era injusto querer sobreponerse a ese sentimiento, solo por egoísmo?

Mabel sintió una ligera punzada en su vientre, sabía que eso no era buena señal. No podía soportar toda esa carga emocional si quería mantener a su bebé saludable, tenía que huir, ya no lo soportaba más. Tomó lo que pudo en una maleta dispuesta a irse y no volver jamás. En realidad lo amaba, quería quedarse ahí el tiempo necesario hasta que eso fuera recíproco, pero quizá no era lo más correcto ni para ella, ni para su bebé.

Salió del departamento, pero más tarde que temprano se dio cuenta que no tenía a dónde ir. No podía regresar a donde sus padres, sería la peor opción, e ir con alguna de sus amigas sería lo más obvio si comenzaran a buscarla. Su vientre empezó a doler, y Mabel tenía un mal presentimiento de eso, y como si de una prevención de su bebé se tratara, la voz de Armando irrumpió el silencio de la plaza donde ella se encontraba.

Era como una tentación diabólica, un mal augurio encontrárselo ahí en esa situación. No podía creer su mala suerte al hacerlo, de todas las personas tenía que ser él, pero…

Mabel estaba sola en ese momento, o al menos así se sentía. No tenía a dónde correr, y ahora estaba frente a ella quizá la única persona en el mundo que luchaba por tenerla a su lado, ¿era acaso una señal del destino encontrárselo en ese preciso momento que acababa de huir del departamento?

\- Ven, sabes que solo quiero tu felicidad.

Esa mano que se extendía hacia ella, era la única mano que había visto clara en un largo tiempo, y lo peor era que ella iba hacia esa mano. No podía engañarse, no quería hacerlo sola, tenía miedo de hacerlo sola, pero, ¿era correcto?

Al tocar la yema de sus dedos con la propia, llegó a su mente la respuesta que ella necesitaba… no podía ser nadie más…

Ese día Mabel aprendió, a la mala, que escapar no sería la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, por lo que decidió terminar con todo eso, y confirmar al fin los verdaderos sentimientos de Diper. Fuera como fuere, tenía que hacerlo.

Ese fin de semana tendría que aprovechar para aclarar las cosas con él, empezando por qué pasó el día que los encontró besándose, y de ser posible, decirle de una vez acerca de su embarazo.

Para su mala suerte, a Pacífica se le había ocurrido la genial idea de salir de paseo ese fin de semana, por lo que no tendría un momento a solas con Diper. Al menos logró relajarse un poco en la alberca, el mojarse un poco no le afectaría a su bebé, aunque no debía llevar nada ajustado, por lo que llevó un bikini rosa, aunque eso no le hiciera mucha gracia a Diper.

Había una oportunidad, cuando Diper dijo que iría a hacer re-stock en la tienda, ella no dudó un instante en ir con él. Tenía que confirmarlo, tenía que saber si él estaría con ella cuando le dijese que esperaba un hijo de él.

\- Dime Diper, ¿qué piensas de Pacífica?

Era todo o nada. Tenía que escucharlo de su boca, aunque la respuesta le doliera en el alma.

Todo iba mal, Mabel conocía esa cara de incertidumbre y pánico. Sabía que sus temores se estaban haciendo reales, sabía que sus miedos estaban presentes, y que el chico que ella amaba se estaba alejando de él. No podía permitirlo, se abalanzó a él y comenzó a besarlo. Era su primer beso en largo tiempo y le sabía a gloria. Quería demostrarle al chico sus emociones, y con eso quitarle sus dudas; quería decirle con sus labios lo mucho que lo amaba, y que no podía estar sin él, pero entonces Mabel aprendió a la mala que hay lugar y momento para todo, y que habían fallado en ambas cosas… lo comprendió muy tarde cuando escucharon el grito de una tercera persona en el lugar, y Mabel sintió un vacío, seguido de una punzada en su vientre.

Para su "suerte" fue solo Wendy, la chica que acababan de contratar, pero eso solo podía significar que serían descubiertos pronto. Mabel tenía encima un mar de emociones que comenzaban a afectarla de muchas maneras.

Lograron evitar que Pacífica se enterase, al menos por el momento, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que decirle. Mabel había pensado ya en dejar de ocultarse, pero no quería hacerlo de esa manera. Tenía que hacerlo bien, con calma. Si esperaban que ella entendiera su situación, tenían que hacerlo bien.

Todos sus planes se comenzaron a ir por la borda cuando Mabel comenzó a sentirse débil. Diper y Pacífica se veían preocupados por ella, y todo ese fin de semana se la pasaron cuidándola. Su malestar no se iba, pero no podía decirles lo que le pasaba en realidad. No podía decirles que parte de su malestar venía de un profundo miedo. Su vientre no dejaba de dolerle, y eso le preocupaba a sobre manera… temía por su salud, y la del bebé.

Ese lunes, ella quería ir a la escuela, quería sentir al menos que todo estaba bien de alguna forma, pero ni Diper ni Pacífica le permitieron darse ese lujo, no querían arriesgarse a que le pasara algo. Eso no le ayudaba mucho, menos sabiendo que Pacífica se quedaría también con ella. Al final tuvo que resignarse, y esperar…

\- Pacífica, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua por favor?

\- Claro, no tardaré, también traeré algo para que comas.

La chica salió de la habitación, y Mabel se sintió un poco aliviada. Con todo el tiempo que estaban monitorizándola, no había tenido un tiempo a solas con su bebé. Rápidamente puso sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente.

\- Lo siento bebé, ¿te he asustado un poco? - dijo con una voz dulce y calmada, tratando de mejorar su humor-. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días, y he hecho todo para que tengas un buen futuro, para que pudieras llegar a este mundo de una forma tranquila, sin problemas… - poco a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-… lo siento, tienes una mamá muy problemática, que no sabe cómo hacer las cosas, que arruina todo lo que toca… una mamá muy terca y egoísta, una mamá muy inocente e incapaz de darte ese futuro ideal… lo siento bebé, pero haz llegado demasiado pronto a mi vida… lo siento…

Mabel no podía hablar más, tenía que calmarse o Pacífica la descubriría, y no tenía cómo explicarle sus lágrimas. Aunque Mabel poco a poco pudo sentir una reacción en su vientre, como si aquel fruto de vida hubiera entendido bien el trasfondo de sus palabras… como si entendiera sus disculpas, y supiera bien lo que tenía que hacer…

 **(Gran Final: 03/07/16.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y solo los uso para fines de este fic)**.


	62. Capítulo 40: Pinecest, segunda parte

(AL FIN, capítulo final. Aclaro que lo iba a subir unas horas antes, pero quise agregarle unas cosas más para que quedara un mejor capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que ha tenido hasta ahora esta serie, y no se preocupen, aún quedan un par de Epílogos, no se los pierdan.

PS: Aún quiero intentar un día hacer un streaming respondiendo preguntas y jugando con ustedes el domingo. Esperen noticias, y no olviden que ando buscando voces).

El tiempo voló tan rápido que Mabel apenas tuvo tiempo para sentirlo. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Diper, pero por alguna razón cada vez que intentaba llamarle él no respondía, a pesar de que su madre misma le había dicho que ella si había hablado con él, y le había comunicado que ya estaba consiente. Tenía tantas ganas de buscarlo ella misma, pero no podía; obviamente haber estado tanto tiempo en coma la inhabilitó en muchos sentidos, y Mabel fue sometida a una intensa recuperación física para poder andar por si misma (desde que había despertado no había tenido la necesidad de levantarse, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que sus piernas apenas le respondían). Su madre y Wendy estuvieron a su lado en todo momento, ella no estaba sola, pero aún su grata compañía no podía compensar totalmente la necesidad que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento… la necesidad de arreglar las cosas con él.

Finalmente, por mediados de agosto, Mabel fue dada de alta del hospital cuando estaba recuperada casi en su totalidad, ya no se cansaba tanto al ponerse de pie y sus músculos habían recuperado su fuerza (como su apetito). Su madre insistía en tenerla de regreso en su casa, pero Mabel no quiso aceptar esa oferta, quería volver al departamento con Wendy, al menos un momento más.

Wendy fue muy dedicada (más de lo que debía) a la hora de llevar a Mabel de vuelta al departamento, a punto de quererla llevar hasta la puerta del mismo (cosa que Mabel rechazó airadamente); al volver a entrar, ella sintió como si no hubiese estado ahí en años. Apenas pudo reconocer el panorama principal: las ventanas al fondo que las acompañaron ese año nuevo, el viejo sillón dónde se habían recargado esa y todas las noches ya fuera para charlar o estudiar, la habitación en la derecha donde dormían las dos (cuando Mabel al fin aceptó dejar el sillón y dormir junto con Wendy). Todo aquello le traía una enorme nostalgia, seguido de un vacío emocional al sentir que, quizá, dentro de poco, no vería de nuevo ese lugar, agregando el dolor que traía su deseo de que así fuera.

\- Siéntate Mabs, te prepararé algo de comer.

\- No tienes que molestarte, yo puedo cocinar- le dijo preocupada Mabel, pero Wendy la obligó, con la mayor sutileza que le fue posible, a sentarse.

\- No te preocupes, he hecho lo posible por aprender a cocinar correctamente, prometo no matarte- bromeó Wendy logrando su cometido de sentarla-. Tú eres la consentida por el momento, así que no hagas reproches.

Mabel sólo soltó una leve risa; no entendía como esa pelirroja en un simple parpadeo era capaz de hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas, y sacarle una que otra sonrisa. En esos momentos, Mabel se ponía a reflexionar en cuán difícil podía haber sido su situación de no tenerla en su vida, y agradecía a cualquier fuerza superior que la había puesto en su camino en el momento más indicado.

Wendy no había mentido con lo de aprender a cocinar; su guisado de papas y zanahorias (tenía una dieta ligera al menos por un tiempo) había quedado demasiado bueno para lo que era, e incluso pidió repetir.

Luego de un buen baño (algo que hacía semanas Mabel deseaba poder hacer por su cuenta) y que Wendy le ayudase a entrar a la cama, se puso a pensar en qué debía hacer en ese momento. Estando en el hospital Mabel intentó llamar a Diper un par de ocasiones, pero el número no podía ser alcanzado, lo mismo con el de Pacífica. Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde, y que no fuera capaz de hacer ya nada para recuperarlo.

 _"- Entonces, yo me lo quedaré… Él y yo viviremos juntos, iremos a la universidad juntos, y quién sabe, cuando se gradúe y tengamos nuestra propia casa, algún día podríamos tener un par de hijos… ahora que ya no tengo nada en medio, nada me detiene, ¿o sí?"_

\- Wendy, ¿has visto a Diper o Pacífica? - preguntó Mabel tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

\- Diper fue una vez cuando aún dormías, y Pacífica te visitaba muy seguido- esa información no le pasó de largo a Mabel, pero Wendy continuó-, pero luego que despertaste no los he visto.

¿Y si se habían "fugado"? Había escuchado de parejas a lugares como Las Vegas para casarse en secreto, pero para eso tendrían que tener la mayoría de edad. Pacífica podría librarse muy fácilmente, pero eso no aplicaba en Diper (al menos tenía ese "ligero" alivio). Pero, si eso no era una posibilidad, ¿qué era tan importante para ellos que les impedía visitarla ahora que estaba consiente?

 _"…Todo es mi culpa. He sido demasiado egoísta queriendo todo para mí, y ahora he perdido algo importante, mi única amistad sincera... Te necesito de vuelta Mabel... por favor Mabel, sé que estoy siendo egoísta una vez más, pero esta vez es diferente, lo soy no solo por mí, lo soy por Diper, lo soy por ti... Mabel, por favor, despierta..."_

¿Era eso verdad?, ¿había pasado, o era un producto de su imaginación? Hasta ese momento, esos recuerdos habían permanecido muy ocultos en su inconsciente, pero ahora comenzaban a salir; Pacífica había estado apoyándola, cuidándola, y eso la hacía sentir muy mal, era un obstáculo más en su camino a recuperar a Diper, uno emocional… ¿era en realidad lo suficientemente egoísta como para quitárselo de esa forma?

\- No te quedes despierta muy noche Mabs, dijo el doctor que debías descansar correctamente- le dijo Wendy preocupada acariciando su cabello.

\- Siento que he dormido más que suficiente ya- refunfuño Mabel, pero el roce de la mano de Wendy era demasiado relajante.

\- Anda, intenta dormir- le rogó de nuevo la pelirroja soltándola-. Estaré en la sala, si necesitas algo, no importa la hora, solo grita- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿No te vas a quedar? - preguntó Mabel preocupada.

\- Bueno, no quiero molestarte- comenzó Wendy claramente nerviosa-. Podría moverme encima de tu… o podía lastimarte… - se corrigió moviendo negativamente sus manos-… no sé, creo que estarías mejor…

\- Si te quedas- la interrumpió Mabel con firmeza-. No me molesta que te quedes, es más, quiero que lo hagas- terminó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Wendy desvió la mirada, y Mabel pudo divisar aún en las sombras un leve rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

\- Iré a cambiarme, ¿no te falta nada?

Mabel solo negó con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. En ese momento deseaba compañía que pudiera acallar la soledad que sentía, y quien mejor que ella. Sentía que, al menos teniéndola a ella, podría superar las pesadillas que apostaba volverían a atormentarla, y Wendy había logrado como Diper detenerlas.

 _"- Era obvio que algo pasaba, y bueno sigue siéndolo... pero a partir de ahora quiero que duermas conmigo."_

Desde esa noche, Mabel había regresado a dormir plácidamente gracias a la protección de su amiga Wendy, al menos por ese momento. Aunque así fuera, ella no podía mentirse, deseaba que fuera Diper el que vigilara su noche, y ser su rostro lo primero que viera al amanecer. Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado ir en un principio, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ellos seguirían juntos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mabel? - preguntó de pronto la preocupada voz de Wendy.

Mabel abrió los ojos asustada (no sintió el regreso de ella) y al ver todo borroso recién notó que, inconscientemente, estos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

\- No es nada- Mabel se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano-. No me di cuenta, esto…

Entonces sintió que Wendy se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y como una cálida comenzaba a acariciar su de nuevo corto cabello (decidió mantenerlo así por comodidad).

\- No puedes mentirme Mabs- le comentó Wendy con voz compasiva y secó una de sus lágrimas que recién salía de su ojo-. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, siempre haré lo posible por apoyarte, aunque sea emocionalmente.

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, las lágrimas de Mabel dejaron de brotar, dejando en ella una sensación de calma, de tranquilidad, algo que de verdad necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Por ahora, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo- le dijo Mabel en calma, señalándole con la mano el lado de la cama.

Wendy asintió sonriente, y pasó a recostarse a su lado. Al hacerlo, inmediatamente Mabel la abrazó. A pesar de los errores de su pasado, seguía recibiendo enormes bendiciones, algo que ella agradecía enormemente, pero ahora, Mabel no cometería el error de no valorarlo como era debido.

 _"- Siempre lo he sabido. Era fácil deducirlo, eres totalmente un libro abierto… Pero sabes, cuando te he dicho que te amo, lo he dicho de corazón, y aunque me ha costado asimilar todo esto que nos ha pasado en los últimos meses, ese sentimiento sigue ahí… yo ya te he perdonado Diper, así que, por favor, es hora de que te perdones a ti también."_

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde ese día. Aunque no era del todo cierto que lo había perdonado, Pacífica se convenció a si misma que de no hacerlo así, de no mentirle en ese aspecto, Diper se hubiera terminado alejando de ella; la culpa sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar a su deseo de quedarse con ella, y no podía permitirlo. Al final de cuentas, él le había mentido en repetidas ocasiones, aun cuando le había prometido lo contrario… eso era un poco de retribución de su parte.

\- ¿No hemos dejado nada amor? - le preguntó el chico cerrando una maleta.

\- No, ya hemos revisado todas las habitaciones- lo tranquilizó la rubia masajeando suavemente sus hombros-. Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

\- Lo sé, es solo que este es un paso muy importante en nuestras vidas y no quiero que falte nada…

\- Nos tenemos a ambos- le recordó tomándole de la mano-. Sé que podremos hacerlo, me siento capaz de hacerlo si estoy contigo.

Diper sonrió ante las palabras de Pacifica, y le dio un cálido abrazo. Aunque le había tomado tiempo hacerlo, al final se había perdonado a sí mismo por lo que le había hecho en navidad, metiéndose en la cabeza que era algo que no debía repetirse jamás. El recordar eso hizo que un pensamiento triste pasara por su mente.

\- Es una lástima que nos vayamos mañana, falta poco más de una semana para nuestro cumpleaños- dijo Diper en tono nostálgico.

Pacífica suspiró. Se sentía contrariada, aunque sabía que ella ya había despertado, y se sentía feliz por eso, no sabía si aún era momento de que ellos dos se volvieran a ver.

\- Si, también es una lástima que las clases inician el 30 de agosto, un día antes de eso- se "lamentó" Pacífica tratando se sonar lo más convincente posible-. Pero oye, el 4 de septiembre es día libre, podríamos regresar el fin de semana…

\- Quizá no sea lo más prudente- le interrumpió Diper con la voz temblorosa-. No creo que sea lo mejor verla, no aún…- sus manos estaban temblando, y asían fuertemente los brazos de Pacífica-… no estoy listo…

Pacífica se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso para tratar de calmarlo; aquel gesto logró levemente su cometido, sacó a Diper de su depresión temporal, recordándole que debía seguir adelante con el camino de vida que ya había escogido. El chico sonrió señal de que ya se había calmado, haciendo que Pacífica le sonriera de vuelta.

Cuando Diper fue aceptado en la universidad de Harvard, comenzaron los planes de la pareja para mudarse a Massachusetts para estar cerca del campus. Pacífica había buscado como loca una buena casa que les gustara a ambos, y lo primero que harían al llegar sería visitar tres casas que ella había encontrado. Diper no quería algo demasiado ostentoso, se conformaba con un departamento como en el que ya vivían, y Pacífica hizo lo posible por mantenerse en ese margen, pero se trataba del lugar donde probablemente harían su vida.

\- Muy bien, es hora de irnos- anunció Pacífica con mucho ánimo, llevándose una maleta al hombro-. Ya vendrán por nuestras cosas dentro de poco, pero tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto ya.

\- Bueno si consideramos el tiempo que nos toma ir, más unos minutos por semáforos y algún incidente ajeno, además del límite de velocidad, aunque a esta hora no suele haber mucho tráfico…

\- Amor, si nos quedamos aquí hasta que termines de calcular se nos irá el avión- lo interrumpió Pacífica conteniendo la risa, y lo tomó de la mano-. Anda, vamos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.

Diper caminó de la mano con Pacífica, mientras que de reojo veía por última vez ese departamento que le había entregado tantos buenos momentos. Esa nostalgia de saber que probablemente nunca volvería a ese lugar le hacía un hueco en el estómago, en especial por el hecho que ahí fue donde terminó su historia con ella, y comenzó una nueva para compensar sus errores. Todo era demasiado doloroso, pero no podía demostrarlo, no en ese momento, ya que la persona que sostenía su mano lo necesitaba, y él no podía fallar una vez más.

Mabel despertó llena de energía, se estiró y miró a Wendy que aún dormía plácidamente al lado. Se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie por si sola y dirigirse al baño, no quería despertar a Wendy que se veía muy a gusto dormida. Se lavó la cara y se observó unos segundos. Aunque por fuera no había cambiado mucho, sentía que por dentro era una persona completamente diferente. No sabía si "madurar" era una palabra que la describía en ese momento, pero al menos había crecido emocionalmente. Solo le faltaba algo, y tenía que buscar ese algo pronto.

\- Me hubieras levantado Mabel, no debes exigirte demasiado- le reprendió Wendy entrando al baño, se le veía preocupada.

\- Tranquila, ya puedo ponerme de pie por mi cuenta- la calmó Mabel sonriendo-. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

\- Está bien, pero si te sientes mal dímelo- aceptó Wendy más calmada-. Iré a preparar el desayuno, no tardes.

Mabel hubiera objetado de prepararlo ella misma, pero sabía muy bien que ella no se lo permitiría, además que aún no se sentía completamente bien como para cocinar, o estar cerca del fuego mucho tiempo.

Mientras Wendy se la pasaba cocinando, Mabel hizo otro intento por llamar a Diper, pero su número seguía inalcanzable, al igual que el de Pacífica. Ya lo único lógico para ese punto era que habían cambiado de número, surgiendo la pregunta del por qué lo harían. Tenía que actuar ya.

\- Wendy, necesito ir a verlo- dijo de pronto Mabel cuando terminaron de desayunar.

Wendy estuvo a punto de preguntar por quién, pero lo dedujo en seguía al ver el gesto nervioso de Mabel.

\- ¿Estás segura?, ¿te sientes bien como para ello?- preguntó Wendy preocupada.

\- Necesito hacerlo Wendy- le repitió Mabel, no tenía una respuesta clara para sus preguntas-. Cuando estuve inconsciente, y cuando desperté me di cuenta de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que no puedo estar sin él…

Wendy ya estaba a su lado en el momento que lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. El abrazo de Wendy era cálido, esperanzador, pero Mabel sentía que no era suficiente para llenar ese vacío que Diper había dejado en su interior.

\- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que necesitas? – le preguntó Wendy con una voz suave, a lo que Mabel solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-. Bien, pero yo te acompañaré, no quiero que algo te pase en el camino.

\- Gracias Wendy- logró decir Mabel con lo poco de voz que le quedaba.

Mientras Wendy limpiaba la cocina Mabel se cambiaba. Aunque sabía que tenían que irse rápido, no quería verse mal. Optó por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa corte v rosa. Pensaba en ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo reaccionaría ante su presencia?, ¿qué pasaría con Pacífica? Eran demasiadas preguntas, cada una más preocupante que la anterior, pero no era el momento de dudar.

\- ¿Lista? – le preguntó Wendy cuando hubo terminado su parte.

Mabel asintió decidida. Las preguntas podría respondérselas en otro momento, por ahora solo quería llegar a verlo.

Durante su camino en el carro de Wendy, Mabel miraba hacia afuera perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Había dejado de la do la idea de pensar qué le iba a decir cuando lo viera, ya que al final, cuando lo tuviera frente a él se le olvidaría todo lo que hubiera pensado en ese momento. Recordaba el cómo había evolucionado su relación, recordando cada momento especial que habían pasado juntos, haciendo que un par de lágrimas lucharan por salir de sus ojos.

"- Claro que iba a estar ahí, eres mi hermana… Y siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos."

Ese día Mabel había acorralado al chico hasta un punto crucial, y todo se debía a su propio egoísmo. Había escuchado que lo que empieza mal, termina mal, y ese caso no fue la excepción. Más aún con lo que pasó después.

 _"- ¿De verdad crees que haces algo noble?... No lo es Diper, no haces nada heroico, nada amable… solo estás jugando con los sentimientos de ella, haciéndote sentir un poco menos culpable… ¡Crees que estás siendo justo, pero solo te estás satisfaciendo tus propios deseos!, ¡¿cómo puedo ser hermana de un tipo tan egoísta como tú?!"_

Debía arreglar las cosas ya, o si no él se alejaría tanto que sería inalcanzable.

\- Ya llegamos Mabs- anunció Wendy dando la última vuelta.

Mabel vio asustada un camión de mudanza fuera del edificio donde solía vivir con ellos. Podría ser de cualquiera, pero su instinto le decía que algo iba muy mal.

Wendy se orilló cerca del lugar, y Mabel casi saltó fuera del auto y caminó a paso doble hacia el edificio, deseando que no fuera lo que temía.

\- Se fueron esta mañana- dijo una voz ahora conocida para Mabel, aunque si le hizo saltar cuando la escuchó-. Yo solo estoy aquí para supervisar esto.

\- ¿A dónde fueron? - preguntó Mabel en pánico.

\- Lejos- respondió a secas-. Diper tiene una beca completa en una universidad, y decidieron mudarse para estar cerca del lugar.

\- ¿Qué universidad? - preguntó Mabel perdiendo la calma.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, ¿qué ganarás con esa información?

\- Ese no es…

\- Es mi asunto- la interrumpió con firmeza-. Quieres lastimar a alguien que me importa, claro que es asunto mío.

\- Mire, me siento mal por lo que Pacífica podría pasarle, pero…

\- ¿Lo necesitas?, ¿es demasiado indispensable en tu vida que sin él no tiene sentido? - preguntó él, ahora en un tono más serio.

Mabel solo asintió; era verdad, ahora sin Diper su vida no tenía mucho sentido, se sentía vacía sin tenerlo a su lado.

\- Entonces, no lo busques más- le ordenó él, y antes de que Mabel pudiera replicar algo, la interrumpió-. El amor es más que eso, no es algo tan egoísta como "lo quiero a mi lado porque sin él no soy nada", esa clase de pensamiento egoísta fue lo que creo esta situación, y si no cambias eso, solo harás más larga la cadena de dolor que ya has iniciado.

Mabel sintió un enorme vacío estomacal; no quería dejar las cosas así, pero él estaba muy lejos de terminar.

\- Es verdad, lo que él hizo es imperdonable, es molesto y es cobarde, pero es mejor que lo que tú estás haciendo… Se lo quitas en un arranque de miedo e incertidumbre por el sentimiento egoísta que quieres que solo tenga ojos para ti, lo dejas botado y lo quieres de regreso sin más vacilación de una chica que te considera su única amiga, y esperas que no halla consecuencias… niña, lo tuyo va más allá del egoísmo, tú de verdad sientes que te pertenece a ti y a nadie más, escudándote en el pretexto del amor…

\- Bien, ya basta- interrumpió Wendy poniéndose entre él y Mabel-. Déjela en paz, ya ha sufrido demasiado.

\- ¿Vas a golpear a un hombre con bastón? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente, leyendo lo apretado que ella llevaba los puños-. Después de terminar con ella, puedo continuar contigo, créeme, eres más fácil de leer de lo que te imaginas, solo que está demasiado ciega por su situación como para poder leerte… si es que lo llega a desear siquiera.

Wendy relajó los puños y dio un paso atrás (alejando a Mabel al mismo tiempo). No podía ver su rostro, pero Mabel podía sentir que la tenía acorralada.

Él suspiró y miró al suelo, como una persona decepcionada.

\- Harvard- dijo bajando su tono-. Pero recuerda lo que te acabo de decir, detente antes de que lastimes a más personas, ya han sufrido más de las que tu siquiera sabes, y eso solo demuestra lo ciega que eres.

Él se dio vuelta y entró al edificio dando zancadas, pero ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de replicarle algo. Las había dejado en la lona emocional, sin reaccionar a nada por los siguientes minutos, hasta que Wendy al fin rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Mabel? - le preguntó comprensiva.

\- Ir a Massachusetts- respondió Mabel en un suspiro-. Pero, esta vez no por las mismas razones- la miró a los ojos, y contra lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, ella sonreía-. Esta vez haré las cosas correctamente.

\- Será difícil encontrarlos- suspiró Wendy-. Pero, ya nos las arreglaremos.

Mabel solo asintió. No se lo esperaba, pero esa era la conversación que de verdad necesitaba, palabras fuertes que la hicieran reaccionar y comprender lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas. Ahora no era una cacería de su verdadero amor, era la búsqueda de la resolución, y ya no iba a pelear, iba dejar que sus corazones hablaran por sí mismos.

3 DÍAS DESPUÉS

Diper y Pacífica se estaban hospedando en un hotel (en una habitación casi tan grande como su departamento anterior) mientras buscaban un lugar donde vivir ahí en Massachusetts. Había una gran cantidad de buenos lugares, pero se habían dado el lujo de escoger el mejor de ellos, eso quería decir que podían ser muy exigentes con lo que buscaban. No tenía que ser demasiado espaciosa, pero tenía que tener un amplio patio y al menos 3 habitaciones.

\- Este día veremos estas dos casas- explicó Diper poniendo sobre la cama un par de hojas con información de un par de casas-. Ya he arreglado una cita con los vendedores, veremos al primero en una hora.

\- Tranquilo amor, tenemos tiempo- lo calmó Pacífica dándole un masaje en los hombros-. Relájate un poco, haz estado algo tensa por esto.

\- Lo sé, lo siento- se disculpó Diper tomando sus manos-. Es solo que quisiera tener esto listo para cuando empiecen las clases, es solo un paso más.

\- Exacto, por eso mismo tenemos que hacerlo con calma- perseveró Pacífica dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Tenemos tiempo, primero vayamos a comer algo y después iremos a la primera cita, ¿te parece amor?

Diper dio un suspiro, calmándose, y asintió con la cabeza.

Pacífica se llevó de la mano al chico fuera del cuarto; sentía su sueño cada vez más cerca, se sentía libre de presiones y de peligros. En su mente ya no había nada que pudiera detener su deseo, su anhelo que era vivir con él hasta que la muerte los separase. Por eso no había prisas, quería disfrutar cada instante con él sin presiones de ningún tipo. Ya estaba, ya había ganado. La única que podía representarle un peligro se había rendido, ya solo quedaba despejar la mente de Diper y que él cediera por completo a su nueva vida con ella. No sería difícil ahora con esa distancia, era posible.

Comieron en el restaurante del hotel, algo muy lujoso para el gusto de Diper (en especial porque se había vestido apenas con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera polo azul, y Pacífica en cambio lucía un hermoso vestido crema). Al término de su comida se dirigieron a la primera casa que verían en el día. Ésta tenía un amplio patio trasero, tenía dos pisos cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, cocina y sala de estar. Además contaba con cochera techada y el barrio se veía muy tranquilo, un par de vecinos los saludaron amablemente al llegar al lugar.

\- ¿Tienen alguna pregunta acerca de la casa? – les preguntó la de bienes raíces cuando terminaron el recorrido.

\- No por el momento, nos encantó- aseguró Pacífica asida al brazo de Diper-. Solo tenemos que pensarlo un poco más, pero estoy casi segura que esta será.

\- Muy bien, tienen mi número, cualquier cosa háblenme y estaré a su servicio.

Diper y Pacífica se retiraron del lugar dudosos si debían ir o no a la segunda casa del día. Tenían alrededor de 15 minutos libres por lo que decidieron pasear cerca del lugar, para disfrutar del día. Se sentaron en una banca a la sombra de un árbol, y contemplaron el paisaje. Pacífica veía especialmente a las familias que habían llevado a sus hijos a jugar, soñando con, algún día, ser ella una de esas madres atentas. Entonces, vio algo no muy lejos, que la puso en alerta. Esa cabellera roja, era inconfundible a sus ojos, pero ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿estaba sola? Tenía sus razones para dudar que lo estuviera, y solo se le ocurría una persona que podría acompañarla… ¿cómo se atrevía?

\- Amor, creo que si deberíamos ir a la otra casa- objetó Pacífica poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

\- Bueno, si tú lo quieres- aceptó Diper, levemente asustado por la repentina actitud de la rubia.

Aunque eso contradecía completamente sus palabras previas, no podía permitir que ellos se vieran, no aún. Ella no tenía derecho de buscarlo ahora, había renunciado a ese derecho hacía ya tiempo, y aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que ella estuviera recuperada, eso no cambiaba las cosas.

Sería demasiada casualidad encontrárselas en una ciudad tan grande, en especial no teniendo idea de dónde empezar. La única persona que podría ayudarlas, era la última persona que hablaría. Aquello le dejaba más preguntas que respuestas, por lo que decidió simplemente seguir con su cometido, y alejarse lo más posible de ellas, aunque Pacífica tampoco tenía idea de dónde estarían.

La segunda casa del día era un poco más grande que la anterior. Era igualmente de dos pisos con patio frontal y trasero, y una terraza en el segundo piso lo suficientemente espaciosa como para una mesa para comer.

\- La antigua dueña de esta casa la construyó hace casi 100 años, y al fallecer la heredó a su nieto para que hiciera lo que quisiese con la única petición que la dejaran tal y como está- explicó la vendedora con amabilidad-. Los dejaré un momento para que la vean más a fondo.

\- Yo veré más de cerca el patio delantero- indicó Diper curioso.

\- Anda amor, yo veré las habitaciones del segundo piso, no tardes.

Diper le abrió amablemente la puerta a la vendedora mientras Pacífica caminó al segundo piso. La casa le encantaba, se alegraba de haber pedido verla. Con respecto a la petición de la antigua dueña no tenía ningún inconveniente, no veía nada malo en aquella casa como para querer cambiarle. Caminó a la terraza, y en su mente se mostraba una escena de los dos comiendo ahí mismo, a la luz de la luna, o alguna tarde tomando el sol a su lado…

\- Al fin te encontré- aquellas palabras al sacaron de su trance.

Esa voz, la tenía tan fresca en su mente como si la hubiese escuchado todos los días. Rápidamente miró por la terraza, y ahí estaba. Su frente estaba sudorosa, estaba jadeando, la cara roja y tenía los puños apretados, y frente a ella Diper, dándole la espalda. Quiso gritar, quiso correr a detenerla, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Se había quedado completamente inmóvil, y su voz no le salía, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una estatua, testigo de algo que había tratado de evitar. El chico parecía igualmente inmóvil, como si sufriera la misma parálisis de la chica ante esa sorpresa.

MOMENTOS ANTES

\- Vaya, llevamos un día aquí y ni una pista de ellos- se quejó Wendy estirándose.

Se habían sentado en un café cercano, luego de dos horas de intensa búsqueda por los alrededores.

\- Bueno, sabemos a qué universidad irá, por eso quise buscar por los alrededores- se excusó Mabel dando un sorbo a la bebida de naranja que había ordenado-. Descansemos un poco Wendy, se te ve agotada.

\- Descuida, estoy bien- la calmó Wendy bebiendo un poco-. Sentiste algo recientemente, ¿verdad? No entiendo mucho de gemelos y esas cosas, peo si he sabido que pueden sentirse mutuamente aun estando del otro lado del mundo, así que confío en tus instintos… tu guía Mabs.

Mabel solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hasta ese momento solo se habían guidado por su instinto, cuando sentía que él estaba más cerca aceleraban el paso y cuando dejaba de sentirlo se detenían. En ese momento sabía que lo tenía muy cerca, casi al punto de poder olerlo, poder oír su voz.

Siguieron andando por los alrededores del lugar, buscando algún mínimo indicio de su paradero. Mabel miraba esperanzada a través de la ventana, esperando ver algo, lo que fuera, pero algo.

\- Mira Wendy- dijo de pronto Mabel casi saltando del asiento.

No muy lejos de ahí pudieron verlos. Estaban fuera de la segunda casa, siendo recibidos por la vendedora. Mabel estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero entonces recordó que debía hacer las cosas de forma diferente.

\- Hay que esperar- dijo Mabel con calma-. Esperemos una oportunidad, necesito hablar a solas con él.

Wendy aparcó cerca, y ambas salieron del vehículo para evitar que las tomaran por sospechosas. Cuando vieron que ambos entraron a ver la casa, se acercaron para ver mejor las cosas.

\- Yo entretendré a Pacífica, si es necesario claro- propuso Wendy viendo el movimiento dentro de la casa.

Mabel solo asintió y entonces vio que la vendedora salía de la casa, y Diper iba tras ella. Esa era su oportunidad. Ambas se acercaron y Wendy entró a la casa cuando Diper estaba de espaldas.

Mabel tardó un segundo antes de poder hablar. Se había quedado momentáneamente en shock, y ahora sentía que las palabras no le salían. Pero, dio un largo respiro, armándose de valor, recordando a lo que había ido, y al fin habló.

\- Al fin te encontré…

No había respuesta, pero no tenía por qué ser algo malo.

\- No puedo creer que, solo siguiendo a mi corazón, he sido capaz de encontrarte- prosiguió Mabel cuando recuperó un poco más de aliento-. Bueno, no fue tan fácil, me tomó un par de días lograrlo, pero, aquí estoy… descuida, no te obligaré a nada, solo quiero que me escuches.

Hubo un silencio. Mabel temblaba de miedo pensando que habría negativa del chico, pero al no haber ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte (cosa que ella quiso tomar de manera positiva), continuó.

\- Por mucho tiempo te utilicé para no sentirme sola… quería que fueras tu mi fuerza, y te dejaba toda mi carga encima de ti. Quería que tú me cargaras y me llevaras adelante, solo quería depender de ti, pero eso estaba mal… y cuando se suponía había madurado, seguía siendo una niña pequeña porque de nuevo hice lo mismo, aunque me había demostrado que era capaz de sobrevivir sin ti, no quería hacerlo porque aún era una niña… me di cuenta muy tarde de que ese era mi gran error y por eso no debíamos estar juntos, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de qué debo hacer- Mabel tomó un último respiro, secándose las lágrimas que ya salían de sus ojos- ¡TE AMO DIPER! Quiero estar contigo no porque te necesite, quiero estar contigo porque te amo, y no hay nadie más en este mundo con quien quiera pasar mi vida… ¡Vuelve conmigo por favor! Siento haber sido tan egoísta en el pasado, siento no haberme dado cuenta de que la persona que en verdad estaba sacrificando todo eras tú… no darme cuenta de lo verdaderamente grande que era el sentimiento que estabas dejando de lado para salvarla, y estoy siendo egoísta en este momento, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacerlo, sin decírtelo… sí aun así te vas, entenderé, pero si aún hay una oportunidad por favor dime, ¡Diper!

Hasta ese momento, el chico había permanecido como una estatua, pero la voz de Mabel al fin lo alcanzó. Sintió una enorme calidez recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo fuertemente, y las palabras de Mabel resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Ese "Te amo" se tatuaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al punto que no podía negárselo, no podía seguir obligándose a no sentirlo, a esconder ese sentimiento que no se había alejado de él. Le quemaba al punto de saber que no podía vivir un segundo más sin ella.

Lentamente se dio vuelta, con una cara de incredulidad y desorientación, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la miró a los ojos.

Ya estaba, no había nada más que decir, cuando sus ojos se conectaron, todo estaba dicho. Mabel corrió hasta él y tomó su mano.

 _"-Yo sé lo que quiero, yo sé lo que siento, por ello voy delante hacia lo que deseo, hacia quien quiero"._

 _"…no importa lo molesta, testaruda, agresiva, tonta que yo llegara a ser, tú siempre estabas ahí para cuidarme, ayudarme, protegerme, por eso puedo decir, que lo que siento es diferente"._

Y ahí estaba, ambas manos se tocaron, y todo se cerró. Mabel estaba segura de que sus manos jamás se volverían a separar, y ya solo quedaba caminar hacia adelante.

\- Vamos- dijo Diper con seguridad. Era eso, tenía que escapar. Si se quedaba pensando un poco más, empezaría a dudar, por lo que solo se dejó llevar por su encanto.

Mabel solo asintió, y ambos caminaron juntos hacia el alba, un paso a la vez, teniendo la seguridad de que, por más difícil que fuera el camino, ellos lo superarían.

\- "Juntos llegamos a este mundo, juntos crecimos y superamos nuestros problemas. Juntos vivimos, juntos nos enamoramos y corrimos hasta nuestro futuro. No hay nada que no podamos hacer los dos, no estamos solos, por siempre creciendo juntos, hacia un mañana lleno de paz, y amor".

EXTRA: Susurros silenciosos

Wendy caminó lentamente hasta donde Pacífica. Había tardado en encontrarla, pero sabía que ya no era necesario hacer nada (había escuchado perfectamente la conversación que tenían los dos fuera de la casa). Le sorprendió ver que Pacífica no había hecho nada para impedirlo, y más le sorprendió ver que estaba ahí tranquilamente, viendo hacia donde ellos se habían fugado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Wendy con cautela, no se le ocurría decir nada más.

\- Te vi hace unos momentos en el parque- indicó Pacífica con voz calmada-. Cuando te vi supe que algo iba mal, y que debía alejarlo. En el fondo sabía que ella lo buscaba, y no podía dejarla hacerlo tan fácil, pero veo que al final yo misma lo permití, del mismo modo que quise evitarlo.

\- Sabes, vinimos aquí completamente a ciegas- explicó Wendy recargándose en la barandilla, al lado de Pacífica-. Lo único que sabíamos era a qué universidad iría él, y ya, todo este tiempo nos guiamos por el instinto de Mabs… es increíble que haya funcionado.

\- Ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, yo solo era un extra- dijo Pacífica forzando un par de lágrimas a quedarse en donde estaban-. Al final no podía evitarlo…

\- Hiciste tu lucha- objetó Wendy tratando de calmarla-. E hiciste una muy buena lucha, por un momento pensamos que era definitivo, y te lo ganaste de muchas formas.

\- Pero no fue suficiente- finalizó Pacífica suspirando-. Pero sabes, al menos lo intenté, y fue hermoso mientras duró, ahora solo me queda rezar por ellos… Mabel es increíble.

\- Sí que lo es- acordó Wendy mirando al vacío-. Es linda, perseverante, también es un completo enigma, pero nunca me aburría al tenerla cerca… vaya, ahora mi vida será muy diferente sin ella.

Pacífica miró fijamente a Wendy, su mirada nostálgica y el tono de su voz.

\- Wendy, no me digas que…

\- No importa- interrumpió Wendy sonriendo-. Todos tuvimos nuestra lucha en esta historia Paz, y a mí también solo me queda rezar por ellos- Wendy se estiró una última vez y se dio vuelta-. Venga, vamos a comer algo, hemos estado tras su pista todo el día y no he tenido ni el desayuno.

\- Esta bien, tú pagas- aceptó Pacífica de buena gana, sonriendo-. Es la paga por tanta confianza, antes no me llamabas Paz.

\- Oye, Pacífica es muy largo, y estoy agotada- se quejó Wendy mientras caminaban-. Pero bueno, conozco un buen lugar.


End file.
